To What May Come: Prologue-Ch.41
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Completed! Sarah is now 21 and staying with her parents and Toby at their cabin for vacation but what she does not know is that someone is watching and waiting. What will happen? Read to find out and don\'t forget please review.
1. Prologue - Chapter 2

Hey, I was taking a small break from one of my stories and this just came out. I thought that I would post this so I could get some opinions on this story. I'm really happy with what I've come out with thus far and hope that you will like this too. So please send me your thoughts on this I value all comments. Disclaimer: The characters and concept of the movie Labyrinth do not belong to me though any characters that I make up along the way of writing this fic do, as does the plot. For your reading enjoyment:

To What May Come

Prologue

Our thoughts are of our own making. At least that is what we are taught to believe. What brings about the ideas that spring to mind of things we were never told about? Originally, these thoughts come from our minds, or so that is what we believe. What if some of what we think are our own ideas are really not? 

We exist on a plane of reality that is three-dimensional. What if there is more to it than that. What we've been brought up to believe is only what we perceive to be truth, when in fact it is not. We are deceived by our own minds, taking everything in which we perceive for granted, for face value, when we have only glimpsed the surface. Reality is the boundaries in which we perceive to be attainable. That which we can not grasp or perceive is considered non-reality, a fantasy that has no depth, something we say is beyond existence.

Most believe that we are alone in this world, yet there are those that believe that we are not. That within our world lives those who walk among us yet we do not see. They are said to be spirits, ghosts, but what if there is more to them than that? Is it crazy to think of such a thing? Maybe they are the ones that tell the artistic minds what they need to create so that we may be enlightened and maybe someday be able to see into their world, cross over into their world. "A world within a world within a world."

Do they speak to us try and reach us? Death is something we have many explanations for but none say that they are right. It is the unknown that we all must one-day face. Should we be scared of it? Ask yourself what do you believe? Try and reach beyond your own boundaries and reach for the impossible, that in which others say is unattainable. Prove them wrong. If there really is a wrong or right. 

Chapter 1

So many unanswered questions plagued the young girl of twenty-one. It was strange how one's perception can change with one incident. How many years had passed? How many times had she run the events within her mind wondering if it was a dream, yet knowing that it was not? Allowing the cool breeze to sweep her long dark hair away from her face, she rested her head on her knees as she looked out at the open planes. The sun was setting and soon she would be able to see the stars fill the night sky. 

Sarah Williams, a single woman of twenty-one lost in her thoughts, did not see the lonely owl perched in the tree behind her watching, waiting. The years that had passed seemed like forever to that one being, the only one that understood her. She had grown so much from the young teenager that traversed his kingdom and denied his world. Blinking, he waited patiently and content with watching, but only for so long.

A boy of about six years of age ran down the steps of the cabin towards his older sister. Every time they would go away to the cabin in the woods Sarah would always watch the sun set and then stay outside and watch the stars come out. Loose short blond hair bobbed up and down as he giggled with mischievous glee. 

Sarah smiled knowing what was to come and braced herself. Tackled from behind, she grabbed her young brother lovingly by the waist and flipped him so that he was hanging over her shoulder upside down. "I see I've got a little Mr. giggles to deal with. Hmm, let me see where to tickle!"

Toby laughed and giggled, squirming as he tried to get away from the tickling fingers of his older sister, "Sawah," his plea was drowned out by his laughter, "sto…sto…stop."

Stopping with her ritual tickling, she allowed her little brother to stand upright holding him by the waist so that he could get back his balance, "Alright, alright! Who sent the little monkey to get me?"

Toby grinned before lunging forward and returning her tickles, "I gotcha now."

Sarah fell back lying on the ground in laughter as her little brother gave her payback. Allowing her brother to have his fun, she feigned defeat, "Toby…hehe…you…you got me, I'm finished…The tickle monster is defeated, long live Toby the tickle slayer."

Toby laughed pulled up off of his big sister and started jumping around with his hands held high, "Yeah, I won, I won!"

Sarah watched her little brother with joy and a slight ache in her heart from the memory that she almost lost him. It was so long ago, but not long enough. To think that she almost got this angel turned into a goblin? Smiling, she grabbed him, hugging him to her letting him go as he tried to wiggle away.

"Awe, Sawah!" Toby sighed.

Sarah tilted her head to the side, "Toby, you are such a cutie. Did mom send you after me?" She never really accepted Karen as her mother but Toby gave her the weirdest looks when she called her Karen instead of mom. Besides, it made Karen a lot easier to live with.

Toby shrugged, "Its time to eat!" Taking his sister's hand, he tried to pull her up to her feet so he could drag her back into the cabin, "Come on!"

Giving in to her brother's insistence that she go and eat, she allowed him to drag her from her reverie back to the cabin. No one really enjoyed Karen's cooking but if Toby had to suffer, so did she. "Alright, alright I'll go eat but I won't tell if you don't about hiding most of our dinner underneath the napkins."

Toby nodded in agreement, his face in a cut grimace. Karen was an awful cook and Sarah and Toby usually hid most of the food in their napkins on their laps. Sarah would take them and throw away the food in the back for their dog Lancelot to eat. Sometimes Lancelot would refuse to eat the stuff. Lancelot was a large white Siberian Husky with beautiful light blue eyes, they had gotten him a little after Merlin, her sheep dog, died.

Sitting at the table, both Toby and Sarah looked to the served dinner with a bit of dismay. There at the table's center was a bowl of something that even Sarah was at a loss to define. All that she could tell was that it was awfully runny and green. To the side was a small bowl of slightly burnt green beans and blackened dinner rolls. This was definitely not going to be easy to get away from consuming Karen's cooking.

Fake smile placed, Sarah served a small amount to herself and Toby, passing it to her Father who looked as unpleased as they felt about eating dinner. With a forced laugh as Karen glared at their father, he deposited a scoop on his plate and then some on Karen's.

Karen noticed the grimaces around the table, "Okay guys, it's not as bad as it looks. I thought I try a new recipe tonight."

As Karen's eyes were focused on their father, he scooped up some of her newest creation and forced it in his mouth. The look on his face brought both Sarah and Toby to giggles earning a stern look from Karen, the official tormenter of the century. Prison food had to taste better than her cooking. Seeing Karen's look of disapproval he tried to force a smile but the taste in his mouth made him want to spit it out and it took about all of his will power not to do so.

Shaking her head with a heavy sigh she took a bit and grimaced as well. Quickly placing her fork on the plate she took a long swig of her water and cleared her throat, "Okay, maybe this recipe was a bad idea. Anyone for sandwiches?"

Sarah sighed with relief thanking God; she didn't even want to attempt to eat that stuff. It was about time Karen admitted that her cooking was not great. Well, that was until the next night. Sarah just prayed that she would be able to talk her dad into taking them into town out to eat. It usually didn't take much.

After eating their sandwiches Sarah sneaked out of the cabin making her way towards the stables where her horse Starlight awaited her ritual visit in the night. Opening the stable gates, Sarah made her way towards Starlight, not having to turn on the light for the full moon and stars that were out lent plenty of light for her to see by.

Starlight's white head nudged forward into Sarah's awaiting hand as she stroked his nose and patted his thick white and black coat. A smile on her lips, Sarah hoisted up the saddle making sure that everything was secure before she swung her leg up over his back and tapped her heels softly into his sides steering him forwards. 

Horse trotting out from the small barn, Sarah urged her horse forwards into the open plains. The wind full on her face and moving swiftly across the fields of green, Sarah felt free as if she were flying. Urging Starlight faster, she brought her horse into a gallop towards the cliff where she would sit at its edge and watch the star lit sky. 

Overhead, he glided against the wind, dark eyes focused on her as she indulged in the freedom of riding her horse.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Sarah pulled against Starlight's reins, urging him to slow his stride. Seeing the cliff of the canyons, Sarah pulled once more, forcing him to stop. Sliding down from the saddle, she allowed his reins to fall to the ground, allowing him the leisure of feeding off of the grass below.

Sitting at the edge of the cliff, she looked out at the starlit sky. This was the time of night that she could dwell in forever. In the city they could never see the stars this bright and to her, right now, it felt as if she were on another world. Leaning back on her hands she looked up into the sky allowing her mind to drift and wonder.

Music filled her mind, the haunting melody of Greensleeves but different as his voice sang out to her. Dancing, she could feel herself dancing, being guided onto the dance floor within his arms. Twirling and swaying, lost within his eyes.

Sarah flinched from the memory, snapping out of the trance she found herself in. She had often thought of that moment but it never had come to her so vividly. She needed to get away from the cliff's edge, she needed to ride Starlight. Standing she moved towards Starlight stopping in mid stride as her eyes met with dark ones imbedded in feathers and wings of white. 

The white barn owl sat smugly on the horse's saddle, meeting her eyes with his. If he could have, he would have grinned as her expression turned from bewilderment to worry.

Stumbling slightly forwards, she struggled to find the words, "You…Jareth?" she questioned feeling herself tremble.

He just tilted his head to the side as if considering answering when he flew up into the night sky.

Sarah stood there, motionless, blinking in bewilderment, her horse shifting its weight as it waited for his master to return. Her mouth hung opened, no words able to come forth. 'Oh God', she thought, 'He…he's alive. No…just a coincidence. But? Oh God, Toby!'

Taking the reins and getting back onto her horse, she kicked Starlight's side in need as she forced him to quicken into a run. The wind that whisked about her face no longer inviting, as worry consumed her heart and soul.

Reaching the cabin in record speed she didn't even bother taking Starlight's saddle off as she ran into the cabin. Bursting through the door she loudly headed for Toby's room, not even caring if she woke up her parents. Reaching his door she hesitated, a feeling of dread pounding at her heart ,turning the knob she peered in.

There on the bed lay a bundled up Toby, his arm stretched out over his face as he wiped his nose with his other hand. Holding her hand to her chest, Sarah leaned against the doorway, a sigh of relief escaping her. Shutting the door, she shook her head wanting to laugh out at her ridiculous behavior, her relief was short lived as a familiar sound echoed the halls until the source of that sound rested against her foot with a silent ding.

Looking down at the perfectly round crystal ball, Sarah quickly kicked it away. Something tugged at her consciousness. She had been loud enough to wake the dead, and yet Toby nor her father and stepmother stirred. Realization hitting her with full force, she made for her room nervously looking about her, he had not come for Toby but for her.

Chapter 2

Shutting her door with a click she reached for the light switch trying to shed some light within the dark room. Dèja-vu, there was no light, no comfort, as she hugged herself in fear. Jumping almost out of her skin as his hauntingly familiar cultured voice called her name.

"Sarah, you didn't want my gift?"

She couldn't see her hand in front of her face, let alone where he was, and found herself backing away until her back hit the door, "Jareth!"

He grinned devilishly as he stepped closer to her, "I see that you have not forgotten me."

Swallowing hard, she nervously blinked as she heard footsteps coming nearer to her. Trying to ease her fear she tried some humor, "As if I could forget the infamous Goblin King!" God, she wanted to run away from him but she could not see where he was. Damn it!

A soft cultured laugh assaulted her ear, "Still so brave!" Able to see her clearly, he reached out his gloved hand moving a strand of hair away from her face, touching the smoothness of her skin.

Abruptly, she flinched away heart leaping within her ears, "Don't touch me!" Her lips were trembling as she fought against the tears of fear that threatened to escape from her eyelids. 

"Maybe not," an answer to his own accusation, "Are you afraid of me Sarah?"

Like she was going to answer him. Remembering the last line that saved her and her brother form this powerful Fae, she whispered, "You have no power over me." Sarah regretted her words as she felt his hands, roughly taking her by the arms, his body pressed closely to hers, his warm hot breath dancing about her ear.

"Those words no longer hold any power, my dear," he breathed in her ear. "In fact," he continued, "I do have power over you. More so than you realize."

No longer caring about how he might react to her words, she retorted, "Then why wait till now for this…whatever it is your up to?" With more confidence she repeated her words from earlier, "You have no POWER over me!"

As if in answer, light engulfed her surroundings, momentarily blinding her. To her utter horror, as her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that she was no longer inside her room at the cabin but in another room completely. His voice caressed against her ear once again, making her tremble in fear.

"Still convinced that I have no power over you?" he whispered in her ear.

Face turning to meet with his, she wasn't sure if she should have done so. He was so close, his nose nearly touching hers, "Why are you doing this?"

His eyes met with hers as if searching, "Don't you know, or are you still too young to understand?"

Her brows crunched in concentration words of the past coming to mind, 'Everything I've done, I've done for you! I move the stars for no one! I ask for so little, just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as she attempted to pull away. He didn't want revenge, he wanted her heart, her love, something she had for so long denied having to be real, an emotion only attained in books and movies.

Forcing his lips to hers, he kissed her, full of the passion and longing that he had desired for the whole five years that he had waited for her to grow into a woman, to be ready for his love, his want, his need.

Panic, fear, desire, passion erupted from that kiss. At first she tried to push him away, but her strength left her as he continued to caress her lips with his. Her legs giving way, as he was now the only thing holding her upright. Never in her life had she been kissed with such intensity, making her head spin from the fire that his kiss erupted from her being. It scared her more than anything that she was having these feelings for this man.

Satisfied with her reaction, he pulled back from his kiss, his eyes staring hard into hers, "I see that you are not."

Sarah just looked blankly to him, her mind still in a blur as to what had just happened. It only took a moment before she roughly pushed herself away. Her chest heaving from the emotions he had just stirred and the pounding of her heart she stumbled away form him, "Don't do that again!" she warned. These emotions that he brought about within her scared her.

Jareth bowed slightly a mocking grin set in play, "I give you my word that I will not do that again, unless you ask it of me."

"Don't count on that happening! Take me back!" she just wanted to get away from him.

"What fun would that be? Besides, I can not court you within your world, now can I?" He was rather amused by the shocked expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" she seethed, "You…you…bring me here against my will and force yourself on me and then you…you say you wish to court me? Son of a…" her words were cut off by the warning glare she received from him.

Hands held behind his back, he smoothly moved towards her like a panther sizing up its pray, "I am the Goblin King, I do as I wish and I get what I wish." Continuing on as if it were a usual occurrence to abduct young women and expect them to appreciate your efforts, "This is your room for the time being. You'll find everything you need here and a servant will attend to your needs. If you wish to see me all you need is call." With an amused smirk on his face he vanished from the room leaving Sarah confused, bewildered, shocked, outraged, flustered, not to mention extremely pissed.


	2. Chapter 3-4

Hey everyone here are a couple of more chapters that I've just recently finished. I hope that it is to your liking. I'm actually very happy with what I've come out with thus far. The usual Disclaimers are in the last postings. Please read and leave me your reviews. I love reviews, they make me happy and inspire me to write more.

To What May Come

Chapter 3

The throne room of the Goblin castle was not the same as it was so long ago. Five years ago, if one visited this room it would have been overrun with Goblins, chickens, and their usual mess, but now it was spotless. Instead of the mounds of cloth and junk within the pit that was at the rooms center, there lay lavish pillows of dark red and purple satin. The throne stood tall in its usual place. the large crown that hung on the wall behind it still present. All in all it looked as if it had been given a make over. 

To the side of the room at the large window, Jareth stood in his usual dress attire of black riding boots over gray tights, a white poet's shirt worn under a black vest that shimmered and his amulet that hung over the center of his chest. Mismatched eyes looked over the now newly built Goblin City, no longer the crumbled half held together huts that made up the city. The houses and small buildings were constructed in a pleasing manner, the streets and structures of the city now as spotless and clean as the throne room. 

Sarah would not recognize it when she would see it, which was the whole idea. Much had changed since the years that she had entered and then left his world. She had changed it more than she knew. The goblins were still as mindless as ever but they obeyed their King who had forced them to change their messy ways. He no longer allowed them to hang around the castle and throne room, to drink at their leisure, or do whatever they pleased. Now they had duties to take up their time, activities to keep them happy and at the same time controlled.

Her refusal of his heart and of his offered words wounded him more than he would admit even to himself. So much that he had done for her and she still denied him. At first he scoffed at the incident, trying to deny the agonizing feeling that reared its ugly head, claiming that his pride and ego was just injured by her. Love, he could not have been in love with that mortal child, he was Jareth, the Goblin King. He tried to put it off as a lapse of sanity, desperation to win the game, but no. When all was said and done, he had finally accepted the fact that he, a powerful Fae, wielder of magic and of dreams, and Goblin King, really in fact did fall in love with her. 

He had let her go. He could have kept her but he allowed her to go free, to return to her world but he planed to return. She was too young, only just coming into womanhood so he waited and now he had her. Sarah Williams was now in his castle, in his possession and he would have her return the feelings that he felt for her. Watching and waiting he knew her more than she knew herself and right now he knew that she was confused. Confused by his actions and by her own feelings. Yes, he knew all to well what that kiss had done to her. The dazed look in her eyes when he pulled away, the confused expression on her face for that brief moment when she knew not how to react. 

The sounds of footsteps echoing from behind caused him to break away from his musings, "Fayla, have the letters been sent?"

A young elfin woman with bright green eyes and flowing red hair entered the throne room. Her gown of green, to match her eyes, flickering slightly as a soft breeze entered the room from the window that Jareth was looking out of. Fayla smiled warmly to her King, "Yes your majesty. They have been sent and should be delivered by the end of the morrow."

He turned his back towards the window so that he could face her fully, he grinned slightly, "Good and the preparation for the coming activities?"

"They will be ready when needed." She backed out of the room as Jareth dismissed her with a slight wave of his hand.

Making his way to his throne he sat conjuring one of his crystals as he leaned back and checked on his new guest.

Sarah sat on the large four poster bed her face blank as she looked about the room that he had left her in. It was beautiful, befitting to that of a princess, no, a queen. In front of her sat a large brick fireplace, a fire blazing lazily along with a large portrait of a castle sitting on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Her eyes traveled away from the flames towards the other side of the room where she saw a small dainty writing desk, paper and quill at its center. Turning away from that she looked to the opposite side of the room where a door stood halfway open.

Rising from the soft mattress of the bed she cautiously made her way to the slightly open door, pushing it open as she peered inside. The door led to a large bathroom fully loaded with large deep sunken in bathtub, a small bowl and basin atop a tall dark wood table. Above the basin hung a large oval mirror the rimming of gold design. A curtain of white stood at the edge of the bathroom concealing what she presumed was the toilet and toiletries.

Turning to reenter the bedroom she saw another door not to far away from the one that she had just exited. Coming to that door she turned the cold knob of the door opening it slowly not sure what she would see. A closet or the hallway? It was a closet fully filled with dresses and clothes, which Sarah couldn't help but to have her mouth slightly open in awe, they were all so lovely. Clamping her mouth closed as she remembered that she was abducted from her world and placed within this one, Sarah backed out of the doorway slamming it closed. The loud bang of the door gave her a little satisfaction.

Seeing another door on the other side of the bed towards the other side of a room she marched her way to the door only to stop in mid stride as it was swung slowly open. A bit taken off guard she gawked at the strange yet beautiful woman that entered the room. Her intense green eyes and flowing red hair told her that she was not human especially when she tucked some hair behind her pointed ear. An elf, she had to be an elf! Never had she seen anyone so beautiful.

Fayla smiled warmly at the stunned and startled look she received from the human woman known to her as Sarah. Sarah, the one and only mortal to ever successfully traverse the labyrinth and best its King. Closing the door she curtseyed, "Milady Sarah, it is an honor to meet you. I am Fayla your maids servant."

"My maids servant?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Her eyes seemed to shine with warmth, "Yes, his majesty has requested that I attend to your needs. Since it is late I thought that I might assist you into getting ready for bed."

Sarah smiled weekly, she was feeling tired and Fayla was right, it was late. She was so exhausted by the long day and the events of the last twenty or so minutes that she yawned, her hand coming up to cover her opened mouth. "Excuse me."

Fayla walked towards her guiding her towards the large four poster bed, the dark red sheets and blankets depressing under her light weight, "Wait here, I will bring out your nightgown."

Sarah was really too tired to argue. She was barely able to keep her eyes open.

Sarah's demeanor had seemed to have quieted as she looked as if she were about to fall over. Jareth grinned at the sight, she was really quite lovely as she had grown from the lovely young teenager into a devastatingly gorgeous young woman. 

His brows rose as he knew all too well that her quiet state was only temporary, for in the morning after she was rested and awake she would probably give him a very difficult time. The years of waiting ,though, had made him patient. Besides, he looked forward to her fiery retorts and the way that she would try and defy him.

His gaze intensified as he saw that Fayla had returned, with her a nightgown. Smiling mischievously, he continued to watch.

Fayla smiled at the sight before her. The poor girl was so tired that she had literally fallen asleep while sitting up. Sarah's head was tilted to the side with her eyes closed her lips parted slightly as she breathed slowly, calmly. About to take off Sarah's shirt Fayla grimaced, someone was watching and she had a pretty good idea as to whom.

Straightening she turned with her hands on her hips looking up towards the ceiling, "Your Majesty!" she whispered with intensity. Tapping her toe against the stone floor she waited for him to stop watching and when she noticed that he had yet to do so she waved her hand in the air in a sweeping motion. 

Shaking her head in disapproval she began to change Sarah and get her ready for bed. Sarah, half awake, half asleep, grumbled under her breath in protest as she was not happy about being disturbed. Fayla ignored her groggy protests, continuing with getting her ready for bed and tucked her in.

Jareth watched as Fayla, who was now admonishing him for his looking in, obscured the image of Sarah, asleep sitting up. He frowned slightly with aggravation as she waved her hand using her limited magic to fog his crystal. Allowing the crystal to disappear, he headed to his bedchambers knowing that he was going to be scolded in the morning by a very unhappy elf. 

If it were any other creature of his kingdom he would not have allowed her to act in the fashion that she had. Fayla was more so than a servant, as she had been in his service since before he had become King. She had practically raised him. Besides, he had requested her to return to his service in preparations for Sarah's return. 

Fayla looked warily to her reflection in the mirror of her vanity as she brushed her long red locks her mind on the past. So many years, she truly missed her husband Gaylon, who had died tragically in an accident eight years ago. When Jareth came to her requesting her service she was all too happy to agree. She had thought that it would take away from free time that she had to linger on her loss, but still there were the lonely nights and that's when her pain was the worst to bare. 

Unfortunately the elf's lives where long-lived but not immortal and they were susceptible to death. To an elves life she was still in her prime. Love was such a rare thing and she knew that Gaylon could never be replaced nor did she want him to be. It was the way of the world though sometimes cruel and unforgiving; it had its purpose. 

Tears bordered her eyes as she placed the brush on the vanity before her. Her intense green eyes shifted downward away from her reflection just before she clenched them shut. Cursing herself for allowing her thoughts to go to her past, she brushed the tears that had slid down her cheeks away.

She would not allow herself to cry herself to sleep again, it would end up giving her the worst headache in the morning and Jareth needed her to be together. Fayla forced herself to smile, though it came out weakly, Jareth was going to get a good talking to before breakfast, to think that she helped to raise that scoundrel. Really, looking in on that young woman when he knew better! She shook her head at that forcing herself to rise and head for bed, there was much for her to attend to in the morning.

Chapter 4

Turning over on her side she buried her head into the soft pillows beneath her. Sarah's leg protruding halfway out from the soft warm sheets, she kicked her other leg out from the sheets as her leg felt too warm. The air that hit her leg was soothing making her smile in her sleep. 

Sarah was getting to that point when you wake up from dreams but you're still asleep almost at the point of waking up. The bed was just so comfortable and she felt so safe and snug.

Fayla gently opened the door to Sarah's room smiling at the sight of Sarah hanging halfway out of her covers still sound asleep. Making her way to the large window of the room she pulled back the drapes that kept the morning sun out.

She cringed in her sleep as the light assaulted her closed lids, turning her back towards the light she pulled the covers up over her head.

Laughing quietly to herself, Fayla made her way towards the bed, sitting on its edge as she softly called, "Sarah, the day is a new. Time to rise from your slumber and face the day."

Groaning from someone's voice breaking the wonderful peaceful silence Sarah grumbled, "Karen, give me a break…we're on vacation."

Fayla grinned, pulling the covers back from covering Sarah's face. Sarah groaned again, her arms coming up over her eyes to block the offending light. Fayla just shook her head, Jareth used to be this hard to wake up in the mornings, "Breakfast will be served soon and Jareth wishes you to join him in the dinning room. Come now, I'll draw you a bath."

Sarah forced one lid opened followed slowly by the other, that name, she knew that name. Memory coming back of what had happened last night, she dragged herself into a sitting position as she squinted against the sunlight. "Jareth," escaped her lips as she remembered what he did, "I can't believe this is happening to me." 

Fayla reentered the room as she had made the bath ready for Sarah. Seeing that she was finally awake she smiled warmly to her, "Up I see. Come, if you are to make it on time for breakfast we need to get you bathed and changed."

Sarah looked bewildered to the elfin woman, then she remembered her as Fayla, "No offense, but I could care less!"

Her brows rose at this response, "Now Milady, please, he would be greatly displeased if you were late."

Standing up from the bed, Sarah ran her hands through her tangled and mused hair, "Fayla, right?" Fayla nodded in response. "In case you didn't know, my being here was not by choice and as far as Jareth is concerned, he could kiss my ass." There, she said it, and she felt better for it.

It took all of her will power not to smile at the young woman's response. Yes, Jareth was definitely going to have his hands full with this one. "Well, we will just have to take our time and be a little late, won't we?"

Sarah smiled to this elf; she liked her, "Fayla, I think we're going to make good friends."

She smiled in return, "I would be glad to have you as a friend, but for now, why don't we get ready for the day ahead?"

Sarah nodded, allowing her to show her to the bathroom, were a large bath waited filled with hot water.

Clothed in a loose fitting, creamed colored poet's shirt over black leggings and his black riding boots, Jareth sat at his writing desk overlooking some papers when he heard a soft knock at his bedroom door. Knowing that it was Fayla, he willed the door opened with his magic as he kept his nose buried in the papers before him.

Fayla entered, seeing that Jareth was already immersed in matters of the kingdoms. Walking up towards the desk, she waited patiently for him to address her.

"How is our guest?" he asked, his eyes still scanning a page in front of him.

"She's not very happy with you, you know. As am I!" she stated the last part of her words narrowing her eyes slightly at the King.

His brow rose at this statement, though he already knew that this was coming, "I don't know what you mean?" he feigned innocence. 

She scoffed at that, "Now Jareth, I know you were raised better than what you displayed last night."

Allowing his eyes to look away from the papers, he grinned slyly up to her, "Did Sarah say anything about last night?"

Fayla flushed slightly, her words still fresh within her mind, "Um, you could say that."

Jareth's grin broadened at Fayla's response, "As to be expected. She will be joining me for breakfast in the dinning area?"

"Yes, but don't count on her being on time. She is quite insistent on taking her time this morning." Fayla spoke as she headed towards Jareth's closet to get out one of his vests. Upon her return he stood, allowing her to place his vest on.

"I'm sure she is," he returned as she finished fastening the vest up over his shirt. This was definitely going to be an interesting morning.

After she had taken her time soaking in the bath, Sarah towel dried her hair as she reentered the bedroom. As she entered the room, she noted that the bed had been made, and sitting on the bed was a long flowing gown of midnight blue with a pair of matching shoes at the foot of the bed.

Placing the damp towel beside the dress, Sarah traced her fingers over the soft material noting the stitching of darker blue designs sown into the trimming of the dress's bottom, chest, and sleeve area. Putting the dress on, she ran her hands over the front of the dress enjoying the feel of the material against her skin. Walking to the vanity she looked at her reflection in the mirror with approval. She might not like the fact that she was abducted and brought to the Underground against her will, but she could definitely get use to the pampered feeling she was getting from all the luxury that was being offered her. 

Mentally hitting herself for such thoughts, she sat in front of the vanity about to run the brush through her hair when she noticed Fayla entering the room.

Entering Sarah's room she made her way towards where she sat taking the brush from Sarah's hand. Sarah was about to protest when she was cut off by Fayla's words, "None of that now. Allow me, Milady, this is what I do."

"Fayla you don't have to do this, I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself." Sarah protested.

Fayla smiled as she started to brush Sarah's hair, such lovely hair, she noted as she softly ran the bristles through the woman's hair. Looking up from the long dark head of hair she noted how Sarah's eyes closed as her lips curved upwards slightly in a smile. Continuing with the act she started humming an old elfin tune, willing her magic into her brush strokes. Sarah's hair began to dry, fluffing into large loose curls as she finished the last stroke.

As the melody was hummed, Sarah found herself mesmerized by the lovely tune. She had never heard of anything so beautiful and as she opened her eyes she stared in amazement at how her hair was reacting to Fayla's brush strokes. Sarah could almost feel a slight hum in the air as her hair was being fashioned before her eyes. Magic, it had to be magic.

Finishing her spell, she pinned the soft curls, stacking them slightly on top allowing half to fall down Sarah's back with small strands dangling on the sides and slightly around her face. Fayla had to smile at her work, she looked exquisite, her face barely needing any makeup, with a touch of lip color and something to accent her cheeks and just a dab for her eyes. After she was done she knew that the King would be very pleased with Sarah's look and not mind at all that she was late for breakfast. 

Staring in the mirror at her reflection, she was amazed at how she looked. Her hair which she always wore straight, looked great in soft curls and how Fayla had fixed it was a wonder in itself. Sarah had to remind herself how she came to be in this place and not let these things sway her from reprimanding Jareth for forcing her here. At the thought of Jareth, she flushed at the remembrance of that kiss. God, she could even still feel them pressed against hers…

Fayla noticed as Sarah seemed to drift off into a world of her own, "Sarah," she smiled at the dazed look she received in return. There was a look in the woman's eye's that made her smile, she recognized that look.

"Hmm," why was her mind drifting to that kiss? She had to mentally scream at herself to shake her mind from that moment. It was only a way for him to try and show his power over her, that was all. Then she remembered what he had told her, 'Besides, I can not court you within your world now can I?' He could not have been serious, could he?

Fayla smiled warmly at the look she could see written within Sarah's eyes, they appeared as if they were locked on some moment of the past. She remembered that look, that feeling, and not knowing at the time what it was or what it meant. "Jareth should already be in the dinning area waiting for your arrival. I doubt he'll even take notice that you're late once he takes a look at you."

Sarah blushed at that and with a deep sigh she answered, "Well, let's get this over with!"

Fayla bowed slightly in response, "Follow me, Milady."

"Fayla, please, just call me Sarah," she was not use to being addressed in such a way.

With a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face, she started to lead the way, "Sarah, then, but I'm afraid that at any social events or in public company I will have to address you as Milady. It would be improper of my station as maids servant." 

Sarah fidgeted with the folds of her dress as she nodded in understanding, she was a little nervous about confronting the Goblin King. That kiss kept running through her thoughts, making her a bit uncomfortable. 'Okay brain, quit going there! He was just trying to confuse you or…something. I'm a grown woman, I can handle this. He's nothing but a snobby Goblin King who is spoilt, cruel, mischievous, handsome…Oh, stop it, so what if he's handsome, not to mention yummy. Stop! Come on girl, this is serious! I mean, he's THE Goblin King. Remember less than thirteen hours of hell you went through because of him. The way he cheated, that peach, the ball, dancing in his arms. Ewe…what is wrong with me?' her mental conversation was brought to and end as they had reached the two large doors that lead to the dinning area. 

At the two large doors on each side stood a goblin dressed appropriately in armor both holding a long staff in one hand as they bowed to her before opening the doors. She was surprised that they didn't fall over or something in their performance. Something was different, something she could not quite put a finger on.

As the doors opened, she watched as Fayla swept past her into the dinning area, announcing her arrival. Timidly, Sarah made her way into the room, slightly taken back by the décor. Instead of the gloomy gray messy room that she expected, she saw nothing of the sort. A long dinning table sat at the room's center, covered in a large dark purple table cloth, a large chandelier hung from the ceiling, allowing light within the room. At the foot of the table on the wall, was a large familiar symbol, her mind trying to place where she had seen it before. Before she could come up with any answers though her heart sped up as her eyes fell on the Goblin King.

Sitting calmly in his usual seat, he watched as the doors swung open and Fayla entered announcing Sarah's arrival. The vision that met his mismatched eyes made any thoughts that he had come to a complete, grinding stop. He had to force himself to breathe, to calm his racing heart as he saw her entering the room. She was an amazing sight to behold, looking like the queen he was hoping to soon make her.

Standing, he watched as she slowly came closer to the table, towards him, "Sarah, you look lovely this morning. I hope that you slept well?" Holding the chair out for her, she accepted the offered seat with ease.

She had planed to not sit with him at all, to tell him what she thought of his little stunt of abducting her and then kissing her and proposing that he was gong to court her. Seeing him in person, the way his eyes looked to her, she felt all of her bravery slipping away as that old fear came to the surface. 

He watched her as she sat in the chair, her eyes never meeting his but instead focussing fully on the table before her. Jareth could sense her fear of him, making him frown slightly at that, "Sarah, I have no intention of harming you. You are a guest here in my castle. You have no need to fear me."

Her eyes shot up at this as she bit her lip, which his eyes were immediately drawn too, how much he wanted to taste them again. Those eyes, how they looked at her made her hesitate before commenting, "Fear you? Why would I have any reason to fear you?" her courage was returning as her fear was replaced with that of anger. "Oh yeah, let me see, six years ago you had taken my brother and forced me to go through your damn labyrinth to get him back. Now, six years after I defeated your little game, you come back into my life, kidnap me from my home, and then…" she stopped herself before she referred to that kiss. "Fear you, right now I'm anything but afraid. Right now, I would hit you if I knew it would do you any good. Damn it, I did not ask for this and for that whole bull about wanting to court me? You can just take that idea and go swim in your Bog for all I care."

He knew that that spirit would come out and was not at all fazed by her words. In fact, he was quite amused by her outburst and was all the more intent on making her his. She had a beauty and a fire to match. Taking the goblet in hand he returned, "Is that all?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the Goblin King, even angrier, seeing that he was not fazed in the slightest by her words. The arrogant bastard was still grinning as if he had not a care in the world. It was infuriating as hell that nothing that she said sparked even a witty comeback or a mocking phrase. Infuriated, outraged, and wanting to scream she abruptly stood form her chair pushing it back as she stormed out of the room.

Fayla had watched the whole incident amused by the display, yet slightly concerned for her charge. She could tell that Sarah was greatly upset and knew that she had better go after the poor woman since it was obvious that Jareth was not. As she started out of the room she was stopped by her King's call.

"Fayla, allow her some time alone. Come join me, it would be a shame to waste all this food."

She shook her head with slight amusement, "Jareth, dear, I wouldn't think it wise to leave her alone for too long. You seemed to have upset her dearly."

"Don't worry, I've weaved a protection spell to watch over her and besides, I don't plan on leaving her alone for too long." He grinned at the look he received from Fayla.

Fayla wasn't sure what game that her King was playing with the poor woman, which made her worry about her even more. There was something also, something in his behavior. That look within his eyes, could it be? She had known Jareth's intentions before he had brought the young woman here but she thought it maybe just a flitting fancy. He was well known for his games of seduction, and quite a few ladies had lost their virtue due to his escapades. Could it be that her King has finally found love? Was he really serious about courting Sarah? Fayla had already answered her own questions. It would explain the letters and the coming events.


	3. Chapter 5-6

Hey, sorry that this has taken me so long to post but I've been so wrapped up in Things Change that I've let this one go to the side lines for a little while. Not to worry, I plan on putting more effort into this one. I hope no one's forgotten about this little story of mineJ Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. The story line and new characters that I add to this however does. Thanks to all that send me your reviews, you guys really keep me going. Okay, I'll stop babbling now and let you read on.

To What May Come

Chapter 5

As she exited the door, Sarah blindly walked down the hall, not caring where she was going as long as it was away from him. The further away from the dinning area that she came, the slower her pace became. Finally feeling that she had enough distance between her and the Goblin King, her eyes began to actually take in her surroundings. 

The hall that she stood in was extremely large, the ceiling almost cathedral in nature. Gazing at the walls she noted the occasional window, the sun's rays lighting the hallway. The gray dismal castle interior that she had remembered briefly entering years ago now looked brighter, clearer. 

Slowly, she made her way to the window not sure why she felt the need to do so. Reaching the window, her eyes looked out and what met her gaze was nothing that she had expected. Instead of the crumbly, ill-kept goblin huts and homes, she was met with a completely different view entirely.

A city of elegant buildings and homes stood well proportioned from one another with its streets completely clean, devoid of any trash or garbage. It looked like one of those well-portrayed Victorian Villages she used to see in paintings and pictures. 

Sarah watched as a pudgy female goblin was holding a basket of wheat, bread, and what appeared to be fruit of some sort. The basket rested against the goblin's hip as she knocked on a door, which opened and admitted her to enter. Her brows joined together in perplexity as she wondered if this was the same kingdom that she had visited so long ago.

Standing to the side behind her, he watched her, allowing her a moment to take in the change of his kingdom. Quietly, as to not disturb her moment of perplexity, he moved towards her stopping beside her. Looking out over the Goblin City he softly spoke, "I had to rebuild it after your last visit." 

Sarah's heart almost dropped through the floor, as she was not prepared for the Goblin King to suddenly appear beside her. Her gaze shifting from the city below towards Jareth as he continued.

"You and your friends did quite a lot of damage," Jareth looked towards her then.

Eyes locked briefly just before she looked away back towards the Goblin City, "What did you expect? You did send your goblins after us as I recall."

The corners of his mouth edged into a grin, "Yes, I suppose. There is a lot that has changed since your departure."

"It's obvious that you haven't!" she quipped looking back towards him.

He met her gaze, "Are you so sure?"

Sarah took in his words and could not honestly come up with an answer to his question. Her only knowledge of who he was came from the play that she had memorized about the labyrinth and the brief encounters that she had when she went through the labyrinth to get Toby back. In all honesty, she really did not know him at all. How could she know whether or not that he had changed? "What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here?"

His eyebrows rose at her question, "I thought that I had already explained that to you. Sarah, all that I ask is that you give me a chance, get to know me. Stay here within my kingdom and if you still desire to return to your world after a couple of weeks stay, then I will send you back."

Sarah huffed rolling her eyes in disbelief, "Right, and I'm supposed to believe you. You kidnapped me, remember? I have loved ones that will miss me and worry about where I am, or if anything's happened to me, and you want me to just stay here and get to know you. Frankly, I don't want to get to know you." With that said she stepped away from the window and started back down the hall, preferably to get away from him.

Jareth watched her leave, her words slicing him more than he would like to admit, not wishing their conversation to end there. Willing his magic to being, he translocated so that he was ahead of her. Before Sarah had time to get aggravated or angry at him for suddenly appearing in front of her blocking her path, he conjured a crystal.

Sarah stopped, slightly startled by the very being that she just walked away from, suddenly appearing before her blocking her way. Her eyes looked to the crystal in his offered hand with distrust.

"Sarah, before you storm off, at least allow me to show you something." As he spoke to her a small light pulsed from the crystal, an image coming to view.

She wanted to run away from that crystal, the very sight of it gave her the chills. Every time that she had any dealings with his crystal's, it usually lead to something bad happening. But a glance of short blond bobbed hair caught her vision and she stepped closer, her eyes seeking out Toby.

Toby laughed joyously as his father scooped him up into the air and twirled him around. Her father laughed with his son as they twirled around in circles until he let Toby down and began tickling him. In the background, Karen sat contently on a blanket on the ground, a small picnic basket to her side. She was smiling as she watched the two, oblivious to the two that were watching her and her family.

The image brought a small smile to Sarah's lips, but then her smile dropped when she looked away, "And what is the point in showing me this?"

"You did say that you were concerned that they would worry. I promise you they will not. They think that you are away visiting, an old friend." The last statement made the corners of his mouth twitch into a pleased grin. 

Her eyes shifted back to the image within the crystal, "So this is happening now?"

"Yes, they look quite happy, don't you think?" he watched her closely, memorizing each movement, each aspect of the woman standing before him.

"Yes," Sarah didn't really know what to say. He had actually taken the special precaution to make sure no one worried about where she was. That the ones she loved would not be harmed in any emotional way. This was not the actions of the Goblin King that she had read about and met along her journey through his labyrinth. 

Allowing the crystal to fade he continued to try and persuade her to see his reasons, "My bringing you here the way I did was the only way that I knew how. You obviously would not have accepted an invitation, as you are so bent on picturing me as an evil King who takes wished away children."

Pain flashed through her eyes from the memory of her so foolishly wishing for such a thing. Her first encounter with him coming to memory in a flash.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" Sarah had asked. "I want my brother back, please, if it is all the same." 

She watched fearfully as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What's said is said," his voice was full of mockery.

"But I didn't mean it," God, she remembered how afraid she was.

"Oh, you didn't!" he admonished.

"Please," she begged, "where is he?"

Jareth pulled at his gloves remarking coyly, "You know very well where he is."

She had stepped forwards hoping that she could somehow persuade him to change his mind and give her back Toby, "Please, bring him back, please!"

"Sarah, go to your room, play with your toys and your costumes…Forget about the baby."

"I can't," she was bordering on tears.

Holding up his hand, a round glass object appeared within his hand, "Sarah, I've brought you a gift"

Her eyes felt suddenly fixed on the offered object, a twinge of curiosity brimming from within, "What is it?"

"It's a crystal," he began to dance it across his arm, "nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams." The crystal continued to dance about his arms, "But this is no ordinary gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?"

She did, God, how much she hated the fact that his offer was so appealing to her! He had taken Toby and she was actually tempted to have his gift, but she couldn't.

He answered her inner craving, "Then forget the baby."

She couldn't believe herself as she hesitated to answer, "I can't. It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared."

"Sarah," he warned, snake appearing coiled within his hand. Stretching it out towards her he stated, "Don't defy me!" as he threw it at her.

Reflexively she pulled at the snake, scared beyond measure as a startled cry left her lips. Suddenly, instead of a snake within her hands, it was a long scarf. As the scarf was thrown to the floor, a goblin appeared from under it, snickered and then ran away. Laughter filled her ears, making her turn back towards the room, gorse shut as she caught a slight hint of movement and then looked back towards the terrifying Goblin King.

"You're no match for me, Sarah!"

She would not, could not give up, "But I have to have my brother back."

He shrugged as if relenting, pointing towards the window, "He's there, within my castle."

Mind coming back to the present, she regained her composure and her face hardened, "And I am not the naive teenager who foolishly wished her brother away. You think that you've done me a favor and I should just thank you and converse with you as if not a care in the world?" Sarah shook her head, her body trembling from rising anger, "No I won't, and what? You think that just because you shower me with a nice room, fancy clothes and nice decorum that I should be so inclined as to believe anything that you tell me."

His face dropped, but only for a moment before his mask of indifference came into being as he stepped menacingly forwards, "Sarah," his face softened allowing his anger to pass. "You can believe what you want to believe, but I will not let you go so easily as I did the last time."

Her eyes flared rage her voice low and laced with scorn, "Let me go! I defeated you, remember! I said the words and I'll say it again. You have no power over me." With that said, she brushed past him, only to be stopped as his hand grasped her arm, not harshly but strong enough to make her stop.

As she turned to glare at him she saw pain within his eyes along with a rising anger, "Those words have no power, Sarah. Once you willingly entered my kingdom you gave yourself to me to do with as I pleased. I did not have to give your brother back and I definitely did not have to send you back. I was generous to you and allowed you to return to your world only because you were too young to understand."

Her heart raced at the closeness, his words stirring a fear within. Hoggle's words coming to mind when she had first entered the labyrinth, "Even if you get to the center of the labyrinth you'll never get out again." Could it be true, was he being serious? That look within his eyes told her that he was speaking the truth, a shallow feeling stirring at the pit of her stomach. 

Letting go, he inwardly cursed himself for allowing her words to make him loose control. Stepping away, he regretfully saw the fear and dawning clarity within her eyes as she silently watched him backing away. With a grimace he vanished from the hall leaving her time to take in his words, also to allow him some time to reflect on what just went wrong.

Chapter 6

Appearing within his throne room Jareth paced across his floor. He could not believe her stubbornness, she would not let go of the past and kept using it against him. Crystal in hand, his old temper came rearing to the surface as he hurled it against the wall, the crash of the crystal giving him some satisfaction. 

Fayla had entered the room, just as the crystal had smashed against the wall not far from her. Her eyes went wide at witnessing the act, as she held her hand to her startled heart. Shaking her head in disapproval of her King's behavior she softly spoke, "I take it that things did not turn out well?"

Jareth sat back into his throne, a stern look towards Fayla before he looked away, "She is the most stubborn woman that I have ever met. She holds the past against me like some weapon and is blinded by it."

She frowned at the pained look written on his face and made her way towards his throne, "Your Majesty, if I may?" Jareth nodded for her to continue. Fayla smiled, "Give it time. If it is the past that stands in the way, make new memories to make up for that past. I'm well aware of what Sarah went through and partially she has good reason to be upset with you, to not trust you. Give her a reason to trust you."

The Goblin King weakly smiled to Fayla, he knew it would be a good idea to have her back within his service. She was always very perceptive and her advice was always helpful. "Thank you Fayla, your council is always welcomed."

Fayla bowed slightly, as she started to make her exit a smile spread across her lips. Now that her duty for now was done, she decided to try and salvage something to give Sarah for breakfast. 

Watching Fayla leave, he summoned a crystal looking for the very person that had plagued his mind and dreams for the past six earth years that she had been away. Fayla was right, she needed new memories to take her mind off of their past and maybe, just maybe, Sarah would finally see him in a new light.

Slumping against the wall, Sarah gazed out through the window, staring at the open blue sky. The light breeze gently caressing against her fallen curls as she allowed her eyes to close. Her red lips parted slightly as she tried to let go of all of the anger that she had been feeling. 

So he had allowed her and her brother to return home after she had successfully solved the Labyrinth and supposedly defeated him. The words meant nothing, they were just the lines that went with the part. Could it be that he was just playing to that part for her benefit? Sarah shook her head at that idea, not allowing herself to believe that. 

His mismatched eyes stared longingly into his crystal as he saw her leaning against the wall. She looked breathtaking and the way her lips parted slightly made him wish that he could taste those sweet lips again.

Deciding to try things again, he disappeared from the throne room appearing at her side. He watched her, mesmerized by her, as she still held her eyes closed. Leaning so that he was mere inches from her ear, he softly whispered, "Sarah."

Startled, her eye's opened and was not prepared for Jareth to be so close to her. All she needed to do was lean forwards and…she cut those thoughts short not believing her own train of thought. "Jareth," she answered a bit more softly than she wanted, "what…"

His gloved fingers pressed lightly against her lips to stop her from speaking, "I had watched you for so long Sarah. From the beginning you had captured my heart and I wanted nothing but to give you all that you wanted."

Sarah felt lightheaded from his being so close, the smell of magic heavily within the air. The feel of his gloved fingers that pressed against her lips sent warmth through her being. She had to close her eyes once more as she felt overwhelmed by something she could not describe.

He watched her, wanting to kiss her deeply but remembering his promise, "I want so much to kiss you right now, to take you in my arms and hold you to me."

Her eyes shot open, startled by his words and a part of her wished that he would do just that. Sarah swallowed as she felt a desire for him to kiss her, to feel that feeling when he had first kissed her. These feelings of hers startled her, making her try to move away but he had her cornered. 

"But I won't, not until you ask me, as I had promised you." He noted her silence, the way her chest rose with each trembling breath. Gently, running his fingers over the side of her face downward across her delicate skin, he watched as her eyes closed once more, "I can still remember your sweet lips pressed against mine, and how good it felt. Do you remember?"

She shivered under his touch, a fire starting to erupt from within at his actions and his words. God, it was maddening the way his words and his touch made her feel, and boy, did she want him to kiss her just then. Her anger towards him forgotten, she nodded in answer to his question. Did she remember? Of course, how could she have not?

Jareth grinned at her unspoken answer and continued, "Ask me, Sarah," he implored, "please."

The words passed her lips before she could even register that she had done so. She felt his body pressing against hers as his lips slowly and gently caressed against her lips. Her very being soared as if on a cloud, her hands coming about his neck as she returned his kiss.

He tightened his hold of her as he deepened their kiss, relief flooding his being as she returned his kiss. The feel of her hands around his neck drove him mad with desire, and he wanted so much more, but knew not to push things too quickly. 

Her mind was screaming at her, what was she doing? No, this can't be happening. She couldn't believe the way he was making her feel, awakening something that was so foreign to her in nature. Sarah pulled away, her eyes large as she realized what she had done, and was confused as to why. Shakily, she was able to free herself from his hold, her eyes locked with his as she stepped away. Confusion wrinkled her brow as she backed away even more, and then she ran.

He had watched her stepping away, but made no attempt to stop her. The confusion on her face told him that she was afraid of the feelings that he had brought to the surface. When she ran away with no words of protest he could do nothing but watch. She needed time to gather her own wits, to try and understand what it was that she felt. 

In the six years that he had watched her, he watched as she had turned down several guys whom had tried to pursue her. Most of her time was spent emerged in books and her brother. He had even overheard her telling someone that love was something you read about and see in movies. That it was nothing more than an idea, a nice idea, but an idea none the less. 

To hear her say such words pained him, and made him all the more inclined to show her that she was wrong. Why was she so afraid to love? Why did she try so hard to push everyone away once they got too close?

Sarah ran blindly down the halls praying that she remembered how to return to her room. Uncertainty overwhelmed her, as she felt confused and bewildered by her actions, by what she allowed to happen. But what did happen? 

She had asked him to kiss her, and she kissed him back, and it felt so intense. Her whole body felt alive with a feeling she could not define, a feeling that was so new and unknown to her that it was scary. Not long ago he had enraged her, she had spoken harshly towards him and words were exchanged. So why the sudden change? 

Recognizing the door before her as the one that led to her room, she quickly opened the door, slamming it shut behind her. Leaning back against the door she held herself, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her pounding heart. So in her own confusion she did not see Fayla within the room.

Fayla looked up from gathering the towels from the wash room, when she heard someone entering the room. What she saw was a flustered and trembling Sarah leaning against the bedroom door. Placing the towels down, she made her way towards her, "Sarah, are you all right?"

"No, yes, no…" was she all right? She just kissed the enemy, had actually wanted to kiss him and enjoyed it. 

Not sure what was going on, Fayla coaxed her towards the bed, "What happened?"

Sarah was silent as they walked towards the bed, sitting down she buried her head in her hands. "I asked him to kiss me and he did and I kissed him back and I liked it but he's the enemy but I enjoyed it and, I'm so confused," she mumbled into her hands, her words rushed and almost running together. 

Fayla smiled knowingly, love could be very confusing and scary all at once, but she could not tell Sarah that. She would not accept it and would have to come and realize it on her own. Trying to soothe the poor young woman's confusion, Fayla softly spoke, "Is it exactly a bad thing?"

Sarah looked up from her hands, a bewildered look on her face, "He kidnapped me and brought me here against my will. Not to mention the fact that he's the Goblin King."

"Sarah, please don't judge me for saying this, but he meant well by bringing you here. He might have went about things in the wrong way, but I think that his intentions were well placed." Sarah just looked at Fayla with an open mouth, not believing that she was defending him. Fayla sighed at her charge, "You rely too much on the past, dear, and I think that it's blocking you from seeing the present."

"You're on his side!" she couldn't believe it. Was everyone against her?

"Lady Sarah, I am on no one's side. I am just informing you as I see it. Truly ask yourself this, are you being fair towards him? Now, I know that humans make mistakes, but so do other beings, even the Fae are susceptible to such things."

Sarah watched open mouthed as Fayla exited the room and left her alone with her thoughts. Not knowing what to do, she did the only thing she could think of to do, she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to carry her away into dreams.

She was back in her bedroom reading the play that her mother had recently given to her. It was her favorite, full of magic and wonder. Absently fumbling with the small leather bound book of the Labyrinth in hand, she edged closer to the door as she heard her parents muffled words. 

Sarah was only twelve then, as she slowly opened the door, she could hear that they were downstairs. Sneaking to the edge of the stairs, she looked down to see her mother clutching a large bag in her hands, her father's face was red from yelling.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. If I ever want to make it as an actress, I need to have that come first. If you loved me you would understand that." Sarah's eyes bordered with tears as she listened to her mother's words.

Her father tried to take the bags away from her mother, but she pulled it away. He ran his hands through his short crop of black hair, "So you're just going to walk out on everything, even your own daughter!"

"I'll keep in touch…" she had told him.

Sarah lunged down the stairs, no longer caring that her parents would catch her listening in, "Mom don't go, please!"

Sarah's mom looked to her daughter, a sad expression on her face, "Sarah, I have to." She looked up to her husband, making her way towards the door, "I have to go. I'll write and call you."

Sarah lunged forwards trying to stop her mom, "Mom! Mom…" she trailed off as her mother hurriedly gave her suitcase to the taxi driver and got into the car. The rain was pouring down, the roar of thunder shaking the house. As the taxi drove away with her mother inside, Sarah ran out of the door, not caring about getting wet, tears streaming down her cheeks melding with the rain as she watched her mother drive away.

Sarah's body jerked as she awoke from her dream, tears streaming down her cheeks as the memory of her misery that day came back to the surface. She couldn't allow herself to go through that pain again, and she did not want to admit that she felt something more than just attraction towards the Goblin King.


	4. Chapter 7-8

Hello allJ here are the next two chapters to this ongoing story. To everyone who reviewed, thank you sooo much. You guys are great! Hope you continue to enjoy this story.

To What May Come

Chapter 7

Dark green eyes looked out wistfully at the gardens below the balcony of her room. Fayla's long red locks swayed with the coming breeze as she leaned forwards, content with her surroundings. There was something that was holding Sarah back, something more than her adventure through the Labyrinth. She could vaguely sense it from the young woman, but it was there, hidden so deeply within her that it was hard to catch, to glimpse.

Fayla just hoped that some of what she told Sarah would help her through her confusion. Her intuition told her that it was going to take a lot more than one act from her King to break through the wall that Sarah was hiding behind. The vague sound of approaching horses and carriage broke her from her thoughts. 

Turning from the view of her balcony, she made her way out of her room towards the entrance of the castle where the guests would be arriving. This would be the beginning of a truly tiring and long day.

The black stallion reared back as his master urged him to stop, a haggard and tired breath escaping the stallion's large black nostrils. Its rider, who sat regally within the saddle in loose fitting black riding pants tucked into his tall riding boots, a long black cape covering his matching black shirt with dark red vest covering his form, looked back behind him. 

A carriage of dark mahogany wood edged to a stand still, its wheels grinding to a halt. The small window to the carriage remained closed off from prying eyes as the drape was drawn to shield its passengers. The driver of the carriage was thin and tall, his elfin ears announcing his heritage. His bright purple eyes looked purposely to the horses that pulled the carriage as he tied the reins down just before hopping down from where he sat.

Placing a ladder at the door of the carriage, he opened the door bowing his head low to the occupants within. A small white-gloved hand came from the darkness of the carriage followed closely by a flowing gown of deep rich blue. Stepping carefully down the steps of the carriage, a woman with rich golden brown hair and intense hazel eyes looked about the new surroundings with a genuine smile edged on her features. 

Smiling warmly to Edward, the elf helping her from her carriage, she looked to the man that had ridden ahead of them on his black stallion. The sight of him always made her heart race.

Easing himself off of his horse, Lord Cunningham grinned in return to Lady Elizabeth's gaze. Handing the rains of his horse to the goblin that approached him, he made his way towards her, "Lady, I hope that the ride was not too uncomfortable."

Lady Elizabeth gazed steadily in his direction, "It was bearable."

Both Lady Elizabeth and Lord Cunningham turned towards the carriage as Lady Peal's voice met their ears, "Bearable, I hardly call a two day's travel in this bumpy contraption bearable. Really Elizabeth, you are much too kind." The large woman struggled from the carriage, her black hair pulled back tightly into a bun on top of her head.

Fayla emerged from the front doors of the castle just as she heard the large woman's complaint and inwardly moaned when she recognized who it was. Lady Peal was the most obnoxious and annoying Fae within the Underground and she knew that it would be hell just trying to please the woman. Hopefully, their own servants would take on that degrading task.

Making her way down the steps towards the first of the guests, she bowed to them in greetings, "Welcome, please follow me and I will show you to your rooms."

Lady Elizabeth smiled at the maidservant Fayla, it had been a long time since she had seen her and was glad that she was back in the Goblin King's service, "Fayla, it is so nice to see you again. I hope life has been good to you."

Fayla smiled in return, fond memories of them sneaking off and gossiping about the members of the royal court. Elizabeth had introduced her to Gaylon, her late husband. "Thank you milady, I hope the same for you."

Elizabeth's smile widened, they would have time enough to catch up once they were away from the others. Her station prevented her from asking more, as she looked at the disapproving glare she received from Lady Peal. How she allowed herself to get talked into sharing a carriage with that annoying Fae was beyond her.

Accepting Lord Cunningham's offered arm, they followed Fayla into the castle towards their room where they would part company and Elizabeth could find out more about the Lady Sarah. Rumors told it that she had captured the Goblin King's heart. She was interested in meeting the one that melted that cold heart of his and changed an entire kingdom in just one visit. Not to mention to meet the one and only to ever solve the Labyrinth and make it to its center.

Jareth watched through his crystal as the first of the guests arrived within his castle. Soon, other members of the Underground including some of the outer royals would join them. The Goblin City was already starting to get ready for the festival, and activities that would entertain his guests during their stay for the celebration of the anniversary of the Kingdom's rebirth. 

In the past he usually frowned on such useless celebrations, but it would give him more of an opportunity to show Sarah the wonders of his world. He hoped that it would sway her desire to return home and give him some more opportunities to convince her to see her feelings towards him and to open up to him. 

His mind focussing on Sarah, her image quickly came to view, his eyes fixed on her as she sat on her bed, her head resting against the bedpost. She looked pensive as she stared off towards the window of her room. Jareth wondered just what it was that was going through her mind. He had seen her do this often in the past when he would watch her from afar. Sarah would always go off by herself to watch the sunset or the stars in the sky, never speaking a word, just deep in thought. 

Through the years of watching her, he had wanted to know more and more about her, as she grew into the beautiful woman that she was today. There was so much more to her than met the eye as she was a very intelligent individual with her own unique and intriguing ideas and ways. If only he could get her to not judge him from their past. To persuade her that he was not the same Fae he was when she had first entered and turned his world upside down. 

For so long he had used women for his own amusement, they were just a distraction from the boring, tedious Kingdom that he ruled. He had used his power over others as a weapon to intimidate and frighten his subjects into submission. He never once realized how lonely and empty his life was until that fateful day that he saw her. 

He had grown bored and restless, yearning for a change in atmosphere he had transformed into his owl form and flew above his Kingdom. The freedom of flight was not enough for him that day, so on impulse he crossed worlds in search for some distraction of his boredom. He soared with outstretched wings over the large mass of water that sectioned off into a stream that flowed underneath a small stone bridge. 

Luscious trees of green met his sight, before an open field of green with a touch of yellow and orange flowers. Something caught his eye as a figure approached a bench where a large dog of some sort sat panting. He landed on a pillar, not far from the lovely young lady wearing a crown of flowers on top a dark head of silken hair. Her eyes held such passion, her voice carrying her words like no other, as she spoke her part to the large dog on the bench. 

If he were not in owl form he would be grinning at the sight, as he recognized her recital. It was a part to an old story that had been passed along within her world. The story told of a young princess who wishes away her sibling to the Goblin King and saves the infant from being turned into a goblin by solving the labyrinth and confronting its king. It was but a story though, if he were to ever take an unwanted child from her world he would definitely never turn it into a goblin. Heaven forbid, there were enough of those annoying creatures in existence within his kingdom. 

After his first encounter with her, he had come to that place often to watch her perform. Every movement that she would make, every word that she spoke, mesmerizing him like no other. He had even gone so far as to watch her through his crystals as she lived her life at home and school. Never once did he tire of it, as he watched her fight with her stepmother, as she tried losing herself in her own fantastical world. A long time in watching he had seen the cruelty within her gaze when angered, a temper almost to match his own. She had a fire within, a determination not to allow the world around her to intimidate or rule her life. 

Mind coming back to the present, he allowed the crystal to fade, knowing that now was not the time to dwell on the past or her, no mater how tempting. He needed to concentrate on the documents before him, there was much for him to do before the festivities and the coming events. 

Chapter 8

Entering the room shown to her, Lady Elizabeth's hazel eyes scanned the new surroundings with approval. So, this was going to be where she was staying for the next few days. It wasn't home, but the comforts that surrounded her would be plenty to make up for the lack of familiarity.

Making his way within the guestroom, Edward passed Lady Elizabeth without a word, as he placed her bags that he carried beside the bed. Following soon after him, a group of four goblins staggered into the room, struggling to keep the large chest from toppling to the floor. With a loud thunk the chest was deposited in front of the bed a loud shriek escaping one of the goblins as the chest had so politely landed on its foot. 

Edward rolled his purple eyes skyward before walking over towards the three giggling goblins and the whimpering one. Lifting the chest with ease he ignored the goblins as they scurried out of the room, all save one laughing quietly as the misfortunate one limped out of the room mumbling profanities under each agonizing step. With a sigh, he continued with unpacking Lady Elizabeth's belongings.

She had ignored the ruckus behind her as she made her way out onto the balcony of her room. The soft song of birds filling her ears, as she looked out at the part of the castle gardens that was in view. Leaning against the railing, she focussed her eyes as she tried to make out the figure of a woman standing within the gardens below. Being Fae had its advantages, as the woman came to focus. She was quite lovely, with long dark hair and fair skin, she had the most appealing eyes she had ever seen of a mortal and wondered if she was the one she had been told about. A smile spread across her lips as she saw that the young woman was straining to try and make her out. Well, she would just have to rectify that and go and visit her. 

Sarah felt as if she was being watched, making her turn around to look for her onlooker. Eyeing the castle, she could see one of the balconies and a lone figure standing at the railing's edge. For the life of her she could not make out who it was, but only could tell that it was a woman. With a smile, she turned away thinking that it must have been Fayla that she had seen. About to make her way onward within the garden, she was startled when she had noticed someone standing there before her. 

Sarah smiled to the woman, "I'm sorry, you startled me."

Lady Elizabeth smiled in return, "No, it is I who should apologize. I was just looking out from the balcony when I saw you out here on your own. I am Lady Elizabeth."

She was not aware that Jareth had other guests within his castle, but was more confused by her statement. How could she have been the one on the balcony? Looking from the woman to the balcony, her eyes grew wide as she noticed the figure no longer standing against the railing.

Elizabeth followed her gaze and smiled as she realized the lady's bewilderment, "In case you're wondering, I used my magic to appear here so quickly."

Sarah turned back towards her and flushed in embarrassment, she sometimes forgot how much magic was within this place, "I'm Sarah, by the way."

"Ah, so you are the one I've heard so much about," she mused as she looked her over.

She wasn't sure how to react to that statement. "Heard about?" she asked a little bewildered by the fact that a stranger that she had never met had heard things about her.

Before Elizabeth could answer her query, a familiar surge of power and the appearance of the Goblin King interrupted her. Lady Elizabeth bowed slightly at his arrival, "Your Majesty."

Jareth bowed his head slightly in recognition of her show of respect, "Lady Elizabeth, I hope that you found the guestroom suitable for your stay." 

Elizabeth smiled warmly in return as Jareth's gaze shifted from her towards Sarah. Jareth approached Sarah, taking her hand in his as he lightly kissed the back of it, "Sarah."

Her heart leaped within her chest as she felt his hand take hers and then the soft caress of his warm lips against the back of her hand. The kiss still fresh within her mind, she felt her cheeks flush as her eyes looked away in an attempt to hide her flush. 

Jareth smiled in return, his gaze shifting from Sarah towards his newest guest, "I hope your journey here was not too uncomfortable?"

She had watched the two and could see right away the chemistry between them. They would indeed make a lovely match, "It was bearable, but if you would excuse me. Sarah, it was nice to meet you, I hope to see you at the festivities later." Bowing to the King, she made her exit to leave the two alone. She would just have to get to know this Sarah later.

Sarah watched her leave just before she gave Jareth a questioning glance, "Festivities?"

"It is in celebration to the Kingdom's rebirth, so to speak. It officially starts tomorrow, as when the rest of the guest should be arriving." He still had her hand held within his, and was relieved that she had yet to take notice and pull it away.

"Oh," she really did not know what to say. Realizing that he had yet to release her hand, she stepped away from him, forcing him to release it. Still feeling a bit uncomfortable about what had happened between them within the castle halls earlier, she could not met his gaze. 

Jareth felt a little disappointed when she stepped away and he had to free her hand. It seemed that she was making an extra effort not to look in his direction. The passionate kiss that they shared still fresh within his mind, he approached her as she was finding the rose bushes to the side of them rather fascinating. 

She felt very uncomfortable with the silence and wished for something to break it. Sarah was slightly startled when Jareth's soft warm words caressed against the back of her ear.

Standing behind her he whispered in her ear, "Why did you run away Sarah?"

Sarah turned to answer and wished that she had not. He was right behind her, so close his breath tickled against her cheek. That strong magical smell filled her senses as she felt a wave of desire surface from having him so near. She meant to push him away, but her hand only rested against his chest as she hesitated. Her eyes shifted down to her hand as she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest, the slight muscles underneath. 

He looked down at her hand that rested against his chest, before his eyes slowly traveled across her arm towards her chest and then soon her angelic face. A wisp of her hair fell into her face, which he purposely moved away, his fingers lightly touching her cheek.

Her eyes hesitantly rose from his chest locking with his eyes in return. She did not know how to answer his question but with the truth. "You confuse me," she softly whispered afraid to hear him laugh in reply.

"How so?" he secretly prayed that she would open up to him, that she would trust him with her inner feelings.

She wasn't ready for this and it was not fair that he was questioning her this way. Why did she have to explain herself to him? Why did he have to affect her so? Backing away, she drew herself back into herself, afraid to allow him to see any more. Biting her bottom lip, she looked away from those intense mismatched eyes of his.

He watched as she backed away and tried to retreat back into herself, Jareth would not allow her to do so, "Sarah, you will not run away this time. Why do you fear what is within your heart."

She turned to him, "I wasn't running away!" she argued.

"Oh you weren't! What would you call it then?" he returned amused by her flustered appearance. 

Outraged by his audacity to argue with her, she quickly returned, "Avoiding the question." God, she hated the way he was making her feel.

Disappearing before her eyes, he reappeared just behind her, his lips brushing against the back of her ear, "Do I make you uncomfortable, my dear?" he purred.

With a start, she turned, her face now mere inches from his, freezing her to the spot, the words she was about to say leaving her completely. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she looked downward in an attempt to regain her composure. It was not working, as she had her eyes fixed on his inviting lips, a craving for his touch growing with each breath that she took. 

Seeing where her eyes were fixed, he gently took her arms bringing her towards him, lowering his head so that he could taste her sweet lips. At her intake of breath and the way she crumbled under his attentions, Jareth pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. 

Heart racing, her body wanting to melt within his embrace, she leaned into him, lost within the kiss. Her hands slid to his chest as she attempted to balance herself. Sarah's mind was a fuzz of pleasure, as the taste of him pleasantly invaded her senses. When he pulled away, she thought that she would cry from the lack of contact. 

His hands came up, cupping her face gently, "Let me in, Sarah. Please, don't shut me away."

Sarah's hands came up to his, the sincerity and passion within his eyes baring into her soul. She could feel herself trembling and the tears bordering her eyes. For so long she had kept herself guarded from letting anyone get too close. Dare she risk her heart? She had to look away, not able to answer his plea. 

He pulled her to him, hugging her as he rested his head on top of hers. So much pain she held within. What had happened to her to make her fear her own heart so? 

Sarah clenched her eyes shut, allowing him to hold her in his arms. She found comfort from his embrace, something that she had not felt for a very long time. The words that she used in her last confrontation coming to mind, how so untrue they were. He held so much power over her, it was scary. The realization made her heart clench in fear, she could not allow this. He would just hurt her in the end, and she could not bare that pain.

Pushing herself away, she shook her head, the tears still falling freely down her cheeks, "I…I can't." Her arms wrapped about herself as she turned away, the pained expression on his face paining her more than she could bear. 

Jareth's eyes closed as he was pained by her pulling away, he had actually thought that maybe he had gotten through to her. She had opened up a little, but then so suddenly pulled away. He would not give up on her. He swore that he would go through hell and back if he had to. Willing his magic into being, he left silently, not at all swayed to give up on her.

Intense green eyes looked at the young girl with much sorrow, as she had witnessed the whole scene between the two. It was so obvious that Sarah loved the Goblin King as much as he loved her. Fayla could faintly hear as her charge sobbed quietly into her hands, her shoulders shaking with each shaky intake of breath.

She wanted so much to go to the young woman and comfort her some how. If she only knew what it was that was holding her back, that was pushing his love away. Slowly, she edged forwards from her hiding place towards Sarah, hoping that she could persuade her to confide in her.

A hand on Sarah's shoulder made her turn around, she was slightly disappointed that it was not Jareth, but then relieved that it was Fayla. Immediately, she buried her face into the elfin woman's chest, needing someone to comfort her tormented soul. 

Fayla held Sarah to her like a mother would its child, "Sh," she cooed softly to her charge. Rubbing her hand over Sarah's long dark locks, she sent her magic through her touch in hopes that she could calm the distraught woman. Feeling her relax underneath her, assured her that it had worked, as she could no longer hear her sobs. Pulling away she looked to Sarah's reddened eyes, "Come, let us go somewhere to talk."

Sarah just nodded, not having the strength to argue and allowed Fayla to lead her along a stony path within the garden. She just looked to the passing ground, her eyes burning from the onslaught of tears. She felt so tired and worn.

Fayla guided her charge to a bench within the gardens, coaxing her to sit down, which Sarah did without argue. With a sigh, she looked to her with concern, "Sarah, it is so obvious that you love him. Why do you fight against it so?"

The words bordered on her lips, but could not come to the surface, so much within her past that she had kept bound inside. She was always the strong one through the divorce, supporting her broken hearted father, the betrayal that she had felt when he had decided to remarry. The absence of her own mother throughout her teenage years, as well as the fact that she did not feel that she fit in with the world around her. So much that compelled her to guard her heart, but dare she tell. 

Dare she relay her innermost secrets to someone she barely knew? It was not as if she did not like Fayla or trust her, it was just that never in her life had she ever spoken a word of her true pain. For so long she had buried it within, had gone through her life ignoring that inner pain, using fantasies and acting as a means to escape the harshness of it all. "I don't know what you mean," she lied.

Fayla shook her head, disappointed that she would not confide in her, but knowing that she could not push her into telling her anything, "I see." Wishing to change Sarah's mood she smiled warmly to her charge, "Some of the guests have already arrived for the coming festival, and I am sure that they will be joining you for dinner tonight. Though I must warn you about Lady Peal."

Glad for the distraction, she looked to Fayla curious about the guests, "I met Lady Elizabeth not long ago. She seemed nice."

She smiled in return, "Ah, she is. A very rare Fae indeed, totally opposite to Lady Peal, who you will have the unfortunate honor in meeting tonight at dinner. She looks down on others that do not equal her station or are above it. Lady Peal, the most annoying Fae in all of the Underground, how she got invited in the first place is a wonder in itself."

Sarah laughed at Fayla's words, "Is she really that bad?"

"Oh yes! You'll see…" Fayla winked to Sarah playfully. Standing she pulled Sarah to her feet, "Come along, we really should be getting you ready for dinner. It should not be too long from now, and I just know that you must be famished since you skipped both breakfast and lunch."

Hearing her own stomach growl, Sarah realized that she was right, "Yes, I am hungry. When is dinner by the way? I don't think that I can go on for much longer without getting something to eat."

Walking beside Sarah, Fayla looked sideways to her charge, she had changed so much from the upset wreck she was in only moments ago. "I'll make a trip to the kitchen and get you some bread and water while you take your bath. That should hold you over until dinner."

Sarah smiled in return feeling much better than she did a little while ago. Her smile, though, faded as she thought about his words, their encounters and the fact that she could not run away from what was happening. She knew for sure that he would not give up, but a part of her did not want him to. She was inwardly battling with her instinct at self-preservation and her need for love. Which would win? Only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 9-10

Hello all and thank you so much for your reviewsJ Sorry it's been so long since I've posted something new for this story. Work sometimes has a way of interfering with my free time. I hope you like these two installments of To What May Come and please send me your reviews.

To What May Come

Chapter 9

He clutched the crystal in his hand as he watched Sarah's image, she looked as if she was about to tell Fayla why she was pushing his love away, but she did not. Instead, she chose that of denial. Dispersing of the crystal Jareth rose from his throne, his eyes sweeping slowly over the throne room. It was so empty giving no comfort to his aching heart, as he yearned for a companion. He had been alone for so long and he so much wanted Sarah to be a part of his world so that he would no longer have to be alone. 

Sarah was his light in a darkened and shallow world that grew more barren with each passing day that she denied her love for him. He knew that she loved him, he could see it in her eyes, the way she returned his kiss, but why did she keep pushing him away? He needed to find out what it was that was keeping her heart from accepting his love, her love. If she would only open up to him, he was so close in reaching her, but then being close was not good enough. 

If only he could get her to let down her guard of her heart, if only for a moment then maybe she would not fight it so. He was not looking forward to dinner, though Lady Elizabeth and Lord Cunningham were one of the few members of the court that he liked. It would take all of his will power to put up with Lady Peal. His invitation invited all of the court, which she was unfortunately a part of. The only company that he desired was that of Sarah. Dinner was going to be very…interesting. 

The fire crackled before him, the flames reflecting off of his dark gray eyes as he rested his head on his fist, sitting in deep thought. Lady Elizabeth was mostly what occupied his mind as of late. She was beautiful both in appearance and in spirit, and he could tell that she returned his interest. The only problem was that he was not sure how to approach and confront her about it. He was well and able when it came to political matters and speaking with the royals and fellow members of the court, but when it came to the opposite sex he was completely at a loss. They were a species totally different in itself and were a mystery to him. Yes, he knew how to flatter them and act accordingly, but when it came to courting he was not very…experienced. 

Never had any ever caught his attention as Lady Elizabeth had. What power was it that she had over him? Standing from his chair, he left his comfortable spot in front of the fire and made his way towards the door of his room. Dinner would be soon and he would finally get to meet their host, the Goblin King, and the much talked about Lady Sarah. 

He was not the type to take notice of such gossip but it was hard not to when almost all of the court had spoken one or two things about it. This Lady had defied the Goblin King, and solved his labyrinth. The only being to ever solve the labyrinth, she must be an extraordinary individual to accomplish that task. Many had tried to solve that large maze and none have ever successfully traversed it, well, all save one. 

The water felt soothing as she lay there within the large tub with eyes closed and a small smile escaping her lips. This was heaven to her, the hot water chasing away any tension that she had felt, and the soft fragrance of roses made her want to stay within the water forever. 

Sarah's fingers lightly traced her lips as she could still remember Jareth's kiss. Grimacing she sunk down even deeper into the water. What was wrong with her? She was a grown woman and all she could think about lately was his kisses and the way he made her feel.

Resting her hands on her stomach she looked about the bathroom in hopes to find something to avert her mind. Soon she would have to face him again and that knowledge frightened and excited her all at once. How much more of his advances could she take before she broke down and gave into her own desires for him? Yes, she knew that she had desires for him that she could not deny, but was that all it was, desire, or was there something more? 

At that thought she submerged herself within the water completely, holding her breath as she went under, clenching her eyes shut. She could not allow herself to think anymore on the mater. Slowly emerging her head out from underneath the water, she looked to the white robe that waited for her. Well, the sooner she got ready and went to this dinner the sooner she could get all of this out of the way.

Rising from the water she quickly pulled the white robe around her wet form. Exiting the bathroom she immediately went and sat in front of the vanity. Sarah looked at her reflection, her eyes boring into her own, what was she doing? The past few days seemed to blur, her mind reflecting over the past few years of her life. In all there was really not much to reflect on. After her adventure she continued with her life but she was different, forever changed. For the life of her she could not understand why he was interested in her, why he wanted her. What did she have to offer him? 

If he wanted her heart that was something she just could not bring herself to give. Too many times she had had her heart crushed by others. Sarah knew that they really did not mean to, but they would always end up doing so, Toby being the only exception. 

Sarah's mouth edged into a smile at the thought of her half brother. Six years ago she would have never guessed that she would feel as fond and as loving as she did to her little Toby. He was an angel that brought warmth to her heart and soul. He was the only one that she knew that accepted her for who she was.

A frown replaced her smile as she realized that would soon change, that he would grow up and that they would most probably grow apart. Toby would find his own path and he would go away like the ones that she loved always did. First her mother, then her own father, well she was living with him but he really didn't see her, accept her for the dreamer that she was. Her father had broken her heart more than once, she knew that she was being selfish in the first instance when he had decided to remarry. It was the second and most harmful instance that she remembered of what he had done to her. 

He did not know of course that she had overheard his words that day. It was not long after Toby was born and her stepmother and father brought him home from the hospital. Karen had asked that she would get a bottle so that she could feed Toby. She had of course rolled her eyes at the woman as she had more ordered her to do it rather than asking. Sarah was coming back up the stairs as she was returning with the bottle and was at the door when she heard her father's words.

"Thank you," he had spoken softly to Karen.

Sarah smiled at the door about to go in when she heard Karen ask her father what for.

"For giving me this beautiful son. I'd always wanted a son to bond with, to love." Sarah peaked through the crack of the door listening in on the conversation.

She watched as Karen smiled in return, "You have Sarah too of course, you have a beautiful son and a daughter now." For the first time Sarah didn't note any distaste at the mention of her name through Karen's voice.

Her father shook his head from side to side a frown crossing his features, "I know that Sarah is my daughter but…I don't feel a bond with her. She reminds me too much of her mother, and the older she gets the more she looks like her. It's a painful reminder and it makes it hard for me to look at her at times."

The bottle forgotten Sarah's eyes brimmed with tears not caring to wipe them away as they fell down her cheeks. She had run to her room at that moment, slamming the door behind her and flung herself down onto the mattress. She cried herself to sleep that night, cursing her mother and father for giving her life. Sarah hated her life and wanted more than anything to be whisked off to some far away place full of magic and adventure. She wished with all her heart that someone would come and rescue her from the horror that was her life. At that moment she hated Toby, hated her father and loathed Karen for ever coming into their life. 

Mind coming back to the present, she had to look away from her reflection and busily wiped away the tears. Damn her memories for coming to the surface, she tried so hard not to think of those moments within her life. She was so foolish back then, she gave them the means to hurt her so. After that day she immersed herself completely into her own fantastical world, pushing the pain that they had caused her out of her mind. She had grown willful, temperamental, high spirited and now that she thought about it, very spoilt and selfish.

Her wishing away Toby and going through the Labyrinth showed her how spoilt and selfish she had become. She grew up that day and changed for the better. So enwrapped in the memories of her past she did not notice Fayla entering her chambers.

Gently touching Sarah on the arm, she could see her eyes red from crying, "Sarah, are you all right?"

Sarah jumped startled from the contact, "Fayla, you startled me!"

Fayla smiled warmly yet she held an expression of concern, "Sorry about startling you. Are you all right? You look as if you've been crying."

Not wanting to dwell on the pain of her past, she changed the subject, "So, what am I to wear this evening at dinner? Oh, where's that hair brush?"

Shaking her head in exasperation Fayla picked up the hair brush that sat in front of Sarah on the vanity in plain sight, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Sarah frowned as she noted Fayla's doubtful gaze, a flush of red spreading across her face. Turning towards the vanity she looked to the reflection in silence awaiting for Fayla to start brushing her hair.

With a sigh Fayla started to brush out her charge's hair, "I will never understand you humans. You spend way too much time dwelling on the past and not enough concentrating on the now." 

Chapter 10

Dressed in a long flowing gown of soft purple with white lace, Sarah quietly followed Fayla down the large halls. It was the same journey she had found herself in that morning, she just hoped that things would not turn out as they did the last time she was within the dinning hall. With a deep breath she tried to rid her mind of the occurrences of the day. So many emotions, so many memories of the past that she had for so long kept buried within had come to the surface. In her world she was able to keep her mind off of the past and stay focused on her meaningless job and the many bills that she had to pay. 

Oh god, why had she not seen it until now? She wasn't living a life before this, all that she was doing was going through the motions, living to everyone's expectations, and mindlessly stumbling through her existence within her own world. Why had she not notice up until now? Suddenly, the thought of returning to her own world did not seem as appealing as before, but what about Jareth. Could she stay here knowing what he wanted from her? What did staying here have to offer her that the world in which she was from did? She could finally live in a world where magic was real, a world that held more intriguing prospects than the one in which she was from, but would she fit in? 

The faint growling of her stomach brought her out of her whirling myriad of thoughts. All that she had that day had been the small amount of bread and water Fayla had managed to sneak her a few hours ago, and even then it wasn't very fulfilling.

Sarah felt a bit nervous about dinner, not only did she have to face Jareth once again she was going to meet new people who, from her short lived meeting with Lady Elizabeth informed her that, they knew more about her than she knew about them. Suddenly, Sarah was quite aware of her own rapid heartbeat and it was increasing with each step that she took closer to their wanted destination. 

As before two goblin guards stood in front of the two large doors that lead to the dinning hall. Taking a deep breath she awaited Fayla's announcement of her arrival, as per informed appropriate etiquette. Closing her eyes momentarily, she tried to calm her racing heart and then started forwards. 

The dining hall was dimly lit by the large chandelier that hung over the center of the table from the high ceiling, the crystals gleaming as the candle flames flickered behind them. Both Jareth and Lord Cunningham rose from their seats at the table as Sarah entered the room.

Her momentarily calmed nerves quickly came increasingly unstable as she saw Jareth's eyes watching her so closely. If she wanted to stay calm and not embarrass herself, she had to not look at him. Instead of looking towards the Goblin King she smiled warmly at Lady Elizabeth, who she remembered briefly meeting in the gardens and then to the two strangers that she had yet to meet. The other woman she guessed was Lady Peal, the one that Fayla had warned her about, and her appearance fit well with the description Fayla had given her.

Solemnly she followed Fayla and was mortified to find that she was going to have to sit next to the Goblin King. He of course, had to be behind the sitting arrangements and was wishing that she was back in her room. Sarah reminded herself to just not look directly into his eyes and she would be okay, she could get through this. A shrill voice broke her out of her thoughts causing her to look at its source.

Lady Peal watched the new arrival with anticipation and was intrigued by the thought of meeting the young mortal human woman that entered the room. She seemed plain to her eyes and could not see what all the fuss was about. This Lady Sarah did not look like the type that could best the Goblin King and solve the legendary Labyrinth, "My dear, you look as if you do not wish to join us."

Lady Elizabeth saved Sarah from having to reply, "Lady Peal, I'm sure that Lady Sarah is just a little nervous about meeting total strangers."

Jareth ignored the two Fae women and looked to her with concern as he held the chair out for her to sit he whispered, "Sarah, are you all right?"

She weakly responded, "I'm fine, thank you," as she sat down.

Everyone now seated as Cunningham and Jareth took their seats, Jareth watched Sarah closely, a bit concerned by her quiet and withdrawn behavior. He could only assume that it was because of what had transpired in the gardens earlier that day. Then, she might just be a bit nervous about meeting his guests.

Elizabeth laid her hand on Sarah's, making Sarah look towards her. She smiled warmly to Sarah as she softly spoke, "Don't mind Lady Peal, she takes a little to get used to."

Sarah smiled in return and was interrupted as Lady Peal spoke up, making her flinch slightly from the woman's voice, a voice that wore a bit on her nerves, "Lady Elizabeth, you are such a tease, really! So, Lady Sarah, how are you enjoying your return to King Jareth's kingdom? Has he yet to lay his charms on you?"

Sarah's cheeks visibly blushed at the woman's blunt comment and was rescued yet again by Elizabeth, "Lady Peal!"

A shrill laugh left Peal's mouth making all at the table cringe slightly, "I'm sorry! Sometimes my curiosity gets the best of my sensibilities, but I do have to know." Peal leaned over the table in as if she were about to spill a large secret, "He does have a reputation of being quite the lady's man."

Sarah flushed even more and looked hesitantly towards Jareth, but quickly looked away. .

Jareth was not too shocked by Lady Peal's boldness, but was not very happy about it either. Clearing his throat, he took a sip of the wine before him before speaking, "Lord Cunningham, how is it that you and the others came so early? We were not expecting anyone to arrive until tomorrow." Jareth could really care less, but he just had to somehow find a way to get that annoying Fae to shut up.

Relieved to have some way to divert the table conversation to something a bit less embarrassing for poor Lady Sarah he responded, "Actually, it was Lady Elizabeth's idea to arrive a day early."

Elizabeth entered the conversation smoothly, "It seemed sensible to arrive here a little early so that it would be less of a hassle to get settled in." She turned towards Sarah, "Tell us Sarah about your world. It is rare that we get any visitors outside the Underground."

Sarah was a little taken back by her request, "I…we…well, there isn't really much to tell."

Lady Elizabeth looked a little disappointed, "Oh, surely there is something."

Jareth interrupted, "She is quite the actress as I remember."

Sarah could not help but to look up at the Goblin King and flushed at the way his eyes bore into hers, "I don't do that anymore." She had stopped her pursuit of acting after she had returned from her adventure within the Labyrinth. It did not hold the magic as it once did.

Jareth's eyebrows rose at this, though he had already known that fact, "A pity, it use to make you so happy." 

Before anyone could ask further about Sarah's world she was rescued as the food had arrived and not too soon, she was starving. The dinner proceeded with them eating and the occasional ranting of Lady Peal and her views how great the courts are and how wonderful that the Goblin King's kingdom had been rebuilt was. Sarah could not wait until dinner was over.

Dinner had finally come to an end and Sarah was all too eager to get out of that room. She liked Lady Elizabeth and Lord Cunningham, but if she had to listen to one more sound uttered out of that Lady Peal she was afraid that she would loose all control and strangle the woman. That woman would not shut up and seemed to have the gift to talk about absolutely nothing at a never-ending rate. Sarah did not know all of the Fae within the Underground, but she was sure that Fayla was more than accurate at her description of the Lady Peal. She just hoped that she would be able to avoid that woman for the rest of her stay within the Underground.

Entering her room Sarah, slumped up against the door letting out an exasperated sigh. She was not at all tired and really did not wish to go to bed, but what else could she do. If she ventured around the castle there was a chance that she would run into Lady Peal, and she absolutely did not want to be cornered in a room, let alone a hall with that woman.

Sarah jerked away from the door as she heard someone knocking. Turning, she opened the door praying that it wasn't who she feared it to be. Sarah allowed herself to breath once more as she saw that it was not the woman that she feared, but Lady Elizabeth.

Lady Elizabeth grinned at the relieved expression she saw on Sarah's face, "Oh, don't worry, she's retired to her rooms for the night."

Sarah bit her bottom lip a bit embarrassed by her own behavior, "Oh God, I hope it wasn't that obvious to Lady Peal."

Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively, "Heavens, no! You could probably tell her directly in her face and she would be oblivious."

Sarah giggled at Elizabeth's response, "So Lady Elizabeth, you want to come in?"

Elizabeth instead took Sarah by the hand and dragged her out the door, "I'll have none of that now! Call me Elizabeth there's no need for formalities. Now, I know that you can not be tired, it is way too early, come on."

Sarah had no choice but to comply, "Where are we going?" she asked a little taken off guard by Elizabeth's manner towards her. She always envisioned those of the court and nobles to be stuck up and boring but this woman was none of those things.

"To the gardens of course, the stars are out bright tonight and it is the perfect place to talk freely and be free!"

Sarah smiled in return and before she knew it she felt that strange sensation in the air and they were suddenly in the gardens. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the gardens in the moonlight. It was breathtakingly beautiful, nothing like anything she had ever seen within her world. Flowers that she did not recognize were spread about a small pond not to far in the distance. Small flickers of light danced about the gardens reminding Sarah of the times when she would try and catch firefly's within jars and let them go after she had done so. She could never bring herself to allow the small insects to die within the jar. 

Letting go of Sarah's hand, Elizabeth willed her magic into being and laid the large blanket on the ground at their feet so that they could sit. Both Elizabeth and Sarah turned towards the sound of someone approaching and as the figure got closer they could both see that it was Fayla.

Fayla smiled to her old friend Elizabeth, glad to see that she had not changed much from the woman she remembered knowing, "I see that you've kidnapped Sarah on one of your little get aways."

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, you caught me! Please don't report me to his majesty!"

Sarah could not help but to like Elizabeth, she knew that she would have no trouble at all becoming her friend. They all sat on the large blanket on the grass, laughing freely. Sarah felt something she had not felt in a very long time, she felt as if she belonged. Before she knew it, they had spent over an hour out just talking and she was enjoying it immensely.

Laughing at a story Lady Elizabeth had told, Sarah and the others were lying on their backs looking up at the stars. Sarah sighed, "Thank you!"

Elizabeth rolled on her side leaning on her hand, "For what dear?"

"For bringing me out here and including me in this. I haven't had this much fun in I don't know how long."

Fayla looked to her side towards Sarah, "I'm glad to see that your enjoying this. Sarah, now that we're talking freely I have a question to ask."

Sarah rolled on her side to look at Fayla, "Okay, shoot."

Both Fayla and Elizabeth looked a little confused by her statement, but Fayla decided to go on with the question she had wanted to ask her new friend for quite some time. "Why do you keep pushing Jareth away?"

With an exasperated sigh Sarah laid back down, looking at the star filled sky and decided that she could tell her, tell them. Silent for a little while she softly spoke, "Because I'm afraid he'll do what everyone else in my life I've allowed to get close to me do."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked.

"All of my life, whoever I've allowed near my heart have done nothing but break it." A single tear slid down her pale cheek.

Fayla frowned saddened by the knowledge, "My dear, you can't close yourself off to others because of wrongs done to you in your past."

Sarah sat up, wiping away the lone tear, "Can't I? You don't understand. My own mother abandoned me when I was only twelve and that was just the beginning. She left me when I needed her in my life, the most and all for her stupid career. Me and my father were in her way of becoming a successful actress. God, I was so stupid to actually believe that she would come back and then when my father decided to remarry I still held on to the fact that she would come back!"

Both Elizabeth and Fayla sat up coming to Sarah's side in attempt to comfort her. Sarah immediately stood up and ran away from them, her tears streaming down her face. 

Hidden behind some of the shrubbery, Jareth frowned at the new attained knowledge. Stepping back, he disappeared from his place behind the shrubbery in search for Sarah. She had run the opposite way of his castle and was afraid that she would end up lost. More so, he wanted to somehow give her comfort, he wanted to be there for her and to make her see that he had no intention of hurting her. 


	6. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, to all that have left me their reviews I thank you so much. Here is another chapter to this ongoing story. Please send me your reviews and let me know if you like this chapter. 

To What May Come

Chapter 11

The gardens were a blur to her as her eyes were filled with tears. She could care less where she was going, all she wanted to do was to get away. Sarah wanted to get away from all of these feelings that had been brought to the surface. She could not believe that she actually told them and wished that she could take that moment back. Now they knew her pain and in this place knowledge was power and she gave them the power to use her words against her. They were her friends now, but…Oh God, she felt so vulnerable right now! It reminded her of that feeling you get when you pick at a scab and reopen a wound that should have healed by now, making it sting worse than when you first received the painful wound. 

Her legs felt heavy, her pace slowing as she turned to look back and make sure that no one was following her. Turning back she cried out as she plowed into something, quickly finding that that something was a someone.

Jareth reached out as she ran into him, catching her before she could fall back from the sudden impact, "Sarah."

Oh God, it was him, the one person that could harm her the most. Sarah fought against his grasp trying to free herself from his hold. "Leave me alone!" she cried out in desperation to be anywhere but with him. She did not feel strong enough to fight against his pursual of her. 

He would not oblige, "Stop this, Sarah! You're behaving like a child!"

"Go to hell! You bastard, I don't want to feel this way about you!" Sarah froze, her teary eyes widened at her own words, she could not believe that she just said that.

Jareth grinned at her words bringing her closer to him, his lips brushing against her ear, "And how do I make you feel?"

Sarah's heart lurched at the way he spoke those words so intensely, unable to stop herself from trembling. She fought for some way to escape his hold, someway to take back her words. How did she allow that to slip? She could not, would not respond to his question.

Still holding her to him, he gently swept her silky dark hair away from her face, his hand cupping her chin bringing her face to look up towards his. Pale face stained with tears and eyes slightly red from her crying made his heart ache. Still her eyes sparkled like stars in the night, so deep and rich that he could spend days just looking within their depths. "You are everything to me Sarah. Without you this world, my kingdom is an empty place. You hold so much pain within you and I want nothing more than to chase that pain away."

God, what was he doing to her? Sarah wanted so much to believe his words, to live the dream to love. He was so close, his touch making her tremble all the more. Coherent thought left her as his lips touched hers, so gentle yet filled with a passion that she had never known the likes of before. Heart fluttering, she melted within his deep embrace the only thing keeping her from crumbling was his arm set securely around her waist, holding her to him. 

He never wanted this moment to end as he could feel her finally giving in to the feelings that he knew she held for him. His heart fluttered at the way it felt to have her held against him, the taste of her sweet lips making him feel as if he were alive for the first time in his long life. Jareth knew now that he could not, would not let her go. He would wither and die if ever he did. They belonged together, she was his other half that he had been without for so long.

Eyes closed, she felt him pull away, the feel of his lips still imprinted on her own lips. Her whole body tingled, soared, and was on fire all at once. In a way it was like some kind of drug that had taken its hold on her but she knew that it was no drug-induced feeling. This was so real, nothing like anything she had ever imagined love to be. Oh no! It was too late, she was in love with him and he now had the power to crush her heart, to hurt her like so many others had done in her past.

He knew what she was thinking by the look in her eyes. Fear of having her heart crushed, fear of going through what she had gone through so many times within her life. He knew that her real mother was separated from her father but never knew why. He never knew until not long ago when she had confided the reason to Lady Elizabeth and Fayla. Her mother was a fool.

Sarah looked away from his intense mismatched eyes, her voice a broken whisper, "I…I want to be able to…" God, what was she to say?

He pulled her to him, feeling her relax in his arms as her head rested against his chest, "Shh, no words! I'm here for you, Sarah, no one will ever hurt you again."

Emotions hit her like a tidal wave, so many years of pent up pain, so many years of believing that to feel the way she was feeling towards him was only something attained in books or movies. Sarah tried to hold back her renewed tears, but it was no use. She finally broke completely down and sobbed against his chest, her arms wrapping about him, as she needed him to hold her now more than ever. So long, it had been so long since anyone held her with love and understanding.

Jareth tightened his hold of her as if to pull her more to him. Quietly he used his magic, welding them back to her bedchambers and he continued to hold her while she continued to cry. They sat on her bed as he stroked her long dark tresses, allowing her the much needed letting out of her pain. Jareth swore to himself that he would kill anyone that would ever hurt her again.

Sarah felt exhausted from the amount of tears that she had shed and said nothing as he made her lay down. As he was about to leave her side she gripped his hand, forcing him to look to her with question. "Don't go," she silently pleaded.

Jareth immediately sat back down on the bed's edge watching her as her eyes searched his. She looked so vulnerable then, so fragile.

"Hold me?" she pleaded not wanting to be alone.

He smiled faintly as she moved over on the bed allowing him room to lay beside her. Jareth laid beside her, wrapping his arms about her as he held her to him. The light in the room dimmed as the two drifted off into dreams.

The light that filtered into the room warmed her sleeping form as Sarah started to wake from her sleep. For the first time in her life she actually felt rested. Eyes still closed she smiled as the memory of last night came to mind. It felt so good to have someone hold her like Jareth did all through the night. Sarah was a little scared at what this would mean, was she ready for this? Could she open up to him and allow him entrance to her heart? Wasn't that what happened last night?

Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked against the warm sunlight that shined in her eyes. As she opened her eyes more fully, her heart sank as she realized that Jareth was not there with her. Clenching her eyes shut she wrapped her arms around herself hugging herself to chase away the fear that last night was only that of a dream. 

Unwrapping her arms around herself, she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. As she did this she heard the faint sound of something sliding to her side. There beside her was a note:

My sweat Sarah, I cherish the moment we shared last night and am counting the mere minutes until I see you again. Forgive me for not saying goodbye this morning but I could not bring myself to awaken you. You looked so peaceful and breathtaking that I thought it a crime to do so. I hope you enjoy my present and will see you again soon.

Love,

Jareth

Present, what did he mean by present? Glancing from the note to the side of the bed she noticed a large bouquet of red, yellow, and white roses in a large crystal vase. Sitting up from the bed she walked over to the roses and breathed deeply the fragrance. Hearing the door to the room being opened Sarah looked up towards the door but her eyes were focused on the door for only a moment.

Within the room on every table even along the walls on the floor were dozens upon dozens of crystal vases holding bouquet of roses. Hand covering her mouth in wonder she could not stop herself from laughing out at the scene before her. She felt giddy and happy as if she were floating on a cloud.

Fayla had known that Sarah had returned to her bedchambers last night as the Goblin King had sent her a crystal informing her that he had made sure Sarah was safely back within her room. Still concerned for her charge from the events of that night she was not prepared for the sight that met her gaze when she entered Sarah's chambers.

The heavy scent of roses met her senses followed by the sight of the room filled with roses of yellow, white, and red. Sarah was standing at the foot of her bed a huge grin on her face as she turned gazing at the roses that surrounded her. Fayla saw something different within her charges face, it was something that had been missing from the girl's eyes and face ever since she had arrived. Blissful delight, happiness, pure joy and love sparkled from Sarah's eyes.

Fayla felt her own heart soar at the sight before her, she was happy to find the change in Sarah's mood. Ah, the memories this brought when Gaylon had first tried to court her. Those were one of the happiest days of her life. She missed his wit and the way that he had always brought warmth and happiness to her soul.

Seeing Fayla coming near, Sarah smiled to her friend, a part of her sorry that she had run away like she did last night, but a part of her knowing that if she did not run then she would not of had that moment with Jareth. A moment that she would never trade for all the world. In a way, last night had healed her of an old and painful wound.

Fayla smiled at her charge, "I see that last night ended well."

Sighing Sarah sat on the edge of the bed looking at the roses within her room, a smile still edged on her face, "Yes it did." Turning to face Fayla she continued, "I'm sorry for running off like I did last night. I hope that…"

Sitting down beside Sarah on the bed Fayla stopped her words, "There is nothing to apologize for. I asked a question that I had no right to ask. I'm honored that you trusted both myself and Elizabeth with sharing your pain and I know that that in itself was not an easy task."

Biting her bottom lip Sarah fumbled with her hands, as she looked away, "Oh Fayla, I…I have no idea how to go about this. I know that I love Jareth but…I'm afraid to love him."

Laying her hand on Sarah's hand Fayla looked to her with understanding, "As was I when I first met my late husband, Gaylon. I've known Jareth since before he became King, practically raised him myself and I know him more than anyone. He loves you Sarah, and though I have not known you for long, I can see that you love him as well."

"Knowing that still does not make me any less afraid."


	7. Chapter 12

Hello all and thank you so much for your reviews. I know some are wondering when I'm going to continue with Things Change. Don't worry I do plan on finishing it but I've put it on the back burner for a little while. I've decided to take it one story at a time. Well, I'll see how long that lastJ Anyway, here is another chapter to my ongoing story To What May Come. Please send me your reviews and let me know how much you like.

To What May Come 

Chapter 12

The day was pleasant, as most days within the Underground, but today was even more so. There was something within the air, or should we say within the Goblin King. Mismatched eyes sparkled with delight as he gazed out over his kingdom from the large window of the throne room. Though his eyes were focused on his kingdom, his mind was focused on a certain young woman who had captured his heart and warmed his soul.

Finally after what, to him, seamed like too long, she had allowed herself to acknowledge her feelings for him. It took all of his willpower to have pulled away from her this morning. To part company with the only being he longed to be with, but alas, he had guests that would soon be arriving and he needed to be there to great them. Well, those of most importance.

A surge of power brought him out of his musings as he faced a few of his awaited royal guests. Standing in the center of the throne room stood his majesty King Erwin of Magewood and his wife Queen Alia. Behind them stood two tall fairies, their wings of light brightening the throne room with their glow.

With long dark brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail and dressed in rich fabrics of deep dark purple with black and gold trimming, King Erwin smiled to the Goblin King. "King Jareth tis an honor to be within your kingdom for the festival."

Jareth bowed his head slightly towards King Erwin, "As I am honored that you and your lovely Queen could grace me and my kingdom with your presence."

Queen Alia, dressed in an elegant dress of satin with colors matching her husbands dress attire and her hair a long fiery red braided slightly back, smiled. "We were glad when we had received news that the restoral of your kingdom had been completed and are looking forward to attending the festival."

"Thank you your majesty, I am pleased with the restoration and am sure that you will be as well. If you would please follow Agtha," a goblin woman appeared beside Jareth as he called her name and bowed to the King and Queen, "she will show you to your rooms where you can get settled. I look forward to seeing you again later this evening at the ball."

As King Erwin and Queen Alia followed the goblin out of the throne room Jareth watched as the two fairies glided out behind the King and Queen. Relief flooded his expression, as he knew that they were gone. He hated the formalities of the court, which is why he was only going to do this festival once. 

The only thing he was interested in doing was occupying his time with Sarah and getting her to come out of her shell more. He wanted nothing more than to love her and know all of her. Every inch of her soft creamy white skin, to feel her next to him…Jareth had to force himself to stop his mind from wondering to that. He would be able to do those things soon enough. He grinned mischievously to himself as he came to that conclusion.

Sarah watched Fayla as she fashioned her hair in small silver glittery combs making it so that her hair fell freely about her shoulders but away from her face. Her hand absentmindedly smoothed the silken material of her ruby dress. Sarah smiled softly as she took in her appearance, she always did look good in red.

Fayla rested her hands on Sarah's shoulders smiling at the effect of her pampering. The dress that she had picked out for her charge complemented her creamy white complexion and the way it hung off of her shoulders showed enough that she knew the King would probably be left speechless. 

Leaning over her charges shoulder Fayla whispered, "I doubt that anyone will be able to take their eyes off of you. Especially Jareth, you might even make him speechless."

Sarah blushed, her smile widening at Fayla's words, "Fayla!"

"Well, is true. You'll be the envy of the festival not to mention the ball tonight." Fayla grinned at the expression on Sarah's face at the mention of the ball.

"A festival, a ball, Jareth, this is really too much." Sarah felt overwhelmed yet giddy all at once. This was not something that she was very use to. Compared to her life before all of this nothing could even come close. Hand reaching out for one of the red roses that sat in the vase on the corner of the vanity, she pulled it out and brought it to her lips as she took in its fragrance. The soft petals caressing against her lips made her close her eyes and smile the memory of falling asleep with him holding her in his arms coming to mind.

Fayla was straightening the bed as Sarah sat with the rose in her hand, "You'll see Jareth soon enough and then everything else will be forgotten."

Sarah laughed at that, "Your probably right. Fayla?"

"Yes," Fayla finished the bed and faced her charge and friend with a smile.

"Do you really think that he'll be speechless?" Sarah laughed at her own question her fingers tracing the petals of the rose.

Fayla joined Sarah in her laughter, "Oh yes, and he will probably try to get you away from everyone else so that he can have you all to himself."

Sarah's mouth dropped open as she turned towards Fayla her cheeks flushing scarlet, "Oh, I can't believe you said that!" Sarah then mumbled half to herself, "Not that I would mind."

Fayla grinned even more as she heard Sarah's mumbled words, the memory of when Gaylon had swept her off her feet on more than one occasion. She missed him and the way he made her feel. To know that someone she cared about was experiencing the same joy and overwhelming happiness she had once had made her happy. She knew that she would never find another like Gaylon, yet she believed with all her heart that they would one day be reunited when she would pass on. They were soul mates and no matter what tragedies or separations might have befallen, soul mates would always be united one way or another. 

Sarah watched as Fayla looked to be in her own world and wondered what she was thinking. Before she could inquire though, a knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

Fayla made her way to the door and opened it to find Edward, Lady Elizabeth's servant, standing at the door with a warm smile on his lips. She had know Edward almost as long as she had known Lady Elizabeth, "Edward it is nice to see you."

Edward's smile warmed his purple eyes as he took Fayla's hand and kissed it, "Lovely as always Fayla."

She smiled at his greeting, wondering why he would come to Sarah's room but at the same time wondering why he was looking at her like that. There was something in his eyes, almost, no she could not believe that. Fayla had not seen him in years. He was just being charming as always, "Did Elizabeth send you?"

"I'm embarrassed to say that I was looking for you and was informed that you were with Lady Sarah. I hope that I am not interrupting anything."

Fayla looked to him quizzically, "No, I was just about through with tending to Lady Sarah. Is there something that you need?"

Edward loved to hear her voice and was overjoyed to be able to see her again. He had always loved her but never got in the way of her happiness with Gaylon. Now that Gaylon was no longer within this world though, he was hoping that Fayla would be willing to allow him into her life. "Only your company. It has been too long since last we had spoken."

Smiling in return, Fayla was glad to see Edward, they had always been good friends, "That it has, I'm almost through with tending to Lady Sarah. Let us meet later at noon and we can catch up on old times."

Sarah watched as Fayla spoke with an elf at the door. She could hear their conversation and grinned at the way he was speaking to Fayla. Someone had an admirer. Watching Fayla shut the door and walked towards her Sarah grinned, "Who was that?"

"An old friend. I have not seen him in years." Fayla wondered why she had not tried to talk to him sooner. Elizabeth had told her that he was here with her, but she had not thought to go and see him. Well, she would see him this afternoon and they could catch up on old times. She had met Edward through Gaylon as they were best of friends and so she considered him as such.

Sarah's eyebrow rose, a very good imitation to a certain Goblin King, "Oh, an old friend."

Fayla did not see the hidden question as she started to apply Sarah's makeup, "Yes, an old friend. Now…there! You look wonderful."

Sarah looked at the finished touches to her face and grinned in approval. The makeup was light and there was very little, which is how she liked it. "Thank you, but now what. The ball is not until tonight and…"

"Now, I will lead you to the throne room where Jareth is waiting for you. I will see you later today before the ball."

At the mention of Jareth's name Sarah's heart raced, she would soon see him and was not sure how to act around him, especially after last night. Now that he knew her feelings she wasn't sure what to expect from him.

As if reading her thoughts Fayla patted her hands that were resting in her lap, "Live in the moment, don't think about it just allow it to happen. It will all work out in the end."

Relief flooded his being as the last of the royal guest had been welcomed and situated to their appointed rooms. The most annoying aspect of giving such gatherings as this festival was seeing that the guests were pleased with their stay and situated comfortably. Now that that part was over, all that was expected of him was his appearance at the functions of the festival. He would of course socialize and speak with the royals and important members of the court as his duty as the Goblin King. 

Jareth had allowed his place within the court to weaken and his popularity dwindle from the lack of care for his station as Goblin King. Yes, he used his power, indulged in the benefits of being King, took pleasure in the games he would play with others, and so much more. He had changed so much over the time when he had first found Sarah, watched her, and waited for the moment when he could bring her into his world. Watched her as she traversed through his labyrinth, how she so easily made friends within her journey, he found himself jealous of that friendship.

After she had shattered his gift of her dreams, and to see that he was part of that dream was something that made him confident that she would love him in return, but she broke away from him, shattered the crystal and broke his heart. Watching her break away from his arms and run away from him breaking his spell he could not watch anymore. He was so sure that she would not remember her quest and make it in time to reach the castle before the thirteenth hour. No one had ever beaten the labyrinth and he was so sure that no one ever would. Imagine his surprise when one of his goblins came barging into the throne room raving about the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything arriving. In his long life there was not much that surprised him, and surprised him she did.

So much he had changed, but he did not regret any of his actions within his life. He may have taken advantage of his station as King and he may have used his power to intimidate those weaker than him to maintain his authority over his subjects, but he never did anything immoral or improper to his duties as King. Jareth was no saint but neither was he a villain. Those that did well by him in service were always rightfully rewarded and treated with respect. 

Fayla was one of those very subjects. She was more than just one of his subjects to him, she was the closest thing to family he had left. Jareth only wished that he could have saved her the heartache of losing her husband, Gaylon. He was a good elf and did not deserve what fate had bestowed upon him by taking his life when he was still in the prime of his life. The Underground indeed lost a good member of its inhabitants and such a being was a rarity in itself.

The sound of someone entering the throne room broke him from his thoughts as he turned to see who had entered. His heart raced, his temperature rising with desire at the sight before him. Sarah was a vision of pure exquisiteness. 

Fayla had led her to the throne room but did not enter, leaving Sarah alone to face Jareth. Her heart raced, but she kept her calm and forced her legs to move so that she would enter the throne room. The moment that he turned and looked at her, that gaze, the look within his eyes alone made her knees want to buckle or even make her want to flee. A knot formed within her throat the remembrance of how it felt to have him hold her so close coming quickly to mind. No words could be formed and all she could do was smile with embarrassment from the thoughts coming to mind and then he was gone, vanished. The only trace of him ever being in the spot she just saw him in was the sight of glitter and dust swirling in the air before dropping to the floor.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back against his warm chest, Jareth's breath brushing up against her ear in a husky whisper, "You look stunning!"

Sarah gasped as she was pulled back against him, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. She felt herself melting against him as he started kissing the side of her neck. Oh God, she never wanted him to stop. Eyes closing, a soft moan escaped her lips as her hands reached up, her fingers entwining into his soft blond hair.

Jareth smiled, his lips still pressed against her soft inviting neck as she melted into his arms. Turning her within his arms, he kissed her on the lips passionately before pulling away as he allowed them both to breathe. The look within her eyes told him that she wanted more but he could not, not yet. Brushing his fingers across her lips, he never allowed his eyes to leave hers, "Not yet my love. I promise you so much more in the future, but not yet."

Smile escaping her lips, she looked down away from him embarrassed by the emotions that his touch brought about and by his promise for the future. Her heart was racing and she knew that her face had to be completely red matching her dress.

He smiled at her reaction to his words, she was so innocent, "Let us go and join the beginning of the festival."

Sarah took his offered arm and walked with him out of the throne room, her heart still racing, she wondered if she would even see anything of the festival as all that she could think about was that moment within the throne room and his promise. 

The End

NOT!

J

Bwahaha! Sorry ::Clears throat:: No it is not yet the end. There is still so much yet to be revealed and I know that you guys would kill me if I left it there. I hope your enjoying this story and continue to read. Again thank you all for sending me your reviews. Coming soon Chapter 13.


	8. Chapter 13

Thanks again to those of you that have sent me your reviews. I'm happy to say that I got another chapter out and am excited about the developments within this chapter. There is also my first attempt at putting in a song I hope its okay for my first try at it. I'll stop babbling now and let you get to the story. EnjoyJ

To What May Come

Chapter 13

The streets of the Goblin City were flowing with creatures of all kinds as it was filled with Elves, Gnomes, Goblins, Fairies (the non biting kind), and Lords and Ladies of the Court. Along the streets booths were overflowing with goods of silks, rare jewelry made by the most skilled elves, and perfumes made by the Gnomes of the Elkin Region, a place that is said to be one of the most exotic regions within the Underground. Enchanted music filled the air along with the scents of exotic foods and treats.

The sunlight felt inviting, filling her with a feeling of contentment. Her hand rested within the Goblin King's arm as they walked side by side down the street of the Goblin City. Sarah felt like a little girl emerged into a world of magic and beauty that she had never before seen. Everything was so delightfully new, the scents of the festival and the hum of the creatures of the Underground walking the streets enjoying the booths and the tastes of the land. When she was a little girl she used to imagine herself in a place like this, but to now be living it was overwhelmingly wonderful. Sarah felt a happiness that she had not felt in a long time and she had the very Fae that walked next to her to thank for that. 

Watching her as they walked, Jareth was filled with a happiness he had never felt before. The light that sparkled in her eyes as she saw their surroundings filled him with warmth. She was so beautiful, a vision of exquisiteness that made his heart flutter. 

Eyes watched the two as they passed by, whispers and giggles at the obvious pairing. The two looked like they belonged together. The whispers were of gossip about the Kings guest Lady Sarah. By what they saw, it looked as if the Goblin King had finally found his Queen. To them it seemed fitting that the only one to ever solve the Labyrinth be the one that would become its Queen. All that observed agreed that Lady Sarah was indeed beautiful and earned a few jealous gazes from some of the Ladies of the court that would pass by, bowing slightly to the King as he nodded in return and kept forward.

A sparkle from one of the booths caught Sarah's attention as she stopped in their walk. Jareth stopped with her and started to lead her towards the booth that he noticed caught her eye. Jareth grinned to her in a way that made her cheeks flush as he backed towards the both tugging her with him.

As they reached the booth Sarah looked in awe at the various pieces of finely crafted jewelry. She had never before seen such beautiful necklaces, bracelets, and rings.

The keeper of the booth, a tall thin elf with short black hair and deep velvet eyes, grinned at the young woman that was looking over his work. Seeing that the Goblin King was standing with her he stood proud and confident polishing a small silver bracelet that thread in a Celtic design. It was an honor to have the Goblin King within his booth. Bowing slightly to the king, he spoke to the young lady, "Ah, young lass does thou see something to your liking?"

Sarah smiled unable to look away from the necklaces of silver, "They're all so beautiful!"

Jareth leaned forwards whispering into Sarah's ear, "None are as beautiful as you my dear. Pick something and it is yours."

With his warm breath caressing against her ear and his words she turned towards him not able to keep herself from blushing. Sarah wished that she would stop doing that. Eyes locking with his she looked away as she saw the look of intensity within his gaze. Looking over the items she found it difficult to decide as they were all so lovely. 

A sparkle caught her eye and she looked towards its source. There in the corner of the booth hung a single silver chain and attached to that necklace was a sliver locket with engraving of a Unicorn edged into its surface. Stepping towards it she gently took the delicate locket in hand for a closer examination. It was simple yet beautiful, exactly how she liked jewelry, Sarah was never one for gaudy and overly decorative jewelry. 

The elves words broke her concentration of the locket, "Ah, now that there is a lovely item. I carved that one as I watched one of those heavenly creatures grazing in a field. After I had finished with crafting it the Unicorn had notice and approached me, the daftest thing that I ever did see. I stood there, I did, frozen in my place unable to utter a word or even blink. So bewildered by the creature's approach I dropped that there locket from my hands and it fell to the ground at my feet. The Unicorn stopped its approach and lowered its head towards the locket, touching it with its horn. There is a little magic wound in that there pendant."

With a flourish of his wrist, Jareth handed the elf a small pouch, "I trust that this will be enough to pay for such an enchanting piece."

Taking the offered pouch the elf poured its contents into his hands and about fell over by the amount that he saw. Blinking twice as much as usual the elf stuttered his thanks and watched with opened mouth as the two walked away from his booth. Oh, the misses was never going to believe this!

Sarah delicately ran her finger over the locket as she gazed at it in admiration, "Thank you."

Jareth grinned to her, "My pleasure, here allow me." Taking the locket from her he clasped it around her neck as he stood behind her. After doing so he rested his hands on her bare shoulders leaning into her he softly spoke, "There is nothing that I would not give nor do for you to make you happy."

Her heart raced at his words her eyes closing from the feel of him so close. She felt herself tremble from his touch, her mind unable to concentrate on anything other than his close proximity and his hands caressing her against her skin, her skin tingling from the warm contact.

Jareth grinned at his effect on her feeling an overwhelming need to turn her in his arms and taste her sweet inviting lips that intoxicated him whenever they embraced. Knowing that certain eyes were watching he reluctantly pulled away not caring to display his affections in public. The Goblin King did after all have a reputation to maintain. Backing away slightly he lightly traced his fingers over her jaw line, "Come there is so much more to the festival I want to show you."

A bit disappointed that he did not kiss her like she was craving for him to do, she accepted his arm and walked on to see more of the festival. Her other hand stroked the smooth silver surface of the locket that Jareth had bought for her. The sights and sounds that surrounding her took most of her attention but the other half was quite aware of Jareth walking beside her.

Deep green eyes sparkled with devious intent as he stepped from behind one of the buildings of the Goblin City. He had watched the display between the Goblin King and this Lady Sarah that he had heard about. She was indeed lovely, a shame. Finally he had found the King's weakness and he would use that knowledge to finally attain his goal.

The gentle breeze caressed against her face, as if a gentle caress from the essence of the Underground. Magic was in her blood, she could feel it within the air around her, within her. The gardens sometimes heightened her awareness of its power. Scents of roses and of the hedges that surrounded her seemed more potent, it was strangely comforting, yet frightening at once. Fayla had always held a more powerful hold of magic than most of her kind but she always made well to hide it. Such abilities with an Elf of her station being known would put her and those around her in danger. Not even the Goblin King could be able to protect her. As unfair and as cruel as it was, she was a servant, and being in such a station made it an insult not to mention a crime to hold such power. So she hid it, never allowing anyone to see nor since it.

Shaking herself from such thoughts she sat at the edge of the pond within the garden and fingered the grass at her side. The soft cool grass passed beneath her fingertips sending trickles of magic through her touch. Lost in the view she started to hum an old song passed down to her by her mother:

"Songs of lore,

Magic of days,

Place me within your embrace.

Love so divine,

Welcomed within my heart.

I am not alone,

He's within my heart.

My soul, my soul,

Yearning to be free.

A caress in the night,

A gentle caress against the coldness of life.

Songs of lore,

Magic of days,

Place me within your embrace."

Her voice danced about the garden caressing against any entity that would hear. Edward sighed at the sound, Fayla had the voice of an angel. When she sang, it was like an enchantment pulling at one's soul. Turning a corner of another hedge within the garden, Edward saw her sitting by the pond looking out over the waters and singing as if lost in distant memories. Would she be able to accept him within her heart, other than that of a friend when he wanted so much more? He would have to be careful, for he did not want to ruin the relationship, what they already had, though it was not what he craved for.

Making his way towards her, he stood behind her, watching her, allowing her to finish. Silence consumed the gardens, as her voice no longer rang. The silence was such that it seemed as if the gardens around them were saddened that the song had ended, that she was no longer singing. 

Fayla's eyes were closed the sadness of a lost love still weighing heavily on her heart. Gaylon's face was edged within her memory and she tried not to project it within her mind, it was too painful still. A single tear escaped from her closed eyes.

Edward sat beside her, watching as a single tear escaped closed lids, no, he could not pursue her the way he wished, not yet. She still mourned her husband, his best friend. By all that was magic, how much he missed his friend! Gaylon was one of those beings that made the world a better place to exist in, gave others purpose and hope that life was not in vain. No, she was not ready to love another. Edward just hoped that someday she would.

Gently placing his hand on her shoulder, he smiled warmly towards her as her eyes opened to his, "Your voice is as enchanting and awe striking as always."

Fayla smiled at his words, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear your approach."

Edward looked to her seriously, "Fayla, you should not still be torturing yourself with his death." She was about to argue but he pressed a finger to her lips, "I miss him as well, but it happened and he would not want you to be still morning his passing."

Looking away she swallowed an upcoming sob, "I know, you are right but it still hurts so much. I thought that Gaylon and I would still be enjoying together. It was not his time."

Seeing that she was holding back the sobs, he pulled her towards him, holding her against him to comfort her, "Let it out Fayla. It is not good to hold back your feelings and keep them locked within."

She could not hold back the tears any longer, as she sobbed against his chest. Edward's embrace gave her comfort that she had not felt in a long while. Fayla had locked up her feelings, not allowing anyone to know her pain for so long. To finally be able to allow herself to openly let out her pain to someone that she knew understood her loss was a comfort within itself.

His heart broke at the knowledge that she had been keeping these emotions locked up for too long. He should have come to see her sooner, he should have been there for her. He would do anything to make her pain go away but, all that he could do was be her comfort, her confidant. 

Finally spent, Fayla noted how she had soaked Edward's shirt and grimaced, "Forgive me, I don't know what is wrong with me."

Edwards pulled away cupping her face within his hands, "Don't apologize. I should have been there for you."

Pulling his hands away she looked within his eyes, "No, you had your reasons. I hold no ill will towards you. Please, let us converse on other things, happier things. I have not seen you in years and we do have much to catch up on."

Edward nodded in agreement, "I would like that, but first let us stroll through the gardens and take in its peaceful surroundings."

Rising off of the ground they made their way through the gardens with no more talk of broken hearts and lost loved ones. They had much to catch up on and much to talk about before they would have to go back to their duties.


	9. Chapter 14

Hello all, and thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this little romance of mine. Okay, so it's anything but little! I don't know what it is but this story just keeps growing and growing. Oh well, I like writing these stories as much as I hope you enjoy reading them. I'll stop my babbling now and allow you to read onJ Enjoy!

To What May Come

Chapter 14

She could not believe the wonderful day that she was having, never in her life had she had such an enchanting and completely lovely day and it was still not over. The Goblin City was a wonder in itself, the festival bringing together so many different magical beings in one place. It was awe inspiring. Sarah found herself wondering if all of this was nothing but a dream, but looking to Jareth beside her she knew that it was no dream.

Returning to the Castle, Jareth walked her wordlessly to her chambers. He did not want to part from her even though he knew that he would see her later that night. They had reached her door too soon and he wanted nothing more than to stay with her, but it would not be proper and would not be fair to her. He did not want to ruin the perfect pureness of their now blooming relationship. She was a Lady and he was a King, he would not ruin her virtue before they were properly wed. 

She turned towards him, her eyes searching his, "Thank you for today."

Taking her hand he softly kissed the back, his eyes never looking away from hers, "It was indeed my pleasure."

Sarah wanted to say more, but how could she word what it was that she felt for him. She wasn't sure if she understood it, let alone be able to express in words what it was that she felt within her heart. He made her feel alive like she had never felt before, made her feel as if she were the most important being in existence when they were together. To part now, it felt as if she was being ripped literally in two. 

Her hand rose from his as she touched his cheek, she wanted to speak but no words could come forth to rightfully express what it is that she felt. She so much needed him, needed his presence and his touch. Amazing how your perception of someone can change in such a short amount of time.

No words needed to be spoken as he could read what she was wanting to express within her eyes. She was innocence in its most purest of forms, he did not deserve the love of someone so pure of heart. Slowly they edged closer, breaths starting to mingle just before their lips met in a soft, yet passionate embrace. He pulled her fully to him deepening their embrace.

Her body felt on fire, her heart racing as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his blond hair. She could do this forever. 'It's only forever, not long at all' sang inside her mind and how right those words were. She knew with all of her heart that she would stay with him. Accept his courtship of her and what she knew would follow. Her eyes fluttered open as they pulled away her fingers still tangled within his hair, his hands still about her waist.

Jareth leaned forwards resting his forehead against hers, "As much as I love kissing you, my sweet, we must part until tonight."

Untangling her hands from his hair she rested her hands against his chest her eyes moving downward towards her own hands. She could feel his heart racing beneath her touch. Did she really have such an effect on him? That realization brought a slight grin to her face, "Till tonight then."

Taking both hands in his he kissed them before vanishing from sight, glitter and light cascading downward from the spot he had just moments ago occupied. Jareth did have a way of making an entrance as well as an exit. Hand resting to her chest where the locket fell against her collar bone, Sarah let out a wistful sigh a full grown smile spreading across her lips. This was definitely heaven and she never wanted to leave it.

Fayla had been gathering the things needed to have her charge ready for the events of the night. The dress that she had picked out for Sarah to wear, she knew would strike a memorable cord within all that would attend the ball. It was a rich blue to match what the King would be wearing. The dress sparkled within the light and would catch anyone's eye, though she doubted that the dress would get as much attention as Sarah would. The girl had no idea how breathtakingly beautiful she was. 

She felt so much better than she had felt in years. To finally let out those emotions that she had kept in check for so long. Edwards's presence was a comfort. Door opening, her thoughts were brought to a halt.

Sarah entered the room as if she were floating on a cloud, a smile spread about her lips, making Fayla smile in return. Ah, young love, it always brought warmth to her heart.

Picking one of the long stem roses from the vase nearest to her, Sarah brought it up to her nose and took in its heavenly fragrance. The impression of Jareth's lips still lingering on her own. Oh, what would tonight bring? What other magical delights would she be shown and would she really notice when in his presence? 

Making her way towards the bed, Sarah laid back on its soft and comforting surface. Closing her eyes she did not even notice Fayla grinning at her. Sighing heavily she brought the rose up against her cheek her other hand resting against the locket that Jareth had purchased for her.

Fayla sat on the bed's edge gaining Sarah's attention, "The day went well, I see."

Sarah rolled over onto her stomach, "Well, it was perfect! Oh, Fayla, he's so wonderful I can't believe I ever thought him evil."

Fayla just smiled knowingly, her eyes resting on the locket that Sarah was wearing, she did not remember putting that on her this morning. Leaning forwards she reached for the locket, "May I?"

"Sure, Jareth bought it for me at one of the booths at the festival. As odd as it might sound I felt drawn to this." It was true, she remembered how it had caught her attention. She had not word it to Jareth nor the booth's owner but there was something about the locket that seemed to have been calling to her.

As her fingers lifted the locket from Sarah's chest to examine it, Fayla felt a magical pulse radiate from the locket. "There is magic within this."

Still smiling, Sarah sat up, causing Fayla to let the locket fall back against her chest, "The one that sold it said that it had been touched with magic. Some story of a Unicorn touching it with its horn."

Fayla's fingers still tingled from the magic, Sarah's explanation made sense, but something told her that there was more to that locket. Shaking her head from her own thoughts, she pushed her concern to the side. She sensed nothing evil or dangerous about the locket but she wondered what the magic was for. "It is quite lovely. Do not take this off though, I have a feeling that the power within this will protect you from any harm." Fayla was not sure, but her instincts were telling her that it was, for some reason, important that she not remove it.

Sarah looked to her a little perplexed, "Okay." A mischievous grin spread on her lips, as she remembered that Fayla and Edward were supposed to meet that afternoon. "So, how was your rendezvous with Edward?"

Fayla smiled, though the beginning of their meeting was an emotional one, the rest of their time together was spent in laughter and mutual enjoyment. "It went well. I wish that I did keep more in touch with him throughout the years."

Grinning from ear to ear, Sarah leaned forward like a teenager about to pull some information from a friend about boys, "Uh huh, so what's the story with you two? Anything other than just being an acquaintance?" 

The question caused Fayla to shake her head at the girl, "So curious!" she teased then became serious, "Edward is a close friend, he was my late husbands best friend."

Sarah's heart lurched, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull a Mrs. Peal!"

That made Fayla laugh, loosing all seriousness, "Sarah, there is no need to apologize. Pull a Mrs. Peal, now that is rich." 

Sarah still felt awful for bringing up something that obviously brought up painful memories to Fayla. She was glad that her attempt at a little humor to get Fayla's mind off of painful memories worked.

Seeing her charges look of concern she covered Sarah's hand with her own, "My husband, Gaylon, passed on a long time ago. Though it still sometimes makes me sad there is no need for you to feel guilty for your curiosity about my past. We are after all friends."

Sarah relaxed feeling better that Fayla was really all right, "Yes, we're friends. Which makes me wonder? Where is Lady Elizabeth? I haven't seen her since…Oh, I hope she doesn't think I'm mad at her."

Fayla shook her head, "Put your mind at rest, Elizabeth understood your flight that night and besides I explained to her what happened. I hope that I was not out of place doing so?"

"No, not at all. I'm glad that I won't have to explain it to her when I see her again." She really wanted to see Elizabeth again, both she and Fayla had a way of making her feel as if she fit into this world of magic. Besides Jareth, they were the only two that she knew. Her mind then went to old friends from long ago there words fresh within her mind, 'If you need us?' Oh, how could she have not inquired about them?

Seeing the pained look in Sarah's expression Fayla became concerned, "What is it?"

Looking down at the comforter of the bed Sarah fidgeted with the folds of her dress. How could she have not asked about, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus? "Hoggle, and the others that had helped me when I first came here. I haven't thought about asking about them. God, Fayla, how could I be so heartless?"

Fayla admonished her charge, "Heartless, do not be so hard on yourself child! With the occurrences of the past couple of days it is not surprising that you had not thought about them. Besides, you had not even seen them in years. To put your mind at rest, they are all well."

She still didn't feel any better, but her worry for her friends was put to ease with the knowledge that they were all right. Taking a deep breath, she laid back looking at the canopy of her bed, "After that night of going through the Labyrinth and celebrating with them afterwards I told myself that I had to grow up and to let them go. It was too painful to see them again knowing that I would never be able to return."

Fayla covered Sarah's hand once again in an attempt to comfort her, "Ah, but you are here now. I am sure that you will see them again, especially with the festival. All within the Underground are here, they might be as well."

Sarah perked up at those words, "You think so? I would really like to see them again."

Standing from the bed, Fayla made her way towards the bath chambers to prepare her a bath, "I am quite sure of it! Now, no more sad thoughts from you. You have a grand ball to prepare for and I'm sure you are looking forward to being in the King's company again.

Sarah could not help but smile as her thoughts returned to Jareth and the way he kissed her only moments ago. Fayla was right, she could not wait to see him again and hopefully have more of those kisses she so utterly enjoyed. Sarah blushed at her own thoughts, 'Down, girl! You're acting as if you've never been kissed before…Oh, but I've never felt this way when being kissed. He's so…Oh boy, I've got it bad, don't I?"

Another giggle escaping her lips, she made her way to the bathroom to start getting ready. A good long, hot bath was looking more and more inviting. Sarah felt so excited about tonight and about seeing him again.


	10. Chapter 15

Hehe! I am truly on a roll. Finally, what you have all been waiting for the upcoming ball is going to take place. Hope you like. Okay, okay I'll stop this dribble and let you read. Do enjoy!

To What May Come

Chapter 15

The ceiling was adorned with glitter and light, a few chandeliers dangling throughout the large ballroom. The ballroom was open on all sides, as four doorways stood open for the guests to enter. Torches were lit on both sides of the large entryways, the flames a bluish tinge. The marbled floor shined from the light as a narrow red carpet stretched across the floor from the main doorway, up to the stairs that led up to a replica of Jareth's throne. Beside the large throne sat another slightly smaller, both padded with red cushioning. 

Jareth looked over the ballroom through his crystal, as he sat on the windowsill's edge overlooking his kingdom. The members of the court had already started to enter his castle ready to attend the ball. He was pleased with the finishing touches of the preparations for this event. Everything had to be perfect, especially for what he had planned for this night. He would walk through fire, sacrifice everything just to give Sarah all that she would ever want, desire. Nothing would be too much for her.

As his thoughts steered towards the woman he loved, her image shimmered into the crystal's depths, granting him his desire to see her. His brow rose at the image, his mouth edging into a sly grin. 

Having just gotten out of the bathtub, Sarah tied the robe securely around her as she made her way back into the bedroom. Fayla had left to allow her privacy while she took her bath and had not yet returned. Sitting at the vanity, she looked to her reflection not really seeing it, as her mind was at the times that she had recently spent with Jareth.

Hair dripping wet, she ran her fingers through her damp hair before reaching for the hairbrush. Running through her hair a couple of times she smiled, tracing her fingers over the locket she still wore. Fayla had told her not to take it off, so she did so, she just hoped that the water wouldn't damage it. Fayla had assured her that it wouldn't.

Fixating her attention to her reflection she asked herself, "You, my dear, have been swept off of your feet by the Goblin King. Fallen in love and fell for a King. What will tonight bring? I wonder…"

Jareth's grin widened at her words, if only she knew. Tonight would be the most memorable night of her life, that, he would make sure of. Allowing the crystal to fade from his wielding, he turned from his bedchamber window to get ready for the night.

Dressed in a flowing gown of deep crimson, Lady Elizabeth looked over the room at the still arriving guests. For tonight's events she decided to wear her luxurious, long, golden brown hair to dangle down to the middle of her back. She did, after all, like her hair better when it was down and free from the painful and tiring pins. 

Standing beside Lady Elizabeth, Lord Cunningham was immersed in the Fae beside him. She had indeed surprised him when she actually asked him if he would escort her to the ball. Never had a Lady done such a thing and he felt a sort of pride that she had sought him out to ask him. She was indeed different from any and all of the Lady's of the court he had ever known. Her attitude towards others and the way in which she treated those around her made him yearn for her company. She was intelligent, strong willed, caring, and her aura pulled him to her like no other.

Elizabeth looked to Cunningham and smiled as she caught him gazing at her, "Why Lord, are you watching me?" she asked scandalously, earning a blush from his person. The way his cheeks flushed slightly and how his mouth edged into an embarrassed grin made her heart flutter. He looked so handsome dressed in black fitting pants, wearing a creamed colored undershirt covered by a dark burgundy waistcoat fastened by two silver square shaped buttons.

Bowing slightly he took her hand kissing the back of it, she indeed had captured his heart, "Lady, I find nothing else within this room to capture my praise, as you have indeed made everything else within dull by comparison."

Elizabeth smiled, "Why, thank you sir. May I ask if you are wishing to court my favor."

"Ah, I see that you have found me out then. Do you wish me to cease then Milady?" Cunningham's nervousness about talking to her had left him completely as he felt totally at ease with her company. 

Elizabeth actually felt herself blush, he indeed made her heart fluttered and her heart felt as if it were on a cloud when in his company. It was rare that another Fae could have this effect on her and she was enjoying it immensely. "Lord Cunningham, I think that we both know the answer to that," she spoke softly, her voice lowered so no other could hear her words but him.

Eyes locked and Lord Cunningham knew that he had found his match. So many years alone and now, standing before him, was his other half. This excursion to King Jareth's kingdom was indeed the best thing that had happened to him in his life. Though he and Elizabeth had known each other through the courts, they had grown closer the past two days at the festival.

The musical sound of the announcing horns sang shortly as a deep voice announced, "His Majesty, King Jareth!"

At his announcement, all turned their gaze towards the main entryway and the room fell quiet as he stepped out from the doorway making his entrance. Addressing all within the ballroom, he greeted his guests, "Honored guests, thank you for joining me this evening in the continuing celebration of my kingdom's rebirth. Enjoy the ball and my hospitality."

Finishing his speech of greeting he stepped into the crowded room, the guests bowing respectfully as he made his way through. As he met with one of the Kings, all continued with their socializing and the room once again was filled with the murmur of the beings gathered and the soft music playing in the background. 

Once again, for what seemed the millionth time, Sarah pulled at the plunging neckline of her dress. It was a beautiful gown of sparkling blue, the skirt of the dress falling straight down to the top of her matching blue dress shoes. It was a strapless gown, making her all the more nervous about the dress falling from her body and accidentally flashing the guests. Sarah smiled at the image projected into her mind by that thought. She knew that she was being silly, that the dress fit perfectly and that it would not fall unless someone unfastened the dress and pulled it off of her. Sarah bit her lip as she imagined Jareth doing just that.

Fayla turned sensing her charge's nervousness, "You look amazing. Do not worry, you will be fine."

Sarah just shook her head, "I hope you're right," she mumbled nervously to herself.

With each and every step she took following Fayla's lead, the more her heart would thunder in her ears. She couldn't believe that she was about to go to a ball and to top off everything she was to make an entrance after she was announced. Oh boy, this was not something she was exactly looking forward to. As soon as she would walk through the doors, she knew that all eyes would be on her. Talk about pressure! She just prayed that she wouldn't trip over her own feet and that Jareth would save her from herself before she would do something to embarrass herself.

Soon everything seemed to move in slow motion as she saw the doors coming up ahead of them. She detachedly saw Fayla giving her a comforting smile just before making her way to where most of the servants would be during the ball. Eyes focussing towards the doors, she stepped forward, the sound of musical horns making her heart flutter. Hearing her name announced, Sarah hesitated for a moment before entering through the large doors. 

Jareth had waited for this moment ever since he left her company at her bedchamber door that day. His eyes looked up towards the main entrance and his heart literally thundered in his chest. Her long dark locks were fastened up into a French twist a few strands curling about her face and neck. The dress she wore brought out her figure, making him have to restrain himself from magically appearing before her, sweep her off her feet and carry her away to his bedchambers. Jareth had to remind himself that he was in the company of others and that those actions would not be appropriate, but the temptation was great.

Sarah had to remind herself to breathe, as she saw all eyes locked onto her. She wanted to shyly look away, to flee in the other direction, but she kept her chin up and looked on bravely. She felt herself relax slightly when her gaze locked on to Jareth. Finally gaining some of her courage, she continued into the room, her eyes carefully fixed on the Goblin King. She just knew if she looked away and towards the others that were watching, she would loose all of her composure.

Reaching her half way, Jareth took her hand bowing over it, as he gently pressed his lips against the dark blue gloves that covered her hands. The gloves he noted reached up just past her elbow. He also noticed that she was still wearing the locket that he had purchased for her, making him smile. Over the locket were a series of blue gems embedded in a choker, it complemented the locket nicely making it look as if the two items were made for one another.

"Sarah," though he only said her name, the voice behind how he said it made her weak in the knees. 

"Jareth," Sarah answered, slightly pleased with herself that her voice didn't crack.

The music that filled through the air was soothing to her slightly shaken nerves. Sarah tried to ignore the stares she received from those within the room, but it was rather difficult. 

Jareth could see her uneasiness and held his hand out to her, "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Smiling, she took his offered hand and allowed him to pull her into a dance within the ballroom's center. Others danced but allowed the King free reign over the dance floor. All watched as the two danced within each others arms, both lost within each others eyes. 

It all seemed so familiar, almost exactly like the first time that she danced within his arms, when she had taken a bite out of that peach. If she knew then what she knew now, she doubted if she would have ever broken away from his embrace. The dance ending, she felt sad from the loss of him holding her so close but was relieved that she could hold onto his arm. Having him so near made her forget about the eyes that watched her, the women that looked to her as if she had deprived them of a prize. The men that looked at her with approval and the silent whispers of her name as others within the room gossiped about her being with the Goblin King.

Making their way around the room, Sarah was relieved when they stopped to talk with Lady Elizabeth and Lord Cunningham, grateful that Lady Peal was on the other side of the room. Hopefully the woman would bug someone else and she would be able to avoid having any conversation with the annoying Fae.

Both Lord Cunningham and Lady Elizabeth bowed slightly at the approach of the Goblin King. Jareth smiled warmly in return, grateful he could at least speak with some Fae that did not get on his everlasting nerves. "Lady Elizabeth, Lord Cunningham I hope that you are enjoying this evening?"

Elizabeth returned the Kings smile, "It is lovely your majesty I hope that you are enjoying it as well."

A sly grin spread about his lips, "Yes, but only until Lady Sarah came into the room."

Sarah blushed at his words, "Lady Elizabeth it's nice to see you again."

Lord Cunningham smiled, "Your majesty, I hear that you have decided to allow the Grongins passage through your kingdom."

Jareth nodded, "Yes, as long as they abide by my laws I find no problems with them passing through. As long as they are only passing through."

"The Grongins?" Sarah asked not having a clue as to what they were conversing about. 

Detaching herself from Lord Cunningham, Lady Elizabeth approached Sarah taking her by the arm, "Sarah do join me as I'm sure that talk about political matters does not interest you. I hope your majesty will not mind if I borrow her for a little while?"

Jareth knew that Sarah and Lady Elizabeth had become friends since she had arrived and therefore had no problems with Elizabeth's request. He did, after all, want to converse to Lord Cunningham about a certain bill that the courts were thinking of passing. "That is quite all right." Taking Sarah's hand, he kissed the back of it with a smile, his eyes locking with hers, "I promise not to be away for long."

Sarah could only smile as a grinning Elizabeth pulled her towards one of the entryways of the ballroom. She could see that the entryway led out to a balcony and a sky filled with the moon and stars. 

Confident that she had Sarah to herself she prodded, "Well?"

Sarah grinned as she accepted a tall glass of Champaign that was being served on platters of silver by serving Goblins, "Well what?" she asked while taking a sip. The taste that invaded her tongue was delicious as well as the warmth that followed as she swallowed.

Elizabeth rose her brow at Sarah's lack of answers, "Do not you well what to me! I saw the way you two were acting. Have you accepted his courtship of you then?"

Sarah blushed, "Maybe!" she offered hiding a teasing smile as she took another sip.

She shook her head at her friend and laughed, "You, my dear, are a tease!"

Shrugging she could not help but to giggle, "Oh, I try. So, I see that you and Lord Cunningham have gotten together."

Lady Elizabeth shook her finger at her friend teasingly, "Don't you dare try changing the subject!" Looking up as if in thought she playfully continued, "Well, he had made every indication of interest towards me. He is quite shy!"

Sarah beamed, "You two do look good together."

"True, true…I can say the same about you and the King." Lady Elizabeth and Sarah continued conversing about pretty much nothing of importance. Both not noticing the figure standing in the doorway on the outside of the entry way. 


	11. Chapter 16

Thank you all for your reviews. Here is the next chapter to my tale. Awe, the surprises to come! Hope you like this chapter. Please read and enjoy and don't forget to reviewJ

To What May Come

Chapter 16

The night continued on, as Sarah found herself alone on the balcony of the ballroom gazing out at the star filled sky. Jareth had been pulled from her presence once again as he had to converse with some King of another kingdom. It was all right though, she was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic being surrounded by so many people, and the focus of their gazes. Granted, it was not as unnerving as the first ball she had ever attended but that was partially due to the fact that it was a dream. Or was it? 

Shaking her thoughts from her mind, she concentrated on enjoying the view of the stars and the cool floral scented air. There was always something about the night that intrigued her, made her feel more at peace. To her, the night was more magical, the stars a sparkle of light within the sky capturing your eyes and pulling you into a trance of tranquility. Sarah breathed in heavily, allowing her lungs to take in the air fully.

"Lovely, isn't it?" a deep cultured voiced commented.

With a slight start, Sarah turned to the stranger, quickly taking in his form. He had short dark hair, almost as black as night, the deepest green eyes she had ever seen, pale skin, and tall. Sarah had to admit, he was handsome, but something about they way he regarded her, or maybe something else, made her feel a bit wary of his presence.

"Yes, yes it is," she finally answered, looking past him towards the ball. She really did not feel like going back in yet.

The man, or Fae, bowed before her, "Excuse me, Milady, I did not mean to disturb you. It is just that you looked so alone!"

Sarah cautiously stepped away from him, slowly starting to make her way to the door, "That's okay, I was heading back in anyway."

He saw that she was starting to retreat and knew that he had to act quickly to intercept, and intercept he did. Successfully blocking the door, he grinned to her, studying her lovely form. She was indeed a lovely creature, pity, "Please, do not leave on my account. I am Lord Varden."

She felt a little agitated that he was blocking her escape and wary at his proximity, "Sarah, excuse me but…"

Varden interrupted her before she could finish, "Ah, the Lady Sarah! I am pleased to finally make the acquaintance of the one and only being to solve the King's Labyrinth. A feat in itself!"

Sarah's brows rose at this, "Yes, it was. Now if you'll excuse me."

Varden backed away as he sensed Jareth's eyes focused on his back, he could not allow him to know his presence, not yet. Stepping out of her way he apologized, "Lady Sarah, it was an honor."

Sarah watched with perplexity as the stranger walked away, "Now that was weird!" she mumbled to herself. 

"What was?" Jareth's voice came from behind startling her.

Turning towards him, she was about to ask him how he sneaked up on her, when she realized he must have used his magic. He probably saw that stranger making her uncomfortable, 'Now, what did he say his name was? Weird, I usually remember things like that.' "Oh nothing, really. I guess I'm still not used to this place."

Seeing as it was probably nothing, Jareth took her hand and guided her back out onto the balcony, where they could be alone. He pulled her to a corner where he knew that no one would be able to see.

Sarah was about to ask what he was up to when she felt his hands about her waist pulling her towards him. She melted into his arms immediately as he sought out her lips with his. Heart fluttering wildly she didn't care if the whole world walked in on them at this moment. She lost herself within his embrace, a part of her mind wondering if this could get any better.

Gently pulling away from their embrace, he cupped her face within his hands, his eyes looking longingly into hers, "Sarah," he whispered huskily, he could feel her trembling underneath his touch, "there is something I need to ask you."

'Oh God! If your going to ask what I think you are…' swarmed into her thoughts as he held her hand bowing on one knee. She watched breathlessly as he looked up into her eyes. She could feel her eyes watering with happy tears. 

Bowing before her, he knew with the look within her eyes, that there was no way that she would refuse his offer, "Since first I laid eyes on you, you captured my heart. You solved my Labyrinth and in the process showed me the wrongs of my ways. I have waited for so long to be able to offer you what I did so long ago, only this time I will do it right." Rising he hushed her words with his fingers quickly taking both her hands holding them to his chest, "I ask for so little, just love me, be with me, and accept my world into your heart. Stand by my side as my equal, my queen…my wife?"

Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she gazed into his eyes, his words moving her like no other. How could she refuse such an offer? How could she not love the man standing before her offering her his heart? He had done so much for her. There was only one answer to give and she gave it with all of her heart, "Yes."

It was one word but all that he needed. Overjoyed by her acceptance of his offer he kissed her lifting her off of the ground as he spun her around once. Sarah laughed out at his actions, overjoyed by his offer. 

Carefully he whipped away her tears catching them within his gloved hand. Sarah watched as he opened his hand revealing a small silver banned ring with the Goblin Kings seal imbedded within and a small crystal at the rings center. "Oh Jareth!" she breathed as he slowly slipped it on her gloved finger. It fit perfectly and looked so right.

Kissing her hand once more he looked to her seriously, "Sarah, I would move the stars for you. Come…" he coaxed as he pulled her towards the ballroom door, "I have to announce our good news."

Sarah's eyes widened, "But…all those people…" she breathed flustered by the suddenness of it all.

Jareth grinned at her nervousness, "Sarah, I will be beside you the whole time. Do not worry."

Sarah had no choice but to follow, still shell shocked by what he was about to do. Did he plan this the whole time? Sarah frowned at the way her mind was starting to turn, 'Does it really matter? I love him'

Slowly, but with a mission, they made their way towards the stairs. Sarah's heart pound in her chest as they stepped side by side up the stairs that led to two thrones she had not noticed before. The music and the mumbles of the crowd ceased as they noticed their actions.

Looking to her, giving her reassurance, Jareth turned them both so that they were now presented towards the members of the court. Her hand still clasped in his he squeezed it once before he spoke to the crowd with the Royal confidence drilled into him his whole life. "Majesties, Lords, and Lady's I present to you the future Queen of the Goblins and the Labyrinth," Jareth gazed at her then before finishing his words, "Sarah."

Sarah felt as if her legs would buckle any minute, as he spoke those words and as soon as his announcement was made the room was filled with applause. Oh god! She was going to be a Queen, 'Hello, earth to Sarah, that usually comes with the territory of marrying a King!' She was thankful as he guided her to one of the thrones.

Kissing her hand once again he whispered, "My Queen."

With a smile she returned nervously, "My King."

The rest of the night passed by like a blur, and Sarah felt exhausted by the time the guests started to depart. She stood beside Jareth as the guests exited the ballroom, each individual giving their congratulations and praise. Even Lady Peal was politely short in her congratulations, which shocked and relieved Sarah. As the last of the guests departed, Sarah yawned, her hand quickly covering her mouth.

Jareth leaned into her, whispering in her ear, "Tired, my dear?"

Smiling, Sarah nodded her head, "Very!"

Offering her his arm he bowed slightly to her, "Then allow me the honor of escorting you to your room."

Smile widening at his offer, she accepted his offered arm and was soon in front of her bedroom door. Jareth stood at the doorway, his hand tracing her jaw line, which she leaned into. Her hand holding his in place, "Stay with me tonight?" she asked as she did not want to part from his company.

With all the restraint that he had he answered, "I want to, but not before we are wed."

Leaning forwards she daringly brushed her lips to his, "Please, all I want is for you to hold me in your arms. Nothing more."

Jareth pulled her towards him kissing her passionately, but breaking away before he would lose control, "Oh Sarah, if I go into that room with you tonight we will both regret it. You and I both know that it would not stop at just holding one another."

A part of her didn't care but another part of her knew that he was right. She had always envisioned her first time to be with her husband on her wedding night. Sarah hated to admit it, but Jareth was right, "I know, I just don't want you to go."

Cupping her face in his hands, he huskily whispered, "I will be with you in your dreams but I promise you it will be so much more when we are wed." Not allowing her time to protest, he kissed her passionately one more time just before vanishing.

Sarah slumped, she really wished that he would stop doing that! Yawning once again, she knew that she would not be able to stand on her feet much longer. Turning into her room, she saw her nightgown already ready sitting on the bed. Peeling off her clothes, she didn't care that they were discarded all over the floor and slipped on the nightgown. Just barely dragging herself to the bathroom, Sarah proceeded in washing her face and taking care of her other needs. She crawled into the covers and was quickly asleep.

Supervising over the cleanup of the ballroom, Fayla let out a tired sigh. She was happy that her King had finally found his Queen and that Sarah had accepted his proposal. She was taken a little by surprise upon hearing the news, Fayla had not expected Jareth to ask Sarah to marry him so soon. Seeing to the last of the clean up crew Fayla stepped out onto the balcony to get some needed fresh air. She would soon have to retire if she was to be fully functional that next day. Feeling a cold chill run down her spine, she spun around to find someone from her past she did not expect to be running into. Lips pursed in a line Fayla muttered his name, her voice full of the loathing she felt for him, "Varden!"

A light hearted chuckle escaped his amused lips, "Ah, I see that you still remember me. I am flattered!"

Fayla narrowed her eyes, "What are you dong here and what is it that you want?"

Varden rose his brows as if he was shocked by her questions, but he had expected them, "What I've always desired my dear, you. My offer still stands, Fayla." He inched closer to her, forcing her back against the railing of the balcony.

Fayla found herself cornered, his body too close for comfort, by all that is magic, she hated him, "You know my answer, Varden."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Varden reached up, tracing his fingers along her face, sending his magic through his touch. Fayla gasped from the sensations that he sent through his touch, her body trembling. Varden smiled at this, "How long has it been, my sweet, since you had a lover?"

Fayla slapped away his hand, cursing herself for not doing that sooner, "Do not touch me again!"

His dark brow's rose, his voice low and sensual, "Too long, I imagine then. Do not worry, my sweet, I'll have you screaming my name in ecstasy soon enough."

She slapped him hard across the face, the feeling of satisfaction coursing throughout her being with the impact of her hand against his face. Breathing heavily, she glared at him, "You are not welcome here and I advise that you leave before King Jareth gets wind of your presence."

Tongue flicked to the corner of his mouth, his blood tasting salty and sweet. Varden grinned wickedly, "Very well, I will leave, but know this…I can give you so much more than King Jareth. Freedom from the title of maid's servant, power to do as you please without having to serve anyone, and you would not have to hide your talents as you do now."

Fayla's eyes widened at his words, 'how did he know?' She watched speechlessly as he grinned wickedly at her shock of his knowledge. Before she could guess as to what he was about to do, he pulled her to him, his lips savagely taking hers in a hot and searing kiss. Heart pounding, she tried to push him away but with the combination of his strength and the power that he wrapped around her made her efforts futile.

Satisfied, Varden vanished from the balcony, leaving Fayla alone to ponder his knowledge. Now that she knew that he knew about her secret she would not tell the Goblin King about his little visit. For, just before his departure he left her a mental message, "Tell him about my visit and I'll tell all that I know about your little secret, and you know what will happen when or if they find out."

She stumbled back, disbelief and fear written on her expression. How could she warn Jareth without exposing herself to mortal danger? Damn that Fae to all that is vile! She could not. Fayla just prayed that he had come for his purpose and that he would not present himself again, but a part of her knew that she was only lying to herself. Muttering a curse, she headed to her chambers, her mind trying to come up with something that she could do without risking her very existence.


	12. Chapter 17

A big hug and thanks to all those that have sent me their reviews. I live to read what you have to say about my works. Sorry that its been a little while and I'll have to apologize for this short chapter but I think the content will more than make up for it. Hope you read and enjoy. 

To What May Come

Chapter 17

A gentle caress against her cheek alerted her of the presence of someone near. Sarah opened her eyes, a smile spreading about her lips as she saw him looking to her with longing. She did not think that he would come back, not after he had made it clear that they were to wait until…Lips consumed her own forcing all her thoughts out from the front of her mind. She could feel his body pressing to hers, causing a low moan to escape her lips.

The feel of her beneath him, the sound of her low moan against his lips as he kissed her drove him to continue. Though they were only within each other's dreams, the physical and visual aspect of the dream would make anyone that was not conscious of it being a dream think it real. He smiled against her lips, slowly making his way across her jaw line downward along her soft creamy white skin.

Sarah trembled, as she felt overwhelmed with desire and passion. She tangled her hands within his soft blond hair, her head pressing back against the pillows as she arched into his kisses. 

"Jareth!" she softly yet urgently called his name. If they continued then they would regret it. As much as she wanted him to continue, his words from earlier made her call his name once again.

Feeling her panic beneath him he reluctantly pulled away, searching her eyes with his. She was breathing heavily now her chest shakily rising and falling from the amount of passion he brought within her.

As much as she hated it to end she had to. She shakily whispered, "We can't! Not yet!"

A devilish grin spread across his lips as his eyes sparkled with a secret knowledge, "Sarah, this is a dream. Anything that we do within our dreams stays a dream."

Sarah's dark brows rose in question, "But this feels so real!"

Bending down to capture her lips with his he kissed her deeply, then proceeded towards her ear. A husky whisper escaping his lips, "Ah, but when it becomes real on our wedding night what I make you feel in this dream will not even compare to the real thing."

Sarah blushed at his words, embarrassed and aroused by his statement. Shakily she reached up her hand touching his cheek, amazed at how real it felt, she traced his cheek just before her hands lightly traced along his lips.

Catching her hand in his he turned it over, kissing the inside of her palm. No more time was spent on speaking words as his actions spoke volumes within itself. Seeing her eyes close at his attentions, he leaned into her once again taking her mouth with his. She tasted almost as intoxicating as she did when in reality.

Oh, she did not want this to stop as he continued to kiss her and she him back. Knowing that it was a dream, she was feeling a little daring as she sucked his bottom lip taking it in devilishly and then pulling playfully as she slowly released him. The way his eyes regarded her after that made her blush even more.

He whispered into her ear once again, braking their silence, "Oh, I think someone is not as innocent as she has made everyone believe."

Sarah could not help but to smile, her smile quickly turning into an oh as his lips traveled downward across her skin. Her body shook as she realized that he was not going to stop his downward dissent. Just when she was about to protest she arched back as his lips touched her in a way that made her body quiver in ecstasy.

The amazing feelings that his actions arose caused her to have to close her eyes as she felt lost in the intensity of the moment. Soon his lips captured hers his hands replacing where his lips were only moments before. Oh, she did not want it to end, feeling a desperation for something she was not sure of.

Not wanting to ruin all of the surprise of their wedding night, he did not plan on completing their intimacy. His eyes looked over her trembling body watching her as she arched into his touch, a passionate cry escaping her lips. 

Capturing her lips with his he wrapped his hands about her waist, pulling her to him as he rolled her on top of him. His eyes looked into hers and he watched as she blushed furiously and buried her face into his chest her body still trembling from his ministrations. 

Opening her eyes once again she saw the darkness around her, the slight outline of the canopy of her bed and the knowledge that she was no longer in her dream. Biting her lower lip she rolled over on her side burring her face into her pillows, a groan escaping her lips. If this was what it was going to be like on her wedding night she was praying that the wedding would be soon, tomorrow would be nice. Sarah giggled into her pillows at her own thoughts. Oh, how was she going to be able to look at Jareth tomorrow without blushing or swooning! 

Frustrated and at odds at her situation, Fayla's green eyes bore harshly at her own reflection, her mind in deep thoughts. Varden was here within the Kingdom and he was here for some dark purpose, that she was sure. He knew, knew about her secret and he could very well end her existence by merely making that secret known. In all her years she had kept her secret well guarded with the exception, of course, of Gaylon. Her heart ached at his name and being graced her memory. 

Forcing herself to focus on the present she passed her hand over the mirror, risking using her power. Her image shimmered as it became dark, a smoky cloud swimming within the mirrors dark depths. 

Lips purged she concentrated more on her power, "Reveal his plans to me."

The smoke within the darkness swirled and writhed, until finally solidifying into an image. A large tent was shown, its interior scarcely lit. Within she could see a large chair, no, a throne, a large flag of black with a figure of the outline of a red dragon, Varden's symbol, hanging behind it. Towards the other side of the tent, within its center, stood a large canopy bed draped in bedding of black and deep red. A sheer see through red drape surrounding the bed, this scene sent a chill down her spine. 

Eyes searching, she was beginning to become frustrated, as she could not see the object of her query. She rarely used her powers but they had never denied her that in which she sought. Knowing that if she kept this up much longer that someone was bound to notice her use of power, she reached up to pass her hand over the mirror once again.

Fayla's eyes widened in horror as a hand latched onto her wrist pulling her forward. Panicked, she was caught off guard, her lack of practice making it difficult to concentrate on using her magic to pull her hand free. Before she knew it she was on the other side of the mirror within Varden's tent.

Arms wrapped around her waist, powerful magic being forced upon her weakening her own. His dark rich voice caressing against her ear as he pulled her against his chest, "Awe, so you were intrigued by my invitation after all!"

Fayla struggled against Varden's hold, her heart sinking to the depths of her soul, "Unhand me!" she demanded, her voice showing more strength than she felt.

Varden grinned against the back of her neck tasting her sweet skin, "Um, but you taste so sweet my dear."

She shuddered as she felt his caresses, "Please stop!" she pleaded, trembling with the knowledge that she was not strong enough to free herself from his hold.

He breathed in deep her fragrance, her plea going unnoticed. Varden closed his eyes as his hands wondered over her clothed body. He could sense her dread, the fear that engulfed her from his actions, also the hint of longing, desire. 'Good,' he thought to himself wielding his power over her, giving that in which she had gone so long without.

The feelings that he aroused within her sickened her to her core, her body betraying her heart as she did not want his touch, yet her body ached from being without it for so long. She could not stop herself as she leaned back against him, her legs feeling as if they would crumble beneath her. Fayla knew it was his powers and the lack of such contact for so many years.

Grinning at her inability to fight his power and his touch, he spun her around to face him. Green eyes bore into green eyes as he searched her thoughts.

Fayla fought effortlessly against his intrusion trying to block any and all knowledge from his prying mind. She could not pull her eyes away from his and was trapped, helpless and at his mercy. A whimper escaped from her lips as he broke through her mental wall.

Images of her past flashed through his mind, her conversations, her nights of passion, her grief of when she had lost her husband. In an instant he knew her wishes and her fears. Hands tangling within her long red locks he pulled her forwards, his lips crushing against her in a savage hungry kiss. 

Releasing her from his kiss, he smiled wickedly at the flushed and bewildered Fayla, "Thank you my dear, that was most helpful. As much as I desire to continue our little meeting there are those that would miss you."

Horror filled eyes blurred as she felt his powers consume her. Feeling herself no longer held within a strong grasp, Fayla stumbled forwards, her legs giving out as she crumbled to the floor. Her whole being felt drained, weakened by her encounter. Varden's powers were greater than she had remembered and the way in which he had so easily weakened her own powers brought fear and dread to her heart. She had to warn the King, but how? 


	13. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, sorry about the delay but I have had the worst case of writers block. Ug!! Talk about frustrating! Don't worry though I think I've finally beaten that writer's block and am currently working on getting the next chapter out. Please be patient, I promise that any waiting done on your part will be well worth it, or at least I hope you'll think so. Again, thank you all for your reviews. It helps me so much especially when that annoying writer's block comes clogging up my creative juices. So for your reading enjoyment I give you chapter 18. LOL! Enjoy!

To What May Come

Chapter 18

With the early morning light and the rising of the Underground's sun, the inhabitants and visitors of the Goblin Kingdom rose, preparing for the festival and its guests. Tents and booths came to life as its tenants worked diligently to get them ready to their full glory. Goblins, elves, and gnomes rushed down the Goblin City streets, in and out of buildings and tents. All subconsciously avoiding one tent in particular as it stood out from all the rest and yet no one seemed to notice its existence or even seem to care.

Legs stretching lazily across the smooth cool mattress, the scent of freshly cut roses and the clean scent of the sheets wrapped about her, stirring her to wakefulness. Memories of her dreams from the beginning of the night drifted to the surface causing her to pull the sheets up over head as she let out a muffled squeal. 'Oh god! It was just a dream right? Oh god, oh god, oh god!'

Knowing that even though staying in bed was tempting, she had to get up and face him. Face flushing, she tore the sheets from her body, sitting up from the bed. Sarah blinked her eyes, trying to chase away any traces of sleep. Standing, she stretched, eyes lazily scanning the room around her, for the first time in several mornings she was surprised not to see Fayla.

Usually it was Fayla trying to get her out of bed, opening the drapes, and fussing about getting ready for the day ahead. Noting it as odd, she shrugged thinking nothing more of it and made her way towards the bathroom, where she knew a hot bath would be waiting. 

Her whole body ached, the hard floor cold against her legs. Groggily waking, Fayla found herself in the same spot that she had collapsed when Varden had returned her to her room. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she grimaced as the stiff muscles in her body ached from her efforts. Pressing her hands to her temples, she concentrated on the magic that constantly existed within the Underground, that surrounded everything, to help return her strength. 

Whatever Varden had cast over her, weakened her considerably. She did not remember falling asleep, realization hitting her that she must have blacked out right after her return. Remembering what he did to her last night, she clenched her eyes closed feeling nauseated from the memory. The bastard Fae had some nerve!

Taking in a deep breath, she rose from the floor, stumbling slightly as her head swam dizzily from the sudden change of altitude. She had to tell Jareth about Varden's return.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Varden's voice whispered mockingly in her ear.

Turning swiftly, she saw that he was not there, reaching out with her powers, she immediately regretted doing so as she was mentally pushed back. Damn that Fae to all that is vile! He was somehow watching her and was able to block her from seeing him.

"Ah, such thoughts my dear! Try to go to the King and warn him and I will stop you before you can even reach him. Lady Peal would be most interested in what I would have to tell her, now wouldn't she?" Varden's laughter followed, mocking her as she glared at her reflection seeing him staring right back at her.

Stepping forward towards Varden's image, she immediately pictured his head on a pike knowing that he would see. Varden only grinned in return, making her all the more angry. Before she could say more, his image was gone and she was left alone, or was she? 

Relaxing within the soothing warm water of the bathtub, Sarah concentrated on nothing but enjoying the silence. She watched contently as the steam rose slightly from the water's surface. A smile was edging on the corners of her lips as she replayed Jareth's proposal. She never thought that she could be this happy. Oh, she was helplessly in love with the Goblin King and soon she would become his wife, a queen. 

"Queen Sarah", she softly whispered, letting it roll off her tongue as she tested how it sounded. She had to admit that she liked the sound of it. 

A faint sound from the bedroom caught her attention, breaking her from her musings. Knowing that if she stayed in the bathtub any longer she would turn into a prune, she slowly rose. The shift from the soothing waters to the open air made Sarah shiver, so she quickly grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her wet form. Damp feet padding softly on the cool stone floor, she made her way into the bedroom to see if the sounds coming from her room was Fayla.

Fayla mechanically went through her routine, making the bed, getting the dress ready for Sarah to wear. She could not allow her thoughts to give away anymore to Varden. She knew that anything that she would say or think to warn anyone of his presence, he would be ready to stop her from doing so. 

Dress in hand, she proceeded to gently lay it across the bed, ready for her charge. She would leave soon as to not be there when Sarah returned from her bath. With a slight turn of her wrist, she left a note as to explain her absence. Fayla had to find out what Varden was up to and stop him. She just hoped that she would be able to stop him.

To Sarah's chagrin, she had found her room empty. The only sign that someone had been in her room were the made bed and a flowing gown of ocean blue lied out ready for her to wear.

Making her way to the vanity to brush out her damp hair she noticed a piece of paper. Lifting the paper Sarah sat at the vanity and read:

Sarah,

I apologize for not being here this morning. Your dress is laid out and I have cast a small enchantment over your hairbrush. All you need do is run it through your hair, it shall do the rest. Please forgive me, but something has come up that I need to attend to. His majesty Jareth will be waiting for you to join him and a few others for breakfast. I will see you later today at the festival.

Fayla

The dinning hall was quiet, only a few of Jareth's guests being present. Lord Cunningham drank from his goblet, his thoughts on a certain Fae sitting beside him. Lady Elizabeth was stunning this morning, her long golden brown hair pushed back away from her face by small rose shaped hair clips. She was wearing a dress in a stunning shade of red accenting her features pleasingly. Much had transpired between them last night and he was looking forward to spending the day with her at the festival.

All within the room, Lord Cunningham, Lady Elizabeth, and the Goblin King sat quietly awaiting the future Queen of the Goblins, Sarah. Lady Elizabeth was happy for her new friend and decided that she would return often to visit both Sarah and Fayla.

Jareth was inwardly grinning as his thoughts were focused on a particularly pleasant dream. He was counting the minutes to see his love, his betrothed. They had not been waiting long, but to him it was feeling as if it were an eternity. If she did not come soon, he would go to her, not caring for leaving his guests. As soon as the large doors to the dinning hall opened, Jareth's gaze was fixed on the door's entrance. 

His eyes soon rested on her lovely form; she was wearing a flowing gown of ocean blue, bringing out her eyes. He admired the way the dress accented her figure, revealing in just the right places. Her dark hair was in a mass of large curls cascading over her shoulders. Sarah indeed belonged within his world. Standing, he watched as she slowly made her way towards him, to sit by his side, and the bashful smile that graced her lips made him yearn to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

Sarah's eyes were fixed on Jareth, his gaze making her heart flutter. She barely had noticed Elizabeth and Lord Cunningham seated at the table as she made her way to sit beside Jareth.

Pulling the chair out for her, Jareth leaned so that he could whisper in her ear, "Slept well?"

Sitting in the chair offered her, Sarah visibly flushed at his whispered words. Eyes glancing to him she quickly looked away, her courage leaving her completely. Sarah could feel his eyes watching her, bringing about emotions of desire, excitement, with just a hint of embarrassment. Oh boy! She could feel her body heat rise in temperature, as the remembrance of the dream and the feelings induced from it came to mind with amazing clarity. She was having a hard time believing that it was only a dream, it felt way too real.

Lady Elizabeth noticed Sarah's composure, she seemed flushed with embarrassment and something more. She grinned as she wondered what exactly went on between those two after the ball last night. Seeing the way the King was watching her friend, she could imagine. 

"Sarah, so when is the happy occasion?" Elizabeth asked, amused as Sarah took a moment to respond.

Sarah barely noticed that she had been asked a question, vaguely hearing it, as her mind was fixed on certain events of the night. Looking towards Elizabeth, she wasn't sure how to answer, "I don't know…" 'Soon I hope,' she thought. Looking over to Jareth her eyes locked with his, "We haven't exactly discussed it."

Elizabeth grinned at the way that the two were regarding one another. It was all too obvious that the two were deeply in love. Looking to Lord Cunningham she lightly touched his arm, "Breakfast was delightful. Would you mind escorting me to my room?"

Seeing that they had both yet to even touch the food on their plates, he was about to question her about it when he noticed the look that she was giving him. A quiet understanding was shared between the two and he gently took her hand in his, kissing the back of it, "It would be my pleasure." Both rose from their seats, leaving unnoticed by the other two within the room. 

Sarah's heart was racing, her appetite nowhere in sight as the butterflies within her stomach were fluttering wildly. 

Taking her hand in his, he rose it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers as he laid a light kiss on the back of her hand. Reaching across the table, he caressed her cheek, admiring the texture of her smooth skin. He did not hide his admiration of her form as his eyes racked over her from head to waist, as the table was hindering him from gazing any further.

Sarah would have flushed by the way his eyes were washing over her, but she was guilty of doing the same to the Goblin King. He was beautiful, his skin pale and otherworldly, his hair wild and free yet orderly. Her eyes swept over his face downward following the curve of his neck down even further over the slight opening of his white shirt where she could vaguely make out the muscles of his chest. She vaguely wondered what it would be like to run her hands over those muscles of his. Her cheeks reddened at where her mind was wondering, but how could she help it? Especially after what had happened within her, no, their dreams last night.

Not really hungry for the food before him, but the woman sitting by his side, he slowly stood pulling her out of her chair towards him. Willing his magic into being, he conjured his power filling the room with soft music. With a mischievous grin he pulled her into a waltz.

She was taken completely by surprise by his actions, expecting him to pull her into his arms for a kiss, not this. Laughter bubbled up inside and she found herself breathlessly dancing, smiling from ear to ear as they danced around the dinning table. Dancing in his arms, she felt so complete, so alive. How could life get any better than this? She had everything that she had ever wanted and it was thanks to the Fae holding her in his arms, spinning her around the dinning hall, not at all caring how out of place it might seem to any onlookers. It was all so intoxicating and mind blowing, all that she could really concentrate on, though, was being in his arms and feeling completely happy.

The woman in his arms took his very breath away. The feel of her so near, the fragrance of her hair, the smile that graced her lips, lighting up her eyes in a way that was intoxicating and made his soul soar. She made any and all other things within his world trivial in comparison to her grace and beauty. Such an intoxicating and alluring creature and she had consented to be his for eternity. Twirling her in his arms he brought their dance to a stop, he watched as her breast rose and fell with breathlessness and he could hold back no longer. 

Slowly, they closed the small distance between them, lips connecting and deepening in an intimate embrace that could be matched by no other. Their kiss was an intoxicating dance of its own, bringing both a type of pleasure that craved for more. 

Reluctantly, breathlessly pulling away from their intimate embrace, Jareth sought her eyes out with his, "I would take you to my chambers here and now…I admit that I can not wait much longer for our wedding."

She could feel herself trembling from the amount of passion and longing he brought about within. Hand reaching up to caress his cheek, she softly spoke, "I feel the same, but…" an idea came to mind, bringing about a smile of satisfaction to her lips, "how much longer until the end of the festival?"

Jareth studied her closely, trying to gage where she was going with this or what it had to do with their wedding. "Three days, why? What is it, my dear, that is going through that beautiful head of yours?"

Sarah grinned, "Is that plenty of time for making arrangements for our wedding? You wouldn't have to send out any invitations since everyone is here and…"

A grin tugged at the corners of his lips, as he knew exactly where she was going with this. Like her, it was perfect. Swiftly he swept her in his arms kissing her deeply. Pulling away, he tapped the tip of her nose with his, "I love you."

Her mind had clouded from that kiss, taking her a few minutes to recuperate her thinking process. What had she said before he kissed her? Mind clearing she smiled to her love, "I take that as a yes!"

They both laughed as he twirled her around, her feet dangling slightly off of the ground. Both were wondrously happy and nothing could take that away, or so they thought.


	14. Chapter 19

To What May Come

Well guys here it is the next chapter of this story. Sorry about taking so long I hope you enjoy this. I like to take time out and give special thanks to Unicorn Lady for being my beta reader. I would truly be lost without you. Also, thank you all for sending me those wonderful reviews. Lots of love to all of you. Its guys like you that keep me going. Now I'll stop my rambling and let you enjoy the story. Hugs!

To What May Come

Chapter 19

There was something in the air, something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Gripping the harness of the horse's reins, Edward guided the black horse back into the barn. Securing the horse, he dusted off his hands, making his way towards the festival. Lady Elizabeth had given him the day off and he had planned on enjoying it, but he could not shake the feeling that something was not right. 

A familiar form caught his attention, making him forget about his worries of moments ago. As he neared her, he quickly became concerned, there was a look on her face, as if she were in deep concentration. Maybe he was not the only one that was feeling that something was not right. Nearing her, he called to her beckoning her to stop, "Fayla!"

Concentration fixed on finding out what Varden was up to and on how to stop him, she heard her name being called. Placing a fake smile in play, she turned to face the familiar voice and inwardly cursed. Edward knew her too well to be fooled by her trying to hide her true feelings, he always had a way of reading her.

"Edward, it is nice to see you. Are you going to the festival?" she had hoped that he would not inquire about her current state of emotion, but was disappointed. 

Edward frowned, his rich purple eyes peering into her emerald green ones, "Fayla, what is it? You look as if you are concerned about something."

Turning away from his gaze, she made her way away from him toward the festival. She could feel that something was amiss and it was coming from somewhere within the festival. "Edward, it is nothing really…Don't worry about me, I am fine."

He could tell that she was trying to block him from being able to sense her emotions, she was definitely hiding something. This was not like the Fayla that he knew. Gently grasping her arm, he turned her to face him, "Fayla, I know you too well. What is it?"

Oh, by all that was magic, she wished that she could tell him. Maybe Varden couldn't hear her thoughts all of the time, maybe he was distracted enough so that she could tell Edward her plight.

Varden's voice broke into her thoughts, "Tisk, tisk, my dear. Do not underestimate me, or it will be your undoing."

Fayla inwardly cringed at his voice within her mind, she hated that voice both when mentally or verbally spoken. With a sigh, she clasped Edward's hand with hers and laughed, though she felt nothing of the humor in her laughter. "Edward, there is nothing the matter…" she had to think of something quick, thank all that is magic for her wit, "I have much to think about, especially with the King's news of marriage to Lady Sarah. There is much to be done and I am the one that will be making most of the arrangements needed for the upcoming wedding."

Though her explanation of her mood was believable, he could not shake the feeling that she was lying to him. This was not at all like the Fayla he knew, something must have been preventing her from telling him the truth. This realization made him all the more worried, but he acted as if he believed her. Letting go of her arm he smiled in return, "Ah, I see. That does explain your present state of mind, then. Are you going to the festival this day?"

Relieved that he was believing her, oh she hated having to lie to him, she shook her head, "Not just yet, but I plan on later this day. Will I see you there then?"

Edward bowed, taking her hand and kissing it, "Yes, I will be looking for you. Good day."

"Good day." She watched as he left her and breathed deeply, a soft curse leaving her lips, Fayla did not like lying to anyone, especially those that were dear to her. Closing her eyes, she focused on the task at hand and continued her journey toward the festival.

Fayla's image within the mirror dissolved, replaced by Varden's dark features. A scowl was edged onto his lips as he had watched the exchange between Fayla and that elf, Edward. It was all too obvious that this Edward had feelings for his Fayla. His scowl dissolved as quickly as it had formed, "Not that that will make any difference. My plans have been set in motion and there is no stopping it now."

The murmur of the crowded streets filled the air, as well as the lively music that played. The scents of incense and spices were carried on the soft breeze, tickling the senses and waking the soul. It was unlike anything that she had ever known, a world that was filled with exotic surprises everyday. Compared to yesterday, the atmosphere of the festival of this day was different. Maybe it was the fact that she and the Fae at her side were the center of everyone's attention, or the fact that she was totally in love with a King and she would soon be becoming his Queen.

Sarah should have been nervous, but having Jareth by her side, having his presence near, she felt as if she could take on anything and everything. She was taking in the sights and the atmosphere, enjoying her time with Jareth. The sights and sounds that surrounded her were so new and exciting.

Walking arm in arm they made their way down the Goblin City streets amongst the gnomes, elves, fairies, goblins, and Fae. Jareth watched the light within Sarah's eyes brighten with each moment that they spent with each other within this festival. Having this festival was one of the best decisions he had ever made, maybe he would not be so dismissive of having a few on occasion. Wanting to have her to himself to express his love for her, Jareth saw his chance.

Sarah felt Jareth pull her to the side and before she could inquire as to what he was doing, they were within one of the alleyways. Her back was pressed against the cool brick wall of the building, his body pressed into hers. Her breath was caught in her throat, her heart pounding madly. Eyes wide she looked to Jareth with longing and excitement at his actions, a smile still edged on her lips from their journey through the festive streets.

About to speak he quickly pressed his fingers to her lips to quiet her words before they could be spoken. He did not wish to express his desire for her through mere words. Hands caressing her skin he gently touched her face, his hands starting a journey down across her white fair skin. He watched her as she trembled from his touch before bending down and tasting her intoxicating skin. 

A low moan escaped her lips as she felt his lips trail fire across her throat, his touch against her skin making her weak in the knees. Normally she would probably be worried about any onlookers, but being as his touch was all that she could concentrate on that little worry had not surfaced. "Jareth!" she shakily whispered.

Jareth grinned against her sweet skin at the way his name sounded whispered from her lips. He moved upward, never breaking contact, his lips teased hers and he lightly caressed her lips. Pulling away slightly, his lips barely touching hers, he teased her more, whispering, "Say my name again, I love the way it sounds from your lips!"

Sarah leaned forwards, wanting desperately for him to kiss her, but he pulled teasingly away. With a groan, she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him from pulling away. Smiling, she looked up into his amazing eyes, "Jareth!" she whispered, her desires laced within calling his name.

"Sarah!" he teased no more, his lips pressed urgently against hers, deepening their embrace. The world that was around them was forgotten, as they were the only ones that existed. Someone loudly clearing their throat, though, had broken through the small world that they had created around each other. 

Both Sarah and Jareth had stopped, as they knew that they had been caught. Sarah's face reddened a deep crimson, as Jareth's expression darkened to that of annoyance. 

Fayla had come in hopes to find out what Varden was up to, when she thought she saw both the King and Lady Sarah disappear from the streets. Following them, she rounded the corner and blushed furiously, they looked as if they were quite busy. Knowing that someone besides her was bound to notice the two, she knew that she would regret this, but she cleared her throat, and had to do it again louder since they had not heard her.

The glare she received from the King was only rewarded with a disappointed shake of Fayla's head. Stepping a bit closer, she admonished the King in a low voice, "Your majesty, be glad that it was I who interrupted you two instead of one of your other guests."

Sarah could not hold back the laughter, as she suddenly found the whole scene amusing. The look on Jareth's face was priceless! This earned an amused look from Jareth and his anger at the disruption had been forgotten.

Taking Sarah's hand in his he lifted it up to his lips, "You'll forgive me Fayla, as I was weakened by the spell that Sarah has cast upon me."

Still grinning from ear to ear, Sarah bit her bottom lip at his words and flushed. Fayla watched with amusement, momentarily forgetting her reason for coming to the festival in the first place. How she missed those passionate days with Gaylon.

Sarah pushed herself away from the wall and looked to Fayla, "Fayla, I missed you this morning."

Jareth looked to Sarah and then to Fayla with a raised brow, he was not aware that Fayla had not attended to her duties this morning, "Did I miss something?"

Fayla was starting to wish that she had allowed someone else to discover the two in the alley instead of her. She was not prepared for any questioning, bowing slightly to the King, Fayla felt a sense of panic go through her, but made well to hide it. Luckily, Sarah had saved her from having to explain.

"No, she just had some things to take care of. She came into my room this morning, but I was in the bath. We just missed each other, that's all." Sarah tugged at his arm to lead him out of the alleyway and back to the sights of the festival. She hoped that she did not get her friend into any trouble.

Curtseying to the King and soon to be new Queen, Fayla smiled sheepishly, "My apologies milady, I hope that my note and everything that I prepared for you was to your liking."

Sarah smiled motioning for Fayla to follow them, "Don't apologize, everything was fine. At least you're here now."

The Goblin King looked to Fayla curiously, in some way he could sense that she was hiding something. He had known her all of his immortal life and there was something in her mannerism that was telling him something was bothering her. What that something was, he planed on finding out, "Fayla, later, after the festivities of the day, I would like a word."

Fayla nodded numbly, she knew that he of all people would suspect something. What she was going to do or say was something she had no clue, "Of course, your majesty."

Sarah looked to Fayla and then to Jareth, a feeling of guilt going through her. If she had only kept her mouth shut, but how was she supposed to know that she would get her friend into trouble? The note said nothing about secrecy.

Jareth saw Sarah's expression turn to that of concern and guilt. He knew exactly what was going through her mind. Squeezing her hand he whispered in her ear, "I only wish to speak to her about our wedding plans. Don't look so worried, she has done nothing wrong."

Sarah felt relieved and smiled to her love and was about to say something more when two others that she recognized approached. Lord Cunningham and Lady Elizabeth were walking towards them, her hand tucked neatly in his arm. This brought a larger smile to her lips, it seemed that she was not the only one finding romance.

Lord Cunningham was glad to see the King enjoying the festival, but wanted to speak with him as well. Something was in the air that sent the hairs on the back of his neck rising on end. He had not mentioned it to Elizabeth, as he did not want to alarm her. Approaching the King and future Queen, he bowed his head in greeting feeling Elizabeth curtsy beside him. "Your majesty, Lady Sarah."

Jareth bowed his head slightly as well returning the exchange of respect, "Lord Cunningham, Lady Elizabeth I trust that you are enjoying the festival."

Lady Elizabeth smiled warmly, "It is wonderful your majesty! You should have these more often. I haven't had this much fun in ages."

Jareth returned her smile, "I'm glad to hear of it."

Lord Cunningham, not wishing to delay any longer, continued, "Your Majesty, may I have a word with you?"

Jareth inwardly groaned, what ever it was that he was wishing to speak to him about he could sense Cunningham's unease. Today he really did not wish to speak of politics or anything of the courts, but he could hear the urgency in Cunningham's voice, "Ladies, if you will excuse us?"

Sarah sighed as she watched her future husband walk off to the side with Cunningham. Her attention was quickly brought back to Elizabeth when she felt her tugging at her arm.

Grinning, Elizabeth snaked her arm through Sarah's, "So, enjoyed breakfast this morning?" she couldn't but help to giggle at Sarah's flushed expression. Looking past Sarah she spoke to Fayla, "Fayla, I let Edward have the day off if you wish to spend some time with him today."

Fayla curtsied, "Yes, I have spoken with him this morning. We'll be meeting later today."

Elizabeth and Fayla continued to exchange words but Sarah wasn't hearing them. "Sarah," whispered on the wind, catching her attention. Turning her gaze she noticed a tent she had not seen there moments ago. It was large, towering over them like a large gray tower. Untangling her arm from Elizabeth, she made her way towards the tent, both Fayla and Elizabeth not noticing her leave. 

Making his way through the festival in search for the cause of his unease, he noticed Fayla speaking with Lady Elizabeth. With a smile he approached the two, "Lady Elizabeth, Fayla, I am please to see the both of you. Enjoying the festival?"

Lady Elizabeth nodded to Edward, though her servant, he was like Fayla, a friend, "Yes it is quite enjoyable." Noticing for the first time that Sarah was not with them, she looked around puzzled, "Where is Sarah? She was right beside me a second ago."

Fayla's heart sank into her stomach as she fearfully looked about them. Where was she? Mentally she cried out, "Varden, don't you dare hurt her!" There was no response making her even more fearful.

Jareth nodded to Cunningham, he too had sensed something but did not wish to dwell on it, as he had other more important things on his mind, Sarah, for one. "I've sensed it as well, but don't feel that it is any danger to us. It is very weak and I doubt that it is anything to worry about, though I am keeping an extra eye out."

Cunningham nodded in return, "Yes, it is weak, but I have a bad feeling about this…" his words interrupted by Jareth. 

"Where is Sarah?" he had noticed that she was not with Fayla and Elizabeth and frowned in concern. A sinking feeling was tugging at him and he immediately formed a crystal in hand. 

She felt pulled towards the tent, unable to look away from it as it seemed to call for her. Her whole body could feel a strange hum, pulling her forwards. A small voice in the back of her mind was telling her that something was wrong, but the pull was so strong that it blocked that warning. Everything felt as if it were being played in slow motion, the sounds of the festival distant to her ears as her focus was concentrated fully on the tent. She was almost to the tent's entrance.

Fayla caught sight of Sarah and what she saw made her heart plummet to her feet, "Varden, no!" she dashed towards her charge.

Edward had heard her words and was immediately on his guard, that name would always send a chill down his spine. He tried to stop Fayla, but she was gone in an instant as she was running towards a tent, a tent that he had not noticed until now.

An image of a tent came into his crystal as he looked for Sarah, he could see her make her way within. Surrounding the tent he could see a black aura about it, black magic surrounded it. Quickly, he used his power, but stumbled back as something powerful pushed him back. Face set in an angry determined sneer, Jareth started forwards running towards the tent, towards Sarah. 

Entering, Sarah looked around in confusion. It was empty. "Hel…hello!" she tentatively called. She was having the sinking suspicion that something bad was about to happen. Fear suddenly gripped her as she realized that she was in danger. Quickly, she turned towards the entrance seeing a fearful Fayla running through and then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 20

To What May Come

Hey, two chapters in one day! I hope you like? Warning: The following scenes contain physical and verbal violence.

To What May Come

Chapter 20

Everything was spinning as Jareth collapsed to the ground, watching in horror as the tent disappeared taking his love with it. He was too late, she had been taken from him and he was too late. A pain ripped through his heart as though someone had lodged a dagger deep into his chest. Eyes clenching closed, he willed himself to pull himself together. Sarah would not benefit from him breaking down, she needed him to be strong. He would be no good to himself or anyone if he allowed this to cripple him.

Lady Elizabeth stood in shock and horror as everything dawned on her, "Oh by all that is magic! Sarah…Fayla." She looked to her side as she felt Cunningham's hand squeeze her shoulder just before he ran towards the fallen King.

Both Lord Cunningham and Edward helped King Jareth up to his feet, both concerned for both Sarah and Fayla. The presence of that strange power that was in the air was no longer present and both finally understood why they felt disturbed by it. They should have been more cautious of it and now two innocent women were gone, vanished without a trace. They could only pray that they were all right and that no harm would befall them.

Edward looked to the King with concern, "Your majesty?"

Jareth jerked away from them as they were attempting to help him rise, "Who ever has done this will pay!" he seethed.

The dangerous look within the King's gaze made Edward step back slightly, he pitied that fool Varden, Jareth would not spare his life this time. "Majesty, before Fayla ran off to get to Sarah she had whispered…"

Jareth's gaze hardened, his eyes met with cruel dark green ones, he would recognize that Fae anywhere, "Varden!"

Varden laughed cruelly, "Oh, that expression is priceless your majesty! I wish I had some way of capturing it! I see you remember me."

Hands balled into tight fists, Jareth stepped forwards ready to strike, but stopped as Varden tisked, "Now, now, Goblin King, we wouldn't want anything bad to befall your betrothed now, do we?"

"What is it that you think that this will accomplish?" Jareth seethed, it was taking all of his will power not to rip the Fae before him limb from limb.

"That, dear King, is something you will have to figure out on your own…" Varden faded from the spot in which he stood, his mocking laughter surrounding them all.

Silence filled the Goblin City streets as all were shocked at what had just transpired. Jareth felt as if he could not breathe, his Sarah was in that Fae's possession and he had no way of knowing where they were or how to get to her. Lowly, he whispered, "If you touch her in anyway, so help me, you will wish that I had killed you quickly when I am done with you!"

Her body felt as if she had been slammed into a brick wall, as she started to awake from the darkness that surrounded her. Blinking her eyes opened in attempts to see what exactly had happened, she was startled when she saw Fayla passed out on the floor beside her. Quickly, she was at Fayla's side, a sigh of relief escaping her lips when she saw that she was still breathing. "Fayla!" she called, "Fayla, are you all right?" Sarah wanted to cry, as Fayla did not stir.

"She will be fine," answered a strangely familiar voice.

Turning, it took all of her strength not to gasp out in horror and fear. There, sitting in what looked like a throne, was that strange Fae that had appeared to her on the balcony before Jareth had proposed. A chill ran down her spine at the sight of him. He sat regally within his throne, his dark green eyes looking at her with an intensity that made her blood run cold. "What do you want?" she finally managed to choke out.

A wicked grin edged at the corners of his lips, "Jareth's downfall, to take what is mine, and to enjoy making his majesty suffer. Does that answer your question Lady?"

Sarah stood on shaky legs raising her chin high, "You won't get away with this!"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my dear!" Rising from his throne, he stepped towards Sarah, not stopping until he was mere inches from her form.

Sarah wanted to back away from his approach, but forced herself to stand her ground. Lips pressed together in a thin line, she refused to allow him to see her fear.

Varden's grin widened as he saw her trying to be brave, her outward appearance was that of defiance and bravery, but he could sense her fear. This was going to prove most enjoyable. Taking a long strand of her dark hair he ran it between his fingers, "So brave, so beautiful, such a pity!"

Fayla stirred in her spot, her whole body aching, eyes opening she looked up and was immediately on her feet, pushing herself between Varden and Sarah, "Leave her be!"

"Ah Fayla, awake I see and what pray tell, are you going to do to stop me?" he answered her in reply. Fayla was beautiful, her green eyes alighted with a fire of determination and protection towards her charge. His attention was distracted from Sarah for the moment.

Fayla looked coldly at him, careful not to look within his eyes, she had been foolish before, she would not be so again, "I will do all that is within my power to stop you!"

He chuckled in return, "So protective of this mortal! Foolish woman, you are no match for me!"

Fayla stepped forwards in attempts to drive him back, but he did not retreat as she had hoped and found herself within his arms. The power that emanated from his touch made her gasp out in surprise. She again felt weak in his arms, almost as if she were being drained.

He forced her to look up within his eyes, "You can not fight me Fayla, you belong to me as you have always have."

Sarah was terrified at the scene being played out before her, "Let her go!" she yelled, unable to move from her spot to help her friend. Something was preventing her from moving and she had a strong suspicion as to who was responsible. So there she stood, helpless and forced to watch.

Fayla whimpered, "No, please…" she wanted to beg for him to stop, but she forced herself not to give in. At least she was distracting him from Sarah for the mean time. She had to buy time for her King to find them.

He pulled her closer to him until his body was pressed intimately with hers. Savagely, with a hunger of long unfulfilled passion, he took her lips to his and kissed her deeply.

She wanted to struggle against his hold, to fight back but she felt so weak, so vulnerable. When he pulled away she wanted to wretch.

Gently, he stroked the side of her cheek, "I have waited so long for the right moment to take my revenge. Jareth had no right interfering in our personal lives and for that he will pay."

Looking her up and down Varden licked his lips in anticipation of taking full advantage of his power over her. As long as he kept her weak she would not be able to fight him. Pulling away, he moved passed her towards Sarah, "Now where were we?"

Sarah wanted to back away this time but found that her limbs would not obey her wishes. Tears bordered her eyes as she mentally screamed out Jareth's name. What was he planing on doing with her?

Standing before her he gently took her face in his hands forcing her eyes to meet with his. He had her now!

She felt drawn into his eyes, powerless to fight his hold. Sarah found herself drowning in his green orbs, her will fading with each passing second. Everything was plunged into darkness once again.

Sarah fell limp into his arms and he smiled at the easiness in which his plan was falling into place. Willing his dark power into being, he sent her to his bed. It would not take much to break her. Inwardly, Varden laughed, turning back towards Fayla as she was still frozen in her spot.

Fayla was trembling, her body feeling as if she were a puppet, she had no control over her limbs. Clenching her eyes closed, she waited for the inevitable. 

Varden circled her still form, 'Awe, what to do, what to do?' Fayla was so beautiful, normally he would seek out his own kind, but this elf before him had caught his full attention. Stopping in front of her, he traced his fingers along her exposed skin just above her heaving chest, "I was so disappointed when you wed that elf Gaylon and even more so when you did not come to me after his unfortunate accident."

Fayla could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he referred to Gaylon's death, realization making her want to cry out in agony. She could only whisper, "It was no accident, you…oh please no!"

Softly he stroked her cheek, "Oh do not cry my sweet! I did it for your own good! You would have wasted your life, your talents, away. If I had not rescued you from it…"

Tears wanted to come as devastation overwhelmed her, "Damn you!" she seethed wanting to hit him, lash out in some way, but to weak to do so.

"Shush now, you will forget him in time, now sleep!" passing his hand over her eyes she fell limp into his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair burying his face in her luxurious soft red locks, "Soon I will have everything that I have ever wanted, including you."

Crystal shattered against the castle wall, its fragments crashing to the floor then disappearing as they hit the ground. Thin lips were edged in a thin line, hands tightened into fists so hard that the sound of his gloves straining could be heard. He was alone within his throne room, as he had scared away any that would dare try to council him in any way. What did they know? He should have killed that Fae a long time ago when he had the chance. It had been so long since he had banished Varden from his kingdom, that he did not think that he would ever return. Jareth should have known better.

With a growl, he forced his mind not to dwell on the past and concentrate on finding Sarah and Fayla. He feared for them both. Eyes clenching shut he attempted to form some kind of connection to Sarah. If she were asleep he might be able to venture into her dreams and be able to find out where she is, and if she was unharmed, which she better be.

Fearfully, Sarah backed up into the corner of her bedroom, her father approaching her, his voice laced with venom, "I loathe you, you look just like your mother. Everything is about you, isn't it! Why else would you wish your brother away?"

Sarah staggered against the wall, her back pressing painfully against the wall as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I…I solved the Labyrinth and brought him back! I didn't think that the words would work, it wasn't supposed to work. I love him, I would never really want any harm to come to him."

Her head jerked to the side as her father struck her hard across her cheek, "Bitch! You worthless bitch! I wish that I never participated in your birth. You and your mother were nothing but a mistake."

Holding her stinging cheek Sarah slid down the wall into a sobbing heap on the floor. Why was he doing this to her? Why did he hate her so much? Why?

Sarah's mother crouched down beside her weeping daughter, her hand reaching under Sarah's chin to make her look at her. She shook her head, a disappointed look on her face, "I am so sorry. I should have never married your father. You, like my marriage, were a mistake!"

Sarah felt sick inside, her insides turning and twisting with nausea and pain. They hated her, they all hated her. She was nothing but a mistake. It explained a lot. Clenching her eyes shut, she rocked herself back and forth on the floor whispering, "Go away, please go away! Make it stop!"

A hand gently touched her shoulder and then she felt herself drawn into strong arms. Whoever was holding her smelt of magic. He rocked her in his arms whispering soothing words, "It will be all right. I will protect you."

Something felt wrong, she knew this stranger holding her. Sarah concentrated on the voice searching her mind for who it belonged to. Looking up she was met with intense green eyes, pale face and dark hair. She knew him from somewhere but her mind felt clouded. His eyes held such…

Gently, he stroked her cheek drawing her near, "You have nothing to fear, not anymore." 

Eyes closing she felt his lips pressed against hers, this felt wrong. A face of another flashed into her mind, mismatched eyes looked to her with such love. Eyes opening, she felt his hands caressing against her skin, roaming all over her. She was in a strange bed. This felt wrong. Panic swept through her being as memories swam to the surface, 'No, Jareth!' Frantically she pushed against Varden's intrusive hands.

Varden stopped, sensing that his spell had been broken, so, she was stronger that he had thought. Grinning he pinned her hands over her head, "Now Sarah, don't fight me."

Sarah felt her heart sink into her stomach, "Let me go! No!" Her words were brought short as his lips crushed up against hers, his hands groping her. She would not stop fighting, she could not allow this to happen. Summoning all the strength that she had she brought up her knees hitting him hard in the side.

Varden gasped, breaking away from her lips, "You!" his hand slapped harshly against her cheek, "I'll teach you!"

Sarah reeled back from the impact of his hand against the side of her face, the faint taste of blood invading her mouth. She refused to cry out but was feeling as if her struggles were useless. Her chest felt hot all of the sudden.

Varden felt something strange coming from Sarah and just as he noticed it, a burst of magic stung him against his chest. He felt his body thrown back, his back hitting hard against the table beside his bed, breaking it as he hit it. The impact of the fall knocked the breath out of him.

Sarah bolted up from the bed, not knowing what happened, but knowing she had to get away, she made a mad dash for the tent's entrance. Sunlight assaulted her eyes as she broke free from the tent's confines. Quickly, her eyes scanned her surroundings as she found that she was in a thick forest, where, she did not know.

The sound of Varden's angry yell came from behind, forcing her to move. A horse caught her attention, she was on it in seconds, thankful of her knowledge of riding horses. Jabbing her heels into the horse's side, the horse reared up just before taking off into the woods. The wind slapping her against her face as she rode on, her heart racing, her mind swept in confusion. 'Oh God! Fayla! I can't leave her there!'


	16. Chapter 21

To What May Come

Hey, sorry guys for making you wait but with things at work lately I've really haven't had very much free time to work on this. So please be patient. As for the cliffhangers, sorry but these chapters just keep ending that way and well, it will probably do that in the chapters to come. It's just the way that the story comes to me. For of you that have commented on this story, thanks and I send big hugs and love your way from deep in my heart. You guys make my days brighter. Well, I'll let you get to the story and allow you to enjoy. 

To What May Come

Chapter 21

Breath knocked out of him, Varden lied on the crumbled remains of the oak table that sat beside his bed. It took him only a moment to compose himself as he rose from the floor, dusting off the fragments of wood from his clothing. The power that lashed out at him was not something that he was prepared for, especially coming from a mortal. Humans held no such power! 

A roar left his lungs as his anger grew. How dare she deny him? How dare she lash out at him? Dark green eyes scanning the tent, he grinned wickedly, as he knew that she had fled his camp, "Yes, run Lady. I so enjoy a good chase."

Varden leaned his head back, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. Raising his arms, his body transformed into a large black hawk, just before he flew out of the tent entrance.

Sarah struggled with the need to help her friend and the knowledge that if she went back for Fayla she would only be captured again. That man, Fae, or whatever he was tried to…Oh God! What was she to do? 

The horse seemed anxious as it shifted its weight from hoof to hoof awaiting Sarah's command. She pulled at the reins turning him to go back, but then pulled back again, as she knew that she was being foolish. She would be no help to Fayla if she got herself caught again. She needed to get back to Jareth and the Goblin City, but how, she did not know where she was or how to get back? 

Brow's scrunched together as she tried to think of something, anything, to help her. Deciding that just waiting in the middle of the woods was only going to get her into more trouble, she decided to head away from where she knew the camp was. Anywhere would be better than being within that place and with that being who called himself Varden. 

Decision made, she nudged the horse forwards away from camp, praying that she would be lucky and be able to find help. She had to hurry; the longer she waited the more likelihood that Fayla would be in more danger. 

He could feel the wind beneath his wings carrying him amongst the clouds; eyes focused on the ground that swept below him as he soared above his kingdom. Jareth could no longer stand idly by and do nothing as his love was in danger. He had to find them and soon.

A flash of an image obscured his vision making him waiver within the sky. Quickly, he regained his balance and cried out in aggravation as the vision had only allowed him a glimpse of Sarah in the woods. She was on a horse, but where, he did not know. At least he knew that she was within the woods, which did narrow his search down a little.

If he were in his Fae form he would have been grinning, as he caught sight of Sarah riding through the thick woods. So she thought that she could escape him! She would soon see the mistake in her attempts. Swooping down, he shifted quickly back into his Fae form, appearing in front of her horse.

Sarah jerked back, caught by surprise as Varden suddenly appeared before her. The horse reared back, startled from his sudden appearance and she could not hold on as she found herself being flung back. She cried out as she felt herself falling, followed by a sharp pain and then everything went black.

Varden raised his brow at the scene as he watched her thrown from the horse, a loud cracking noise confirming that she had injured herself badly. Dark green eyes shifted back to the horse seeking out its dark wide eyes. The horse jerked back slightly before calming and settling.

Walking past the horse, he knelt beside Sarah's limp form; he could see the earth beneath her being soaked with her blood. She had obviously cracked her skull, but he could not have that, not now so early in the game.

Hand reaching down, he willed his power into healing her wound, but making it so that she did not awaken. He couldn't have her struggling and trying to get away now, could he? Picking up her light form, he disappeared with her in his arms, purposely leaving the horse behind.

Jareth wavered once more in his owl form as he could briefly feel a pain shoot through his being. 'Sarah?' he knew it was her pain that he was sensing and his urgency to find her increased. Eyes sharply searching the ground below, he picked up the faint sense of magic.

Gliding downward towards the forest floor, he shifted to his true form as he landed on the ground. He eyed the horse that was left without its rider and felt his heart fall through the pit of his stomach. Sarah had been here, her aura was faint but she had been here.

Slowly, he approached where the horse stood, taking the reins that dangled loosely on the ground. Petting the horse along its nose, he searched the surrounding brush for some sign of where she had gone. Mismatched eyes searched the ground looking for any type of tracks that he could track, when his eyes stopped at a moist spot within the leaves and soil.

Leaving the horse to graze, Jareth stepped towards the spot crouching down to take a closer look. His gloved fingers brushed the leaves revealing a large stone darkened by moisture. Bringing up his fingers he rubbed them together taking in the substance scent, blood.

Jaws tightened as his eyes clinched shut, the breeze that whisked through his blond hair was unnoticed as he concentrated his full power on sensing Sarah. Nothing, not a trace, it was as if he was being blocked. Varden must have increased his power since last he had dealt with him.

Not willing to give up he forced himself to rise and turned to the waiting horse. Approaching the dark steed, he forced the animal to look him within his eyes as he murmured ancient words. As soon as the words were spoken, the image of Sarah's unconscious form within Varden's arms just before them vanishing was shown. 

Not wasting any time, he climbed the horse, nudging it to continue in the direction he saw them disappear. With only a slight nudge of his booted heel and the tug of the horse's reins they were off, the horse's hooves pounding against the forest floor.

Pain, sharp piercing pain, it pulsed between her temples and at the back of her head. Sarah was starting to awaken from unconsciousness, but not yet able to open her eyes. She was aware of the fact that she was being carried, but was not sure by whom. Her head, it throbbed, she wanted the pain to go away, to stop.

Sarah struggled against the pain as she tried to remember what had happened. Her eyes struggled to open and slowly, painfully, they did. Vision blurred she tilted her head upwards her vision slowly starting to clear. She started as his features came into focus memory of what happened coming back. Gasp escaping her lips she pushed weekly against Varden's chest only succeeding in gaining his attention. 

Feeling her stir within his arms he looked down to her startled face, "Awe, awake so soon, and so glad to see me I see!"

She pushed against his chest, her eyes bordering with tears, tears that she refused to allow to fall, "Let me go! You bastard!"

Varden's brows rose at what she had called him, "That, my dear, was not wise!" with that, he harshly let her go, causing her to fall roughly to the floor at his feet.

Sarah grimaced as she fell on her side, the cold concrete floor harshly cushioning her fall. She'd have to remember when insulting someone to do it when they are not carrying her. It then occurred to her that she was not in the same place she was when Varden first abducted her. Her eyes shakily looked up at Varden who was now looking down at her menacingly.

Motioning his arm around the room he began speaking, his voice laced with mocking sincerity, "Welcome, dear Lady, to your new home! I know it isn't much, but you'll adjust."

Eyes searching the room, she noted the barren stonewalls that surrounded them in the distance. Hands pushing against the cold stonewall she was leaning against she struggled to stand. The lighting was so scarce that she could only see a few feet of the floor in front of her; beyond it was blackness. 

Amused by her quiet assessment of her surroundings he continued, "Since you were so resistant to my propositions, I have decided to allow you to stay here within this oubliette."

Sarah's eyes widened as she took in his words, stepping forwards she gasped out in surprise as her foot lost contact with ground. She felt his arms around her pulling her back as he whispered in her ear, "Careful, my dear, that is quite a drop."

She was trapped between the drop and him, apart of her thinking that she'd rather fall to her death than to be in his arms. Sarah wanted to wretch when she felt his hands run across her waist, his hot breath brushing against her ear.

Varden grinned against her discomfort of being in such a vulnerable position, "You can always reconsider your decision of rejecting me. I promise that it would be so much more pleasurable than what Jareth could offer you."

Her jaws clenched as she felt enraged by his proposal, "I'd rather you let me fall down that pit!"

A dark chuckle left his lips, "Oh no, I could not possible. Especially if I want my plans for your dear betrothed to work out. Live bate is always so much better, don't you think?"

A frown crossed her lips as her brow furrowed in worry, "What are you going to do?"

Stepping back slightly, but not by much, he kept his arms securely around her waist, making her rest against his chest, "Oh you will find out soon enough."

Sarah fell slightly back as Varden disappeared without warning, leaving her alone within the oubliette. She felt sickened, as her heart was swimming within her stomach. What did he have planned for Jareth? 

"Oh Jareth, if only I could warn you!" falling to her knees she hugged herself, finally allowing the tears to fall. She felt helpless, there was no Hoggle to open a door and lead her out of this cold place. No one knew where she was or how to get to her. Why was he doing this?

Jareth allowed the horse to lead him back to where the horse had come from and stopped just at the edge of a clearing where he saw a large tent similar to the one that Sarah and Fayla had disappeared in. Dismounting the dark steed, he reached out with his magic but could sense nothing. Either Varden was blocking him still or he had arrived too late.

Stilling himself for what may come, he conjured his power appearing within the tent. Empty, there was a large bed, a destroyed table and an empty throne but no one to be seen. Slowly, he walked around within the tent, his eyes searching for any clues as to where they might have went.

Varden's voice echoed around him, "I credit you to finding my camp your majesty, but don't think that I am going to make this easy for you."

Enraged, he did not allow it to show in his voice or his expression as he coldly remarked, "Are you such a coward, Varden, that you are afraid to face me?"

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the tent, "Ah, in such a hurry to meet your end, are we? No, I will confront you soon enough, but now is too soon. I've only begun. Oh, and Jareth…Sarah tastes exquisite, I can see why you have taken such a liking to her and such a spirited young woman."

Jareth's fist tightened into fists, his jaws clenching and unclenching as he fought for control over his anger. That was what Varden was aiming for, to anger him so that he would do something rash. He would not fall for his ploy nor would he loose his self-control. 

Crystal forming in hand he willed his magic into being, returning himself to the castle. He had to find another means to find Sarah and Fayla and it was obvious that he would not be able to do so by his usual means. As he disappeared from the tent and reappeared within his chambers, he swore that when he did get his hands on Varden that he would kill him…slowly.


	17. Chapter 22

To What May Come

Hi everyone, sorry that it's been a while since I posted but life has a nasty way of getting in the way. Hey, every free time I get I'm working on these stories of mine, promise. Well I like to thank all that have reviewed and for all of you that are being patient with me. I promise it will be worth the wait. When I get that nasty writers block I go back and look over my reviews and it always brings a happy smile to my face. You guys are the best and keep me going. I'll stop babling now and let you get to the story. Enjoy!

To What May Come

Ch.22

Cool silk caressed softly across her skin as she stirred, moving her legs she relaxed in a feeling of luxury. Turning from her side, she laid on her back allowing her arm to move up, her hand resting against the soft plump pillows above her head. This was heaven and she never wanted to open her eyes. Large warm hands caressing her cheek gently stirred her eyes from their closure. Looking up, a feeling of panic overwhelmed her as she saw to whom this touch emanated from. 

Fayla tried to push herself up from lying down but Varden had her pinned to the bed with his power. She whimpered from the knowledge that she was at his mercy and her inability to fight his holding on her. The bastard before her had murdered her husband; tears bordered her deep green eyes.

Gently, he wiped away the lone tear that escaped from her now closed lids, "Such beauty, cry not my lovely; we will be one soon enough. I've waited for so long to have you in my bed." 

Varden leaned forward pressing his lips hungrily to hers as he slid his hands around her small waist pulling her towards him so that he could deepen that kiss. Hissing out in pain, he pulled back suddenly, the taste of blood in his mouth. 

She cringed back as his hand flew back ready to strike but the blow did not come. Instead of being struck as she had fully expected, she heard him laugh darkly.

"By the powers, you make my blood burn for you! I've forgotten that fiery spirit of yours. Oh, how I've missed it!" Varden rose from the bed as he walked around to the other side of it, watching her every move as she struggled against his hold. She was only succeeding in making herself weaker. 

"I remember when you melted within my touch and looked forward to our rendezvous. So much passion within you then!" his eyes darkened as he continued on, sitting on the other side of her, "Then HE came along and took you from me. I could have given you everything and yet you turned away from ME!"

Fayla flinched at the intensity of his last statement, her eyes ablaze with anger, "Yes you could have, everything but love. I was a possession to you nothing more. You're an evil monster unable to love!"

Gently, he caressed her cheek, tracing the smooth contours of her face before roughly grabbing her by the chin forcing her eyes to meet with his, "If I were the monster you claim me to be, I would ravage you here and now!"

Roughly releasing his grasp of her chin, he rose from the bed once again, only this time he paced before the bed, "For years because of you and that damned king of yours, I have been banished from my place amongst the court. I have suffered alienation, deprived of what should be mine, and had to hide away until I could increase my powers to return."

Fayla watched with dread as he paced before her, watched as he stopped his pace and leaned against the bedpost, "And still I hold this hunger for YOU. Is that not love?"

She shook her head in return, "If you love me then set me free."

Varden's lips slowly edged into a feral grin, "Nice try, my precious, but I have not waited this long for this opportunity just to let you go."

She could only close her eyes in response, a silent sob escaping her lips. How she wished she never had met this dark Fae! She was so young then, how could she have known what he truly was. His station and his looks had fogged her judgment and only when during his courtship of her did she see his true form.

Gaylon had been her savior, her soul mate. When she first laid eyes on him she knew that they were meant for one another. She had tried to break things off with Varden, but he would not hear of it, so she went to the Goblin King. Oh, if only Lady Elizabeth had not introduced her to him! But Elizabeth was as blinded as she was to his charms.

Mesmerized by the steady rise and fall of her chest, he licked his lips hungrily. He could easily take her, but he wanted to make their union special and besides, he would have plenty of time once his plans had fallen through. It was only a matter of time.

Varden grinned as an idea formed in his head; she would surely appreciate this gift. Approaching her form, he sat beside her on the soft mattress of the bed his eyes fixed on her lips, her skin.

She wanted to hit him, lash out at him in some way but she felt so weak. As he sat beside her yet again her eyes widened as she saw the look within his eyes. What was he up to now?

Tracing her lips with his fingers he lowered towards her ear and huskily whispered, "Before I leave you to attend to my plans, I have a parting gift that I know that you will enjoy. Call it a taste of what is to come."

Heart racing, she had the sinking suspicion she knew what he was about to do. She was able to move slightly away from him, but that was all. The grin on his face sent a cold chill down her spine.

His deep green eyes raked over her now trembling form, studying the curves of her body. The thin red silken sheets and the beige silken nightgown that covered her skin clung so flatteringly against her body. Focussing his power within his hands, he slowly passed over her body a shimmer of purple light consuming her within its wake as it followed his path.

The sensations running through her sent out a cry from her lips as her back arched from the pleasure. Her mind was fogged by the ecstasy raking her body. She didn't want to feel this from him, but her body betrayed her heart. Fayla could not focus as the cloud completely swept over her. As she rose higher and higher, her hands grabbed up the sheets that lay beneath her reach as they tightened into balled fist. 

He was fascinated by her response, a wicked gleam within his eyes as he watched her writhe from his power. Finished with his gift, he watched as her body went limp, exhausted from the pleasure he had given. Oh, the things one can learn by studying the black arts!

Satisfied, he vanished from beside her to attend to his plans. Fayla was so exhausted she could not even muster up the strength to cry. Eyes closing as sleep took its hold; she mentally cursed him for the violation he had just administered. She hated herself for the fact that she enjoyed it.

Appearing within his throne room, Jareth's eyes were cold with such an anger that if the one that his anger was focused towards were there, his blood would have froze. He had not felt this angered in his whole existence, for who would ever dare be foolish enough to incur his wrath. Varden had entered HIS kingdom, had kidnapped HIS betrothed, mocked him in front of HIS subjects, had…had…Jareth's eyes closed as his thoughts went to endless possibilities as to what Varden had done with Sarah. The images that came to mind sent a piercing pain to his heart, his soul.

Sarah was so innocent and the thought of that vermin who called himself Varden touching her... A roar escaped his lips as his fists slammed into the stonewall beside him. The pain from the impact bringing him no satisfaction, as his breathing was now labored and he could feel that he had broken a few bones, nothing that a healing spell would not fix. 

Jareth bothered not with healing his self-inflicted wound, as the pain was a distraction from the pain within his heart, though it was not much of one. His powers were useless in locating both Sarah and Fayla as Varden's powers were proving to be almost, and he hated to admit it, equal to his own. 

He needed something to break through Varden's blocking his powers from seeing where he was hidden. Sarah was alive, of that he was sure. He would have sensed it if she had met that fait, besides, Varden was not that stupid. 

Determined in her decision Lady Elizabeth marched down the halls towards where she knew the throne room would be. They had heard no news as to what was being done by the King to get both Lady Sarah and Fayla back and she could not stand by and wait any longer. The more time that was allowed to pass by while they were in that animal's possession the more likely they would not be returned unharmed. He was a sick bastard that should have been put out of everyone's misery a long time ago. 

Rounding a corner she almost plowed into Lord Cunningham. Stumbling back slightly, she felt his strong hands catching her gently by the arms, preventing her from falling. 

As soon as he saw the expression on her face he knew that she was about to do something without thinking and that could get her into trouble. "Lady Elizabeth, are you all right?"

Elizabeth pulled away from his grasp only to be held tightly into place, "Lord Cunningham, unhand me please."

"Elizabeth, I know that look," he gently spoke to her, his eyes seeking hers and holding them within his gaze, "Do not be foolish."

Her brows rose at this, "Foolish! I assure you, Sir, that I am anything but foolish. His majesty has told us nothing of Fayla and Sarah. They are my friends and I will not stand idly by, doing nothing while that cretin has them!"

Cunningham looked to her with compassion, "It is probably because he is too busy in trying to get them back. I think it best to not disturb him now."

Her determination was quickly dwindling as she saw the logic in his words. Though Cunningham was most probably right, she could not stand idly by and do nothing, "You're probably right, but still I need to do something."

Gently stroking her soft cheek, he knew that she would not deter from her decision, "I will go with you then, we will see his majesty together." Taking her hand in his, they started towards the throne room.

Purple eyes looked out over the vast forest before him, the horse shifting nervously underneath him. Leaning forward, he stroked the horse's mane, soothing the animal's startled nerves. The forest was darker than he had remembered and the horse was sensing that darkness. Edward could not wait within the castle and do nothing; he had to find them.

"Edward, we need to be careful here. There is dark magic within this place, its…" Armand could not finish his statement as he could not find the appropriate words to finish it.

Looking towards his friend, Edward nodded in response, "I know, but I will not turn back. I owe her that." Turning his full focus to his friend, he continued, "You can turn back if you wish. I would not hold it against you."

Armand looked to Edward with an expression of disbelief, "Not going to happen! You, my friend, are stuck with me." The dark elf shook his head as he motioned for them to continue on, his light blue eyes searching their surroundings closely. 

Having healed his hand, Jareth gazed coldly out of the window of the throne room, his mind searching for a means to break through Varden's shielding that was keeping Sarah and Fayla from him. He had used his crystals, his powers, and had only come close to finding them. If he had only arrived sooner... 

The presence of two Fae entering his throne room stirred him from his musings. Turning, he saw that it was Lord Cunningham and Lady Elizabeth, he already knew why they were here, "Now is not really a good time and before you ask, no, I have yet to find them."

Elizabeth frowned, but she would not just leave, there had to be something that she could do, "Your majesty, surely there is something that we can do to help."

Jareth's light brow arched upwards at this, "And what exactly can you do that I have yet not tried? I know your relationship with both Fayla and Sarah and I am thankful of your want to help, but there is nothing that you can do."

Lord Cunningham pulled Elizabeth back as she tried to step forward and whispered in her ear, "He's right, Elizabeth."

Glaring at Cunningham she freed herself from his hold and approached the King, "Please your majesty, I can not just sit by and do nothing." Her eyes met with his, her expression pained, "If only I never introduced him to Fayla maybe…"

Jareth's expression softened, "Lady Elizabeth, none of this is your fault. It is I who should feel responsible. I was too lenient towards him and should have ended his life long ago, but what is in the past is in the past. There is no changing what has already been done."

She was doubtful of his words, if she had only seen through his charms and known what a vile and deceiving Fae that he was. Looking down to the floor she balled her hands into fist. No, they should not blame themselves! If anyone is to blame, it was Varden himself.

Stepping forwards, Jareth placed his hand on her shoulder making her look up at him, "There is something that you could do for me."

She brightened at his words, "Anything!"

His smile was a sad one as he said his words, "His powers have grown and have blocked my every attempt in finding them. I need the Dragon's Scepter."

A gasp left her lips as she stepped away from his grasp, "But, majesty, it can kill any who tries to use it! It's too dangerous. If you were killed, who would be able to find Sarah and Fayla and…"

"I have to take that chance, the longer I wait the more danger they are in. I ask that you take me to it." His eyes held hers begging her silently to do as he asked.

Lord Cunningham stood back watching the whole display, not sure as to what was going on. The Dragon's Scepter was supposed to be myth, told to scare children or to entertain. Stepping forwards, he looked to the two, "But the Scepter is myth."

Elizabeth turned towards Cunningham at the sound of his voice, she had forgotten that he was there, "The more who believe it a myth, the safer it is from being in the wrong hands."

Forming crystal in hand, he looked to Cunningham, "We can discuss this another time. As for the Scepter, time is short."

Swallowing, Elizabeth took the offered crystal, "I am against this, but I don't know what else we can do. I will take you to its hiding place, but before we go…" turning to Cunningham, "please say nothing to anyone about this. Whoever asks for our whereabouts, just tell them that you do not know."

Cunningham stepped forward at this point, "No, I'm going with you."

About to argue Jareth answered, "Very well, but be forewarned, the Dragon Scepter and its location must be kept secret."

Nodding in agreement, he watched as Elizabeth looked from him to the King and then towards the crystal. Cunningham's eyes were drawn towards the crystal as it began to glow. A flash of light illuminated the room and as its glow disappeared, glitter drifted within the air, the throne room empty.


	18. Chapter 23

To What May Come

Hey guys, here is another chapter. This story just keeps going and going and going. I hope I still have everyone interested in this. Stupid writers block is holding me back. ::pouts:: I hope I'm keeping the story interesting and not drawing it out or anything. Enough with me babbling enjoy:

To What May Come

Chapter 23

Blinking back from the bright light that illuminated the room, Cunningham stepped back slightly disoriented as he saw that they were no longer within the throne room. He saw both King Jareth and Lady Elizabeth standing slightly in front of him, but his eyes were drawn to his new surroundings.

Dark, damp stone surrounded them and loomed over them as they all stood within a cave. He could slightly see his breath as he exhaled, a shiver running down his spine as he noticed the cold damp air wrapping around him like a blanket. 

Elizabeth shivered from the coldness of their new surroundings, arms crossing, she tried to rub the warmth back into them. Her eyes were focused up ahead where she knew was the path through the Lost Cave Of Dragons that lead to what the King seeks. A thick, long cloak being thrown over shoulders brought her out of her gaze. Securing the clasp of the cape around her neck, she looked to the King thankful for his generosity, "Thank you."

Jareth nodded in return, a crystal forming in his hand; it glowed and hovered from his open palm floating slightly ahead of them. The light lent an otherworldly glow to the dark cave walls that surrounded them, illuminating their path.

Elizabeth looked from the King to the path and grabbed his arm, her eyes pleading, "Please reconsider?"

Jareth patted her hand before pulling it gently from its hold on his arm, "You know I will not."

Elizabeth sighed, "You must take the path, but we can not go with you. Before you reach the main chamber there will be several test that you must pass."

Jareth nodded; wielding another crystal, he handed it to her, "Take this, it will return you both to the castle."

Taking the offered crystal she held onto his hand, "Your majesty, be careful."

He nodded and looked to Cunningham, "Upon your return, give word that I have gone out again in search for Sarah and Fayla. Speak nothing of this." Jareth's eyes bore into Cunningham's as he sternly spoke, "You are a lucky Fae to have her favor. Do not fail her in her trust."

Cunningham could only nod, the intensity within the kings' gaze and his voice not lost on him. Watching King Jareth turn from him and start down the pathway, Cunningham looked to Elizabeth and pulled her to him. He breathed heavily her scent, "Please believe me when I say that you have my heart, dear Elizabeth, I would never betray you."

She smiled in response, her hand that wasn't holding the crystal touching the arm that was wrapped around her, "I know."

As she spoke those words, the crystal in hand began to glow until it engulfed them both within its light. The cave dropped into darkness as they left, a faint light shone within the distance slowly fading away to nothing. 

His steps forward were confident, never wavering from their path, he knew of the test but what the tests were he did not know. Still, he would go to hell and back if it meant that he would get his Sarah back and out of that damnable Fae's grasp. 

Each step that he took was echoed in the caves around him, every breath burned, as it seemed that the further forward he traveled the colder that it became. The path before him was starting to narrow but he did not waiver as he continued on wandering when the first of the test would be.

Up ahead of him he could see what looked to be an entrance to a chamber, for the first time since starting his way down the path Jareth stopped. He eyed the entrance, studying it carefully as he could sense something about it. There was a magical hum that came from it and he wasn't sure as to its origin, as it was of no magic he had ever sensed. 

Sarah's smiling face came to mind, breaking him of his study of the entrance and he stepped forward. As soon as he walked through the entrance he felt a magical pulse surge throughout his body.

The sound of stone scrapping on stone met his ears and as he turned towards the entrance, he noted that it was now shut off. There was no going back now, not that he would have. The crystal that floated before him clang to the floor, the light dying. Jareth now stood in complete darkness.

Attempting to wield his power to form another crystal, he was stunned to find that nothing happened. A silent curse left his lips at the realization that he was powerless. How could he use the Scepter now?

"Who dares enter the Cave of Dragons?" a loud voice boomed around and through him.

"The Goblin King, Jareth!" he responded his voice full of the royalty that had been drilled in him since he was a child. 

A brilliant light consumed the room revealing a large chamber and a lighted figure hovering above Jareth. The being looked of Fae origin; his eyes a brilliant light blue with white hair and transparent skin. If Jareth was not mistaken, he knew that this Fae before him was a spirit.

"King Jareth," the spirit bowed slightly before floating down to stand in front of him. "I am the guardian spirit of these caves and of what you seek."

Jareth eyed the entity before him, "Then you know that my time is short. I need…"

The Fae spirit held up his hand, "Yes, you need it in order to find those that you have lost."

Rising from his position before the King his next words were spoken with authority, "Be warned Goblin King, the Scepter is not to leave its hiding place. The test awaits you."

The Fae spirit disappeared as his final words were spoken leaving Jareth alone to face the coming test. 

Back pressed against the cold stonewall, Sarah hugged her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees. Her long dark hair dropped over her face hiding it from view. To her side sat a small tray of food, untouched.

Sarah ignored the pains in her stomach urging her to eat the food but she knew better. The growl of her stomach caused her to look up the tray of food looking more and more tempting. Standing, she glared at the tray, her mouth watering. Anger boiling up within, she kicked at the tray causing the food to spill to the floor. Still not satisfied she picked up the tray hurling it into the darkness where she heard it as it clanged against the walls as it tumbled to the bottom. 

The food lay there before her on the stone floor and she eyed it coldly, wishing that she could just take one bite. Anger being replaced with frustration she slid to the floor, her head dropping back against the wall, eyes clenching shut. 

Mentally, she pictured Varden standing before her and her knee quickly coming up into his groin making him crumble to the floor. Sarah would love to castrate him and push him over the ledge at this point. Her thoughts brought a sly grin to her lips but the expression was short-lived as her current situation was all too hard to forget. How long had she been here? How much longer would she be here?

A presence in the room was noticed, causing her eyes to shoot up at who her visitor was, "Well, speaking of the devil!"

Varden's eyebrows rose at this, "I take it that you did not enjoy the food I provided? You really should eat."

Sarah shook her head rolling her eyes, "I'm touched by your concern!" she added sarcastically, earning a dark chuckle from him.

"You really are amusing! So much fire, too bad you chose to deny my offer." 

Varden's gaze tore through her; Sarah crossed her arms over her chest hiding the shudder that went through her. Chin lifting; she defiantly shot back, "Seeing my options I would rather take my chances with this oubliette."

His amusement was brought short by her statement and he was in front of her in an instant, "And that you will! Pity, such a young thing to meet an end so early in life."

Sarah's eyes narrowed, he was just close enough to…Sarah stepped back, hitting the stonewall behind her as she saw what appeared within Varden's hand.

A dark crystal appeared within his hand with ease as he summoned his power, "Now this, my dear, is my early wedding present for you and your dear betrothed."

Sarah felt her stomach lurch and turn at the site of the dark crystal. The crystal was almost identical to the ones she saw Jareth use, except for the fact that this one was black as night. She felt sick as Varden came closer, causing her to flinch back only succeeding in hitting the back of her head as there was no place further that she could go.

Satisfied with her reaction, he began to allow it to dance within his hands and watched with satisfaction as Sarah's eyes widened when other crystals started to appear. Three dark crystals appeared within his hands, one by one floating from his hold and drifting to the far corners of the oubliette, disappearing within the darkness. 

She looked at where she saw the last of the crystals disappeared and swallowed nervously. Sarah did not want to know but she found herself asking, "What kind of present?"

Varden grinned deviously, "A little binding spell. Can't have him leaving after I've gone to all the trouble of bringing him here now, can I?"

With that said, he vanished from the oubliette leaving Sarah alone once again. She found herself sliding to the floor and lying on her side as she drew her knees into her chest. What could she do now? If Jareth came for her he would be trapped with her in this awful place and it would have been her fault. If only she could warn him.


	19. Chapter 24

To What May Come

We'll here is another chapter and thanks for your reviews. I'm glad everyone is still enjoying this. Here for your reading pleasure I give you ch.24:

To What May Come

Chapter 24

Darkness surrounded her, chilling her to her very core. How long had she been within this place? When would she be forced to awaken and be faced with Varden's presence? 

It was so cold here. Fayla wrapped her arms around herself, trying to bring some kind of comfort to herself. Stiffening, she looked frantically around herself as she felt a presence, she was not alone.

Arms wrapped around her, bringing her back against a warm chest. Fayla's heart sank into the pit of her stomach, as she knew whom it was that held her. She wanted to fight him, to struggle free, but her limbs would not obey her mental pleas. The blackness gave way as a warm red light started to grow within their surroundings. She shivered as she saw the bed standing not too far away from them.

He chuckled as his lips were pressed within her luxurious red locks, "It is useless to fight me. You are mine now, you belong to me."

Eyes clenching shut, she pursed her lips tightly together. Why must he invade her dreams? Was it not enough that her thoughts were open for him to read? She felt violated by his intrusions. Straightening, she reached for the little strength that she did have left from within and forced her fear away. "I will never belong to you Varden. You can invade my thoughts, my dreams, and force me into your bed but you will NEVER have my heart, my soul."

He spun her within his arms to face him, "Oh, give it time my dear! I will break you if it takes me an eternity. In time you will learn to submit every part of yourself to me." His hands snaked over the smooth skin of her arms, his lips moving to embrace hers in a fierce and hungry kiss. Pulling away slightly he looked to her darkly, "I have all I need for now."

Fayla jerked out of her sleep, pushing herself up and quickly backing into the headboard of the bed. Wide green eyes searching the room for him, she could not help but tremble. He was toying with her, trying to break her will to fight. She had to calm herself and not allow his ploy to work.

The magic that surrounded her was tinged with blackness, making her sick to her stomach. She wanted to reach out with her power to find out where she was but was afraid of what might happen. If she allowed a fragment of that dark magic into her it would do her more harm than she was already in. Fayla knew that she had to do something.

Gaylon's face came to mind; his image broke through her thoughts cause her to cry fresh tears, "Oh Gaylon! It's all my fault! If you only had never met me, you would still be alive."

Fayla threw herself down onto the bed burying her face into the soft pillows as the sobs ran anew. She felt sick inside, as if she was being slowly ripped in to by the despair that consumed her. It was bad enough to lose him, but to find out that because he loved her and married her was the cause of his death tore her apart from the inside out. Despair, anger, rage consumed her, a gut wrenching cry left lips, "Damn you! Why? Why did you have to fall in love with me? He killed you… I killed you!"

"No Fayla, do not allow him to win. You have to keep strong, my love."

Her sobs stopped, her anger and rage leaving her like water flowing from a busted damn. Quickly she propped herself up on her hands, eyes searching hopefully for the source of that familiar voice, "Gaylon?!"

A gentle caress against her cheek made her closer her eyes, his words a gentle whisper, "Be strong, my love, be strong…"

"Wait!" she gasped as his presence left her. Rolling off of the bed she stumbled to the center of the room turning in search for him, the room spinning in a blur. He was there; he had come to her from beyond the grave but was gone so quickly. Fayla crumbled to her knees spent. He was gone…

A strange calm washed over her and she straightened, eyes focused forwards. Head clearing she stood slowly as she concentrated on her power calling that magic around her that was not yet tainted by darkness.

As the Fae spirit disappeared, Jareth looked about the dimly lit cave. Before him lied a great room of crystal and ice, the far corner holding two doorways. Deciding that the two doorways were the only way out of the room and towards the Dragon's Scepter, Jareth strode to the two openings only to step back quickly.

The heat that burst from the doorway on his right was a fierce heat; it's crackling echoed within the cave. A different type of crackling sound was heard and he looked to see that the other doorway was being obscured by ice as it grew within the entryway, intertwining and melding blocking his way.

Floor began to tremble, a loud gurgling and crumbling noise flooding out all the other sounds, as the floor shifted and trembled beneath Jareth's feet. He bravely stood his ground as the floor rose up in front of him forming a large column standing between the two doorways.

As the floor stopped its violent shake, Jareth's brow's rose at the scene before him. One doorway was obscured by ice while an intense wall of fire obscured the other. Mismatched eyes studying the scene before him he noticed words being scribed onto the column:

There before you lay two paths, one of ice and the other of fire. Which shall you choose? There is no right nor is there a wrong. But choose wisely for they judge your heart.

Jareth read over the words twice, his mind working to make sense of the meaning behind them. The two paths judged his heart but why tell him to choose when both were neither right nor wrong? 

Straightening he approached both doors, the one with ice he could easily break through but there was something within himself that was telling him that he was going about this wrong. They would judge his heart…A calm passed over his features as the answer to this dilemma came to mind. His heart burned for the love he held for Sarah and his heart froze with the anger and rage he felt towards Varden.

He did admit to himself that he would gladly go through Hell if he knew it would get Sarah back. Guess he was going to get to prove his admission to be true. Decision made he leapt into the burning entrance the heat from the entrance burning against his skin.

Stumbling forwards, he fell to his knees, the heat of the fire intense in its temperature. Looking down at himself he was taken slightly back by the fact that he was neither burnt nor nicked by the flames. His clothing of midnight blue tights, breastplate and creamy white undershirt were all intact and looked as clean as before he had leaped into the flames.

He could feel his power course through him once again, and as to test out this fact he conjured one of his crystals. Light brow's arching up at this, he wondered what exactly would have happened if he would have chosen the other door.

"Jareth!" Sarah's voice whispered in his mind, she sounded as if she were in deep turmoil. 

His eyes closed as she called for him pleadingly, he had only heard her call out his name, but it was filled with enough anguish and distress to make his heart constrict. Fist tightening, he stepped forward only to have himself stop suddenly as he hit an invisible barrier. Hands lifting, he felt against the invisible barrier, seeking out whatever was behind its making, its power. 

Reaching out with his Fae senses, he could feel and intense power beyond the barrier, it had to be the Dragon's Scepter. The power beyond the barrier was so great that it was hindering his ability to ascertain the power behind the barrier that was keeping him from his journey. 

Slowly, a mist of white grew about his feet, swirling and drifting along the floor. Soft chimes of crystal echoed about the room drawing him from his concentration of the barrier before him. Turning he stepped forward immediately as he saw Sarah standing before him but stopped. Something about this was not right.

Just as he saw her, the cave around him shimmered and he found himself in a very familiar setting. Lady and Nobleman gathered within the room, all wearing distorted looking masks. They were dressed provocatively each throwing themselves at the other as they laughed and flaunted their bodies. 

Strangely it was a lot like the ball that he had given Sarah on her first visit to his kingdom, yet this scene was so much darker. Her image met his vision once again and he held his breath at the sight of her. 

She was nothing like the others within the room, her dark silken hair pulled back and up away from her face and neck in stacked curls, some dangling loosely around her face and neck. The dress she wore was stunning; color silver, much like the same color of dress that she wore so long ago but the style totally different. 

The dress was sleeveless, leaving her creamy white arms and chest bare, the bodice cutting daringly low. The skirt was form fitting gently hugging her curves, making Jareth feel envious of its closeness to her skin. Wrapped around her upper waist and tucked within her arms was a shimmering see through afghan.She made all within the room insignificant as she stood there across the room, her eyes looking into his. A man passed by, obscuring his view of her and she was gone. Eyes searching, he found himself dodging bodies and pushing figures out of his path as he made his way around the ballroom. The crystal chandeliers were chiming softly as he searched the room. She had been there a moment ago. Where?

'Sarah,' he mentally called, wishing with all his heart that he could hold her within his arms. Jareth needed, hungered to hold her and have her near. Heart thundering within his chest, he stopped within the room's center.

A hand gently pressed against his shoulder, making him turn and a feeling of relief flooded through his being. Sarah stood there, a sweet smile edging her ruby lips, her blue eyes looking within his mismatched ones.

Though there was no music within the room, he took her within his arms and led her into a dance. She felt warm against his chest her hair smelling of flowers and rain. She smiled up at him but stopped, forcing him to do the same. 

A laugh escaped her lips and she pushed herself gently away as if mocking him. Sarah turned from him taking another man's hand, forcing his mask to fall. What Jareth saw made his heart shatter like crystal and glass.

Varden smirked to Jareth, his intense green eyes cold and mocking, "Your too late, Goblin King. I'm glad to see that you've had a chance to dance with my new Queen."

Jareth stood there stunned, Varden's laughter a crushing blow to his heart, his soul. Quickly, he broke from his stunned and reached for Sarah and his heart literally stopped as she pulled away.

Her eyes were no longer the warm inviting blue but were as cold as ice as she smirked at him. She willingly pressed herself against Varden, her hand resting against his face, with her other hand she pulled his face gently down to hers, kissing Varden passionately. 

Hurt, angered, shocked, and crushed Jareth stepped back, bumping into the crowd around him. They then started to mass around him pushing him away from Sarah and Varden as they continued their passionate embrace. Jareth had not the strength to fight against the mass of bodies around him, laughing and pushing up against him.

'Jareth!' Sarah's voice came to his mind causing him to flinch. Suddenly everything clicked into place as he remembered his quest, remembered that he was within the cavern. That was not Sarah; she was depending on him to rescue her from Varden and whatever he had planed for her.

"NO!" he cried out making the people around him back away, all with a startled and horrified expression on their faces.

Forming a crystal effortlessly in hand; he threw it at the gaping crowd. A cry left their lips before all vanished, a shattering of glass echoing within the cave, as the barrier was broken. Expression hardened, he made his way towards where he knew the Dragon's Scepter waited. 


	20. Chapter 25

To What May Come

Thanks for all the reviews. I'll make this short as I'm sure that you just want to read on and find out what's going to happen next and I have the next chapter to get ready for posting. So please read and enjoy.

To What May Come

Chapter 25

Cold, she was so cold. Her body ached and she yearned for the comfort of a soft bed, to bundle up underneath thick blankets and know what it was to be warm and safe once again. Blue eyes blinking open, her vision was met with the gray stone floor that she laid upon. Shifting her vision away from the floor she inwardly groaned, as all she could see was the pitch-blackness that surrounded her lighted pillar prison. 

Slowly pushing herself up off of the floor, she sat resting her head against the hard wall behind her. Her mind wondered absently how long had she been there, a few hours, days, weeks, a month? Oh God, it was maddening being locked within this place. Sarah's head throbbed and her eyes burned from the endless hours of tears that she had shed. She tried with all of her strength to keep it together, to not lose hope that she would get out of this alive.

Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes focussing on the events of before this nightmare had begun. Jareth's face came to her mind's vision and the love that he held for her within his eyes. His eyes, they were so expressive, able to hold you and see through you like no other. Sarah could remember his arms wrapping around her, his lips capturing hers in a sweet and intoxicating embrace. 

She remembered how he had proposed to her, the words that he spoke. The way his eyes lit up when she said yes and how he had kissed her and spun her around with joy. She could hear his voice as he had called her his Queen. Her heart soared and fluttered at those sweet memories. 

Eyes opening, she swallowed back the tears that wanted to spring forth once again. No, she would not cry any more. Angered at her situation, she pushed herself up from the floor, a determined expression written on her face. 

"Jareth!" she called out, her voice edged with despair, "Please hear me!" 

Stepping forwards, she yelled out his name once again, her eyes searching the darkness that surrounded her. Seeing that her cries were unheard, she crumpled to the floor, his name whispered from her lips. She felt so tired, so weak. Had Varden killed Jareth and just forgot to come and gloat to her about it? Had she been in this awful place for more than a month maybe? Was she doomed to die here alone in this place from starvation? How long did it take to starve to death and was it a painful and agonizing way to die?

Tears edging the corners of her eyes, she looked at the edge in front of her where the light ended and the darkness began. Would it hurt to fall to her death? Would it not be a better way to die than to stay within this place and slowly perish?

Arms wrapping around herself she whispered out, her voice horse from lack of drink, "Jareth, I need you!"

He quickened his pace along the cave's path as he felt an urgent need to hurry. Jareth had the sinking feeling that he had to get to Sarah before it was too late. Seeing an opening up ahead, he plunged forward and was immediately met with a cool greenish glow. The room was flooded with a soft green light. 

The cave had opened out before him, the walls looking as if they themselves were glowing. At the room's center standing tall and powerful, was the object of his quest. The Dragon's Scepter was made completely of jade, golden carvings of ancient symbols decorating its length. At the top within its center glowed the Dragon's eye, the emerald that held the power in which he sought. 

A powerful hum surrounded him, penetrating him to his core. So much power, so much power…Gloves balled into fists as he realized he was being mesmerized by the scepter. Concentrating on the task that he had come here for, Jareth stepped towards the staff until he stood an arm's length from it.

Willing himself to shut down all outward thoughts and to concentrate fully upon the power within, he reached out. Power shot through him like a tidle wave, almost sending him stumbling back but he held his footing. 

Holding the Dragon's Scepter in hand, he concentrated on that power, the words flowing from him like water, "I call upon the Dragon's Eye. Help me to find that in which has been taken. Allow me to see where my sight has been blocked. Show me my betrothed, Sarah."

The emerald within the Dragon's Scepter brightened, as a spiral of green shot out from its core. The room was swept with a fierce wind, howling and gusting about him as if fighting the power that had been unleashed. As the circle of light hit the walls of the chamber, it shook violently. a vision blinding Jareth where he stood.

He could see her sitting within a small column of light surrounded by darkness. Jareth knew where she was, his mind enlightened to her whereabouts. The sting of his blond hair slapping against his face alerted him that the Scepter's task had been done. Smoothly, he let go of the Scepter, knowing that if he did not the power from it would consume him completely. 

There it stood erect before him, as if it stood on its own will. Swiftly, it shot to the room's center, placing itself within the small grove in the floor where it had originally stood. The wind immediately died around him and he spared no time, as he formed crystal in hand, disappearing in a display of glitter and light.

Shakily, Sarah stood up, slowly edging closer to the light's edge. All she would have to do was take a step into the darkness; one step and she would be in oblivion's soothing embrace. Hugging herself, she knew that she could not go on like this any more, that surely Jareth was dead and soon she would be with him.

Appearing behind Sarah, Jareth cringed as he felt as if someone had ripped out his insides. He could see Sarah standing at the light's edge and could sense that beyond that light was an endless drop. Quickly shaking off his pain, an after effect of using the Dragon's Scepter to find her, he stepped towards her, "Sarah…"

Sarah whirled around, her eyes lighting up as her task was quickly forgotten and she ran to his open arms. She plowed into him, holding him to her, never wanting to let go. Finally within his arms she broke down into tears.

He felt whole again, as if a giant weight had been lifted from his heart, "It's all right, you're safe now."

Words not being even close enough to express his heart, gently yet urgently, he pulled her face up to meet his. His lips captured hers and he kissed her with all the love and passion that he held within. Pulling her closer as he deepened his kiss, he never wanted to part from her ever again. 

Sarah was overwhelmed by this kiss, her body melding against his as they kissed. Hands quickly wove into his soft blond hair, oh to feel him again, to taste him, to be held by him…God, she never wanted this to end! She felt as if she were drowning in emotions as she felt desire, need, wholeness, love, lightheaded and warmed to the soul.

As they finally pulled away, their eyes looked deeply into each other. Jareth gently stroked her cheeks wiping away any tears that had remained. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her cheek, her eyes that fluttered closed, her other cheek, and then finally back to her lips.

Varden jerked up from his throne as he felt his connection with Fayla broken. Quickly willing a dark crystal in hand, he looked into the orb and her form was shown clearly, as she stood at the room's center. So, she had managed to break his link with her…It mattered not, she would still be too weak to do anything more.

A loud clang from the doorway of his throne room was heard as one of his followers stumbled into the room. The short elf stumbled into the room, out of breath from his sprint from his station, "My Lord, my Lord!"

Rolling his eyes, Varden allowed the crystal to vanish and looked to Enerk with a bored annoyance, "Yes, what is it?

Stopping in front of Varden, Enerk quickly fell to his knee bowing his head low, "The Goblin King, he has entered the trap!"

Standing, a grin formed, as he stepped towards the bowing elf, "Excellent, and the preparations?"

"All that follow you Lord are ready and waiting for your command."

"Then inform them that we leave within the hour." After Varden said this the elf quickly left to do his Lords bidding.

Varden's eyes darkened, his lips set into a sinister grin, as his revenge would soon be complete. The court should not have abandoned him like they had done so long ago. Now, he would make them all pay and take over it all. The fools were all gathered in one location and it would be all too easy to wipe them from the face of existence and replace them with those that would serve him well. They would indeed regret the day that they had listened to the Goblin King.


	21. Chapter 26

To What May Come

Hey, I'm on a roll ::grins:: Well, I must warn you up front: Big Cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Now before you guys send me any death threats know that I have just finished Chapter 27 but I still have to get it looked over and checked before I post. Have to love those beta readers and I send a very huge thanks to mine. She's done a fabulous job and should be commended, don't know where I would be without her. I'm on a roll guys and looks like this story will be concluding soon. No big promises though, as the story usually writes me more than I write it. I'll shut up now and let you read.

To What May Come

Chapter 26

The trees towered over two travelers as they made their journey through the forest below; the temperature giving no comfort as it reflected the forest's mood. Though it was midday and the sun shone brightly, the forest was dark and cold, lending no comfort.

Purple eyes searched the foliage above, as the trees swayed and rustled against the wind, echoing their protest against its force. The forest was eerily quiet, making both Edward and his friend tense. They could feel the unease of the forest and the lack of birds singing and insects chirping made them all the more tense. 

They had been riding through the forest for hours and the further they went the darker the forest became, felt. It made the hairs on the back of Edward's neck stand on end.

Armand wiped his brow with the sleeve of his dark brown shirt, his nerves making him perspire slightly. He had been in the presence of powerful dark magic before, but it did nothing to prepare him for encountering it again. The forest reeked of dark magic and Armand wondered if they should be out here. 

The horses suddenly jerked back, protesting against going any further. Edward calmed his horse, stopping their journey and dismounted his steed, Armand following suit. Patting the horse's neck Edward murmured the ancient tongue of his ancestors into the animal's ear, calming its panicked nerves. 

Looking towards Armand, they both knew that they could not take the horses any further, "Armand?"

"I know, but I fear that you still wish to continue forwards." Armand knew Edward all too well.

Edward frowned, his friend knew him more than he knew himself at times, "We've both known these forest since we were children; this dark power is new. We have to be on the right track. I have to continue, but you may stay if you wish."

Patting his white steed, Armand murmured words into the animal's ear allowing the reins to fall freely to the forest floor, "Then we continue on foot."

She felt her strength slowly growing from the pure magic that she pulled into herself from around her. Fayla's mind reached out to her surroundings and she could sense where she was, Varden's castle, and it was cloaked by a hiding spell. No wonder they had yet to be found! Reaching out further, she could sense a large forest, old forest, and it was crying out in agony at the darkness that choked its pureness. 

Fayla cringed from the feeling, magic was supposed to work with nature not against it. She needed to get out of this place and soon, she did not know how much more of this she could stand. Reaching out yet further she searched the forest, searched for some… Edward? What was he doing here?

She could see him clearly, traveling with another elf, dark skin with light blue eyes. Mentally reaching out she called, "Edward, please, can you hear me?"

Edward flinched back, as his mind was flooded with a voice, "Fayla?" he asked in disbelief. Surely he had not lost his mind.

Armand looked to him with concern, "What is it?"

Fayla's voice sounded within Edward's mind, "I'm here, you are on the right path. Keep journeying to the north and you will reach Varden's castle. Be careful, he is still here… I can't keep this up… much longer… I…"

"Fayla!" his heart constricted as she suddenly broke off contact. Jaws tightening, he looked to his friend, "We have to hurry."

Grabbing Edward's arm, Armand looked sternly to his friend, "Look, do not allow your emotions to rule you. We continue, but we must take care. Remember that Varden is no fool, he would not leave his dwelling unguarded, especially when he has the Goblin King's betrothed."

Lips purging together, he knew his friend's words to be true, they needed to hurry but they also needed to be cautious. Calming his racing heart, Edward forced himself to focus and nodded grimly, "Then we will be cautious but swift."

Both Elves took their swords from their horse's saddle and placed them within their sheaths. Taking a dagger from his saddle bag, Edward tucked it into the side of his boot and looked to Armand to make sure he was ready. 

Armand secured his sword and a small pouch of fairy dust; one never knew when it would come in handy, to his belt. Nodding silently to Edward they continued north on foot, both alert and ready for what may come.

Fayla slumped to the floor, her strength leaving her as she had overexerted herself. Red hair fell over her pale face as she closed her green eyes, trying to hang onto consciousness. She could not allow herself to fall asleep, not when she had just regained her senses and blocked Varden from her mind. If she gave into the urge to let go, he would be back within her mind and she could not allow that to happen, especially when she was so close to getting herself away from his grasp. 

Pushing herself from the floor, she forced herself to stay awake and called upon the untouched magic to give her back her strength. Leaning against the wall her eyes scanned the room that she was in, her eyes purposely averting the bed.

The room was lavishly furnished with chairs of dark wood facing a roaring fire, elegant dresser and vanity that stood on the far wall facing the bed, dark red heavy drapes that hung concealing a window. Pushing herself along the wall, she made her way to the drapes pulling it back when she made it to them.

What she saw made her heart lurch and her breath catch in her throat. There, far bellow her window, was a large mass of beings armed for what looked like battle. They all varied in shapes and sizes, a mixed variety of Elves and Fae. Each looked rugged and frightening, the aura's surrounding them dark and sick looking. Fayla calculated that there had to be at least over a hundred. 

Allowing the drape to fall back in its place she leaned her back against the wall, her mind trying to put together what he was up to. What did Varden plan to do? As the realization came to her, her eyes widened in horror.

"By all that is magic, he plans on attacking the Goblin City, and with all of the court gathered there, oblivious to the danger…" Fayla sucked in her breath at the knowledge that they would be slaughtered. Varden would have complete power and control of the lands without their rulers and protectors to stop him.

Fayla's legs could no longer support her and she sunk quickly to the floor her hands falling limply to her sides. Head tilting back, she took a long and deep shaky breath. So many would be slain and there was nothing that she could do to stop Varden. She had to warn the Goblin King, but how?

Pulling away from Sarah, Jareth looked to her with concern, "Did he hurt you? Are you all right?"

Sarah smiled weakly, "I'm fine now that you're here. He…he tried to…" she pulled herself back into his arms, "Oh Jareth, I just want to go home!"

Jareth's eyes narrowed as he held her in his arms, a look of pure anger filled his eyes and he tightened his hold of her, resting his head on hers, "I promise you that when this is done and I have you safe he will pay dearly for this."

She swallowed from the coldness she could hear within his voice and knew that if she looked up within his eyes she would be able to see his anger. Closing her eyes she softly spoke, "I love you."

Hearing those words softened his anger; he needed to focus on getting her to safety and worry about Varden later. Pulling reluctantly away, he called upon his power to form a crystal in hand. Shock and bewilderment hit him hard as no crystal formed.

Sarah watched him, fully expecting to see a crystal appear within his hand and yet there was nothing. Varden's voice came to mind, 'A little binding spell, can't have him leaving after I've gone to all the trouble of bringing him here now, can I?'

Urgently taking Jareth's arm, as fear gripped her heart, Sarah shakily spoke, "He… he sent some kind of dark crystals to the corners of the room, he said it was a binding spell."

A frown creased Jareth's brow at this news, looking up he focused his vision past the darkness and could barely make out the three crystals that aligned the walls. Scanning further he could make out a ledge and the outline of a door. It would be a risk but there was nothing else that he could try.

Taking Sarah's hand from his arm, he kissed it lightly, "I will get us out of here." 

Softly stroking her cheek he stepped away and focused all of his Fae power into shifting into his owl form. He could only hold that shape for a short amount of time with the binding spell surrounding them but if he could get to that ledge he would be out of the binding's circle and able to use his magic to destroy them.

Sarah watched her love with concern, not knowing what he was going to do. She watched with fascination and wonder as he quickly shifted into the form of an owl and flew upwards.

He was loosing his hold of his owl form quickly and cried out as pain ripped through his being. He could hear Sarah cry out as he felt himself fall.

She had watched him as he flew up and then cried out as she heard a high-pitched cry from his beak. He was falling, changing back to his Fae form. Sarah did not think, only reacted as she ran out to the edge of the oubliette and fell on her stomach grabbing his arms. Her body jerked forward, her stomach scraping against the harsh stone floor, "Jareth!"

He jerked, his feet dangling in mid air, as he felt Sarah grasping his arm, his hand clasping down around her arm that held him. Looking up he could see her hanging on the edge, her face red from the strain of holding him. Quickly, yet carefully, he moved his feet against the wall trying to find some kind of footing.

She would not let him go and she felt herself pulled slowly forwards, "Hang on!"

He could feel that he was pulling her over the edge and reached for the edge with his free arm but not able to reach, "Sarah, let go! I'm pulling you over."

"NO! You go I go with you!" she argued.

His mismatched eyes sought out her blue eyes with love and tenderness, he could not allow her to die because of him. Softly he spoke, "Sarah, I love you." He let go of her arm and was slowly sliding out of her grasp.

"Jareth, NO!" tears bordered her eyes but she refused to let go, "Damn you Jareth, don't do this to me! I can't live without you!" She could feel him sliding from her grasp, "PLEASE!"


	22. Chapter 27

To What May Come

Well guys, here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews, they keep me going. Please read and enjoy. 

To What May Come

Chapter 27

The image that greeted his vision through the crystal brought a sly grin to his lips. Poor Sarah, looks as though her reunion was going to be shorter than expected. Dispersing of the crystal with satisfaction, Varden gazed out at his followers. Soon, the final piece to his revenge would be complete.

Standing tall before his men, Varden looked proudly over his gathered followers, "Follow me and we will free our world from those simpletons of the court. They have denied us for far too long."Swords were clanked against their armored chest in unison, thundering to the ears. Varden merely rose up his hand and all were suddenly silent.

"Wait for my command and we will spare no one. Today we take the Goblin City and the Underground's so called rulers and protectors. Tomorrow we will have the power to change the Underground into what we know that it is supposed to be, OURS!"

The crowded mass of Fae and Elf cheered loudly, all filled with the hunger for destruction and power. 

The ground beneath their stomachs, they crawled closer to the edge of the hillside. Both Edward and Armand peeked over and what they saw sent a shiver down both their spines. Over a hundred Fae and Elves stood armed and ready, Varden standing before them.

Edward quickly ducked back, turning as he lay on his back, "By the magic's! He's going to attack the Festival and…"

Armand finished his sentence for him, "Kill all of the court. They are sitting ducks and would be taken completely by surprise."

Turning towards his friend, Edward was torn between saving the one he loved and warning the court. Looking to Armand he whispered, "Go back to the Goblin City, warn them of Varden's plans."

Armand frowned, "But there is no way I can get there in time!" he quickly whispered back.

"Go back to the edge of the forest, there's a looking pool there. Contact Lady Elizabeth and warn her. Quickly, we have no time to argue!" Not allowing Armand the time to argue, Edward slid down the side of the hill and made his way to the castle gates.

Cursing under his breath, Armand slid down and ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the looking pool. He only prayed that he would be able to warn them in time.

Hugging the castle walls, Edward swiftly moved to the doors, his head quickly peeking around the corner. In the clear, he ran into the castle ducking behind an open door as footsteps were heard coming near. Holding his breath, he listened for the footsteps to fade away before making his way back into the castle halls.

Silently, he moved ducking behind corners and doors to keep from being detected. As he moved, he searched his senses for Fayla's presence, it was faint but growing as he moved deeper and deeper into the castle's center.

Coming to a bolted door he looked around him before pulling out his sword to slice through the door's lock. The clang of steel hitting metal echoed the hall around him bringing a curse to his lips. The lock cracked with his blow and he quickly did it once again, successfully breaking the lock completely. 

Quickly dislodging the bolt to the door, he opened it sliding in and closing it behind him. Back resting against the door, he felt relief flooding his being as Fayla's form met his view. 

Fayla's head jerked up as she heard that noise again and then she watched with held breath as the door opened. Edward was here; he made it! 

"Edward!" she exclaimed relieved to be seeing him.

He was by her side in an instant, helping her up from the floor, "Fayla, you're weak."

"I'll be fine, just get me out of here! We have to hurry and warn the court…" Fayla tensed as she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door.

"I know, I sent Armand to the looking pool at the forest's edge, he's going to send a warning to Lady Elizabeth." He looked to her with concern as he felt her tense. 

Edward swirled around, pushing Fayla behind him as the door was flung open and pounded against the wall. Stepping forwards, he quickly brought up his sword meeting metal with metal as he fended off his attackers. 

Two of Varden's guards had swarmed the room as they had found the lock to the bolt broken and immediately attacked the elfin intruder. As his comrade attacked the intruder the other Fae started for Fayla to bring her to his Lord.

Edward saw the other heading towards Fayla; pushing off the sword that came down on his, he kicked his attacker quickly bringing his sword to the Fae's middle. Before the Fae could tumble over in pain, he slammed into the one that was headed for Fayla knocking them both to the ground.

Swords clang to the ground as both lost their hold on their weapons. Fist came quickly in contact with face just before Edward rolled towards his dislodged weapon. 

Fayla watched with held breath as Edward fought off the last of the guards that had entered.

Edward was on his feet in seconds, just in time to reflect the Fae's sword from slicing his middle. With skill, he turned away from the sword as it came quickly to run him through. Slashing in a downward motion his sword met flesh and the Fae collapsed into the pool of his own blood.

Sheathing his sword, Edward quickly took off his waistcoat and wrapped it around Fayla's trembling form. With a sly smile he looked to her with a sideways glance, "Milady, onward with the rescue?"

Ready to bring his plans into full play, Varden materialized his power into the dark crystal, a wonder what one can learn while in exile. Hand rising into the air, he called upon the dark magic to do his bidding. The black crystal sphere floated up from his hands, rising above.

His lungs felt as if they would burst as he finally reached the looking pool. Running to the pool's rim, he fell to his knees as he came to the water's edge. 

Waving his hand over the water he focused his mind on the one in which he sought. The water shimmered and faintly glowed before a woman Fae with golden brown hair and hazel eyes met his vision.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she stood beside Lord Cunningham. Though with the Goblin King not being present for the festivities they had decided to continue with the ball that had been planned. Elizabeth had noticed that she was not the only one in low spirits as most of the guests were unusually quiet. Even Lady Peal was quiet, as shocking as that was it brought no joy to her saddened soul.

Cunningham knew that she was worried about Fayla and Sarah. Elizabeth looked as breath-taking as ever, but the light within her eyes was no longer present. Pulling her closer to him he tried to lighten her mood, "You look enchanting this evening."

Elizabeth looked to Cunningham with a small smile, "Thank you, I just wish I could feel the part. Do you…"

"No, do not allow your thoughts to think of such things. We…" Lord Cunningham's words were cut short as Elizabeth pushed past him.

She had seen the mirror shimmer behind Cunningham and quickly headed for it. There before her eyes was Armand, a close friend of Edwards, "Armand?"

Armand bowed his head, "Milady, I have urgent news. Warn the others, Varden has gathered a large army and is planning on attacking the Goblin City."

Cunningham came from behind Elizabeth, "How many?"

"Over a hundred at least. Please, you must make haste; they looked as if they were about to…" they never heard Armand's sentence completion as they heard screams from behind.

Elizabeth sucked in her breath as she watched as armed Fae and Elves surrounded the ballroom pushing the guests back to the ballroom's center. She felt Cunningham pull her back behind him and watched over his shoulder as a very familiar Fae stepped out into the open.

Sarah whimpered as she felt his arm slide further from her grasp, "No," she whimpered as her eyes locked with his.

"I love you Sarah, never forget that…" Jareth's words were cut short as his arm slide completely from her grasp. Strangely, he felt an overwhelming calm fill him as he fell.

Horror filled her eyes as she cried out in metal anguish. Not noticing the pendant she wore glowing, she watched her love fall, disappearing into the darkness bellow. Sarah felt as if her heart was being ripped to shreds, her eyes unable to look away from where she had watched him disappear. Shattering of crystals drowned out her cries, the pendant now hot against her skin. 

He was falling and soon would meet his end, pity it had to end so soon after finally finding his love. The few days that he had spent with Sarah quickly filled his mind and his heart ached that their time together was so short. Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass met his ears as he fell into the darkness. Power flooded his senses and he quickly used his regained power and transported himself to Sarah's side.

Relief and joy overwhelmed him, as he knew that the binding spell had been broken. Pulling Sarah into his arms he hugged her urgently, "Sarah!"

Sarah hit him against his chest, sobs raking her body, "You Bastard!" she pounded her fists against him again filled with relief but also anger, "How could you?"

Jareth winced slightly from her fist pounding into his chest, "I'm glad to see your relief that I didn't fall to my death."

Sarah jerked up from him pulling his face down to hers as she urgently kissed him long and hard with a fierce passion. After a long and deeply passionate kiss she pulled away and glared up at him, "I thought I lost you. Don't you ever do that to me again!"

A throaty chuckle left his lips as he pulled her to him once again, smothering his face into her dark tresses, "I'm afraid that you're stuck with me." 

Pulling away he touched the locket that he had purchased for her, "It seems that there is more to this locket than I had first thought. Remind me when we get back to generously reward this locket's maker."

Sarah took his hand in hers clasping it against her chest said, "Please, can we get out of here…Oh God! What about Fayla?"

With a flourish of his wrist a crystal easily formed in his gloved hand, peering into it he tried to focus his magic into locating Fayla but she was hidden from his perception. Cursing Varden's name within his mind, an image formed within the crystal and his eyes narrowed coldly.

Dispensing of the crystal he helped Sarah to her feet as he stood from the floor, "He is blocking me from seeing her." Not wanting to alarm her he quickly added, "She will be fine, Varden is not with her."

She looked to Jareth with question, "How can you be so sure?"

"Sarah trust me, I have no time to explain. Here, take this and wait for me." Not allowing her to protest or comment, Jareth pushed a crystal into her hands, quickly swooping down kissing her passionately before she vanished from his side. With Sarah safe he could now fully concentrate on taking care of a certain thorn in his side. With a flourish of his wrist another crystal formed in hand, tossing it up into the air above him it exploded in glitter and light as he vanished from the oubliette.


	23. Chapter 28

To What May Come

Okay here is what everyone's been waiting for: Jareth and Varden go head to head. Who will win? Read and find out. Bwuahahahahahaha! ::clears throat sheepish grin:: Sorry a bit carried away there. Hehe! Thank you everyone that has reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I did. Please read and tell me what you think about this chapter. 

To What May Come

Chapter 28

Fae, Elves and various members of the court quickly moved to the room's center as sharp swords and spears were pointed at them. Surrounded by armed Fae and Elves, fear and shock gripped the members of the court. Lords pushed the Ladies protectively behind them as they glared in outrage. A few of the Kings straightened hands balling up into fist as they summoned their power. 

A dark and chillingly cruel laughter filled the ballroom as a Fae with raven dark hair and piercing green eyes stepped before them. Varden stepped past his followers with a dark crystal clutched in his hand, a sinister sneer about his face.

King Erwin of Magewood stepped forward, his blue eyes narrowing at the Fae before him, "Varden! How dare thee?"

Varden simply flicked his wrist and the King fell back as dark magic slammed into him, "Oh please, spare me the theatrics!"

Queen Alia quickly went to her husband as she helped him to sit back up. King Erwin was dazed, as he was not prepared for the amount of power that was thrown at him. Tossing her red locks out from her face she glared up at the dark Fae, "What is it that you want?"

Sighing he shrugged his shoulders as if bored by her question as he smoothly replied, "Queen Alia of Magewood, I would think that you would have guessed by now. Revenge Highness, that is what I seek."

Glaring at the noblemen and women before him he continued, "Surely you all have not forgotten about me and what you had done to me." 

Narrowing his eyes Varden continued, "I had loyally served within the court, and with one word from that Goblin King, you BANISHED ME! I, Lord Varden, a Fae that had done so much for the court's was banished, thrown out without a bye or leave!"

Lady Elizabeth pushed her way from behind Lord Cunningham, dress flowing behind her as she approached him. Cunningham tried to grab for her arm but she was quickly out of his reach.

Hazel eyes ablaze, Elizabeth stepped before the dark Fae, "Loyal!" she scoffed at him, "You, loyal! That is a lie and YOU know it!"

Varden grinned, "Lady Elizabeth, beautiful and head strong as ever I see! Pity you will have to meet your end soon."

Lady Elizabeth was not fazed by his words as she continued, "Save your pity for someone who cares! The only thing you ever did was manipulate and use those around you to gain power."

Cunningham was behind her, pulling her back as Varden stepped forward, dark crystal before him, "For that my dear, I have something special for you."

Lord Cunningham pushed her behind him standing tall and brave, "Leave her be. Or are you such a coward that you would harm an unarmed woman?"

Amused by Cunningham's words Varden rolled the crystal in his hands, playing with the options of how to best torment the two, obvious lovers. Grinning wickedly he coldly looked to Cunningham, "Coward? No, but I can not allow you and your colleagues to plague the Underground any longer."

Tossing up his dark crystal he stepped back giving the command of attack in a calm and cold voice, "Kill them all."

Suddenly, before his men could advance, the crystal shattered above them. Varden staggered back as he felt power flooding the room and it was not from his calling.

Green eyes quickly looked to his men and his eyes narrowed angrily at what he saw. Fae and Elves stood frozen in ice and before Varden could counter the spell that had been cast upon his men, they shattered, dark crystallized parts tumbling to the courts and Varden's feet.

The crowd of Fae and members of the court exclaimed in surprise and horror at the sight. All within the room backed up to the walls of the ballroom, eyes searching for their rescuer. 

Varden turned where he stood, a cold and empty look upon his face. Clap, clap, clap, "Bravo, I see that you have escaped my trap dear King. Please do not keep us waiting for your grand entrance!" he ended sarcastically.

With a swirl of glitter and light Jareth, The Goblin King stood before Varden. Dressed in black riding boots and black form fitting pants, he wore a black breastplate over a deep red satin shirt. The Goblin King looked powerful and frightening, the Jareth that everyone knew well.

Varden's expression did not change nor faltered as he faced the angry Goblin King, "How was the reunion? Did she tell you of our little foreplay? I must say, she is a hellcat in bed!"

Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously, a sword appearing within his hand with a flourish of his wrist, "For trespassing my Kingdom after being banished, kidnapping Sarah, my betrothed and Fayla, and attempting to destroy and kill the members of the court I hereby call your life forfeit."

He scoffed at the Goblin King's words, a sword appearing within his hand as Varden and Jareth circled each other, "We will see about that!"

A spark rose between them as enchanted sword met with enchanted sword with a sharp clang. Metal hissed against metal as they circled, swords sliding against each other. 

Jareth pushed against Varden's blade successfully pulling away, fluidly he struck down, not at all fazed that Varden had met his blow. With each stroke he studied each move that Varden took, assessing his fighting technique. Varden was indeed skilled with a sword and Jareth was having slight difficulty finding a hole in his defenses.

Dark green eyes calculated the Goblin King's every move, not at all fazed by Jareth's skill. Dodging a swing from Jareth's blade, he heard it hiss past his ear missing his shoulder by millimeters. With a grunt, he turned slicing his blade downward only to meet with Jareth's blade once again. 

Thinking of bettering his odds, Varden quickly summoned the dark magic that surrounded him, sending the Goblin King stumbling back with his invisible blow. Dagger materializing in hand, he flipped the dagger catching it loosely by its blade before throwing it with a flick of his wrist.

The dagger struck its target imbedding itself into Jareth's shoulder, his gloved hand came up quickly, a hiss escaping his lips as he quickly pulled the dagger from his shoulder. The blade clanged to the floor as he held his wound, warm blood coating his gloved hand. The guests within the ballroom watched with baited breath, no one daring to interfere.

A few of the Fae women screamed out in horror as Varden took his opportunity and lunged forward with his sword arm to stab Jareth's middle. Jareth moved quickly out of the blades way, no longer holding his wound as he had quickly healed it and was able to move his arm once again.

They stood a few feet apart slowly circling the other, Varden smiled triumphantly, "What is it Majesty? Tired, or perhaps worried that you have met your match?"

A light brow arched up at this, "Hardly, just savoring this moment before I end your pitiful life!"

Varden laughed out at this but was taken by surprise, as like lightening, Jareth was only inches away. He reacted just in time as his blade successfully blocked Jareth's blow. A low growl escaping his lips he pushed against Jareth's blade, the metal sparking slightly as metal loudly strained against metal. 

Wicked grin edging the corners of Jareth's lips he slyly commented, "Now who is it that should be worried, hmm?"

Lips twitching and eyes narrowing, Varden pushed against Jareth's blade, straining; he knew that if he did not do something soon he would loose. Managing to free his hand without Jareth noticing, Varden reached for his hidden dagger. Hand gripping the handle, he plunged the dagger forward with all his strength.

"Goodbye, Goblin King!"

At Varden's words he felt a movement coming towards his stomach and quickly grabbed Varden's wrist preventing him from impaling him. With one hand holding his sword pushing against Varden's sword and the other preventing him from impaling him he grunted against the effort.

Varden sneered, "I promise to ravage your Sarah thoroughly before I kill her. Consider it my gift to you."

Mismatched eyes narrowing to slits, Jareth twisted the blade away from him and impaled Varden in his side. Pushing the blade deeper into his body Jareth watched with satisfaction as Varden's eyes widened, his eyes filled with shock and pain. Jareth's voice was cold and filled with loathing, "You will never touch Sarah nor harm anyone I love again!"

Turning the blade within the wound he watched with satisfaction as Varden lost his grasp of his sword and slid down limply to his knees, Jareth removing the blade before he fell. Looking coldly down at Varden's injured form he started to circle him, the tip of his sword never leaving the dark Fae's neck.

Varden could feel the blood draining from him, his side stinging from the pain of his injury and his strength quickly leaving him. Tried as he might, he could not call upon his powers to heal his injury as the dagger that he had used was made especially to kill the Fae. 

He collapsed forwards, his breathing labored as he could feel his own blood seeping into his lungs. A cough racked his body, the bitter taste of his own blood coating his lower lip as it slowly dripped from his mouth. He watched in sick fascination, as his own blood made a slapping noise as it hit the floor beneath him.

Jareth's brow rose at this, the wound he inflicted was not lethal, pressing the tip of his blade to Varden's back he glanced at the dagger within his hand. Sure enough reaching out with his Fae senses he could sense that the blade was enchanted. 

Walking to the front of Varden he pressed the blade of his sword to his throat forcing him to look up into his eyes, "How ironic you should die by your own making!" 

Disgusted with the form before him he rose his booted foot kicking Varden against his shoulder and forcing the Fae to lie on his back. Varden coughed in agony blood choking his breathing as it rose into his throat. Wheezing he struggled against the pains of death hand reaching his throat as he tried to roll onto his stomach. He had not the strength.

All within the room stood silent watching as Varden lied in his own pool of blood as it grew and grew, his intense green eyes fading with each growth. 

He could hear his heart beat thudding slower, slower, slower, and slower. Body in agony, he had no strength to move as he shakily took in a breath, blood and air entering his lungs forcing him to choke. Thud, thud, thud, thud…thud…thud…thu…th…


	24. Chapter 29

To What May Come

Big hugs and a lot of love to those of you that have been sending me your wonderful reviews. You guys are the best! I can't believe how long this is and I'm still going strong. I still got to wrap up everything and everyone. I'm thinking that there will probably be a few more chapters to go before this finally comes to an end. This story has even beaten the Hunger series with the number of reviews I've gotten. WOW! I read over my reviews over and over again with a big happy grin on my face. You guys really do keep me going with your comments. Those of you wondering where Sarah is well she'll be dealt with in the following chapter.

To What May Come

Chapter 29

Sword drawn, Edward peered around the corner, purple eyes searching the castle grounds for any sign of Varden's men. The air felt constricting, almost unbearable, the hairs on the back of his neck literally standing on end. That unnatural feeling of unbalance of magic and nature was all too unnerving. 

Making sure that Fayla stayed back he stepped out into the open with sword ready as his eyes scanned their surroundings. Strangely, there was nothing to be seen. Edward concluded that Varden must have taken all of his men with him leaving only the two, which Edward had killed, to guard Fayla.

Leaning against the cool stonewall, Fayla tried to steady her breathing and ignore the pain that ripped through her being. That little bit of pure untainted magic that she had been drawing upon to give her strength was seeping away from her like water, almost as if whatever power she regained was being drained by something or someone. 

Closing her eyes she cursed her stupidity for not seeing it sooner. Varden had not only invaded her mind but was draining her of her own power adding her strength to his. He must not have felt threatened by being blocked from her thoughts and concentrated more on weakening her and strengthening him. Fayla felt sick inside at the thought that she was in some way helping him, the bastard had killed her husband, had ruined her and so many others lives.

Pushing herself from the wall she forced herself not to dwell on things that were obviously out of her own control. It was not her doing that Varden had become so obsessed with her. She did not make him the monster that he was; only he was to blame, not her.

Looking back to make sure that Fayla was all right, Edward frowned as he saw her. She looked so pale, so weak. Seeing that they would not be encountering any more of Varden's men he quickly came to her side helping her to stand as she looked as if a breeze could knock her over.

Holding her to him he gently moved the large chunks of curly locks that had fallen into her beautiful green eyes, "We can rest if you wish. It looks as though…"

Desperately she took his hand into hers, "No! Please get me out of this place!"

Edward looked to her with worry, "Fayla, what is it you're not telling me? I know that the dark magic is great here but it should not be affecting you so."

She closed her eyes, a deep sigh escaping her lips, "Varden has cast some spell on me and the further away from the dark magic that he's summoned within this place the less it will weaken me."

Taking her arm and wrapping it around his neck to help steady her, Edward helped her to continue. He would have carried her but wanted to be able to use his sword if he needed. 

Fayla wished that they could move faster as they finally made it out of the confines of the castle and were now within the forest that surrounded and hid it. Arm wrapped around his neck she pressed her other hand against his chest as she tried to steady herself.

Sharp pain ripped through her being making her crumble, Edward catching her before she could fall, "Fayla!"

By the magic's she felt as if someone was ripping her apart from the inside out. Body tightening into a ball she wailed in agony as some force ripped through her. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as Edward hovered over her with concern. She wanted it to stop, to end; she could not take anymore!

Numbness suddenly consumed her body, making her thankful and then a feeling of floating, of being free. It was over, the spell was broken and he was no more. From where her knowledge came she did not know, but a feeling of peace and calm overwhelmed her.

Edward's heart was constricting at the site of her being in such agony, her cry of pain pained his soul. His eyes widened as her body suddenly just went limp and he pulled her into his arms fearing the worst. She could not be gone, but she was not breathing and she looked so pail. Hands shakily came to her lips, hovering just above to make sure that he could feel her breathing but nothing. 

Light surrounded her, it was so bright almost blinding, but it did not bother her eyes. Fayla had never felt such peace and calm. The sense of coming home was strong within her soul. A caress against her cheek caused her to turn and her eyes were brimming with happy tears, "Gaylon, my love!"

Gaylon lovingly smiled and hugged her to him, his soft gray eyes warm with happiness, but holding a small amount of pain, regret. Kissing her softly on the top of her head he regretfully pulled away, his eyes searching hers, "Fayla, my love, it is not your time."

Confusion creased her brow, "But…"

He silenced her before she could speak, "I love you Fayla, but you must let me go."

Tears silently fell from her eyes coating her cheeks, "I will always love you Gaylon and that will never change."

A gentle smile creased his full lips as a soft warm breeze tossed his long black hair back, "And I you but there is so much more left for you in your life!" His hand came up caressing her cheek as he softly implored, "It pains me to see you shut yourself from love. It pains me to see you so alone." 

Her heart felt as if it would shatter, "I could never love anyone as I do you, I can not give that to anyone but you!"

"Oh Fayla, our love can never be replaced but I am no longer within your world, your life. I am not asking you to replace our love, that can never happen, but I want you to be happy."

Shaking her head she did not want to hear these words, all she wanted was to be with him. Words escaped her and she could only look to him with pleading eyes, as she wanted nothing more than to go with him. His lips slowly descended to hers and her eyes closed from the sensation, it had been too long since she had felt those lips.

Arms wrapped around each other as they held each other both pulling away yet yearning to stay that way forever. Gaylon rested his forehead against hers, "Live your life Fayla, love and allow yourself to be loved, have children, and always remember that I am watching over you and will be happy to see you happy."

Eyes fluttering open, the room of light was gone and she found herself in Edward's arms, tears streaking down his face. Hand gently coming up to his face Fayla smiled weakly, though inside she was weeping, "Edward?"

Relief flooded his being and Edward could not help himself as he hugged her to him, "By all that is magic I thought I had lost you! Fayla, I love you so much, do not ever do that to me again!"

She felt stunned by his words; she always knew that he cared for her, but love? Is this what Gaylon was referring to, did he wish for her to be with Edward? 

Pulling herself up from lying within his arms, she allowed her hair to fall into her face hiding her confusion. Edward was her best friend, she could not think about him in such away. Closing her eyes, she forced such thoughts to the back of her mind, she did not want to think of such things now. Not so soon after…

'Oh Gaylon! Why could I not go with you?' she cried out within her mind. 

Edward helped Fayla to her feet, he worried for her as she was so silent, "Fayla, are you all right?"

Whipping the tears from her wet cheeks she gazed warmly to Edward, could her feelings for him go beyond friendship? At his concerned expression she answered his query softly, "I will be."

Senses quickly growing back to their usual strength she could sense the black magic starting to lose its potency, as its wielder was no more. At least her husband's murderer was dead. Knowing that she could trust Edward with her secret she stepped away from him. 

Her inner power glowed from within reaching out around her, wind swept her hair away from her face as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The loose leaves of the forest's floor tossed about her feet the wind growing in intensity. 

Edward watched with wide eyes as Fayla stood at the spectacle's center, she was showing such power he had never seen an elf posses. He had to step back slightly as the wind grew in intensity making it hard for him to stand his ground, but stand his ground he did as he watched.

A small shimmer started to grow from her center, pulsing and growing into a light so bright Edward had to look away. The light grew from her body the leaves and wind around her filling with a bright warm sparkling light. Suddenly it burst from her in a spectacle of a brilliant pulse sending pure magic out, flooding the forest.

He felt himself thrown back landing softly on the ground bellow him, he lay there stunned, his body tingling from the pure magic that had shot through his being. Edward could no longer sense that dark magic and was mentally stunned by what had just happened. Fayla had healed the whole forest of Varden's meddling!

Sitting bolt upright he shook the fallen leaves out from his short dark hair and rushed to Fayla's side, "How did you? I never knew you held so much? But you're…"

A weak smiled formed at her friends bewildered shock at witnessing her in her full power but then she frowned, "Speak of this to know one. Gaylon had kept my secret, now I ask that you would do the same."

Purple eyes wide, Edward nodded in understanding, for an elf to hold such power…well, it was unheard of and he could understand her need for secrecy. He only wished that she had trusted him sooner with such knowledge. 

She could sense that he was slightly hurt that she did not share this with him sooner and placed her hand on his…why did touching him suddenly feel…different? Pulling her hand away she shook the feeling away, "The less who know of this the better. Only you and I know this about myself and I wish that it remain that way."

Standing he helped her to her feet, "I understand…so any other secrets you mind sharing with me?" he lightly added wanting to lighten the mood.

Fayla shook her head, "Let us return to the Goblin City and its castle."

At the mention of the Goblin City Edward's back stiffened, "Armand! I hope he was able to send word to them before…"

"He's dead Edward, Varden is dead. That is why I was able to gain back my power and fix the damage that he had done to this forest." Should she tell him what she had found out about Gaylon's death?

Closing his eyes, relief flooded his being at the news. He was not the type to wish death to anyone but Varden was the vilest evil Fae to ever grace the Underground. Varden's death was good news indeed, "I…"

Edward's gaze shifted from her lovely form at the sound of hoof beats thudding against the ground. What met his sight brought a smile to his lips. 

Armand could see both Edward and Fayla and was glad that he had found them. Hands holding the reins to the other horse, he speedily made his way to the two, relieved to see that they were both well. He wondered though what had just happened, it was the strangest thing. There was so much darkness within the forest but was suddenly gone.

Stopping as he had reached his friends he exclaimed, "Fayla, thank all that is magic that you are all right!" he then looked to Edward and quirked, "Need a ride?"

Shaking his head Edward quickly got onto the horse, pulling Fayla up to sit in front of him, "Armand, you never cease to amaze me with your timing!"

Fayla watched with amusement at the two's exchange and leaned back against Edward's chest feeling suddenly tired, "Let us go home." 

Both nodded at Fayla's words and urged their rides onward back to the Goblin City. All Fayla wanted was a long hot bath and to get back to her duties as Sarah's…She had completely forgotten about her charge with all that had gone on! Varden was no more so Sarah had to be safe from him harming her. She just prayed that she was right.


	25. Chapter 30

To What May Come

Well, I was going to hold this back for a little while until I got almost finished with the next upcoming chapter but I caved in. For those of you that are hoping for a wedding, well, worry not I plan on writing this story out until the day after the night of their wedding. Okay, I can actually say that this is the longest fic I've ever written. I know that this might be a small chapter but it seemed a good place to end this chapter, when you read you'll understand, err I hope. Please read and review.

To What May Come

Chapter 30

His lips warmed her to her core and then they were no longer pressed against hers and she felt empty from the lack of it. Blinking open her eyes, though relieved to not be in the oubliette, she frowned as she noted that Jareth was no longer with her. Blue eyes searched her new surroundings, taking everything in. 

It was a bedroom, larger than the one she had been staying in with dark royal blue and gold décor. Large heavy curtains drooped over large windows, a cozy loveseat sat before a roaring fire, elegant chairs flanking both sides. The dim light from outside shining onto a large four post bed with silken sheets and blanket of royal blue with gold trimming its edges. 

The other furniture and decorations of the room went unnoticed as she made her way to the bed collapsing on its soft mattress. Body tired, she laid back, her long hair fanning out like a dark halo. God, it felt good to lie on something other than a hard stone floor! 

Day's events flooding back to memory Sarah quickly grabbed one of the large pillows holding it to her chest as she buried her face within its cool soft cushyness. So much had happened to her in…God, how long had she been in there? A cold shiver ran down her spine as Varden's image came to mind. What she would give just to burn that face away from her memory completely. 

With a shudder she forced herself to push all thoughts of that monster to the back of her mind. The grumble of her stomach helped to keep her mind from dwelling on Varden for too long. Rolling onto her stomach she pulled her face out from the pillow, her blue eyes blinking as she looked to the side of the bed.

There beside the bed stood a side table with a silver tray and lid. Curious, Sarah rose from her lying position and sat at the edge of the bed, allowing her feet to dangle. Lifting the lid by the small handle that looped at the top her mouth watered, a smile creasing her lips. 

There, before her, stood a tray of food of wondrous smells and textures. Hungrily she dug in, slowing down after a few bites, as she knew that she would make herself sick if she ate it too quickly. Chasing it down with a goblet of water she wiped her mouth and hands with the napkin that was lying beside the tray.

Full, Sarah laid back in satisfaction. Having filled her empty stomach, her mind was now focusing on her surroundings and the fact that she was alone. Why did he leave her again? She frowned at her own thoughts knowing perfectly well that he had to take care of that evil, vile, bastard, Varden. Never had she felt hate towards anyone, not until now. 

The bastard had tried to…to…Hands protectively wrapping around herself she looked down at herself noting the slightly dirty dress that was torn in places. Suddenly she felt sick, dirty, as if there was some form of filth caked on her skin and she wanted nothing more than to wash it away. Scrub until her skin was red from the act of doing so and even then it would never be enough.

So wrapped up in her thoughts and disgust with herself she did not notice when Jareth appeared within the room. 

After having had dealt with Varden, having the mess cleaned from his ballroom and asked Lady Elizabeth and Lord Cunningham to see to the guests for him, he immediately went to his bedchambers where he had sent Sarah. Concern creasing his brow; Jareth carefully made his way towards Sarah, a pain piercing his heart as he saw the expression on her sweet face. He would do anything to erase what had been done to her, but that was not in his power and it would do more damage to her than good. 

Crouching down beside her he gently took her hand in his a gentle smile creasing his lips as if to assure her that everything would be all right. Sarah jerked at the contact, fear within her gaze quickly turning to relief as she saw that it was Jareth. 

Cupping her cheek with his free hand he moved to the side of the bed pulling her into his arms, waiting for the tears he knew would soon come. Varden had put her through hell and he knew that she was holding it in, "It's all right now love. He will never hurt you again. As long as I draw breath no one will ever harm you again."

Burying her head into his strong chest she clutched to him as tears bordered her eyes. She tried to fight against her own tears, wanting to be stronger than this. She had defeated the Labyrinth for Christ sake and faced down the Goblin King without flinching, but circumstances and events were so much different then. Nothing like what they had been with Varden. 

A sob finally escaped her and that wall of strength that she had built for herself to keep her strong crumbled like broken sand. Sarah shook with her tears, neither unable nor caring to hold them back any longer. She knew not how long she had cried within his arms when finally the tears started to subside. It felt safe to be within his arms. Safe, that was something she had not felt in so long.

They stayed silent for a long while, soaking in each others presence until Sarah pulled away slightly to look up within those mismatched eyes that captured her soul so. 

Looking down to his love he tenderly wiped away the tears that still stained her pale cheeks. Gently, he lowered his head to meet with hers, his lips softly tasting hers. He felt her melt against him, her hands coming up to hold his face. Regretfully he pulled away holding her hands where they rested against his face. 

He softly spoke, his voice rough as if he were holding back his own tears, "I love you so much Sarah."

Smiling weekly, she leaned forward kissing him lightly before whispering against his lips, "I know, I love you too."

Wanting to kiss her until she did not know up from down, he forced his desire back knowing that she needed her rest. Instead he pulled away, his hand stroking her cheek, "You need rest."

Sarah closed her eyes knowing that he was right but…looking down at herself she shyly looked up to him with innocent eyes, "I need a bath."

A sly grin creased his lips, "Yes, well, I think I can have that arranged…Want some company?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

Sarah flushed crimson, a large smile spreading on her face, "You!" Grabbing a pillow from behind her she quickly hit him with it laughing at the look he gave in return as white feathers danced within the air before slowly falling.

Brows raised, he smirked mischievously as he dove for her taking her within his arms and kissing her senseless. Sarah at first laughed but then moaned against his lips as he deepened their kiss. They rolled on the bed immersed within each other's embrace, so immersed they did not see the edge of the bed coming to view and tumbled to the floor.

Sarah landed softly on Jareth's chest pulling away slightly with concern, "Are you all right?"

Jareth laughed softly in return, "I think I wounded my pride more than my backside."

Sarah sat back on her knees watching as Jareth rose from the floor and then offered his hand to help her rise to her feet. Taking her hand, he gently kissed the back of it, "A bath you want, a bath you shall have. My Queen, would you allow me to escort you to your bath?"

The past left in the past Sarah nodded her head to her love, "My King, I accept but you can not join me." At the wounded look he gave her in return Sarah continued, "All good things comes to those who wait."

"Indeed," he purred as he led her to the bathing chambers.


	26. Chapter 31

To What May Come

Well guys I got this chapter out all in one sitting. I'm rather happy with me right now. ::pats self on back:: A huge wonderful thanks to all of you that have been commenting on this story. It brings warmth to my heart knowing that everyone is enjoying this story. I'm still floored by how everyone's enjoyed and stayed with me through writing this and it's long too and still growing. I make this promise, which I might end up slapping myself later for making but here goes: Yes, there will be a wedding and the honeymoon as well as the day after. I still have the other characters to write about too so as for how much longer before this ends I haven't a clue. This story has been writing me instead of the other way around. ::sprawls back into chair worn out:: Whew! I think that's it for my author notes. So I'll stop yapping and let you get back to the story. Till next posting…

To What May Come

Chapter 31

Troubled hazel eyes watched as the last of the guests of the ball for the evening and the evening's events left the ballroom. When the Goblin King Jareth had requested that she and Lord Cunningham look after the guests, she was on automatic and now… now she felt lost. Varden was no longer a threat, the Goblin King had returned but what of Fayla and Sarah? He had not stayed long enough for her to even inquire as to their whereabouts and her heart constricted at not knowing. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind as a familiar voice caressed against her ear.

Holding Elizabeth in his arms he had noticed her troubled look and knew the reason behind it, "I'm sure that they are both fine."

Moving her hands to hold his arms so that he would not let go, Elizabeth leaned back into his strong embrace closing her eyes, "How can you be so sure? I can't even be sure of it!"

Just as Cunningham was about to say something as to try and ease her worry, in strode the Goblin King.

Jareth looked to the two and inwardly smiled, they did make a lovely couple and he was happy to see them getting together. Seeing the look of concern within Lady Elizabeth's eyes he smiled to her warmly in reassurance, "Sarah is safe within the castle and Fayla is safe with your servant Edward and some other elf. I've already sent a crystal to intercept them and bring them back to the castle."

Lord Cunningham released Elizabeth, relieved to be hearing the good news, "Is the festival still in commencement? Do you wish for the rest of the festivities to be cancelled or put on hold?"

"No, everything will continue as planned including the wedding at the end of the festival. I will not allow Varden to win in any way. Thank you both for attending to the guests for me." He liked both Lady Elizabeth and Lord Cunningham and appreciated their assistance, but he really wanted them to leave so that he could have time to himself and watch over Sarah through his crystal. He did not want to be away from her for too long, but he knew that she needed rest which did not mean that he could not watch her.

Sensing his need to be alone Lady Elizabeth placed her hand in Lord Cunningham's arm, "Let us retire then, this evening's events have taken their toll upon me."

Cunningham nodded and escorted Elizabeth out of the throne room and back towards her rooms. As they reached the hall he asked, "You do not wish to return to your chambers do you?"  
Grinning, Elizabeth kissed him lightly on the cheek, "No, let us go to the gardens, the fresh air will do me some good."

Edward pulled back on the reins making the horse come to a stop, he thought he had heard something. Fayla awakened by the feel of them stopping, "What is it?" she asked as she looked up at Edward.

His purple eyes looked to her warmly, "It's probably nothing. I thought I heard something."

Armand shifted in his saddle having heard something out of the ordinary as well, "I heard it too. It was faint but I heard it none the less."

Both elves looked to one another before easing off of their horse's, Fayla tried to follow but Edward motioned for her to stay. Edward and Armand slowly and cautiously drew their swords scanning the trees and brush that surrounded them. 

Fayla reached out with her natural sensing trying to see if she could feel any danger but there was none present. Her green eyes focused forwards as her slightly pointed ears picked up the sound that both elves had described. It was like crystal gliding through the wind and brush coming towards them quickly. 

"Sheath your swords, its one of his majesties crystals," she did not look to them to see if they had listened to her as she could clearly hear the metal of their swords gliding into their sheaths. 

Soon enough a round crystal came hurtling through the trees ahead stopping inches from Fayla's face. Smiling, she took the crystal and as her hand touched the object they vanished from the forest in a show of glitter and light.

The hot water felt soothing against her skin as she sunk back into the tub. A smile tugged at her lips as she replayed her and Jareth's last moments together before he left her to take her bath. It had taken quite a few attempts to persuade him that she was perfectly capable of bathing herself before he finally left her. Each time it looked as if he would leave he would come back and kiss her passionately and she would have to push him away and make him leave, though she was tempted to pull him in with her. 

Sarah blushed at her own thoughts, she couldn't believe that this was really happening, but it was. She was going to get married. Absently, she wondered how her stepmother would react when finding out that she would be becoming a Queen. Sitting up within the tub quickly the water splashed out slightly from her sudden movement. She had totally forgotten about her family, her life before this. How could she forget about Toby and her father?

She had to berate herself, she had been through quite a lot in the past week but still she felt guilty for not thinking about them. How would she explain it to them? More importantly how could she explain the Underground to them? This was something that she would have to talk to Jareth about, he had probably thought about it more than she had, considering that he had arranged it so that they would think that she was out of town visiting an old friend. 

Relaxing back into the hot water Sarah let out a contented sigh, she was not going to worry about anything. Not now, tomorrow would be a new day and she would worry about it then. Everything was going to work out fine in the end; she had to believe in that. She was safe from any danger now and Jareth was there to watch over her. Closing her eyes she allowed her worries to slide from her mind, a feeling of being watched seeping within her senses. 

Grinning she softly spoke, "Jareth, I never knew you to be a peeping tom. I know your watching me through one of those crystals of yours."

"You did not think that I was just going to leave you alone without watching over you did you," Jareth purred in her ear causing her to splash out almost sinking underneath the water before catching herself. 

"Jareth! God, you scared the crap out of me!" she was glad that she had decided on a bubble bath as it hid her body from his view.

Jareth grinned, his eyes scanning over the bubbles that barely hid her attributes from his vision. His imagination was working overtime at the sight and he wished that the next days would pass by quickly so he could actually see her completely.

Sarah in turn did not miss his thoughtful gaze and she splashed him with the soapy water, "I saw that!"

He only laughed in return sweeping his hand over his face and hair drying it magically, "Do you plan on living in that tub? You've been in it for hours."

Crossing her arms over her chest she looked to him with playful defiance, "If you must know, then yes I've decided to take residence within your bathtub."

Jareth in turn leaned closer to her, his lips brushing her ear, "How about if you take permanent residence within my bed. I think you would enjoy it more."

Biting her lip she turned slightly towards him, her lips almost brushing against his. Sarah was speechless at this point her eyes locking with his as he held her within his loving gaze. Her body flushed with warmth and it was not form the water. Trembling slightly she smiled shyly her eyes looking away, "Jareth…"

Gently tilting her chin up to meet with his he kissed her tenderly before breaking away, "Sarah, though it is torture not to be with you in that way right now I will wait until our wedding night or as long as you need."

Jareth stood handing Sarah her robe and diverting his eyes to allow her to have her privacy as she stood and wrapped herself within the soft material. Stepping from the tub she stumbled slightly, Jareth catching her before she could fall. Standing she allowed him to guide her back into his bedchambers.

He could tell that she was exhausted; dropping his hold of her hand he pulled back the covers to his bed and turned towards Sarah. Taking her hand he guided her to the bed silently tucking her in and using his magic to change her into her bedclothes. Kissing her forehead he whispered, "Sweet dreams."

She was tired, her eyes already starting to close but as she felt him pull away she felt a slight panic and did not want him to leave. Grabbing his arm she stopped him from leaving, "Jareth, I… I don't want to be alone. I need you. Please hold me."

Nodding silently he magically changed into his bedclothes and slide in the covers with her. Pulling her to him he held her in his arms, enjoying the feel of having her so close as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest. 

Jareth watched her as she drifted off to sleep thanking all of the Gods he could think of for allowing her to be returned to him safely. He was indeed the most blessed Fae in the Underground to have a woman such as Sarah to love and be loved by. Gently moving her dark hair away from her face he stroked her cheek and whispered, "I love you Sarah."

Sarah smiled in her sleep at his words and mumbled back as she snuggled against him, "I love you too."

He chuckled softly at the way she even expressed her love when asleep. Jareth had his angel and he would never allow anyone or anything to harm her sweet innocent soul again. His eyes darkened at the thought of what Varden had tried to do to his love. Tightening his arms around her slightly he nuzzled his face within her soft dark hair breathing in the sweet scent of her.

After their wedding and honeymoon he would have to teach her magic so that she would not be totally dependent on him for protection. Sarah was also going to become Queen and she would have to learn the lay of the labyrinth land and its secrets. It would be a slightly difficult transition from the life that she had been use to but he was confident if anyone could do it she could. 

There was so much that they needed to discuss, that she needed to learn but for now all he wanted was to revel in her presence. Jareth allowed his mind to settle from planning their future and settled with enjoying the now. 


	27. Chapter 32

To What May Come

Alrighty, I'm so proud of myself. I got this out today! ::excited look:: Woohoo! Um, as you can see I'm a little excited about this chapter. The thing is that I was stuck big time and had not a clue as to how to continue and then "BAM!" this chapter just hit me and here you go. 

::Jareth pops in:: "Are you ever going to get to the honeymoon?" 

::I look to Jareth with a sideways glance:: "Yes, don't get your tights in a wad" 

::Jareth in turn arches his brow before disappearing. Rolling my eyes I shake my head:: "I swear that's all that Fae thinks about!" 

Okay, so as I was saying before you know who had to interrupt me ::clears throat:: Thanks to all that have supported me through writing this and to all of you that have commented on my works. A big hug to all of you! Well, come on! Group hug! Um, okay so I'm a bit hyper. Gotta love it! Shutting up now so you can read. **This has been brought to you by a hyper active writer who is overly excited and has had way too much sugar and too much GK!**

To What May Come

Chapter 32

The scent of roses and jasmine wafted to her sense as she stirred in her sleep, her pale cheek nuzzling against a soft warm chest causing her to smile. Breathing in again Sarah noticed that Jareth's smell was unlike anything she had ever encountered, a pleasing smell of magic and musk. Coherency started to seep its way to her senses, bringing her out of the comfortable darkness of after dreams and waking, she could tell that she was still within Jareth's arms, his hold a comfort. 

His mismatched eyes watched over her sleeping form, contently studying her lovely features. He could feel her stirring and starting to wake the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips tugging at his heart. Before her eyes could flutter open, Jareth gently kissed her just above the collar bone making his way slowly up towards her lips, smiling against her skin as he heard her pleased sigh. 

Oh she could definitely get use to this! Eyes still closed, her fingers blindly skimmed over his strong arms, over his shoulders until finally they tangled into his soft mass of blond hair. As his lips met with hers she felt as if she would explode from the desire that his actions were bringing about. Kiss deepening, she moaned into his mouth, her heart racing as she felt him pulling her closer his body pressed fully against hers. 

Reluctantly, Jareth pulled away his eyes looking over her flushed face, those swollen lips that he wished to capture once again. She was a vision to behold, her desire and love for him seen clearly within her eyes as she gazed wondrously up at him. 

Sarah watched him as he watched her, taking in the look of desire and love that his eyes so clearly held for her. It was amazing to think that she, a mortal woman, had somehow captured his attention and then his love. Hands coming up to trace the contours of his face she smiled up to him, "Good morning."

His lips edged into a pleased grin touching her hand that rested against his cheek. Pulling her hand away he kissed the inside of her palm never taking his gaze off of her, "That it is."

The way his lips touched the inside of her palm, the deep sound of his voice as he answered her and the look within his eyes made her heart flutter. From the intensity of his gaze Sarah had to look away. What was that feeling that fluttered like butterflies within her stomach? Jareth loved her and she loved him so why did she feel so nervous when he looked to her that way? She knew that she was being ridiculous; they were engaged for goodness sake.

Gently tugging at her chin so that she would face him he smiled kissing her lightly on the lips. Pulling away he gazed into her eyes, "What is it?" he gently asked.

Words caught in her throat, as she knew of no way to verbalize what it was that she was feeling. Angry with herself she sat up within the bed leaning against the headboard. Her fingers nervously played with the edge of her nightgown as she tried to fight down the butterflies within, "Nothing."

He knew better than to believe those words, sitting up himself he gently took her hands that were playing with her gown and waited for her to return his gaze. When she still kept her eyes downcast he gently stroked the side of her cheek, "Sarah, please tell me. Whatever it is you can tell me."

Biting the inside of her cheek she looked up to him from downcast eyes, "Its…" oh how could she phrase this? Looking back down, she was afraid that he would laugh at what she had to say but allowed her thoughts to drive her words, "What you make me feel, it scares me a little. I…I love you but I'm just a little scared about…" she trailed off to embarrassed to finish her statement.

A grin tugged at his lips as he understood exactly what she was speaking about, she was so beautiful. Jareth pulled her to him allowing her back to rest against his chest, "My love, I will do nothing that you do not wish me to do. It is perfectly natural what you are feeling."

Tipping her face up so that he was looking at her from the side he continued, "I promise you that there is nothing to fear from me."

Sarah could not help but to smile her face blushing slightly, "I know. I guess this is what they call having cold feet before a wedding."

Pulling her closer to him he nuzzled her neck just below her ear, "Are you having second thoughts? Do you want to cancel the wedding?" His heart sank and ached at the thought but if she were having second thoughts and did not wish to marry him he would let her go, though the act would literally destroy him. He would do anything for her; he just prayed that she would not break his heart.

She turned suddenly in his arms, "Jareth, why would you ask that? Of course I don't want to call off the wedding." Her heart ached at the next question that came but she had to ask, "Are you having second thoughts?"

In answer to her query his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, deepening as she responded, his arms urgently pulling her against him. The sounds of knocking made them both freeze, as both were a little startled by the interruption. 

Fayla waited for Jareth to open the door as he usually did, she was concerned when she did not find Sarah within her rooms. Elizabeth had informed her that Jareth did say that she was safe. Not bothering to wait any longer she squared her shoulders pushing open the door and flushed crimson at the scene before her. 

Sitting at the center of Jareth's bed was both Sarah and Jareth within each other's arms. Oh this was not good, he had better of not have done with her what she was thinking.

Grinning devilishly, Jareth pulled away from their heated embrace, "It seems that we've been caught." 

Flushing scarlet, Sarah bit down on her lower lip fighting her own grin as she pulled sheepishly away from Jareth and quickly pulled the sheets up over her lightly dressed body. She was breathing hard and was too embarrassed to look to see just who had barged in on them.

Fayla glared accusingly at the Goblin King and quickly got over her embarrassment at catching them in the act. Making her way towards the bed and a flushed Sarah, Fayla grabbed a robe that was sitting within a chair not far from the bed. Quickly she pulled Sarah out of the bed covering her with the robe, "Come Sarah let me get you to your room and freshened up." Shooting a sharp look at the King, Fayla continued, "and you, I will have a word with you later!"

Jareth could not help but to laugh as he watched the scene as Fayla rushed Sarah out from his bedchambers. Shaking his head he could not stop grinning at what had happened. With a smirk on his face, Jareth the Goblin King rose from his bed to make ready for the day. Today he would begin with arranging for the wedding, that is, if he survived the reprimand he would be receiving from Fayla.

Hearing Jareth's laughter, as Fayla rushed her out from his room Sarah could not hold in her own any longer. A fit of giggles consumed her and she hugged Fayla, "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

Fayla smiled warmly to her charge, "And I you, though I do hope that I came before he could…"

Flushing crimson Sarah buried her head in her friend's shoulder, "No, he's been the perfect gentleman. I just didn't want to be alone after what happened."

Sensing Sarah's embarrassment and amusement turn to that of pain Fayla soothed her charge. Rubbing her hand over her back she returned Sarah's hug, "Oh child, that vile creature can never harm you or anyone again. Do not allow his actions to cloud or darken the days that are to come."

Pulling away slightly Fayla continued, her eyes sparkling with mirth, "You are getting married in a few days time and we have much to get ready for and much to be happy about. Let us all wipe that Fae from our memory and concentrate on the now."

Nodding Sarah allowed Fayla to lead her back to her bedchambers. She watched as Fayla busied herself getting a bath drawn for her, "Fayla?"

At hearing Sarah's call Fayla exited the washroom coming to sit beside her charge, "Yes?"

Fidgeting with the robe she wore, Sarah asked, "When you married, were you at all nervous about the wedding…um, I mean the night of the wedding?"

Grinning, Fayla brushed Sarah's hair back behind her ear, "Child I was a nervous wreck!" she laughed, "I had never been so nervous in my life but you know what?"

Sarah looked to Fayla in wait for her to continue, which she did, "When the time came being with him felt so right that I had no doubt as to our marriage. The love we shared that night was the most profound and cherished moment of my life as it will be for you."

Feeling better at having this talk with Fayla, Sarah wondered how she would explain this to her parents. She had it pictured in her mind, her and Jareth magically appearing within the living room of the cabin of her parents and the look on their faces. At the mental image within her mind she started to laugh so hard that she had to lay back, tears starting to stream from her eyes.

Fayla looked to Sarah with worry, "Sarah, what is so funny?"

Rolling to her side she wiped the tears from her eyes shaking her head as she struggled to explain, "Its just… I thought about how to explain this to my family and I can picture it so clearly. Can you imagine the look from my parents if we just appeared before them to tell them the news? My stepmother is the most strict, non-imaginative person I know and Dad, oh God, he would be floored. The only person in my family that would most probably take this well would be my brother. Oh, Karen would probably faint. Oh I'd pay to have such a scene recorded to play over and over again."

Seeing the confused look she received from Fayla, clearing her throat, she sobered but could not stop herself from grinning, "You would have to know my parents to see the humor in this I guess."

Shaking her head, Fayla wondered about Sarah sometimes, the things that she said at times totally threw her, "When do you plan on telling them? The wedding is only a day away."

Sarah frowned, when could she do this, everything was just happening so fast, "I…I don't know. I haven't even spoken to Jareth about it yet."

Laying her hand on Sarah's she smiled warmly, "You can ask him at breakfast. I'll arrange it so that it is only you and him."

Nodding Sarah stood from the bed and stretched, "I guess getting bathed and dressed would be a good idea…" looking to Fayla she continued with a smile, "Thank you Fayla. Talking with you really helped."

Standing Fayla gently nudged Sarah towards the washroom, "You're quite welcome now off with you! I have to see to his majesty."

Not arguing she turned as she stopped at the bathroom door and grinned to Fayla, "Go easy on him, he was just comforting me."

Fayla shook her head, "I'd say he was doing quite more than that but I will not be too hard on him I promise."

Grinning Sarah continued towards the bathroom and her bath her mind already picturing Fayla giving Jareth a lecture on how to behave. Fayla was the best friend that she had ever had and she seemed more like a mother towards Jareth than a servant. Fayla did after all tell her that she did practically raise him. 

Glad that Sarah was in good spirits and that everyone seemed to be safe, Fayla made her way to the door only to stop as she opened it. Standing before her stood Edward with fist raised as if about to knock which he quickly lowered.

Eyes sparkling with mirth at seeing Fayla, Edward bowed slightly, "Fayla, I am glad to find you here."

Fayla's brows rose at this, "Edward, if you've come to check up on me I assure you that I am well."

Taking Fayla's hand he interrupted her before she could go on, "Please come with me?"

She looked to him strangely, her heart fluttering at the feel of his hands holding hers, as she stated hesitantly, "All right."

Pulling her from the doorway he led her through the halls and out onto the castle grounds to the private gardens. Fayla followed without question wondering what he could be up to and about her reactions to his touch. 

She was still wondering about why her feelings were starting to change towards him as they stopped. Coming back from out of her thoughts she looked around taking in their surroundings. 

Before her laid out a small picnic breakfast and surrounding them were a circle of honeysuckle and white lilies. It was a breathtaking sight. For the first time in a long time Fayla was left speechless.

Seeing her reaction Edward took both her hands resting them against his chest as he had pulled her near, "Fayla, I can not go on any longer without telling you how much you mean to me. Since the first day that I saw you I fell in love with you. I accepted the fact that we could only be friends when you and Gaylon were married but I cannot remain such any longer. I love you Fayla, I want us to be more than friends."

Her eyes searched his, she could feel his love for her, sense it but…this was all so sudden, she needed time to think, "Edward I…"

He silenced her as he gently placed his fingers upon her lips, "I wish to court you Fayla. I wish to give us a chance and see where it leads. Please tell me that you will accept."

The feel of his fingers pressed gently against her lips brought about a wave of emotions she had not felt in a long time. She could feel herself trembling from his touch, their bodies slowly moving closer to each other closing the distance between them. Lips met, at first questioning and then deepening as each returned the embrace. 

Edward's soul soared as she returned his kiss, his hands wrapping around her waist to bring her closer as the other wove through her soft red locks. He could feel her hands weaving through his own hair and smiled against her lips.

Both pulled away breathing heavily as their passionate kiss ended, both silently looking at the other. Fayla was the first to break the intimate silence between them, "I…I have to go."

Edward caught her hand before she could flee, "Fayla, I know that you feel more than friendship towards me. I think we both know what we feel towards one another. That moment was not one sided."

She was flushed and breathless knowing that he was right, "Edward, I…I would be happy to have you court me."

So filled with delight at hearing her say those words he pulled her to him and kissed her again. After pulling away from his embrace, Fayla's lips felt swollen with his kisses and she felt hot and flushed. A little dazed she stumbled back away from him, "I have to see to King Jareth and Lady Sarah." 

Her hand was still held in his and she watched as he pulled it up to his lips kissing the back of it tenderly, "I'll see you later then."

Fayla watched Edward with new eyes as if seeing him for the first time and could only nod in agreement. Stepping back his hand slowly let go of hers as she retreated back to leave. As she made her way back to the castle Fayla held her hand to her lips a smile spreading over her face.


	28. Chapter 33

To What May Come

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story. Well here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy.

To What May Come

Chapter 33

The throne room was quiet, the only sound being the steady breathing of the Goblin King as he gazed out of the window overlooking the Goblin City. It was not long ago that he held her in his arms and wanted to lose himself within her embrace. A smile edged the corners of his lips at the memory of when Fayla had walked in on them as they were in a passionate embrace. Jareth had never seen Sarah move as fast as she had when she hid underneath the covers. 

He knew that at any moment now Fayla would enter and give him a stern lecture in reference to his earlier behavior. Content with the silence of the room he watched with unseeing eyes as the population bellow started their tasks of preparations for the last days of the festival. Turning away from the view of his kingdom, Jareth watched as Fayla entered.

"Jareth, breakfast is ready. I've made special arrangements so that you and Lady Sarah may dine alone." As Fayla spoke this, her mind was focused on a certain elf and a certain kiss that had transpired not long ago.

A light brow arched up at this, as there was no lecture or comment as to this morning, "Thank you, Fayla."

Small bow of her red head, Fayla moved to leave but stopped as Jareth's voice called to her, "Fayla?"

Turning she looked to Jareth's concerned expression, "Yes, your majesty?"

"After all that has happened I have yet to ask if you are all right. He did not harm you?" He had been worried about what Varden had done to Fayla, their past well known to him. After all, he was the one that saw to it that Varden was banished from his kingdom and the court. 

"No, not physically. The harm he has done to me only time can heal." Fayla waited for Jareth to excuse her, she did not want to relive what had been done to her. She needed to look towards the now not the past. The revelation that Gaylon's death was no accident and was carried out because of Varden's obsession with her would burden her heart for years to come. She would grant Gaylon's wish though, she would allow herself to love again and live her life fully.

He wanted to know what she meant by that admission, but knew not to press her. Fayla would tell him in time when she felt ready to, "When you feel the need to speak to someone about what happened, you know that I am always here for you. You are more family to me than anything else, always remember that."

A warm smile tugged at her lips, she would always love Jareth as if he were her own son, "I will." With that said, she backed out of the room leaving Jareth alone once again.

Dressed in a burgundy princess cut gown, Sarah admired its feel against her skin and the way it looked on her. The long sleeves pointed at the ends in a diamond cut hanging slightly past her wrist, as the skirts flowed out covering her feet revealing only the toes of her burgundy shoes. She was starting to get used to wearing such clothes and felt as if she herself were royalty, but she knew that she wasn't that quite yet.

She had decided to allow her hair to fall loosely about her shoulders in a curtain of black locks. The only thing that was missing was a tiara or a wreath of flowers to adorn her hair. A grin edged the corners of her lips at that thought. Hearing a knock at the door Sarah called out for whomever to enter not bothering to look towards the door.

Not long after the sound of the door had opened and closed did she feel strong arms glide over her waist, pulling her back against a strong and familiar chest. Closing her eyes she leaned back into him, "Jareth."

A smile edged the corner of his lips at the sound of his name being whispered from hers, "You look divine, almost good enough to devour." 

His words purred huskily into her ear, Sarah could not help but to shiver in anticipation, "Promise?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Jareth's brow arched up at this, a wicked mischievous sparkle within his eyes as he spun her around within his arms. He watched her as her hand quickly rested against his chest steadying herself from the sudden change of position. Her eyes were locked with his as he leaned ever so slightly forward, his voice low and sensual, "Be careful Sarah, it is dangerous to tease unless you are prepared for the consequences." 

As if in example of his words he pressed his hand firmly at her back pulling her closer to him before his lips pressed passionately to hers in a searing kiss. His other hand snaked through her hair as he deepened their kiss, which she returned with equal passion.

Her body exploded with desire as her knees felt as if they would give out at any moment. Heart racing she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to steady herself, though she knew that he would not let her crumble. If this was only a taste of what was to come, she knew that she was truly in heaven and if this was what happened when she would tease him she would have to remember to do it more often. This being the consequence, she was not at all complaining. 

As Jareth slowly pulled away his eyes sparkled with longing, "I believe that breakfast has been served and is waiting for us." Though he was thinking that he would rather just have her for breakfast instead.

All Sarah was capable of doing was to breathlessly nod, that kiss had dazed her and she was glad for the arm that he had offered as they headed out of her rooms.

As they walked quietly down the hall towards the dinning area Sarah's senses were starting to return after that dazing kiss. She needed to ask Jareth about how she would explain this to her parents. How could she possibly approach them and tell them that she was going to be wed in a day and to someone from a different realm than that of Earth? This was not going to be easy, for how do you explain such things to people who have never accepted fantasy but relied on their reality.

Finding out that the Underground and the Labyrinth was real was a challenge in itself when she was only sixteen, but then she was already so much into fantasy and magic that it was not too hard to accept, but her parents…Her father and step-mother were always practical and were not the type of people who would even take in consideration that magic might truly exist. 

Jareth noticed Sarah's quietness and the way her brow was adoringly furrowed slightly as if in deep contemplation. He decided to ask her after they were seated to breakfast.

Reaching the doors Sarah watched as they opened on their own accord and then closed behind them as they entered the dinning hall. Sarah noted the intimate setting at the table and smiled. Fayla, true to her word, had made it so that she could be alone with Jareth to discuss what was on her mind.

Quietly, Sarah sat at the chair that Jareth had pulled out for her and watched as he sat down at the end of the table just beside her. She could not deny the fact that he was breathtakingly handsome and she admired him contently before taking a sip of what tasted slightly like warm cider but slightly different. It was an explosion of taste on her tongue causing her to smile in enjoyment. 

He watched her as she sipped her drink, the smile that spread on her beautiful lips made his heart skip a beat. She was indeed the most stunning woman that he had ever laid eyes on. Remembering her look of contemplation he decided to break the comfortable silence that was between them, "Is there something bothering you, Sarah?"

Sarah looked up at this sudden question, "Bothering me? Why do you ask?"

Jareth in return just looked to her coolly as if saying that he knew she knew what he was talking about. 

With a sigh she continued, "I've been thinking about my family and how to tell them about…well about all of this. I don't think that it would be easy for them to accept."

After all that they had been through in the past week the thought of her parents did not cross his mind in the slightest. Sarah did have a point, in his time watching her he had observed that her parents were not the type of mortals that would be open minded enough to believe in magic let alone the existence of the Underground.

"That is indeed an issue that we need to discuss. With the fact that you're asking this I assume that you wish for them to be at the ceremony of our union?" Jareth asked his eyes searching hers.

Yes, of course she wished for them to be there, her father deserved the right in giving her away. Toby would love the Underground and its magic, plus she missed the little monkey. A picture of little Toby dressed in a small tux walking down the isle before her with a small satin pillow holding the rings flashed before her minds eye causing a warm smile to spread her lips. 

Sarah's mind went long into the past as she remembered how she used to imagine that she would one day be marrying her prince and had the ceremony envisioned. "When I was a lot younger, before my mother and father had divorced, I had this idea of how I would one day marry and find my true love. My father walking me down the isle and giving me away…" her voice trailed off as she remembered what it was like before the divorce.

He reached out gently taking her hand in his, his thumb running over the back of her hand, "And he will walk you down that isle and I will be the happiest Fae in the Underground."

Her heart constricted from his gesture and his words, how could she have ever envisioned him as a cold harded monster? "But the wedding is in a day, how can we possibly be able to explain all of this to them in one day?"

A knowing smile graced his lips making Sarah wonder what exactly was going through his mind. Jareth pulled her hand up to his lips kissing the back of it lightly, "Trust me, they will be coming to our wedding."

Sarah's brow furrowed, "Okay, but…" she trailed off as Jareth's fingers pressed to her lips.

"Do not worry so. I will take care of everything. Now let us enjoy our breakfast and start preparing for our union." Jareth then allowed Sarah to have her hand back as he sipped from his goblet.

Sarah watched him for a moment longer until the growl of her stomach reminded her how hungry she was. Trusting him fully Sarah started eating her breakfast her mind trying to think of what Jareth had in mind of doing.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the cabin as its inhabitants stirred for their morning ritual. Sitting at the table Richard Williams watched his wife within the kitchen busily cooking breakfast for them, the one meal that she did not ruin. The sound of Toby making noises as he pushed the toy car across the carpet met his ears making him grin. It was nice having the family together and not having to rush off to work, the only one missing was Sarah. Richard wondered how she was enjoying her reunion with her old friend, though he had no clue as to who this person was he knew that she was perfectly safe with him.

Karen's voice called from the kitchen, "Toby, its time for you to wash your hands, breakfast is almost ready."

A frown creased the small boys face as he heard his mothers words, maybe if he acted as though he didn't hear her she'd let him play. Toby's concentrated on his truck; he had to ram the large wall that stood between him and his prize, the wizard's staff, which was disguised as a lollypop.

Karen could hear her son still playing in the living room. With an exasperated sigh she emptied the scrambled eggs into the bowl before her. Whipping off her hands she stepped in the doorway that separated the kitchen from the living room with rag in hand and a stern look to her son, "Toby you heard me, now go on and get cleaned up."

Toby rolled his eyes and growled in aggravation, but when he looked up and saw his mom looking at him the way she did he knew not to argue. Reluctantly he stood from his play, he would have to get the wizards staff another day, and made his way with head down to the bathroom to wash his hands.


	29. Chapter 34

To What May Come

Well here is another chapter and no it's not the end. I got chapter 35 already typed up and am just waiting for my beta reader to check over it so that I can post it for you. I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out. I was going to wait and not post this until I had the other chapter ready but I decided to go ahead and post this one. For all of you that have sent me reviews thank you, I love you guys, I wouldn't post if it weren't for you, and you keep me going. Without further ado I give you chapter 34, read and enjoy.

To What May Come

Chapter 34

She felt it strange how much life can change in such a short time span. Just about two weeks ago Sarah Williams would never have guessed that she would now be engaged to the Goblin King and soon to be Queen. Jareth had swooped unexpectedly back into her life, whisked her away and had kissed her senseless sending her emotions spiraling out of control. She had been enraged at what he had done wanting to slap off that smug expression that he had returned after that kiss not to mention how confused she was at how it had affected her.

Now looking at the Fae that walked beside her as they made their way from the dinning hall, she was glad that he had done what he did. At this thought she leaned closer into Jareth, her head leaning against his shoulder.

Feeling her leaning into him, Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer. Looking down he was met with her deep blue eyes staring back into his, full of love and longing. Oh, if she kept this up he would not be able to wait until their wedding night even if it was a day away. 

Sarah watched as Jareth's loving gaze changed to something else, something that made her heart flutter. It was the kind of look that made her head spin and her knees want to buckle. There was a dark and sensual promise in that gaze. Suddenly she wished with all her soul that the wedding day would come quickly.

Both stopped in their stroll, now standing within the doorway that led to the private castle gardens. No words were spoken aloud but their eyes spoke volumes.

Jareth pulled her closer, his lips descending to hers, gentle yet with such passion that it made her sigh into his embrace. As his lips sought out hers he easily pulled upon his power sending them both within a secluded part of the gardens where he knew they would not be disturbed.

Sarah grinned against his lips, as she felt the sudden change of atmosphere and pulled away slightly, "Trying to get me all to yourself?" she whispered playfully.

He leaned forward his lips brushing against hers, "Are you complaining?" he purred.

Her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip in response, this broke through his restraint as he crushed her body against his and devoured those lips of hers. Sarah's hands wrapped around the back of his neck her knees giving in completely at this act. 

Jareth lowered them both to the ground, a blanket appearing underneath them before he laid her down bellow him, his lips never leaving hers. As he continued to manipulate her mouth his hands traveled lightly over her arms, one hand circling to hold her waist as the other continued downward over her side.

All rational thought was gone; the only thing that existed was him, his touch, his kiss. They parted but only for air and then their lips once again possessed the other. Sarah moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands gliding over her side, the fire within her growing with each caress against her skin through the fabric of her dress.

Jareth groaned into her mouth as he felt his own desires burning to take her completely, knowing that he had to pull away before things got too out of hand. Pulling away his eyes raked over her, the quick rise and fall of her chest, the lustful look within her eyes it took all of him not to continue where they were leaving off. Her growl of protest did nothing to help his restraint as he sat up pulling away from their intimate embrace. 

His eyes watched her as she lied before him, her own eyes questioning why he had pulled away. Jareth touched his hand to her cheek, his thumb brushing against her lips…the sudden urge to continue was strengthened by this act and he more than wanted to oblige the pleading look within her eyes and continue. Instead he huskily replied, "If I do not stop now I will not be able to stop at all."

Sarah flushed at his words but God did she want him all the more, wedding night be damned! Her hand came up to capture his before he could pull away, her eyes boring into his, "What if I don't want you to stop?" she whispered in return.

Jareth's eyes darkened at her words but he did not want this moment to be lost because they could not control their lustful passion for one another. He wanted their union to be special; he wanted it to be something that she would forever carry in her memory. Though the current setting was romantic it was not where he wanted that moment to take place. 

Taking her hand in his he kissed her open palm before answering, "As much as I want to continue, this is not the place nor the time in which to consummate our love."

Standing Jareth pulled her up from the ground, holding her close to his chest. Sweeping a long strand of her dark hair away from her face he continued, "I promise you that when the time comes it will be a night we shall never forget."

Smiling up at him she looked forward to that night her heart still thundering in her chest. Mentally she knew that he was right, that they should wait but physically her body was in utter and complete protest. Hand reaching up to caress his cheek she leaned in kissing him softly on his lips as she whispered in return, "I'll hold you to that promise!" she purred.

With an impish smile Sarah jumped back away from him as he went to grab her. A playful giggle escaped her as she waved her finger at her future husband, "Na ah! You said that you had to wait."

Jareth narrowed his eyes, though the look within his gaze was anything but anger. His lips edged into a dangerous grin, the type that foretold that he was not about to allow her to get away so easily. Jareth swiftly moved forward to take her in his arms only to have her dodge away. Laughter escaped his lips as he started the chase, "You little imp! Do not think that you can escape me!"

Sarah laughed in return, her hands holding up her skirts lightly so that she would not trip over them as she evaded his grasp, "You have to catch me first!" Dodging another lunge for her she ran from him, ducking into a wall of flowers and headed down the path knowing that Jareth would follow.

His eyes twinkled with joyous mirth as he watched her swiftly take off further into the gardens. With a light chuckle he followed her, enjoying this little game but knowing that he would catch her soon. He'd make her pay for her playfulness, though he doubts that she would mind. His heart was light and his soul felt free, something he had never thought that he would ever feel.

Following her down the path that she had fled he could see her just ahead, her dark hair flowing from behind her and disappearing as she ducked into another path. Jareth stopped his chase, as he knew exactly where she was heading. Crystal forming in hand he allowed its smooth surface to dance about his hands before using its power to send him just ahead of her. She never said that he could not use his magic.

Her heart was racing a huge smile on her lips as she spotted a turn and took it. She was not about to make it easy for him to catch her. Sarah looked back to see how close he was and saw no one but before she could turn back to face forward she felt her self hit something soft and warm. Oh that nasty little cheat!

Sarah was given no time to protest about how it was not fair that he was using his magic when she had none to use herself when his lips crushed against hers. Breathlessly she returned his passionate kiss, their tongues dueling for control of the others mouth. Any further thought of his cheating had left her completely as her own desires flooded her being. My God, if they kept this up there was no way that they would be able to restrain themselves before the wedding night!

Eyes sparkling with amusement and joy Jareth pulled away from the now breathless Sarah, "I told you that you could not escape me."

A playful pout played across her lower lip, "You cheated!"

Was this woman trying to seduce him! That playful pout, the sound of her trying to catch her own breath, and the way that her face was flushed with breathless passion was maddening. Oh, how he wished that they had already been wed so that he could take her right then and there! Jareth knew that he had to be the strong one of the two when it came to their passion for one another because the way Sarah was acting she would be more than willing to oblige anything that he wish to request of her and he had quite the list of things already coming to mind. 

Tapping the tip of her nose with his finger, his eyes hungrily took her in as his lips edged into that sensual grin that Sarah was becoming quite fond of, "Ah, but you never did set down any rules to the chase."

Smiling she switched from her pout to biting her lower lip and watched as his eyes grew dark at her actions. Oh the kind of darkness that told her that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. A thought came to mind and she wondered just how far she could go before she would break the little control that he was maintaining. 

Jareth watched as she bit her lower lip, that innocent look arousing him almost beyond control. Suddenly though as if some light had been switched on within her mind a wicked grin formed those lovely lips. Ah, what wicked thoughts could his sweet Sarah could be thinking? Definitely nothing compared to what thoughts were already forming in his own mind. Oh, what new things he planned on showing her after they were wed!

Blue eyes looked up to his from under half closed lids as she stepped up to him, pressing herself fully along his length. At such actions Jareth was beginning to rethink any thoughts of his Sarah being all that innocent. Tracing her fingers along his jaw line then downward over the side of his neck even further downward over his broad shoulders Sarah leaned in even further, her lips mere inches from his, "I'll just have to remember that next time."

He leaned in to close the distance between their lips but she pulled away, an impish smile upon her lips. His eyes fell closed as he felt her hand move from his shoulder to his chest, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. Mentally he was calling on all of his will power not to draw her forcefully to him and end this maddening torture of her being so close yet too far away. 

Her grin deepened at his response as she could see the affect that she was having over him. Jareth, the Fae that had frightened her so long ago, a Fae that held so much power was practically melting beneath her teasing caresses. Suddenly she realized that trying to break him out of his control might not be such a good idea, they would both regret it later if she continued and actually did break through his restraint. Just as she was about to pull away she gasped slightly as his hands grasped hers, his eyes suddenly opening.

She was breaking down that thin line of self-control but oh how much he was enjoying her little game. So Sarah liked to play games just as much as he did! Feeling her pull away Jareth grasped her hands in his, his eyes fluttering open as he pulled those hands of hers to his lips kissing each knuckle lightly, teasing her skin with his lips.

Sarah swallowed…hard as he kissed each knuckle of her hand, his eyes never wavering from hers. Suddenly she knew that her little game had backfired. Where she was the one in control of the situation it was all to obvious that he was quickly regaining the advantage as she suddenly found it exceedingly hard to breath normally.

A gasp of surprise left her lips as he pressed fully into her, his lips setting hers on fire as they kissed once again only this time there was another quality to it that the others did not had. Where the others were playful and exploratory with passion this was pure fire. 

Pulling away after a long heated kiss Jareth watched her as her eyes slowly opened and looked into his. Sarah was breathing hard, her hair in slight disarray as she looked to him with a dazed passion. 

Taking her hand in his once again he tenderly kissed the back of it, "Let us return to the castle before we both do something that we will later regret."  
All that Sarah was capable of doing was nodding her head and dazedly allowing him to guide her through the gardens back inside, her mind focused on the permanent impression of his lips against hers. Her limbs felt as if they had been turned to jelly, her body fused with a heat that she was not use to. It was exciting, burning, yearning, a feeling that was not one emotion but countless others of some she was not accustomed to nor aware existed until now. 

Jareth was quite aware of Sarah's silence, knowing what affect that last kiss must have had on her. A grin was permanently edged upon his lips. As they exited the castle gardens Jareth gently kissed her temple, "I was thinking that we could go Aboveground and see your parents. They should have received word by now of our arrival and should be awaiting us."

Sarah's haze cleared the instant she heard the word Aboveground, turning to face Jareth she wondered just how Jareth had sent word to her parents. She suddenly felt very nervous, "Waiting for us, but how? I mean how are we supposed to explain? I mean…"

Jareth chuckled lightly, "Sarah calm down, everything will work out just fine. Trust me."

She trusted him its just the way that he had said to trust him that made her brow wrinkle with worry. What had Jareth planned to tell them? Just what was he up to?

Running her hands nervously through her short blond hair, Karen looked to Richard as they sat on the couch, "The letter did say that they were coming this afternoon, right?"  
Richard patted Karen's hand, "Yes, Sarah and her fiancé should be arriving sometime this afternoon. I still can't believe that my little girl is getting married."

Karen smiled to her husband, the memory of when they had been engaged coming to mind, "Well I'm happy to know that she's found someone." She had been worried about Sarah for sometime for the past couple of years, as Sarah barely had a social life and rarely went out with friends. It was a relief to find out that she had found someone and would not be alone. Sarah needed that.

Leaning forward from the couch Karen picked up the now almost empty bowl, the peaches that were sent were wonderful. Seeing Toby playing with his toys in the living room floor she called out to him, "Toby, sweetie, you sure you don't want any?"

Toby's small nose wrinkled with distaste as he shook his head, "Na uh! Yuck!"

Rolling her eyes at her son's display Karen took the last piece of peach and bit into it. The scent and taste was simply delicious.


	30. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Thank you guys so much for your reviews and commitment to reading my story. ::slumps down into chair:: Dear or dear, I've got so much to do! I've never planed a wedding! ::palms thunk on forehead as I shake my head:: This is going to be the end of me ::faints::

::bucket of ice water dumps on head, coughs and chokes:: HEY!! Who?!

::Jareth stands above me with feet spread apart and hands placed on his hips with brow arched::Melissa, I can not have you sleeping at a time like this. I as well as all that have been following this story are waiting for you to finally get to the honeymoon.

::glares at Jareth as I toss my wet hair away from my face:: Watch it tights boy or you aint getting any for the honey moon. I'll just write you having problems getting it up so to speak. ::laughs as Jareth goes pale::

::mask of indifference quickly hides his moment of horror:: You would not dare. The others that have been following this have been looking forward…

::holding up my hand I stop him from commenting further:: Then you better be on your best behavior.

::a wicked sparkle gleams within his eyes as Jareth steps up to Melissa:: Of coarse if you are having problems with writing the honeymoon I'm sure that I could assist you in getting past that writers block of yours.

::now its my turn for discomfort as I flush crimson:: Uh… uh…I…well…um… ::very tempting but the hell if I'm going to let him know that!:: Jareth ::cough:: I'll let you know. Err… I mean that wont be… ::oh shit I've dug my hole haven't I?::

::a low deep sensuous chuckles from deep within his throat escapes his lips as he lightly pushes back my hair behind my ear:: Of coarse then I can not promise to be on my best behavior. I am but a call away. ::disappears with a burst of glitter and light, glitter thankfully dissolving as it hits the floor:

:: fans self:: Whew! I think it's a little hot in here ::gulp:: Hehe! He was just kidding, I'm sure…right? Oh dear. ::cough:: Um, read and enjoy and tell me what you think. ::continues to fan self thinking about…cough:: No nonono… must not go there…Mind out of gutter. Think of other things. Butterflies, diamonds, Jareth in those very revealing tight pants of his…::smacks head:: STOP! ::walks out of room grumbling about tempting Goblin Kings and there oversized egos::

Chapter 35

Entering the throne room they were greeted by Fayla as she had been waiting for him. Smiling at the breathtaking couple that the two made, Fayla awaited their attention.

Sarah's wonder at what Jareth was up to left her as soon as she saw her friend waiting in the throne room. She immediately returned Fayla's smile and was about to say something when Jareth beat her to it.

Seeing Fayla waiting Jareth nodded his head, "Fayla, have the arrangements been made?"

Bowing slightly, her smile never leaving her lips she answered, "Yes, they are as we speak preparing the setting for the wedding tomorrow." Looking to Sarah she continued, "And we should have the dress ready for a fitting later this evening."

Sarah wondered what it would look like but trusted that what ever Fayla had picked out for her it would be lovely. Suddenly she was all too aware of the butterflies that had formed within her stomach. How many people would be there, all their eyes focused on both her and Jareth? The thought was a bit nerve wracking.

"Thank you Fayla. We will be leaving to visit Aboveground to retrieve her parents and should be back well before the fitting and dinner. Please see to it that we have the two rooms ready for their arrival."

Fayla bowed to her King, having been made aware of his attentions for extra guests, "It will be ready for them when they arrive." Making her exit from the throne room Fayla stopped for a moment before Sarah, "Lady Sarah after you return when you are ready please send for me so that we can begin with the fitting of your dress." With a wink she whispered, "Everything will work out fine. Good luck with the reunion." 

"Thanks," Sarah mouthed as Fayla curtsied slightly and made her exit. Looking back to Jareth she watched as he was playing with one of his crystals yet his eyes never leaving her form causing her to blush slightly.

Holding his free hand out to her he asked, "Shall we go and see your parents?"

Realizing that what they were wearing would not exactly pass as normal Sarah asked as she reached for his hand, "Shouldn't we change? I mean we'd look out of place if we showed up looking like this."

Taking her hand in his, Jareth's grinned a look flashing in his eyes that told her that he knew something she did not, "Trust me, they will not notice."

Before Sarah could ask what he meant by that she felt the room shift, a familiar pulse of what she concluded magic filling her. Blinking, they stood outside the cabin, the smell of country air and of hay and horses coming to her senses. Sarah had missed this place; a part of her wished to go see her horse and go for a ride, it had been so long.

Jareth new what she was thinking even though she had not voiced it, he was quite aware of her love for this place and that she probably missed the nightly rides that she would sneak out to take. With a smile he whispered in her ear, "Do not worry, you will be able to visit here any time that you wish."

Looking to Jareth, Sarah smiled with relief, she had wondered about that but was hesitant to ask, "Thank you." Looking to the door of the cabin she squeezed Jareth's hand, "Okay lets do this." 

Sarah could feel her heart pounding as they approached the door, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea. As Jareth reached out to knock on the door and watched as the door slowly opened she knew that it was too late to back out now.

Hearing the expected knock upon the door Karen did not hesitate to open it. Tidying up her short hair she grabbed the handle, taking a deep breath before slowly opening the door. She couldn't have them thinking that they were counting every minute until their arrival!

Opening the door she was genuinely happy at seeing Sarah and opened the door wider, "Sarah, it is so good to see you! Richard, Sarah's here!"

Sarah was a little stunned at the way Karen had so warmly greeted her and was even more stunned when Karen took her by the wrist beckoning her to enter.Looking back at Jareth she could not read his expression as he followed her in and decided to try and concentrate on breaking to her parents the news. There was a small part of her that wondered why Karen had not mentioned anything about their clothing. 

Richard watched as Karen pulled in his daughter and was delighted to see her, he had not realized just how much he missed her until he saw her come through that door. Sarah looked amazing; his little girl was not a little girl anymore. There was a happiness within her eyes that he did not see when she had left and it was something that he hoped would never fade from his daughter's eyes. 

Rising from the couch he took Sarah in his arms, hugging her as if he had not seen her in a year, "Hey, I've missed you!"

At his words Sarah tightened her hold on her father, oh how much she longed to hear that from him! Her father had so rarely showed his feeling for her and at his display she felt words catching in her throat. She had missed him too. Sarah was quickly distracted by her suddenly overwhelming emotions when something plowed into her from behind hugging her legs. 

Turning, Sarah's smile widened at the sight of Toby looking up to her with a big grin on his face, "Sissy!"

As soon as her father released her she turned and picked up her little brother in a hug, "How's my little monkey? Oh boy you're heavy! You're getting too big for me to pick up anymore!"

Toby giggled in return, "You silly!" turning his head to the strange man that had come with his sister, he felt as if he had seen him before but wasn't sure. Pointing to the stranger Toby asked, "Who that?"

Jareth had watched the whole display with amusement; Sarah had so much love for her family, especially Toby. As he watched her and Toby interact he knew that she would be visiting Aboveground quiet frequently and that he was probably going to have a young visitor running around the castle on occasion.

Before Sarah could answer Toby's query, her father walked up to Jareth, holding out his hand to shake, "You must be the fiancé Sarah had wrote us about. Jareth, isn't it?"

Jareth smiled accepting Richard's hand with a firm shake, "Yes, it is an honor to meet you Richard."

Karen approached Richard's side, "I hope that the trip here was pleasant. Welcome and consider our home your home. Please let us have a seat and get to know each other better."

Pleasantly smiling to both he looked toward Sarah, whose expression was one of complete bewilderment, "I'd like that."

What was going on? Sarah had watched the whole exchange with complete and utter bewilderment. Both her father and her step-mother were acting as though it was perfectly normal that she and Jareth were dressed in medieval apparel, Karen was practically beaming and her father was… well her father but still! Toby getting a little too heavy to hold, Sarah put him down and settled for holding his hand. 

This stranger bewildered Toby, he was so familiar and there was something magical about him as well. Whatever his bewilderment of this stranger was Toby knew that he liked him. Silently, he watched as the adults talked to one another and kept a hold of his sister's hand. 

Looking up at his sister he immediately climbed into her lap as they all sat on the couch, he had missed her so much. It wasn't the same without Sarah around to help hide dinner when his mom cooked. He missed being able to sneak up on her and tackle her or the times when she would take him riding with her. He missed the stories she would read him sometimes at night and sometimes she would recite stories not having to read them from a book making those places she described seem so real. Toby often wished to go to those places.

Balancing Toby on her lap, Sarah's mind was filling with questions and she wanted to pull Jareth into the next room so that he could explain what was going on. Her parents already knew about the engagement and they were not even making a fuss as to the suddenness of their betrothal. What was going on?

Jareth was enjoying this visit quiet immensely; both Karen and Richard seemed very agreeable and kind. He wondered absently if Toby remembered anything from his last visit to his kingdom and noticed Toby's silence and he could see the boy staring at him in wonder. If he didn't remember him Toby most certainly felt that he was familiar.

Richard held Karen's hand in his as he studied the man that was going to be taking his daughter away from him. As likable as Jareth seemed a part of him could not help but feel a bit jealous of the fact that he was going to be taking Sarah away from him. Yes she would visit but she would no longer be living with them and so far away. 

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Richard asked, "So Jareth the letter says that you live within an estate in England?"

At this question Sarah's brow raised, much like a certain Goblin King and looked to Jareth. Jareth, not at all fazed by such a question, as he was the one responsible for the two's knowledge answered, "Yes, it's more of a castle than and estate and is in an area far away from any neighbors. I inherited it from my father."

Karen beamed, "It sounds lovely! We followed the instructions you left us and are ready to go whenever you are."

Oh, Sarah had enough of this! Gently pushing Toby off of her lap she smiled to her parents taking Jareth's hand in hers, "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

Not allowing her parents time to question Sarah took Jareth's hand and pulled him with her making her way to her bedroom. She encountered no resistance or protest from his person making her grateful. Pulling him into her room she quickly closed the door and looked to him with hands on hips, "All right Jareth, spill! What the hell did you do?"

With a chuckle Jareth stepped up to her, placing his hands on her waist and bringing her closer to him, "Sarah, do you trust me so little?"

Sarah was not at all pleased with his answer and expressed her displeasure with her best, "You better tell me what you did or so help me you are dead," kind of look.

Knowing that she was not going to leave the room without him explaining Jareth sighed, "Very well, I had sent them some peaches…" before she could yell at him he held up his hand, "do not worry, they were perfectly harmless. Their purpose is to make it so when they see the Underground and its inhabitants that the will see them as ordinary people and nothing more.Also they are aware that we have known each other for a long time, which is in a way true, and therefore our engagement seems perfectly acceptable."

Leaning against the door Sarah took all of this in, trying to process what he was telling her. In all words Sarah should be seething that he failed to share this crucial information with her before they had arrived! Shaking her head she glared at Jareth but was unable to fight the smile that tugged at her lips, "You could have warned me you know. So that's why they haven't asked about why we look like we stepped from the middle ages. Jareth you are the most…" 

Kissing her lightly on the lips Jareth chuckled, "Devious, brilliant…"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh as she playfully hit his chest with the back of her hand, "Don't forget modest!" Jareth grinned at her sarcasm as she continued, "So Mr. Brilliant, just how exactly are you going to convince them that a trip to "England" is going to take a flick of your wrist and not a tedious long flight?"

Bending down to kiss her once again, yet more deeply than before he pulled away after a passionate moment, "Why Sarah, I would think you would have deduced the answer to that question by now!"

Leaning against him Sarah laid her head on his shoulder, "Magic, of course." Looking up at him she studied his smooth, perfect face for a few moments before adding, "I love you."

Jareth kissed her tenderly on the lips before returning, "And I love you. Now should we not be returning to your parents in the main room? Who knows what conclusions that they have come up with for us being gone for so long, and in your bedroom non the less."

Narrowing her eyes playfully she pushed him away, "Oh, you are impossible!" and opened the door before he could reply. 

Following Sarah close behind he leaned into her ear to whisper, "Ah, but that is part of my charm!"

Sarah giggled as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Entering the living room she saw Toby giggling as he squirmed in her dad's lap. Karen, her dad, and Toby were a picture and she wondered for the first time what it would be like to have a family of her own. Sarah shook her head from such thoughts; she was not ready to have children, not yet anyway.

Seeing Sarah and Jareth returning Richard stood propping Toby on his hip, "We're ready to leave whenever you two are."

Taking Sarah's hand Jareth approached them with a nod of his hand, "Very well." 

Jareth's movement was so quick that Sarah had barely glimpsed the crystal that he had tossed before the room was flooded in glimmering bright light. Sarah blinked, it taking her a moment to get her barring before the room they were standing in became clear. They were not within the throne room but one of the greeting halls of the castle. 

Richard yawned as he looked at the large hall that they were in, he felt exhausted having been on a plane for hours and the drive over was long as well. With a silent whisper he had to admit that the place was impressive. 

Karen looked at their surroundings with open mouth, she had never seen such a place and it was breathtakingly beautiful. Sarah had definitely hit pay dirt, but Karen would never outwardly say that. Mentally she giggled at her own thoughts, one thing was for sure: Sarah would most definitely be well provided for.

Toby's jaw was hanging wide open; he couldn't believe it! They were standing in there in the living room and then Jareth had tossed a crystal up in the air and there was a bright light before they were here. Slowly Toby's head tilted up to the side looking at Jareth with wide eyes, he could to magic! Cool!

Sarah watched as her father and stepmother gaped at their surroundings and then to Toby. She held her hand to her mouth to hold back the giggles that threatened to escape at the expression she saw on Toby's face. Thankfully Karen and her father were to preoccupied to notice Toby's present expression of wonder.

Seeing Toby looking up at him with such open awe Jareth chuckled as he crouched down to be eye level with the boy. Making sure that his parents were not paying attention he made a crystal appear within his hand as he whispered to Toby, "I have a present for you Toby. See this crystal?" he began to weave it across his fingers then over the curve of his hand, over his arm and then allowed it to rest within his palm, "It's a very special gift that I would like to give to you. Whenever you have need of me or your sister all you need is call. But you must take good care of this. Can you do that Toby?"

Wordlessly Toby accepted the crystal into his small hand as he nodded, his eyes glued to the object in awed silence. Sarah watched the exchange and walked up to them before kneeling before Toby, "Hey kiddo, lets not tell mom and dad what just happened. I don't think that they would understand magic like you and me."

Toby smiled as he whispered, so that mom and dad wouldn't hear, "Ok, this is so neato! So those stowies were real?"

Sarah ruffled his short blond bob before pinching his nose, "Yep, sure is and you can come and visit me anytime that you want."

Jareth looked to Sarah taking her hand in his, squeezing it lightly, "That's right Toby, you are more than welcome to come to visit anytime, as long as you have that crystal we will always be within reach."

Seeing that Sarah's parents were most probably tired from their…trip Jareth rose to his full height, Sarah following suit, to get their attention. Clearing his throat Jareth regained Richard and Karen's attention, "I know that you must be tired and have already made arrangements for your stay. Shall we?"

Both Karen and Richard nodded in answer, both wanting to sink into bed and go to sleep. The wedding was tomorrow and they wanted to be well rested for that day. Richard was especially looking forward to walking his daughter down the isle. They both literally drank in their surroundings, never have seen the inside of a castle before. As they reached their room they wished Jareth and Sarah goodnight before they went to their rooms. Jareth had already explained that the door on the far right led to Toby's bedroom as Sarah hugged her little brother goodnight."

As the door was clicked opened Sarah leaned against him, "Thank you Jareth. This means so much to me that they can be here and that Toby can come to visit. I don't think I could bare it if I had to leave them totally behind."

Wrapping his arm around her waist he led her down the hall towards her rooms, "I would never think of taking you away from your family Sarah. As I had told you once before, you have only need ask it of me and I will see that it is done. Now, lets get you to your room and I will send word to Fayla that we have returned."

Stopping at the door of her room Jareth stroked the side of her cheek; "I'll see you at dinner later tonight, love." Taking both her hands in his he kissed each in turn before placing a loving kiss upon her lips, "Until then I will think of nothing but you."

Sarah watched him as he left a huge grin on her face, that Fae had a way of mesmerizing her. Tilting her head to the side she softly spoke to herself, "Oh, as much as I hate that he has to leave, I love watching him go!" Laughing at herself Sarah pushed herself into the bedroom; she never knew how true that little phrase was until just now. Closing the door behind her she wondered when her mind started to go in the direction it went when she was around him.


	31. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Melissa Davis Normal Melissa Davis 2 31 2001-10-21T18:26:00Z 2001-10-30T05:08:00Z 2001-10-30T05:08:00Z 6 2344 13366 111 26 16414 9.3821 

Chapter 36

          The courtyard was a buzz of activity as elves, fairies, and gnomes rushed to get the grounds ready for the following day. The scent of roses and peaches wafted heavily in the air, the colors of white, peach, and gold decorating the rows of chairs and the podium where the main ceremony would be taking place. A long lush carpet of gold stretched out towards the podium of white, the chairs that flanked both sides of the isle tied off with a thick white silken thread with gold lining. Each row of chairs was adorned by a large, elegant bow.

          Standing beside the podium of white, Fayla tossed back her fiery red hair as she observed and supervised the fairies as they hung the large banners of peach on each side of the podium against the wall of greenery and white roses. Hand on hips she called out, "NO! It's leaning to much to the left, it needs to be perfectly aligned."

          An amused chuckle broke her observations, "Fayla I think that the fairies are quite aware and capable of getting the task done on their own."

          Grinning she turned to see Edward watching her with amusement, "The wedding is tomorrow and I want it perfect, Sarah deserves as much. I want tomorrow to be perfect for her."

          Purple eyes sparkled with happiness, "And it will be. I have a request to make."

          The decorations momentarily forgotten she tilted her head as she turned her full attention to Edward, "Oh, and what prey tell would that request be?"

          Approaching Fayla, Edward gently took her hand in his kissing the back of them tenderly, "I would be honored if I could be your escort for the reception tomorrow?"

          Fayla beamed, "I would not have it any other way."

          Tugging lightly, he pulled Fayla towards him, his lips softly caressing against hers. She smelled of honeysuckle and roses and tasted just as sweet. Hands cupping her face his kiss deepened, he could feel her hands encircling his neck, their bodies brushing closer.

          She could stay like this forever, his touch, his presence making her feel somehow whole, home. Lost within his embrace she failed to notice the shifting of magic about them but was starting to have the feeling of eyes upon them. Reluctantly pulling away she looked to see the Goblin King watching them. Fayla flushed in embarrassment her eyes widening, "Your…your majesty! I…"

          Arching his brow, Jareth hid his amusement as he approached the two, it was a relief to see Fayla finally moving on from grieving for Gaylon, "Fayla…" Turning he eyed Edward who was standing proud and tall beside Fayla, ah he liked this one, "And just what ARE your intentions for Fayla, young elf?"

          Edward visibly paled, his outward appearance of not being intimidated by the king only that, an outward appearance, the Goblin King was not one to anger. Quickly composing himself he bowed to the Goblin King, "Are nothing but honorable majesty, she holds my heart and I would lay down my life for her."

          Arms crossing before him he circled Edward as he eyed him critically. A quick glance in Fayla's direction he winced at her with amusement letting her know that he had no intention of harming the young elf, he almost laughed when Fayla visibly relaxed and at the same time narrowed her eyes at her king. There were times when he really did enjoy his role as Goblin King. 

Completing his inspection, he faced the young elf, allowing his power to roll off of him just to make Edward know who was the one with the power in his realm, "I see…"

Seeing as Edward looked as if he was about to faint Jareth allowed a slight grin to form on his lips, though he made sure he saw the seriousness within his gaze, "Then you have my blessings…" as the color started to return to the young elf's face he continued, "though if you so much as break her heart or cause her any harm I would most definitely see to it myself that you pay for lying to me."

With the warning glare he was receiving from Fayla Jareth grinned as he backed away slightly, "If you would excuse us, I need a word with Fayla. Good day."

With this obvious dismissal Edward strained a smile towards Fayla and quickly kissed the back of her hand before he made his hasty exit. Edward was thanking all that was magic that he had survived his encounter with the Goblin King, unscathed!

As soon as Edward was out of hearing range he turned back towards Fayla with an amused expression, "I like him."

Fayla's hands fell to rest on her hips, "Oh, enjoying yourself are we!"

Suppressing his laughter at her obvious disapproval of his behavior his eyes sparkled with amusement, "But of course!" Taking her hands in his he smiled to her warmly, "Now Fayla, do not be in such a mood. I only do what I have to to protect those that are important to me. He seems to truly love you and he seems of a strong good-natured character."

Shaking her head Fayla let out a sigh, a small smile forming at the corners of her lips, "There are times your majesty that I would swear that you were still that impish child I helped raise!"

Jareth's smile faded as his chest rose and his head held high, "I was never of the sort!"

"Yes and magic never existed in our world! Jareth, if I were not elf my hair would have been completely gray a half a century ago!"

A deep soft laugh escaped his lips, "I was rather boisterous at times…"

Fayla sighed, "Oh and that can not even come close to describing…" the warning glare she received from her king stopped her from going further, though even if she did continue he would do nothing to harm her. She thought she would spare Jareth from any more reminders of his rambunctious childhood, "I take it that the reunion with Sarah's parents went well?"

"Yes it has, only young Toby will be aware of the true magic of our world." Knowing that he would not have to go into more about the subject, for Fayla understood well, he looked at the decorations for the wedding, "Fayla I must praise your work, it looks perfect. Sarah will be overjoyed."

She blushed at his praise, "It is nothing majesty, I would not have it any less than perfect for such a happy and wondrous occasion. I am happy to finally see you find your soul mate, Jareth."

Jareth bowed his head at her words, "Thank you, Fayla. There is something that I would like to discuss with you before you go to Sarah."

"Yes majesty?" she had no clue as to what this could be about.

"You have served my family well and I wish to bestow a gift upon you, with something I should have given you long ago. I am relieving you of your duties as servant to the house of the Goblin King."

Fayla blinked with astonishment, her mouth opening and closing, as she was shocked with his words. Did she do something to offend him? Bowing her head she held back the tears, "If that is what you wish your majesty. I will leave as soon as you wish."

Quickly Jareth took her hands in his, "You misunderstand me Fayla. I do not wish for your leave! Sarah has grown to love you as a dear friend and you are more to me than that. I should have done this as soon as I became King. I wish to appoint you as a lady of the court, Sarah's Lady in Waiting."

Blinking back the tears Fayla quickly looked up to Jareth with bewilderment, "I…I am honored! But surely the Fae Court would not allow such a title to an elf and a servant no less?"

A feral grin spread over his lips, "Fayla, I thought that you knew me? When I want something I get it and I could care less about the opinions of the courts. If they have a problem with it then they better keep it to themselves. They would accept my decision rather than to face my wrath."

Ducking her head she curtseyed to her king, "Thank you Jareth."

"Your more than welcome Fayla…" clearing his throat he stepped away slightly, "Sarah is in her rooms awaiting your arrival. I will send for one of the servants to fetch her when dinner is ready."

Smiling Fayla whipped at her dampened cheeks as she watched her king make his leave. Now that she was going to be appointed a Lady would it be safe to allow her abilities to come to the surface? Would it be that she would no longer have to hide what she was capable of? A decision then was made as she turned from the preparations for the wedding and calmly made her way towards Sarah's chambers. 

Hair fanned out over the pillows above her head, Sarah stared at the ceiling of her room as she lay upon her bed. She could not believe the events of the day. Not only was her engagement to Jareth known to her parents and her brother, they were staying within the castle and were going to attend her wedding! A single tear escaped her eyes at the thought, she was so happy making the events of not long ago a far and distant memory.

Tomorrow was her wedding; a grin formed her lips at the thought, butterflies fluttering within her stomach. Sarah was excited and nervous all at once, something she had not felt in a long time. She would have been grateful for a small wedding but she was marrying a King and becoming a Queen…Sarah nervously bit her lower lip at the thought, her a Queen? The thought of it seemed ridiculous but it was happening.

Her mind raced with questions, not sure of how they married within the Underground. Was it the same as the ceremonies within her world? Ah, but it was no longer her world, this was her world and in a way she had always felt as if she belonged in a world such as this. Sadly, she had never belonged in the world that she had previously lived and if she had not met Jareth or had stumbled upon the Underground she shuddered to think what would have happened to her.

Shaking her head at such dark thoughts she pictured Jareth within her mind and smiled. She was indeed one fortunate woman. Oh, and the way he had kissed her within the garden that morning before visiting her parents…Sarah blushed at the memory, the butterflies within her stomach doing a dive and then lifting up and doing summersaults. Suddenly it felt extremely hot within the room and she missed his presence and his touch. Thankfully the sound of the door opening and someone entering broke her away from the train of thought her mind was beginning to take.

With a warm grin permanently edged upon her lips, Fayla opened the door to Sarah's chambers and her grin widened at the site of Sarah lying on her bed with a look of one who was thinking of another. As Sarah looked to her, Fayla lightly spoke, "Ah, you will be with him soon enough."

Sarah blushed at her words, "Am I that obvious?"

With a twinkle in her eyes she answered, "Truthfully, I can see you glowing from outside the door."

Sitting up on the edge of the bed Sarah played with the soft fabric of her dress, "Fayla…" there was something different about Fayla, something…? A grin spreading, Sarah looked to her friend quizzically, "Something has happened with you. Okay girl, spill!"

Not sure about her last few words, but understanding her meaning Fayla feigned innocent ignorance, "I have no clue as to what you are going on about."

Leaping up from the bed Sarah took Fayla's hands in hers, "Oh no you don't! Tell me. PLEASE!"

With a warm laugh she decided to share her happiness, "Well, there are several things that have transpired." At the impatient look she got from Sarah she knew that she better not keep her in the dark for long, "Jareth has decided to appoint me as your Lady in Waiting."

Pulling Fayla into a hug, Sarah beamed, "Wow! That's wonderful…" a confused expression crossed her brow, "Um, what does that mean exactly?"

Fayla laughed at Sarah's bewildered response, she would have much to learn about her new Kingdom and her new home, "That means that I will be recognized within the courts and I will no longer be looked upon as a servant. Also, I will be able to stay within the castle to council you and to be your friend without secrecy. You remember how Lady Peal acts towards those that are not of her station? Well, if she did so now she would not be too popular with the King, if you gather my meaning. Oh Sarah, I care nothing of titles and all the rules of the courts but to finally be able to act freely and to allow my true talents to surface…"

Blue eyes met with green ones, there was something else she was not telling her, "There's more…" a grin formed as an idea came to mind, "It's Edward isn't it?"

A blush flushed her pale cheeks, "How did you guess?"

"Oh come on, the way he looked at you and that conversation with him a few days ago… This morning before we left to see my parents, you seemed happier than usual." Sarah smiled at the wonderfulness of it all. Not only was she in love but it seemed that it was spreading. She had noticed that Elizabeth and Cunningham seemed to be becoming closer as well. Sarah had a feeling that there were going to be more weddings in the future.

"Sarah, this is your time not mine. We should be concentrating on your wedding preparations not about my love life." With a grin Fayla pulled Sarah to the center of the room and started to circle her mentally calculating her size and what style of wedding dress would look best.

Sarah arched a brow at Fayla as she noticed her looking at her with such a serious gaze, eyeing her form from head to toe, "Um, what are you doing?"

Stopping in front of Sarah, Fayla winced at her friend and future Queen, "Trying to best decide on a wedding gown my dear. Can't have you getting married tomorrow without one now can we?"

Her stomach dropped as she realized that there was so little time to get a dress ready, "B…but the wedding is tomorrow. How can we possibly get a wedding dress on such short notice?"

Resting her hands on Sarah's shoulders, Fayla reassured her, "Do not fret, I have the perfect dress in mind and with magic it would take no time at all to have one fitted for you and ready for tomorrow."

Sarah looked skeptical; "Okay…" she should be getting used to the casual way that they used magic.

The power of magic filled the room, surrounding both parties as Fayla called upon it pulling it into her. Fingers tingling with the power that flowed she slid her hands down Sarah's arms and motioned with a slight flick of her wrist.

The air around her tingled, the sound of wind chimes and humming filling the air. Sarah could feel the weight of her dress shift and change and then everything went silent. Looking expectantly to Fayla she saw the elf's pleased expression and looked behind her at the full-length mirror, her breath catching in her throat as tears bordered her eyes.

It was the most exquisite gown she had ever laid eyes upon. The dress was strapless, white and beautiful. It was made of a silky material that shimmered in the light, the top of her gown hugging her breast in such a way that Sarah wondered how the dress was managing to stay up on her at all. Just bellow the breast was a thick lining that wrapped around her and formed into a long train of white silk and crystal at the back where the dressed drooped down slightly showing her creamy white silky shoulder blades. The skirt of the dress fell in a line downward a slit in the side at mid thigh revealing her long slender leg, the length resting at her feet where they were incased in crystal white slippers.

Sarah gasped at the sight that she made tears now streaming down her cheeks, "Oh Fayla, I… its beautiful!"

Fayla smiled at Sarah's happiness and handed her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears of joy, "No Sarah, you are beautiful. The dress is nothing without the Lady and you my dear are a sight to behold. Jareth is a lucky Fae."

With a sweep of her hand the wedding dress disappeared from Sarah and appeared just beside the mirror resting upon a mannequin. Fayla was so happy for Sarah, the mortal had gone so long without allowing herself to feel love and now was being granted her dreams. Something that she felt Sarah deserved. 

Getting a hold of herself, Sarah dried her eyes and looked thankfully to Fayla, "Thank you Fayla, thank you for everything! You're the best friend that I've ever had in a long time."

Squeezing Sarah's hand Fayla smiled with approval, Sarah had a loving and good heart, something this kingdom would benefit from, "What are friends for? Sarah, trust in me that I will be here for you whenever you have need of me. I think that you are going to make a beautiful bride and a great Queen."


	32. Chapter 37

Okay, I know that this is a short chapter but think of it as a short transition to the wedding. I know, about time that I started working on this story again and yes it will soon be finished. I again would like to thank those that have stuck with me through this long story and your wonderful reviews. I personally have enjoyed the journey through this tale and hope that everyone has too. Hugs and peaches to you all.

Chapter 37

          With a sigh Sarah sat down on her bed, her thoughts focused on the events that were to take place tomorrow. After dinner with Jareth, he had explained to her how the ceremony was to take place. Most of it was like a traditional wedding until it was time for the bride and groom to meet at the podium. Jareth had explained that to her parents they would hear the traditional exchange of vows but to the others present they would witness the real ceremony of the union between souls. The thought in itself made her nervous, after this they would be bound and she would no longer be mortal but a permanent member of the Underground. 

          After all that she had been through until this point, it seemed strange that she was more nervous about the wedding night than the actual ceremony. Pulling back the blankets, Sarah climbed into bed pulling the blanket up over her chest. As she moved to lie on her side, she tucked her hands underneath her pillow and closed her eyes. In moments she was sound asleep, her dreams filled with images of walks in gardens with her handsome King.

          A rustle of fabric invaded her dreams, light suddenly invading her closed lids. With a moan Sarah turned away from the light, her legs kicking out from underneath her blankets. As her mind came back from dreams she awoke with a start at the realization that today was the day that she had been looking forward to. Sitting up, she was greeted with a grinning Fayla.

          "And how is our bride and future Queen feeling this wondrous morning?" Fayla asked with glee.

          Stretching her arms up over her head with a yawn, Sarah grinned to her friend, "Excited! Its really happening isn't it? I'm really going to marry Jareth today!"

          Pulling the blankets away from Sarah, Fayla grinned as Sarah gasped from the sudden lack of warmth, "Come, time for your bath and then breakfast on the veranda. Afterwards we'll start getting you ready for the ceremony this evening and then to the celebration that will by far rival any that we have ever had within the Underground."

          Sarah moaned, "You mean I have to wait until tonight for the wedding! That's too far away."

          Tugging Sarah's arm Fayla pulled her out of the bed and winced, "Trust me, today will pass by and before you know it you will be married and Queen."

          Biting the inside of her cheek, she allowed Fayla to pull her towards the bath babbling, "Do you think I'll make an okay Queen? I mean, what am I supposed to do? I don't know if I'm ready for such responsibility."

          Shaking her head, Fayla squeezed Sarah's arm, "You will make a wonderful Queen. Trust me on this! Now, no more worrying about such things! This is your day, you'll have plenty of time to learn what being the Queen entails later after your, um, what do you humans Aboveground call it? Oh yes, your honeymoon."

          With a blushing grin, Sarah made her way toward her bath, her mind in a whirl as to when she would see Jareth again not to mention her nervousness and excitement about their wedding night. Discarding her clothes Sarah sunk into the deep tub watching Fayla as she walked around the bathroom gathering scented oils and soaps. 

          With a wrinkle of her brow Sarah asked, "I thought Jareth relieved you of your servant duties. Why are you doing this?"

          Pouring some peach scented oil into the bath Fayla smiled to her friend, "Because I want too, this has nothing to do with duty but of friendship. Now sit back and soak for a while so I can make sure that breakfast is delivered and waiting when you get out."

          Leaning back into the tub Sarah smiled, "Thank you Fayla."

          As Sarah was soaking luxuriously in the tub, unknown to her, her parents and her brother were rising from their own slumber. Toby stretched out in his bed, his feet kicking out of his blankets as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Sitting up he looked with bleary blue eyes around the room remembering where he was. 

          Blond hair half sticking up into the air and out to his side Toby made his way to the door and slowly turned the knob. Peeking his head out the door, his bleary eyes opened wide as he watched two Goblins dressed in armor marching, half stumbling, down the hall. Breath catching in his throat he watched in bewildered awe as they passed him by, not seeing a certain Goblin King making his way towards Toby's door. He really was in a place of magic! A tap on his shoulder broke him out of his opened awe causing Toby to jump with a start.

          Recovering quickly, he looked to see two black booted legs coming into view and jerked his head up, as far back as he could stretch his small neck, to see who was standing there. It was the neat guy that his sister was going to marry with the weird blond hair. Yawning he tilted his head to the side, "Hi."

          Grinning at the amusing sight before him, Jareth looked over to a disheveled Toby, "Good morning, Toby. Just woke up?"

          Letting his hand drop from the door knob Toby shook his head, the sound of his stomach growling reminding him that he had not had breakfast yet, "Yep, when's breakfast?"

          With a chuckle, Jareth squatted down so that he and Toby were eye level, "Breakfast, young Toby, is waiting for us in the dinning hall. Come," Jareth, offered Toby his hand, "I was on my way there."

          Purging his lips for a moment in contemplation, Toby took the offered gloved hand. As soon as his hands made contact with the Goblin King's hand Toby gasped as he felt a sudden warm surge shot through his hand, up his arm, and surrounding his body. Pulling his hand free he looked to Jareth with questioning eyes.

          With a smirk Jareth matched Toby's gaze with a look of innocence, "Why Toby, what ever is the matter?"

          Furrowing his brow, the young boy had a suspicion and looked down. Eye's bulging out slightly and mouth gaping open he saw that he was no longer in his pajamas and was now dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt. Looking back up to Jareth, his open mouth in amazement turned into a small smile, "Cool!"

          With a heart felt laugh Jareth clasped Toby's hand once again, "Ah the marvels that you will soon see! I think you'll find that my kingdom is full of magic and many more surprises for you. Just remember not to mention them to your parents. I doubt that they would be as accepting."

          Wide eyes scanning the halls as they went, Toby listened to the Goblin King soaking in his words with wonder as he was told about some of the inhabitants of the Underground. One thing was for sure, his life had just gotten a lot more interesting not to mention way cool!


	33. Chapter 38

::sniffles:: Just two more chapters to go and it will soon be over. I just love weddings! Maybe I'll not write the wedding night ::wicked grin:: Nah!! You guys would probably peach me. Not to mention a certain Fae in tights whom would do me major bodily harm if I don't write it. Enjoy this chapter. I do have a surprise within. I'll never tell!! 

Chapter 38

          The Goblin City was in a bustle, as all were getting ready for the wedding of the century. To the secret amusement of most, it was long believed that the Goblin King would never settle down. The morning had already past, the King having a private sitting with Sarah's parents and her young brother Toby, which had greatly amused him. Meanwhile, Sarah was a nervous wreck.

          Sitting out on the veranda, Sarah chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek as she nibbled occasionally at a croissant. She was all too nervous and anxious about the upcoming wedding thinking, "What if I make a fool out of myself and trip over my wedding dress going down the isle? God, I'm going to be in front of all those people!" 

          Finally tired of just sitting there nibbling at her lunch, Sarah decided that she needed to get out of this room. Fayla had told her that she needed to stay in the room so as not to run into Jareth, as it would be bad luck to see the bride before the wedding ceremony. 

"I guess there are some Aboveground customs that are universal!" Sarah mused silently to herself. 

Deciding that she would just have to risk bumping into a certain Goblin King, the thought of seeing him making her smile in spite of her emotional state. She could not get that Fae out of her mind as his features, the way he kissed her, held her, came rushing fresh in her memory. God she missed him!

Reaching the door to freedom, Sarah slowly turned the knob and as the door opened she slowly peeked her head out the door and was instantly disappointed. Frowning, she was slightly miffed to be caught by a grinning Fayla who had her hands firmly placed on her hips, her head shaking side to side in disapproval. "Busted!" quickly came to mind.

With a sigh, Sarah stepped back allowing Fayla entrance and closing the door behind her with a resounding click. Silently, she walked past Fayla and threw herself onto the bed with a pout.

Trying not to laugh at her friend's antics, Fayla only smiled before lightly commenting, "And just where did you think you were going young lady?"

Resting her elbows on the bed to prop herself into a half seated position, Sarah let out a puff of breath, causing a strand of hair that was in her face to fly up into the air. "I feel trapped! I've been in this room all day," she pouted. 

Extending her hand to help Sarah up from the bed, Fayla calmly tried to ease Sarah's spirits, "But there is still so much to do before the wedding ceremony. You do want to look your best?"

Allowing Fayla to help her rise off the bed, Sarah allowed herself to be led to sit in front of the vanity mirror. "Yes," she fidgeted, "Its just nerves I guess! I keep envisioning myself tripping on my way down the isle and falling flat on my face or embarrassing myself in front of all present. Oh Fayla, can't we cancel the big ceremony and Jareth and I go and elope? You know private ceremony with just close family members and friends?"

Pulling Sarah's hair back from her shoulders Fayla leaned forward resting her chin on her shoulder, "Sarah, you are not going to do anything to embarrass yourself. Trust me, as soon as you step down the isle and see Jareth there waiting for you, he will be all that you will see."

"Do all brides feel this nervous the day of their weddings or is it just me?" Sarah groaned as she squeezed Fayla's hand.

"It is perfectly natural. Now lets see what we are going to do with your hair and makeup and then before you know it you will be in your wedding dress and the ceremony will be only moments away."

Standing at the window of his room, Jareth was tempted to look in on his love but stopped himself before conjuring one of his crystals. As foolish as the custom of not seeing your bride on the day of the wedding before the ceremony was he restrained himself from breaking tradition. 

Spending most of the morning conversing with Sarah's parents, Jareth found himself in a fountain of information of his love. They had some rather interesting stories of Sarah, enjoyable tidbits of events in her life that he had not known. Some he would later have to ask her about. Jareth's eyes sparkled at the thought.

Then there was Toby. Oh, what a bright young child he had become! He was so very much like his sister. The thought of Sarah made him long for her company, her touch, her laugh, and so much passion that she had within just waiting to be explored. Suddenly a few hours were starting to feel as if it were an eternity. 

Needing something to distract him from checking in on Sarah he conjured a crystal to look over the preparations for the wedding and the gathering of the guest instead. His observations were cut short though as one of his goblins came hurriedly within the throne room.

Nervously the goblin bowed before his king, "Majesty they're here!"

"Bring them, " stopping the goblin before he could scurry to do his bidding Jareth added, "and remember that they are guests and are to be treated as such."

Shaking his head enthusiastically in confirmation the goblin scurried out of the throne room. 

Seating himself within his throne Jareth only had to wait for a short while when his guests entered the room. With his usual mask of indifference he concealed a grin as he watched them nervously enter.

"Well, well, well, it has been a long time, has it not?" Jareth asked casually.

Proudly with head held high, the young fox Knight paused a moment in contemplation before bowing with a sweep of his hat, "Your majesty. I congratulate thee on thy fortune of your soon to be marriage."

In acknowledgement Jareth replied, "I thank you Sir Didymus."

The small dwarf limped slightly forward with brows furrowed, "Will we be able to see her?" Hoggle nervously asked.

"Sarah fwiend!" was the excited reply from the large monster, Ludo.

Rising from the throne Jareth approached them, "Yes, but not until the ceremony. I wish for this to be a pleasant surprise for her. Until then feel free to enjoy the luncheon that is being held for the other guests."

With that dismissal Sir Didimous, Ludo, and Hoggle made their exit of the throne room. They were all excited with the prospect of seeing their dear friend after all these years. They missed her dearly.

Sarah smiled at her reflection; Fayla had transformed her. She really did look like a Queen! Her hair was pulled up into an elegant French twist, the top of her dark hair tumbling in curls. Silver glitter sparkled within her hair and on her skin, covering her shoulders, arms, and chest. Her eyelids were painted with dark silver eyeliner and light silver eye shadow making her blue eyes sparkle. Her cheeks were lightly tinged with a light peach the silver glitter subtly sprinkled upon her brow, under her eyes and face. All in all, Sarah practically glowed.

Smiling at her reflection she dabbed her lips with peach colored lipstick. At the sound of the door opening Sarah looked to Fayla through the reflection of the mirror.

Entering Sarah's chambers, after speaking with some of the goblin servants, Fayla was pleased with her work as she saw Sarah looking at her through her mirror, "Sarah I must say that you look radiant! And we have yet to dress you in your wedding dress."

Sarah blushed, "Thank you. Did you find out how my parents and Toby are doing? Is Toby enjoying himself?"

Making her way towards Sarah, Fayla answered, "They are well. My and Toby is such a lovely child! I promise that I will keep special watch on him and your family. Now, let us see about getting that dress on."

Looking to the mannequin that held the dress, Sarah asked, "How are we going to get it on without getting my makeup and hair messed up?" Before Fayla could answer Sarah shook her head, "Magic right?"

Grinning Fayla replied, "Exactly!"

Standing from her seated position Sarah closed her eyes and waited for Fayla to start. In moments, she felt the magic being conjured as it flowed around her. Then all was calm. Opening her eyes Sarah almost came to tears at the image of her reflection.

The strapless white wedding dress was stunning against her ivory skin that gleamed from the sparkle silver glitter. The top of the dress hugged her bountiful cleavage, but in a way that was flattering to her features and did not look too revealing. Sarah ran her hands across the silky material admiring the princess cut waist, the thick lining wrapping around her front and ending to the back where the dress drooped down slightly showing her silky shoulder blades and forming a long train of white silk and crystal. The skirt of the dress swept down in a straight line to the floor, ending just at her feet where she wore crystal and white slippers.

With tears bordering her eyes Sarah softly whispered, "Its like a dream."

Coming to Sarah's side, Fayla dabbed the corner of Sarah's eyes, "Ah, but so much more!" after a moment's pause she continued, "and now for the finishing touch."

Sarah watched as Fayla placed a small box down on the vanity and then turned to face her, "This is the finishing touch." As Fayla said this she lifted the lid allowing her friend to see what lay inside.

A gasp escaped her lips at what she saw. Within the velvet casing laid a small crown of silver and crystal, its design small and elegant. Within the circle of the crown sat teardrop crystal earrings and necklace.

Breathlessly Sarah watched as Fayla lifted the crown from its seat of satin and placed it upon her head. Shakily Sarah lifted her hands up to touch the crown, barely able to believe that this was indeed real. Never in her life had she felt so beautiful. 

Placing the earrings and necklace on her, Fayla stood back admiring her work, "You are the most lovely Queen I have ever seen. It is so rare for one to have inner beauty as well as outer."

Sarah could only stare at her reflection, her lips slightly parted in wonderment and awe. Having to swallow several times before she could get her throat to work Sarah broke her gaze from her reflection to look to her friend.

"Oh Fayla, thank you!" Sarah said as she hugged her.

Releasing herself from her friend's hold, Fayla stood back holding both of Sarah's hands in hers, "Now we have a few moments before we start to head down to the ceremony. Remember that when you reach the end of the isle you will allow your father to place your hand in Jareth's and then follow his lead. This ceremony is not only one of ritual but spiritual. Open yourself up to it and trust in your love and your heart."

Sarah laughed nervously, "You sound like one of those greeting cards!" At Fayla's raised brow she shook her head, "Never mind, it's an Aboveground thing!"

Squeezing Fayla's hand, Sarah followed her to the door and out towards where the ceremony would be. Taking deep breaths, Sarah made sure that she held her head high and walked proud and strong though inwardly she felt as if she would faint. She had studied acting for a long time; she could do this. 


	34. Chapter 39

::sniffles:: Weddings, they always make me all teary-eyed! ::grins:: Well guys, its finally here. The wedding that you all have been waiting for! Oh, and to those that are counting down the minutes until I write the wedding night, sorry but that's not until the next chapter.

::wicked grin:: Hey, I'm working on it. 

::sniffles again:: I can't believe that it's almost over! Just one more chapter to go! I've spent so much time working on this story that it's sad to see it end. But alas, all good stories must come to an end. Thank you guys so much for your continued support and patience. Now I will leave you so that you can enjoy this chapter, the Wedding of Jareth and Sarah.

To What May Come

Chapter 39

          The guests were all ready seated, all excitedly awaiting the music that would announce the arrival of the bride, who would also be dubbed the Labyrinth's new Queen. The guests' white chairs were filled with Fae, Elves, goblins, and dwarves from all over the Underground. Most that were present from other parts of the Underground were from the most prestigious of families and nobles. 

          Among the crowd Hoggle felt out of place and extremely uncomfortable, one thing he was never fond of were nobles and the higher arch's. They all acted as if they were better than others because of their tittles, there being only a few exceptions. Most were here only to try and get in good with the Goblin King and win his favor. 

Hoggle smirked, 'Jareth wouldn't be fooled by the likes of them!' he thought ruefully to himself. Though his opinion of the Goblin King was anything but fondness he had to admit that he was one of the few rulers he'd rather be of service to. 

          Part of him had never forgiven Jareth for making him give that peach to Sarah, the look of betrayal on her face as she bit into that peach edged permanently into his memory. There was one thing that he did learn, and that was that Sarah was in love with Jareth, for reasons he could not comprehend. Knowing Sarah, she'd put Jareth in his place if he ever tried anything on her. But Hoggle had to admit that the King had truly changed since that day when she had defeated him. A proud smile spread on his face as he thought of that day. She did all right for just a girl, a powerful Fae defeated by a mortal! Now, that was something that did not happen very often if ever. Hoggle's musings were interrupted by a nudge to his side.

          Sir Didymus quirked a lopsided grin as he nudged Hoggle back to the present, "This is indeed a wondrous day. I say I have never seen so many nobles in one gathering. Lady Sarah will make a most extraordinary Queen."

          With a grin Hoggle replied, "That she will. Though what she sees in that Fae…"

          "I say, Lady Sarah has one of the greatest and most loving hearts that I have ever witnessed in one being. That alone can melt the coldest of hearts." Sir Didymus interrupted before Hoggle could finish his insult. Though the years of their confrontation with the King, Hoggle still held ill feelings towards the King Jareth.

          "I guess…he just better make her happy is all I have to say!" Hoggle inserted.

          The evening was beginning, the light of the sun fading from view as night was just beginning to set upon the Underground. Thick peach candles sat on long silver settings instantly began to light as the sun's rays began to fade and the stars and full moon came into light. The candles lined along the stairs that lead up to the podium, and built into the podium was a large silver lined basin filled with crystal clear water. 

          Standing at the foot of the steps was the Goblin King himself, dressed in a midnight blue and silver jacket with long tails in the back, the front showing his silver undershirt which bunched out of the front of his jacket. His emblem fastened the front of his jacket together. Along with this, he wore midnight blue pants that matched well with his jacket, for once worn over his black riding boots. 

Jareth looked handsome and kingly. His mismatched eyes of blue and brown looking out over the crowd with detached disinterest as he patiently awaited for the ceremony to begin. Outwardly he held the look of power and authority though inwardly he was overly excited at the prospect of finally seeing his soon-to-be wife. 

A smile edged the corners of his lips as Toby waved enthusiastically at him, he would enjoy the future visits that he was sure to have with this bright child that was Sarah's young brother. Maybe one day he would have a son of his own with as much courage, strength of will, intelligence, and inner goodness as only a son of Sarah and he would be.  

Finally reaching the two large doors that led outside to where Jareth and a few hundred strangers were waiting, Sarah took in a deep nervous breath. A smile graced her lips as she saw her father approaching her, dressed in a black and white tux, her father looked handsome.

Seeing his daughter coming towards the doors, Richard had to take a moment to catch his breath. Sarah, his sweet daughter, looked stunning with her eyes of blue shinning with happiness and a hint of nervousness. 

Approaching her, he took both her hands in his looking at her with arms outstretched, "Sarah you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. What happened to my little girl?" he asked his voice almost choked with tears at the realization that he was giving away his little girl. She had grown into a woman he was proud to call his daughter, but it was happening too quickly. In a way it felt as if he was loosing his little girl.

Sarah smiled in response pushing back the tears that tried to build within her eyes, "I'll always be your little girl dad."

Richard pulled his daughter into an embrace as he fought back the tears, his heart aching and soaring for her. Whispering in her ear he told her, "Never forget that I love you sweetheart, my little girl."

She had to close her eyes as those words met her ears; he so rarely expressed his love for her. As her father finally pulled away from her they both smiled to one another.

Gratefully taking the offered handkerchief, Sarah dabbed the corners of her eyes being careful not to smudge her makeup, "Thanks!"

Taking back his handkerchief, Richard tucked it back into the jacket of his tux before turning halfway and offering her his arm asking, "Will you allow me the honor of escorting my daughter down the isle?"

Smiling she slipped her hand through his offered arm and both waited for the doors to open and the music to start to accompany their procession. Before them the large doors opened and as they did so magical music field the air and father and daughter began their walk down the red carpet that led to her awaiting fiancé. 

The whispered words that were being spoken within the crowd as they awaited the ceremony, instantly went silent as music filled the air and all turned in their seats watching the doors open and waiting to see the bride. Few gasped in awe, as others smiled appreciatively as Sarah Williams, accompanied by her father Richard Williams, slowly made their way down the isle. All within the room instantly agreed that she was the most lovely bride that they had ever held witness to.

Jareth stood, with hands clasped in front of him, his eyes locked on Sarah's form. His throat suddenly went dry, his heart lurching as the breath was knocked out of him at the sight of his Sarah. She was dressed in a beautiful gown of white, her milky skin covered in silver glitter, and those beautiful eyes sparkling with the love that she held for him. He did not deserve her, but here he was about to join souls with this woman that had, by some miracle, found it in her heart to love him.

As he watched her walking down the isle towards him, he knew within his heart and soul that there would be nothing that she would be without. He would cherish, love, and in deed be enslaved by this vision that gracefully moved towards him. 

Sarah's nervousness, her unease at being watched by so many left her completely as her eyes locked with Jareth's, 'My word, he looks even more handsome than last I remembered; if that is at all possible'. Those eyes of his, so expressive and so piercing were filled with nothing but complete love and admiration. Sarah squeezed her father's hand for support to keep her from swooning at the sight of him, a squeeze which he gently returned.

Seeing the love within Jareth's eyes concentrated on his daughter, gave Richard great comfort to his being. He knew from the look within the young man's eyes that he would watch over, protect, and love his daughter no matter what they would face together. His heart was soothed with the knowledge that he was giving his daughter away to her soul mate. Sarah, his beautiful little girl was now a lovely woman who he knew would make a wonderful wife and mother. Richard grinned at the thought of having grandchildren.

Reaching the end of the stairs and stepping before Jareth, Richard passed Sarah's hand to Jareth. Nodding his head in approval, Sarah's father stepped back and turned to join his wife and son at the front row. As he sat down beside his wife, Karen, he took her hand in his and wiped away a tear that escaped from the corner of his eye a happy smile on his face.

With hands joined with Jareth, Sarah smiled up at him as he led her up the stairs towards the podium. The feel of his hand holding hers gave her confidence in what they were about to do. He was her soul mate, now and until the end of their lives. 

Leading Sarah up to the podium, Jareth returned her smile as he confidently lead her to the podium. Reaching the last step to the podium Jareth guided Sarah to stand at one side as he went to the other.  Reaching his ungloved hands into the water within the basin he nodded for Sarah to do what they had discussed.

Seeing Jareth nod for her that it was now time, Sarah reached her hands out and held them above the water with her palms faced down as his were faced up.

Jareth's eyes never leaving Sarah's he confidently spoke, "I, Jareth, Fae, Goblin King and ruler to the Labyrinth give my self to you. My power I share with you, my love, my soul I offer to join with yours for as long as we both shall live." 

Tears bordering her eyes Sarah answered, "And I, Sarah Williams, give myself to you. My heart, my soul I offer to join with yours for as long as we both shall live."

Magic surged around them, music of soft bells and sparkles of light surrounded both Sarah and Jareth. The light that shined around them was bright but harmed none to see as it consumed both. As the light surrounded them it began to move from their bodies and mingled between them in a column of pure white light hovering above both hands.

Sarah allowed her hands to fall towards the water as Jareth allowed his to move towards the surface until both their hands were joined together. The water within the basin rose up as their hands joined passing through their hands and flowing into the light. The light absorbed the water that had passed through the two joined hands. As it twirled around mingling into one, the light turned, swirling until it surged downward towards their interlocked hands.

Sarah's eyes closed at the surge of intensity that flooded her being as the light surged towards their hands. She could feel the power that flowed to both of them, feel their souls entwining. Jareth's strong grip was the only thing keeping her from collapsing at the intense power that now flowed within her. Her whole body tingling as she felt herself changing. Sarah Williams was no longer mortal.

Jareth watched Sarah as her eyes closed; the union between souls was a very intense and powerful ceremony that was only preformed with Royal marriages. It was also the most binding of all marriages. Feeling the power surging within them Jareth closed his eyes for a moment to savor this moment. This was the closest one could get to touch another's soul. Their love was intense and powerful, that alone was overwhelming, but for Sarah it would be even more intense since the sharing of power would change her. As the light that consumed them both faded Jareth opened his eyes and brought her hands up to press lovingly to his lips.

As Sarah's eyes fluttered opened Jareth softly spoke, "I love you."

Breathing starting to calm Sarah's eyes locked with his, "And I love you."

Seeing that she had regained herself Jareth stepped to the side and pulled her towards him. Pressing her against his chest Jareth bent down his head, his lips pressing against hers in a passionate caress before pulling away. 

Breathless from his kiss Sarah turned, as did Jareth, towards the awaited audience. She watched as all stood before them waiting for Jareth to close the ceremony.

Holding Sarah's hand securely in his, Jareth proudly faced those of the Underground and his subjects, "We are now joined as husband and wife. May I present to you all, Queen Sarah."

As her title was now officially declared, all that witnessed their union applauded and cheered. Sarah blushed at their enthusiasm and smiled to her husband with tears of joy in her eyes. 

Seeing the happiness within her eyes, Jareth gently whipped away the tear as it escaped her eye. Both stepped down the steps towards the red carpet that led out towards the doors. 

Sarah looked out to see her father and Toby both standing and still applauding with the others as they continued their rejoicing cheers. Smiling to them both she looked out towards all that was present and stopped momentarily as she saw the three of her best of friends that she had ever had. 

Seeing that joy that lit her eyes and face at the sight of seeing her long lost friends Jareth leaned into Sarah's ear, "You'll be able to greet them at the reception."

Looking from the sight of seeing Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo, Sarah kissed Jareth softly on the lips, "Thank you. I've been wishing to see them."

Continuing their trek down the isle, Jareth returned softly into her ear, "You are most welcome, love and might I add that you are the most stunning bride I have ever had the pleasure of looking upon."

Smiling Sarah was quite relieved as they reached the doors and they closed behind them. The wedding ceremony was definitely not what one would call normal but it was the most moving and beautiful she had ever imagined a wedding ceremony to be. 

Leaning into Jareth for support, Sarah softly spoke, "I feel so different, its so…"

Kissing her forehead Jareth entered, "Overwhelming?"

"Well, yes I guess," she answered.

Pulling her towards him he gently kissed her before saying, "We are now equals Sarah. You now hold power; my power is now a part of you. You will have a lot to learn but not for a while yet."

"So I'll be able to use crystals and magic like you do?" she asked interested to know this. He had explained but not in so much detail.

He grinned at her bewilderment and awe, "Yes, exactly…" sobering he continued, "The Underground is magical in nature so it takes magic to govern and protect over it."

"This is going to take a lot to get use to," she commented half to herself and half to Jareth.

In reply he gently spoke, "Yes, but I believe in you, you were meant to be my wife, my Queen… my love. Whatever is before us I will be at your side to protect, console, and support." 

Grinning Jareth continued, "But for now we have a reception to join and friends and family to enjoy. I want to show off my breathtaking wife."

Blushing at his praise and his open admiration, Sarah allowed all thoughts about duties and the future out of her mind. It was the now that she wanted to concentrate on and to remember. To what ever may come she would deal with it then and with Jareth by her side she knew that she had nothing to worry about.


	35. Chapter 40

Hey guys! I know, I know… about time right? Well never fear cause I got something extra. Yep guys, instead of one more chapter this has turned out to be two more chapters long. Hey, it was at least 11 pages before I split it up into two separate chapters! Besides I'll be posting them at the same time so you will not have to wait. Oh, if you are not 18 or are offended by graphic sensual writing then don't go past this chapter. Yes, to those of you that have been begging me for an in detail wedding night I have come through but I had to put it in a separate chapter. Don't worry for those that can not go past this chapter, there is plenty of juicy stuff in here, its just rated R material ::grin:: and oh so romantic! Okay, shutting up now so you can read. Hugs and peaches!

To What May Come

Chapter 40

            Hands tucked into the crook of his arm, Sarah breathed in deeply trying to calm her nerves. She and Jareth both stood before the great wooden doors, both doors holding carvings of mystical creatures and settings. Feeling Jareth's hand squeezing hers, Sarah looked from the two great doors to her husband and smiled. It was going to take her quite sometime to get use to the idea that she was his wife. That they were now husband and wife… equals. Strange how so long ago she once feared him and thought him to be a villain and she the heroine but those days were long past.

            Looking to his wife with adoration and love Jareth made sure that Sarah was ready before he motioned his hand towards the two doors. His magic forced the doors to slowly open revealing to them the guests, all awaiting the guest of honor. Stepping forward he lead his wife into the reception hall.

            Hearing the main doors to the reception hall opening, all within turned to see the King and new Queen arriving. An eruption of applause and cheers filled the room, letting the newlyweds know that they were indeed proud and honored to be present at such a legendary occasion. 

            Sarah fought the urge to bury her face into Jareth's chest in embarrassment, she was not used to such attention. She was actually relieved when the applause and cheers died down. She watched as Jareth nodded his head in appreciation to the guests, signaling that it was his wish that they continue on as they were and all returned to their conversations with their colleagues and friends. The major subject of conversation was the breathtaking ceremony and the adventure that both bride and groom had to endure to get to this point in their lives. As the guests began enjoying the reception, the minstrels that sat at the center of the reception room began to play softly, filling the background with joyous music.

            Leaning down, so that he could whisper into Sarah's ear, Jareth told her, "Do not worry, we will only be here long enough to greet our close friends and your family."

            She looked up, her eyes searching out Jareth's, "I'm okay, I'm just not used to getting so much attention."

            Smiling warmly to his wife, Jareth leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, "I find that hard to believe Sarah. For one as beautiful as you, it would be rather hard for someone to not take notice of such loveliness."

            Rolling her eyes at him in mock irritation she returned, "You are so full of it at times. You do know that, don't you?"

            He held his hand to his chest in wide-eyed innocence, "Sarah, you wound me…" arching his brow he continued in all seriousness, "just because you have never noticed others taking notice of you does not make it any less true."

            She could not help but to grin as she blushed furiously, oh how she loved this Fae, "Well, I still feel a little out of place. I'm not use to this kind of thing."

            Jareth squeezed her hand bringing it up to his lips, the look of promise within his eyes, "Give it time Sarah and you will feel this place as a part of you as much as you are now a part of me."

            Her heart raced, those eyes of his always had the power to make her weak in the knees and want to dive into his arms to surrender to his kisses. Sarah blushed again, she was starting to feel as if she blushed more this day than she had her entire life.

            Seeing her skin flush with color his eyes sparkled with mischief as he leaned over and nipped lightly at her ear before huskily saying, "My dear, you do turn such a pleasing shade of color when you blush. Makes me wonder just how far that blush goes."

            Sarah's eyes widened, her skin blushing even more, as she playfully smacked his arm, "Jareth!" 'God,' she thought wryly, 'if he keeps this up I'm going to end up pulling him into a dark corner and kiss him senseless!' 

            A deep laugh escaped his lips as he continued huskily into her ear, "Oh, I think I would enjoy that!"

            She sharply looked at him in stunned disbelief, "I didn't say… hey, how did you…?" she was definitely shocked that he heard her thoughts or did he read them?

            Jareth grinned devilishly, "Telepathy is one of our little gifts and you just sent a very lovely image my way. Sarah such thoughts! I am indeed looking forward to when I can get you alone within our chambers."

            In return to his words Sarah bit her lower lip nervously and looked away towards the crowded room trying desperately to find a change of subject. She was still nervous about later tonight, "Um, do you see my friends anywhere?" What if she did something wrong or stupid when they finally became intimate? 

            Placing his hand at the small of her back, he kissed her cheek and started to lead her towards where he had last seen her friends. He knew all too well that she was nervous about finally consummating their relationship. Jareth looked forward to showing her just how much he truly loved her. 

            Allowing Jareth to lead her through the crowd, she nodded to those that congratulated them as they passed and continued to search for her long lost friends. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she saw a familiar sight; there, standing beside a table, set with food and drink were her three friends, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus.

            They were a sight to see, both Hoggle and Didymus so small compared to the large loving beast, Ludo. As they approached her friends Sarah could not help the smile that lit her face. Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo called her name in enthused greeting. 

            Not caring what others would think, Sarah threw her arms around first Hoggle, Didymus and then Ludo, "Oh, how I missed you guys! I'm so glad that you could come." 

            They all blushed at her affection and Hoggle stammered, "We…We're glad that we could make it. You look beautiful." Sarah blushed.

            Sir Didymus, ever the gallant knight, bowed low, sweeping his hat before her, "Queen Sarah, I am honored to have been invited to such a wondrous occasion and am ever happy for your great fortune. I, Sir Didymus, pledge my loyalty and service to thee."

            Placing her hand on Didymus shoulder for him to rise, Sarah's eyes locked with his, "I'm honored Sir Didymus and accept your pledge but on one condition."

            His small brows furrowed together in questioning query, "All thy need is to name it and it shall be done."

            Smiling warmly at her brave knight she stated, "Promise me that you will not be a stranger. Even though I am now queen I do need the council and occasional company of my friends." Sarah then looked to Hoggle and Ludo, "That goes for you two as well."

            Jareth watched the exchange with pride; Sarah would indeed make an excellent Queen. He watched as her friends all swore enthusiastically that they would honor her request. 

            As her friends agreed to her request, she found herself momentarily distracted by the ever energetic Toby as he called her name. Turning to the side she smiled to Toby as he made his way towards her, his wide eyes taking in all of the strange and magical creatures that he passed by. She grinned at his opened awe.

            Finally able to slip away from his parents, Toby searched the crowd of magical strangers for his sister. It was so cool at how many magical beings were here, not to mention the fact that his sister was now a Queen! Finally seeing her he called her name and ran towards her momentarily pausing in his excited run as he saw the three characters she was currently conversing with.

            Sarah saw Toby's step falter as he saw her friends, holding out her hand she called to her brother, "Hey little guy!" As he took her hand she kneeled down so that she was eye level with him, "I want you to meet some very special friends of mine. This is Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. Guys, this is my little brother, Toby."

            They all greeted each other and Toby instantly took a liking to his sisters friends. Sarah laughed as she watched Toby walk up to Ludo, his head bent all the way back checking him out, Sarah's mind commented wryly. They continued to speak small talk, happy to once again being reunited and pleased to finally have the chance to meet the child that they had helped Sarah to rescue. It was a heart-warming reunion, the happiness Jareth sensed from Sarah bringing him immense satisfaction. 

            Knowing that Sarah would have plenty of time to catch up with her friends later, Jareth took her hand in his, successfully gaining her attention. 

            Turning from her friends she looked to Jareth warmly, bringing his hand up to her lips she kissed it softly, "Thank you."

            In reply Jareth pulled her towards him, not caring if everyone witnessed his open display of affection. Sarah was now his wife and he wanted to show off to those around him that she was his and off limits to others advances.

            Drawing her towards him he pulled her into his arms and started to lead her towards where some of the guest were dancing. As they made their way towards the dancing crowd all parted allowing them entry. Once at the center of the dancing crowed the guests moved further away, giving the bride a groom room to dance as husband and wife, King and Queen.

            Jareth nodded to the minstrels signaling for them to began another song, the music all too familiar to Sarah's ears. It was the same exact song that he had sang to her within the ballroom all those years ago when she went against the Labyrinth to save her brother. 

            Sarah's breath caught in her throat as they began to dance in each others arms, her eyes meeting with his just as the first words of the song escaped his lips, "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of pail jewel opened and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky, within your eyes…"

"There's such a full heart beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that would last within your heart… I'll place the moon, within your heart."

They swept across the dance floor, their bodies moving as one. The love reflecting in each other's eyes, Jareth and Sarah were in a world all their own and everyone present could see that the love shared between them was a force that could never be denied. 

            "As the pain sweep through makes no sense to you, every thrill has costs wasn't too much for the ball… but I'll be there for you ou ou! As the world falls down! Falling… as the world is falling down, falling in love."

Richard took his wife's hand in his as he watched his daughter being swept across the dance floor. Karen looked to her husband, a smile of love reaching her eyes, there was so much love between Sarah and Jareth that it warmed her heart. 

"I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spend you valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now we're choosing the path between the stars, I'll lay my love…between the stars."

"As the pain sweeps through makes no since for you every thrill has costs wasn't too much for the ball… but I'll be there for you ou ou! As the world falls down." 

Fayla allowed Edward to hold her within his arms as they watched the King and Queen dance as one. Sarah and Jareth truly did belong together, the love between them so strong that it radiated throughout the room.

"Falling, falling, as the world falls down. 

Falling… falling… falling, falling in love.

As the world falls down.

Falling, falling, falling in love. 

As the world falls down. 

Makes no since at all, makes no sense to fall, falling. 

As the world falls down, falling… falling… 

Falling in love."

As the last of the words escaped his lips Jareth did what he had wanted to do that very moment so many years ago when he had sang this very song just for her, slowly he leaned forward their lips slowly touching each other's. Stopping in the middle of the dance floor Jareth deepened the kiss, one arm caressing the small of her back as the other softly caressed the back of her neck. Even as the music ended he still did not pull away until the applause from his guest finally broke through his concentration. 

Sarah blushed, feeling all too flushed from that kiss and preceded to burry her face within Jareth's chest in embarrassment as the others applauded their approval. As the applause died down the music started on a different song and Jareth lead her off of the dance floor signaling for the others to dance freely. 

Seeing Sarah's parents approach Jareth held his wife securely within his embrace, they would make their exit soon. He could not wait much longer; he had already waited too long. Looking down at Sarah's flushed cheeks he fought the urge to transport them directly to their bedchambers. Yes, not much longer until he could show her without restraint just how much he truly loved her.

As Jareth and Sarah both conversed with her parents, the reception was in full swing, everyone agreeing that this was one of the greatest celebrations that they had within the Underground in centuries. Sarah would ever so often look past her parents to see Toby laughing and joking around with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. 

Excusing themselves from Sarah's parents, Jareth knew it was proper etiquette to greet at least a few of the royals before departing. As they briefly greeted and thanked some of the royals for making an appearance everything seemed to pass by so quickly, it was all like some realistic dream. 

At some point in time they had both separated from each other, as Sarah wanted to speak with Lady Elizabeth. Hugging Elizabeth after they each agreed to get together sometime next season, Sarah searched the crowd for her love. In her search for her husband she found with her eyes the sleeping form of Toby, tucked up in a small ball upon a chair. 

Before Sarah could approach her parents to tell them of Toby's current local strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind a flutter of a kiss pressed gently to the back of her neck sending a warm thrill down her spine.

            Sarah leaned back into his embrace, a soft sigh escaping her lips, "Jareth, this has been the best night of my life."

            Grinning against her soft skin Jareth whispered into her ear, "Ah, but the night is far from over my Queen. I think it is time for us to make our disappearance and leave the others to their celebrations."

            Biting her lower lip Sarah could not stop herself from trembling slightly from his words, nervousness filtering within her stomach. Finally they would physically be able to be made one and it both excited and frightened her.

            Blushing furiously she ran her hands over his arms and rested them against the hands that rested on her stomach, "Let me tell Karen and my father about Toby and then…"

            Nibbling her ear he huskily interrupted, "Do not worry about Toby, I have already informed Fayla of his whereabouts and she has volunteered to see to him and your parents. Sarah?"

            As he nibbled her ear then started trailing kisses down the side of her exposed throat she closed her eyes, one of her hands moving up to thread through his hair. All she could manage in reply was a gentle nod of her head as she moaned when he pressed himself fully against her. 

AN: If you are under 18 then this would be the end of the story for you guys. Sorry, but rules are rules! But if you are 18 and older and are wanting to know what will happen when Jareth finally gets Sarah alone in their bedchambers then do by all means read on to the next chapter. Please feel free to leave me your reviews when you're done ::grins:: Hugs and peaches!

****

**_Oh, P.S. the song that Jareth sang to Sarah is from the movie Labyrinth and I don't own it so don't sue me, I make no profit from the song nor do I claim to own it. _**

****

****


	36. Chapter 41 (NC-17)

Um, since this is the most graphic and sensual in nature part of the story I decided to post it as a separate chapter instead of including it into chapter 40. I don't want to have to change the stories rating to NC-17 since it is just this one part so I'm including a warning and its rating in the heading. Now, the wait is finally over and I have dug into the dark, dirty part of my being to bring you Jareth and Sarah's first coupling. ::fans self:: Get yourself some cold water to cool yourself off or just grab a big bowl of chocolate and enjoy. You people kept insisting on this. I can't believe I wrote this. Oh Lord you people have corrupted me!

::Jareth enters in a sparkle of glitter and light laughing at Melissa's remark:: Oh come, come! You, my dear listian, have been corrupted long before you even wrote this story. 

::Glares at Jareth:: Well then I blame it all on you, you tights wearing sex God! ::clamps head over mouth:: and quit putting words in my mouth you demented, perverted Fae!

::Vanishes in a flash of light his laughter echoing in Melissa's study::

::Blushes furiously and mumbles about demented Fae and their overblown ego's:: I hate guys who know they're hot! Damn that Goblin King! ::clears throat:: Ignore His Tightness, please, and enjoy the finish, the ending of To What May Come. ::sniffles:: This was my best work!

Warning: NC-17 material if you are not at least or over the age of 18 do not read this chapter, continue at your peril. 

To What May Come

Chapter 41

          The now familiar tingle of magic filled the air around them and she opened her eyes knowing that Jareth had whisked her off to his… to their bedchambers. However, as her eyes opened she was surprised to see that they were standing within a hall outside a door.

          With a mischievous sparkle within his eyes Jareth swept Sarah up within his arms chuckling at the startled squeal he received in return. 

          Being suddenly swept up into Jareth's arms Sarah squealed in surprise, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck as Jareth's hands were wrapped under her back and knees. Blushing furiously she looked up with question as she breathlessly asked, "Jareth, what are you doing?"

          Leaning his head down, he brushed his lips against hers before answering, "Is it not a Aboveground custom to carry the bride over the threshold?"

          Sarah was grinning from ear to ear, oh how she loved him, "I love you."

          Not wishing to stand any longer within the hallway and wanting very much to see just how far those blushes of hers went he kissed her passionately as at the same time using his magic to slightly open the door. With a flourish he pushed the door open the rest of the way with his booted foot as he carried her within their bedchambers.

          A thrill ran through her as he kicked open the door and carried her in, her heart racing as she took in their room. Candles aligned the walls giving the room a romantic glow and as her eyes drifted to the bed her heart literally skipped a beat. 

          Slowly allowing her to stand once again, Jareth turned her towards him, bringing her lips to his in a soft, warm, love-filled kiss. He had waited so long for this moment but as his hunger for her rose in its intensity he forced himself to take control of his hungry desire for her as he wanted to take his time and make this as memorable and as special for her as it was for him. 

          Her stomach was in knots, her body shivering in nervous, yet flaming desire. Shakily, her hands wove around his neck, her fingers threading through his soft hair. She could feel his body pressed against hers, the slow and soft touch of his hands as they traveled over her arms resting against her waist. 

          Pulling away slightly from their passionate embrace Jareth gently stroked the side of her cheek, his eyes drowning within hers. At this moment there were no words that needed to be spoken, nothing to be said as everything was communicated within their eyes, their touch. Gently he turned her away from him her back now facing him as his hands traveled over her shoulders, down her side before slowly continuing to her back his fingers slowly untying the bodice of her wedding dress.

          Kissing her delicate creamy white skin at the base of her neck and shoulder he softly yet huskily asked, "Do you trust me Sarah?"

          Practically panting by now Sarah breathlessly answered, "Yes!"

          Heart racing, Sarah gazed at the candle lit room though her mind and body was concentrated fully on the movement of his hands against her clothed skin. She could feel him untying the bodice of her dress, the bodice loosening. Eyes fluttering closed she felt his hands against her skin pushing down the wedding gown from her body, the sound of fabric swooshing as it fell to the floor puddling at her feet. 

          Sarah shivered as the cool air of the room hit her exposed skin. Feeling Jareth pull away she opened her eyes, biting down on her lower lip as he turned her towards him and stepped back. His eyes were dark with passion as they ran over her naked body, his gaze like a caress. 

          He smiled to her with love and admiration, "I would say that you are beautiful but the word seems pale in comparison to how amazing you look."

          Sarah could not help but to smile at his words, her confidence rising as she saw the truth of his admiration within his gaze. Holding her head high she stepped towards him, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin pressed against hers. Hands sliding in place against his chest Sarah leaned forward kissing him thoroughly.

          Pulling away she looked up at him from half closed lids, a playful smirk playing across her lips, "My turn."

          Jareth's response was to arch his brows, whether it was from surprise or shock she did not know. Leaning upwards once more she brushed her lips against his as her hands shakily unclasped the symbol that held his jacket together. As he returned her kiss, he allowed her free access, his excitement straining against his pants as he watched her with a loving gaze. He was starting to see the passionate playful side of his Sarah and was enjoying it immensely. 

          Having successfully opened his jacket she moved her hands underneath it, trailing her hands against the fabric of the silken shirt underneath. She could feel the hard firm muscles of his chest underneath the fabric of his shirt. As she moved her hands upward she trailed them across his shoulders pushing the jacket down his arms until it fell in a lifeless heap onto the floor. 

          After she successfully removed the jacket from his arms he could not help but to touch her. Her skin was so warm and inviting, he caressed her face, his eyes studying each and every detail. Slowly he placed loving kisses upon her face, first her cheeks, her forehead, then to each eyelid as they had fluttered closed. As his lips worshiped her face his hands were making work of taking out the pins within her hair. With a little help from his magic her hair fell loose from its upswept position on her head to sweep down over her naked shoulders and back. He loved running his hands through her silky hair.

          Sarah was struggling with the buttons of his shirt as she felt herself distracted by his gentle and loving touch. Finally after what seemed like an agonizing eternity she was able to free enough buttons to be able to run her hands across his exposed chest. Marveling at the smoothness of his firm chest she could not help but to lean forward to place feather light kisses against his exposed skin. She smiled against his chest as she heard his groan of pleasure.

          "Oomph!" escaped her lips before she started to giggle as Jareth growled and swept her up within his arms to carry her swiftly towards their bed. 

          Gently placing her upon the bed Jareth stood over her, his eyes filled with love, passion, and hunger. Sarah lay upon the bed, panting as she tried to catch her breath; her eyes filled with longing and need. Biting her lower lip she watched as he quickly removed his shirt, at the same time kicking off his boots, before he finally slowly removed the last of his garments, his pants.

          Her eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat, he was… magnificent. Never had she seen a man totally nude and the site before her was the most wondrous site she had ever beheld. No longer wanting to be without his touch Sarah held her hand out towards him invitingly. 

Taking her offered hand he knelt before her upon the bed, opening her hand more within his he kissed the inside of her palm, his eyes continuously taking in her responses to his every move. He smiled against her palm as he saw her shiver from his actions. Pulling himself down to lay beside her he gently ran a finger down her jaw line, her throat, until he met her perfect shaped breasts.  

He smirked at the quick intake of breath at his touch and bent forward to kiss her deeply with the passion he held for her love. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and needling her soft inviting flesh. Slowly, he worked his lips down her throat, his mouth taking over where his hands had just been as he suckled her breast, tasting and teasing. 

A groan escaped her throat as his lips did wondrous things to her breasts. Literally panting now, Sarah made use of her hands as she ran her fingers through his silky blond hair, gently caressing his scalp then running her hands over his smooth strong neck and back. Sarah hissed as his teeth nipped at her nipple then moaned as his tongue soothed the slight sting of his bite. Never in her life had she felt such a burning within her. The things that he was making her feel… it was beyond anything she had ever read about in books!

Her eyes had long ago closed as she completely gave in to his ministrations but then suddenly shot open as she felt his mouth slowly moving downward. Part of her wanted to protest at the thought of him continuing his track but another part of her begged for him not to stop. The later won as she found herself pushing lightly against his head, urging him onward on his path.

He grinned against her flesh, knowing her most secret of desires and planning on fulfilling each and every one. He planned on showing her heights of passion that she had never known until she would not know up from down. He had yearned so much to taste her, to feel her writhe underneath his touch. 

Sarah gasped in surprise and pleasure as Jareth's mouth finally reached his destination at her most secret of places. Head tossing back against the pillows she moaned calling out his name as the most exquisite feelings were being swept through her being. She desperately grasped the sheets beside her, her back arching as another wave of bliss hit her. Good God what was he doing to her?!

Her hips tried to buck against him on their own volition, but his hands were holding her hips in place so she could not move. Her blue eyes darkened with desire and passion, her moans increasing in volume. Sarah could feel something building within her, coiling as if about to erupt. The feelings were so overwhelming she thought she might die from this ecstasy. As her head tossed to the side, her hands desperately grasping her own breasts as she was driven mad with lustful desire. The feeling that had been coiling within finally erupted into a blissful euphoria of pleasure causing light to dance within her eyes and the world around her to tilt off of its access. 

Hearing her scream of release Jareth smiled against her heated flesh, slowing his ministrations before slowly moving away from her heated core. He could feel his own desire for her swelling, the evident all too obvious as the need to be inside her was straining against his will to prologue their lovemaking. Kissing his way back up her body he paused at her breasts once again tasting their amble softness allowing her time to calm down from her pleasure. 

Feeling herself floating in an euphoria of pleasure she panted for breath, trying to regain some ambiance of composure. Wetting her lips she sighed in contentment as Jareth's mouth sought out hers, a strange taste but not repulsive invaded her senses and she vaguely was aware that she was actually tasting herself on his lips. 

Pulling slightly away from her lips Jareth's passion filled eyes sought out hers, he loved the way she looked back at him. He grinned with satisfaction knowing that this night was far from over. Pulling away from her more he sat up on his knees pulling her up from her lying position on the bed.

Stroking her face he huskily instructed her on what to do next, "Touch me Sarah, I want to feel your hands against my skin. Know my body as I have known yours."

Breathing starting to race once again she licked her suddenly dry lips as she shakily moved her hands towards him, laying them gently against his strong soft chest. She followed the contours of his chest, the line of his collarbone, his broad shoulders, back towards his chest once again. She smiled as she felt his pecks flex in response to her touch. Feeling his hands stroking her hair she looked questioning up to her love.

Jareth leaned forward brushing his lips against hers, "Touch me Sarah, do not fear your instincts follow them."

Eyes hesitating, she looked back towards his chest, her eyes starting to follow the path of her hands as they moved slowly, needling his flesh. Biting her lower lip she continued her caresses downward over the flat contours of his stomach, pausing before she allowed her eyes and hands to travel even lower. 

Sarah swallowed hard as her fingers brushed lightly against the smoothness of his erection. She almost jumped back and away as she saw his member twitch, his continued caress of her hair the only thing keeping her from bolting from the bed. He was velvet underneath her fingers, he was rather large and she was a bit afraid of how much it would hurt when he entered her. Concentrating on the task of pleasing him as he did her she slowly wrapped her hand around his shaft, a grin forming on her lips as she heard his deep moan of pleasure. 

She felt strangely aroused by what she was doing and pleased with the way he moaned her name as she slowly moved her hands up and down his shaft. Glancing away from her ministrations she looked up into Jareth's hooded eyes. There was a fire within his gaze and with that gaze she had the instinctual urge to taste him. Eyes locked with his she slowly lowered herself towards where her hands continued their slow strokes. As her tongue licked against his velvety flesh she smiled as she saw his eyes completely close, his hands tightening within her hair as a groan of pleasure escaped his throat. 

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Jareth tilted his head back in ecstasy. 'By all that is magic this woman will be the death of me!' he thought ruefully. 

Feeling her inhibitions shed away she pulled her eyes from his now closed ones and concentrated fully on pleasing him. Running her tongue slowly up his shaft she paused at his tip, her tongue flicking across it, he tasted salty. She grinned impishly at the way that action caused him to gasp out her name. Her long hair fell across his chest and thigh as she fully engulfed him within her mouth and proceeded to slowly take him into her hot mouth. She didn't get far.

Not able to take her torturous and amazing attention any longer Jareth pulled her off of him and in one swift motion placed her on her back bellow him. Kissing her with a fierce hunger he pulled back his eyes sparkling with deep desire, "My, my you are a vixen!"

Sarah grinned, "I take it you liked that?"

His eyes flashed hungrily at her, "Oh, very much so but I want to be inside you my love when I come. Are you hungry for me my love? Do you want me? Tell me what you want."

Leaning forward she pressed her lips against his as she whispered against their softness, "I want you my love, all of you."

Slowly he parted her thighs with his knees, his lips passionately searching out hers, their tongues dueling with each other. Pulling away he huskily whispered, "Then you may have me and I will take you."

"Then take me," she whispered in return… and he did.

Ever so slowly he entered her, his eyes locking with hers as he took her virginity. As he fully sheathed himself within her tight warm canal his eyes closed in ecstasy. Pausing for a moment he opened his eyes and looked into hers as tears escaped her now closed lids.

Sarah whimpered in pain as he entered her, she felt as if she would split in two. Biting her lips she stopped herself from screaming out in pain, her eyes clenched shut but unable to stop the tears from falling. As she felt him pause she slowly opened her eyes to meet his.

Jareth looked to her with love filled eyes, his hand coming up to brush her dark hair away from her face. Leaning forwards he kissed away her tears, his lips caressing her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, "I am sorry my love, the pain will fade in a moment. Its always painful the first time." 

Swallowing she caressed his cheek, the pain already starting to ebb away, "I love you," softly escaped her lips.

Leaning forward he kissed her lips again, his soul soaring at those words, "and I love you."

Slowly he started to move within her, one hand pressed against the bed at her side so that he would not press his entire weight on her while the other hand caressed her, moving from her waist to her breasts. He groaned as he felt her inner walls caressing him bringing him immense pleasure. 

A moan escaped her lips as he started to move within her, as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her she instinctually brought her hips up to meet each of his strokes. They both found a slow natural rhythm, their bodies moving as one. Her hands grasped his shoulders as the feelings inside her intensified. Sarah gasped out in utter ecstasy as he shifted his position slightly. 

His lips captured hers as he heard her gasp, he definitely found her g-spot and continued his languorous strokes within her. With each stroke he found himself closer and closer to climax, her moans now coming with each movement of his pelvis against hers.

She felt as if she could die from the pleasure that was sweeping through her with each thrust of his hips against hers. That building sensation that she had earlier in their love making came back with a vengeance, this time feeling even more intense as the first time. Calling out his/her name he/she didn't know if he/she could take much more of this and yet never wanted it to end. Higher and higher they climbed within their passions both moaning the others names. Sarah screamed out in blissful ecstasy her body arching into his as she writhed beneath him in climax. With a final thrust he soon followed as the feel of her contracting around him brought him to his own release. 

Jareth fell forward quickly rolling his weight off of her and pulling her towards him so that she lay on his chest. They both breathed heavily, covered in a fine sheen of sweat as they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He tightened his arms around her; amazed at the best sex he has had in all of his lifetime. Oh, the nights they were to share!

Resting her head against his chest Sarah took in a large shaky breath, she felt completely exhausted and spent and in a good way. Never in her life had she thought she could feel so complete, so alive, and loved. Feeling his arms tighten around her she tightened hers around his chest as well. Lazily propping her chin on his chest she smiled as he leaned forward placing a light kiss against her brow. 

"That was amazing," she sighed and blushed at the boldness of her words.

Jareth chuckled, his chest rumbling deeply against her cheek as she ducked her head as to hide away from his scrutiny. Tucking his hand underneath her chin he brought her face up to meet his as he kissed her passionately, "Yes it was!" he purred, his eyes sparkling.

Sarah shifted her wait slightly, a grimace forming on her face. Seeing her slight discomfort Jareth pulled her upwards so that she could rest her head on his shoulder, "You'll be sore for a little while. Your body has yet to adjust."

Sighing into his shoulder she circled his chest with her fingers, "Thank you Jareth, thank you for all that you have done for me, for tonight. I've never felt as whole as I do now."

His eyes closed at her words his arms tightening as he squeezed her to him, "As do I my love, as do I." As he held her within his arms he was overjoyed with the knowledge that she was truly his as he was truly hers. Knowing that he would be having her for forever, it did not seem as if it could be long enough. 

The End… 


End file.
